LA LAME VERTE
by Falyla
Summary: TRADUCTION de VERITYBURNS. Sherlock Holmes-John Watson. 15ème et dernier en ligne. Un tueur en série fait les gros titres, la police est au désespoir, la prochaine victime déjà choisie...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre en vo** : The Green Blade

**Auteure** : Verityburns (/u/2494960/verityburns)

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating**: T (pas de slash)

**État de la fic en vo** : complète

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Sherlock Holmes et ses comparses appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conon Doyle**. L'intrigue m'a été aimablement prêtée par la merveilleuse auteure qu'est **Verityburns**. Je ne mets que mes modestes talents de traductrice à votre service pour vous faire découvrir cette histoire.

**Sommaire** : Un tueur en séries fait les gros titres, une police au désespoir, la prochaine victime déjà choisie, la confiance placée en Sherlock Holmes au plus bas, cette affaire va pousser la loyauté dans ses derniers retranchements…

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour, celles et ceux qui me connaissent seront surpris de me retrouver dans un fandom autre que celui de Harry Potter mais tout arrive. Je suis une grande fan de la série BBC Sherlock et c'est en commençant à lire des fics que je suis tombée sur le magnifique travail de **Verityburns**. Deux de ses fics sont déjà en cours de traduction, **The Road Less Traveled **par _**peneloo**_ (/s/7408040)et** The Heart In The Whole **par_**Shima-chan**_ (/s/7607634/1).

Ces intrigues sont fantastiques, je vous les recommande très chaudement.

Quant à cette traduction-là, la mise en ligne sera plus ou moins hebdomadaire.

Voilà, les commentaires sont toujours appréciés. Bonne lecture.

**La lame verte**

**Chapitre 1/15 – Un week-end tranquille**

- Miss Pickering ?

Moira hésita en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte à travers l'espace que permettait la chaîne de sécurité. Hum. Pas exactement sa définition de grand, beau et ténébreux – mais il en était sacrément plus proche que la démarcheuse de chez Avon Cosmétiques.

- Miss Moira Pickering ?

- C'est moi, acquiesça-t-elle d'un hochement de tête qui fit rebondir ses boucles blondes.

L'homme souleva sa carte d'identité, le badge argenté de la police y était clairement visible.

- Inspecteur Lestrade, Scotland Yard. Je peux vous parler une minute ?

Moira ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et sa main couvrit sa bouche. Quelque chose était-il arrivé à… ? Non – ils ne viendraient pas comme ça vers elle. C'était impossible…

- C'est à quel sujet ? exigea-t-elle de savoir, le cœur battant. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Non, non, il n'y a rien d'alarmant, je vous en prie, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il lui sourit, rassurant.

- C'est juste une enquête de routine. Je peux entrer ? Je ne prendrai que quelques minutes de votre temps.

Moira soupira de soulagement et sa main retomba sur sa poitrine.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, lui dit-elle, toujours un peu tremblante, en détachant la chaîne pour ouvrir la porte. Entrez.

Elle recula d'un pas contre le mur pour lui permettre de passer à côté d'elle dans l'étroit couloir.

- Je vous en prie, allez-y.

Elle le suivit dans le salon où il prit place au fond du canapé défoncé, il eut l'air légèrement paniqué lorsque ses hanches s'enfoncèrent au-dessous du niveau de ses genoux.

- Désolée, s'excusa Moira en cachant son sourire.

C'était à l'évidence un homme qui n'aimait pas perdre sa dignité.

- Les ressorts ont lâché – une chose de plus à ajouter à ma longue liste _des-choses-que-je-dois-acheter-quand-j'aurai-de-l'argent-que-je-n'ai-pas-déjà-dépensé._

- Pas de souci, fit-il, en lui adressant un sourire tout en essayant de se percher sur le bord du canapé.

Il sortit un petit calepin de sa poche intérieure et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Excusez-moi, je suppose qu'il est impossible d'avoir une tasse de thé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire plein d'espoir. C'est juste que c'est mon seizième entretien de l'après-midi et que je suis absolument assoiffé.

Moira hésita. Il était déjà quatre heures trente, ce qui ne lui restait qu'une heure et demie avant _Danse avec les Stars_ et elle avait prévu de prendre un super bain moussant avant de s'installer devant la télé avec une bouteille de vin et ses chaussons en peluche.

Il y eut une autre toux pathétique et elle leva les yeux au plafond, consignant mentalement les bulles dans le créneau post-émission.

- Je vais mettre la bouilloire sur le feu.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, plutôt soulagée. Si elle était le seizième entretien, ce ne devait pas être particulièrement personnel. Rien à voir avec Robert du moins il devait se porter comme un charme.

- Vous prenez du lait ? s'enquit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

- Oui, s'il vous plait, entendit-elle tandis qu'elle ajustait le couvercle de la bouilloire et prenait des sachets de thé.

Elle ouvrit le placard, sa main survola les mugs mais elle marqua une pause. Il lui faudrait un bon moment pour boire un mug plein de thé brûlant. Avec l'espoir de sauver son précieux bain, elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'étagère du haut et descendit le service à thé que sa maman insistait toujours pour avoir et disposa tasses, soucoupes, cuillères et sucrier sur un plateau.

Une fois les boissons prêtes, elle apporta le plateau jusqu'au salon et le déposa sur la table basse.

Elle obtint un « Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil » mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'asseoir, il fut suivi d'un autre de ses sourires plein d'espoir.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de biscuits ?

Le sourire fut accompagné cette fois d'une expression universellement reconnue comme celle d'un chiot au regard suppliant.

- Navré, ajouta-t-il immédiatement. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

Le sourire devint courageux alors qu'il tendait la main vers le sucre.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger à midi, c'est tout.

Moira soupira.

- Pas de problème, fit-elle en retournant à la cuisine, résignée.

Bon, il allait devoir faire avec les custard creams **[1]**, décida-t-elle, en versant le contenu d'un paquet de gâteaux dans une assiette. Elle ôta le surplus de miettes en se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas périmés puis elle haussa les épaules ça ferait l'affaire. Il n'allait quand même pas lui donner ses cookies aux pépites double chocolat, c'était sa petite faiblesse du samedi devant la télé, il se fichait qu'il soit mignon.

- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle se réinstallait dans son siège qui faisait angle droit avec le canapé avant de prendre sa tasse de thé.

Il était encore en train de touiller son thé, la cuillère tapotait en rythme contre la fine porcelaine de Chine.

- Avez-vous entendu parler de l'affaire… eh bien, la presse emploie le terme de _tueur du week-end ? _demanda-t-il en reposant sa cuillère pour prendre un gâteau. Merci encore, ajouta-t-il avant de le mordre.

- Le tueur en série ? s'enquit Moira en se penchant légèrement en avant avec un petit frisson.

Ah, là, ça devenait intéressant. Un peu d'information de première main égayerait certainement la conversation du lundi matin autour du distributeur d'eau.

Sa question rencontra une grimace.

- Nous préférons ne pas employer ce terme mais oui, c'est de cette affaire-là que je parle. Qu'avez-vous entendu ? Juste pour éviter les répétitions.

- Seulement ce qu'il y a dans les journaux, lui répondit Moira. Trois personnes ont été tuées à leur domicile, durant ces trois derniers week-ends. Le dimanche, selon les tabloïds – Le _Mirror_ l'a surnommé _L'assassin au couteau du dimanche_. Alors c'est vrai, c'est le dimanche ?

- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas encore annoncé cette information officiellement, parce que c'est difficile d'établir l'heure du décès dans deux cas – les victimes vivaient seules alors les corps n'ont pas été découverts rapidement.

Il fit une pause, haussant des sourcils pleins s'espoir en direction des gâteaux.

- Oh, servez-vous, offrit Moira, en espérant qu'il allait accélérer le mouvement.

Elle but un peu plus de thé et attendit pendant qu'il mastiquait. Mais ils ne les nourrissaient donc pas à Scotland Yard ?

Son regard tomba sur sa poitrine alors qu'il époussetait les miettes de sa veste.

_Vraiment_, pensa-t-elle, _il n'est pas mal du tout_.

Un peu maigre pour elle, peut-être, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'attirant en lui. Elle commença à penser au repas du soir, inventoriant mentalement le contenu du frigo. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Robert était fidèle, quelles qu'aient été ses promesses et elle pouvait toujours regarder _Danse avec les Stars_ sur _iplayer_ le lendemain.

Il reprit son bloc-notes et elle observa ses longs doigts agripper le stylo. Ces mains-là avaient assurément l'air de connaître leur affaire.

- Mais oui, nous sommes certains que tous les décès ont eu lieu le dimanche.

Il fallut un moment à Moira pour se recentrer sur la conversation. Elle se secoua mentalement.

- Bon. Alors, je peux aider comment ?

- Nous avons des raisons de croire que la prochaine cible du tueur sera dans le secteur. Nous passons voir les personnes qui correspondent au profil des victimes.

- Et j'ai le profil des victimes ?

C'était une nouvelle que personne ne voulait entendre.

- Oh, absolument, j'en ai peur.

Moira frissonna. Cette conversation lui donnait une étrange impression. Elle reprit sa tasse et avala un peu de son thé.

- Et moi qui prévoyais un week-end tranquille, dit-elle. Je vais garder mes portes et fenêtres verrouillées, vous pouvez en être sûr.

Elle se demanda si le mieux à faire n'était pas d'aller chez sa mère pour la journée. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

- Je crains que cela ne suffise pas, l'avertit-elle. Jusqu'ici, il n'y aucune trace d'effraction.

Il jeta un œil à son calepin.

- Au début, nous pensions que le tueur était connu des victimes mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune connexion en eux alors maintenant nous soupçonnons qu'il a accès au domicile sous de faux prétextes.

Moira y réfléchit un instant.

- Comme prétendre venir relever le compteur de gaz, vous voulez dire ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, répliqua-t-il en lui souriant.

Maintenant son sourire n'était pas aussi attirant qu'elle l'avait cru au début, constata Moira un peu vaguement. Il allait devoir se faire son propre repas.

Il se pencha en avant, son visage montrait de l'inquiétude.

- Vous allez bien, Miss Pickering ? demanda-t-il. Vous semblez un peu pâle.

Moira cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se força à se concentrer.

- Ça va, merci. Je suis fatiguée, ça a été une longue semaine.

- Je crois que nous en avons presque terminé, indiqua-t-il sur un ton rassurant. Juste pour conclure, avez-vous un ami ou un voisin qui veille sur vous ?

Il sourit encore une fois.

- C'est plus de souci pour les femmes qui vivent seules.

Moira secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne suis pas particulièrement proche de mes voisins et, comme je l'ai dis, j'ai prévu un week-end tranquille, effectuer quelques corvées de routine, regarder la télé, ce genre de choses.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je pourrai aller chez ma mère demain, en fait, maintenant que vous m'avez dit ça. Comment êtes-vous certain qu'il va attaquer dans le coin ?

- Oh, je suis assez confiant, rétorqua-t-il en refermant son bloc-notes avant de ranger son stylo.

Un brusque bâillement prit Moira par surprise et elle se couvrit la bouche promptement.

- Oh, excusez-moi. Je crois que je vais me coucher tôt ce soir. Au moins, je n'ai pas déjà à m'inquiéter, non ? Après tout, on est seulement samedi.

Elle émit un rire nerveux puis se demanda si ce n'était pas inapproprié.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il en la regardant un peu bizarrement.

Moira rougit puis tendit le bras pour reposer sa tasse sur la table basse, surprise de l'entendre tinter contre la soucoupe. Vraiment, cette conversation était très perturbante, pas étonnant qu'elle se sente bouleversée. Il la lui prit des mains et la reposa doucement.

- Une dernière question, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Moira le fixa, attendant la suite, se demandant vaguement pourquoi sa voix semblait si lointaine alors qu'il paraissait plus proche.

- Combien de temps ça prendra avant que vous ne manquiez à quelqu'un ?

NdT :

**[1]** gâteau sec en forme de sandwich fourré de crème anglaise vanillée


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre en vo** : The Green Blade

**Auteure** : Verityburns (/u/2494960/verityburns)

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating**: T (pas de slash)

**État de la fic en vo** : complète

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Sherlock Holmes et ses comparses appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conon Doyle**. L'intrigue m'a été aimablement prêtée par la merveilleuse auteure qu'est **Verityburns**. Je ne mets que mes modestes talents de traductrice à votre service pour vous faire découvrir cette histoire.

**Sommaire** : Un tueur en séries fait les gros titres, une police au désespoir, la prochaine victime déjà choisie, la confiance placée en Sherlock Holmes au plus bas, cette affaire va pousser la loyauté dans ses derniers retranchements…

Bonne lecture.

**PS**: il semblerait que FFnet fasse à nouveau disparaître les marques de ponctuation de façon aléatoire, je vous prie donc d'excuser ce désagrément involontaire s'il se présentait pour ce texte.

**La lame verte**

**Chapitre 2/15 - Frustration**

- J'm'ennuie.

John était assis à la table du salon, ses deux index frappaient laborieusement le clavier de son ordinateur portable jusqu'à ce que les plaintes de Sherlock brisent une fois de plus le train de ses pensées. Il marmonna dans sa barbe et se retourna pour lancer une œillade exaspérée à l'arrière du crâne de son colocataire. L'homme avait fait les cent pas dans l'appartement toute la matinée et il était pratiquement en train de vibrer dans son fauteuil.

- Non, pas du tout, rétorqua—t-il, avant de retourner à son ordinateur.

Sherlock pivota pour le dévisager curieusement, momentanément diverti par cette réponse inattendue.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas expérimenté la pleine palette d'émotions que tu sembles trouver nécessaire, fit-il avec dédain, mais je crois que je suis suffisamment familier avec le sentiment d'ennui pour reconnaître sa bien trop fréquente apparition.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas, tu es frustré, répliqua John, toujours concentré sur son écran à essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il était sur le point d'écrire.

Sherlock ne dit rien mais il le dit d'une telle façon que John se retrouva incapable de concentration. Avec un soupir, il laissa tomber le blog pour l'instant et se tourna vers ce regard fureteur.

- Si tu t'ennuyais vraiment, tu n'aurais même pas pris la peine de t'habiller, fit-il remarquer, savourant le léger haussement de sourcil de Sherlock à cette déduction. Mais tu es perché sur le bord de ton siège, à attendre que Lestrade se laisse fléchir et t'appelle à propos de cette affaire du _tueur du week-end_, prêt à bondir s'il le fait.

Il sourit en voyant son expression indignée.

- Après une obligatoire démonstration d'indifférence, évidemment, ajouta-t-il.

Sherlock était déchiré entre la fierté et l'irascibilité, pas qu'il ait admis l'une ou l'autre. Il se retourna et s'installa délibérément plus confortablement dans son siège, obligeant ses membres à l'immobilité.

Ça dura deux minutes trente.

- Un cadavre de plus et ça devrait le faire, annonça-t-il en faisant tambouriner ses doigts sur les accoudoirs. Les médias sont déjà en pleine frénésie après trois corps et la police s'est débarrassé d'eux. Un de plus ferait pencher la balance.

Il se courba en avant une nouvelle fois, les coudes sur les genoux.

- C'est vraiment trop demander ?

John était inconfortablement conscient que ce sentiment l'aurait choqué autrefois. Parfois, il s'inquiétait parce qu'au lieu d'augmenter la compréhension de Sherlock d'un comportement acceptable, leur association prolongée avait diminué la sienne.

- Alors on est vraiment en train d'espérer que quelqu'un se fasse poignarder à mort maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il, sentant qu'un signe de protestation devait être émis.

- Entretenir un espoir n'est pas pertinent, poursuivit Sherlock, en agitant son bras, agacé. On est lundi aujourd'hui. Le meurtre a déjà eu lieu. On doit juste attendre que quelqu'un trouve le corps.

- Peut-être qu'il n'y en aura pas, suggéra John. Il a pu s'arrêter.

Sherlock émit un ricanement.

- Les tueurs en série ne s'_arrêtent _pas, asséna-t-il avec mépris. Vraiment, John, tu n'apprends donc rien ? Et comme la police ne semble pas plus éclairée après trois cadavres et trois scènes de crimes sur lesquelles jouer, celui-là va clairement devenir amusant.

John ferma les yeux et compta silencieusement jusqu'à cinq puis il exhala profondément. Sherlock sourit, sans se retourner.

- Généralement, tu comptes jusqu'à dix, fit-il observer. Tu es en train de t'habituer à moi.

- Que dieu me vienne en aide.

Des pas dans l'escalier attirèrent leur attention et Mrs Hudson apparut. Elle frappa à la porte ouverte comme elle le faisait toujours, malgré le fait manifeste qu'elle voyait les deux hommes la regarder.

- Bonjour, les garçons, fit-elle, en partageant un sourire plein d'affection entre les deux. Peter vient juste de rentrer et il va faire un saut au Tesco, vous voulez quelque chose ?

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent et il sauta sur ses pieds pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Si Sherlock avait raison – et John n'allait certainement pas parier contre lui – alors ils allaient se retrouver sur une grosse affaire pour longtemps, ce qui ne leur laisserait que très peu de temps pour tout ce que le grand détective qualifiait de _non essentiel_… comme faire les courses.

- Comment ça avance, pour votre Peter ? demanda-t-il en vérifiant le contenu du frigo. Il a trouvé du boulot ?

Mrs Hudson soupira. D'une certaine façon, c'était bien d'avoir son neveu près d'elle, il lui tenait compagnie le soir et elle se sentait en sécurité avec un homme chez elle, dieu seul savait où ces deux-là étaient la moitié du temps. Elle jeta un regard tendre à Sherlock puis suivit le médecin dans la cuisine.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas simple de partager son espace une fois qu'on avait l'habitude de faire comme on voulait et avoir la télévision allumée en permanence sur les chaînes sportives commençait à la fatiguer.

- Rien à l'horizon, répondit-elle avec regret. Ça fait un mois qu'il est à Londres je crois que le pauvre garçon trouve ça plus difficile qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Elle secoua la tête.

- J'en accuse le gouvernement.

Sherlock afficha un sourire narquois.

- Je le lui dirai, murmura-t-il.

Mrs Hudson lui lança un autre sourire mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Il faut du lait, déclara John, la voix étouffée tandis qu'il fouillait dans le frigo.

Son regard glissa de manière experte sur les différents articles non alimentaires sans en assimiler les détails.

- Du pain, aussi. Un paquet de bacon et…

Il émergea et ouvrit le placard étiqueté _Nourriture uniquement_.

- Oui, du miel. Peu importe lequel.

Heureux de passer inaperçu dans son fauteuil, Sherlock roula des yeux. Lorsque John avait finalement noté le nombre disproportionné de livres sur l'étagère qui traitaient de l'apiculture, il en avait déduit – à tort – qu'il aimait le miel et s'assurait maintenant qu'il n'en manquait jamais.

Ce qui était ridicule. Il n'y avait rien qui prouvait que seules les personnes qui appréciaient le miel s'intéressaient aux abeilles et on ne pouvait pas non plus présumer que les exploitants de lait étaient exceptionnellement fans de fromage.

Sherlock avait naturellement fait remarquer à John l'absurdité de sa conclusion mais ce dernier avait fait la sourde oreille, il s'était contenté de continuer à acheter ces foutus pots et les dégainait dès qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de calories dans ce qu'ils mangeaient.

Le fait que Sherlock aimait vraiment le miel rendait toute cette histoire très, très agaçante.

Incapable de rester tranquille plus longtemps, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, fixant le singulier manque de voitures de police garées dans la rue. Derrière lui, John s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Heu… Sherlock… commença-t-il.

- Poche arrière.

Il y eut une pause, durant laquelle Sherlock ne fit aucun mouvement pour aller chercher le portefeuille lui-même. John se renfrogna quand il remarqua le léger renflement qui cassait la ligne du costume de Sherlock. Cet enfoiré savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre argent liquide dans l'appartement – il l'avait probablement empoché délibérément pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Il fallut un moment à John pour comprendre qu'il allait devenir un sujet de tests entre deux affaires. Parfois, il repensait à sa journée et essayait de dénombrer tous ceux qu'il avait passés.

Bien. Il avança vers lui, tira d'un coup sec sur le dos de la veste de Sherlock et en retira le portefeuille.

- C'est tout à fait inconvenant ! siffla-t-il avant de retourner d'un pas lourd vers Mrs Hudson qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'ourlèrent mais son amusement s'envola tandis qu'il se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua ni la transaction qui se déroulait derrière lui, ni John qui retournait bricoler dans la cuisine ni Mrs Hudson qui se retirait dans l'escalier.

La porte d'entrée claqua et il vit la tête sombre de Peter qui émergeait dans la rue et qui s'en fût, voûté, en direction du magasin. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris qu'il n'ait déniché aucun boulot décent il avait immanquablement l'air de quelqu'un qui – quoiqu'il arrive – se trouve à l'endroit où il veut le moins être.

- Pourquoi Mrs Hudson insiste toujours pour m'appeler _docteur_ ? demanda John en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle t'appelle _Sherlock_ après tout.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et il cala son menton dans sa main pour y réfléchir.

- Je suppose qu'elle te connaît depuis plus longtemps, fit-il en pensant tout haut. Mais qu'en est-il des voisins ? Elle vit à côté de Mrs Turner depuis des années et continue à lui donner du _Mrs Turner_ mais Tim se fait appeler par son prénom, idem pour Adrian, alors ce n'est pas toi, c'est l'exception.

Toujours rien.

- Sherlock ? insista-t-il. Sherlock, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum ?

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil depuis la fenêtre, se repassant mentalement les mots de John qu'il avait enregistrés machinalement.

- Oh, c'est une question de statut, dit-il en se tourna à nouveau pour observer, inconsolable, la rue vide.

- De statut ?

Sherlock soupira puis revint à son fauteuil. Explications. Morne.

- Rivalité en cours, développa-t-il. Mrs Turner a eu pour locataire un conférencier d'université l'an dernier et c'était toujours _Professeur par-ci_ et _Professeur par-là_.

Il marqua une pause.

- Je cite, évidemment.

- Évidemment.

Il plissa les yeux vers John, suspicieux, mais poursuivit :

- Lorsque tu as emménagé, Mrs Turner avait un coiffeur et un…

Il secoua la tête.

- Désolée, il est quoi, l'autre, déjà ? Je dois l'avoir effacé.

- Adrian travaille chez Barclay, rétorqua John.

- On y est, termina Sherlock. Le médecin surpasse l'employé de banque. Un point pour Mrs Hudson.

Il sortit son téléphone mobile et le regarda avec espoir.

- On croirait qu'après ces trois meurtres reliés, les gens vérifieraient qui n'arrive pas au travail le lundi matin, non ? se plaignit-il. Autant pour l'humanité.

John leva les yeux au plafond.

- C'est fameux de ta part, dit-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, comment tu sais que la prochaine victime devait travailler aujourd'hui ? Elles semblent avoir été sélectionnées au hasard.

Sherlock lui lança un regard furieux.

- Rien n'est jamais dû au hasard, aboya-t-il. Ce tueur est organisé – ce n'est pas parce que la police ne voit pas de connexion qu'il n'y en a pas…

Il s'interrompit et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu es délibérément obtus juste pour me distraire ? exigea-t-il de savoir.

John lui retourna une expression affable puis haussa les sourcils.

- Ça marche ?

Sherlock grogna, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer puis se pencha en avant.

- Je devrais être sur cette affaire, gémit-il. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant et je suis assis là. C'est intolérable !

- Eh bien, tu aurais dû y penser avant d'emmerder pareillement la moitié de Scotland Yard, non ? rétorqua John en ignorant le grondement qu'il avait provoqué. Relation de cause à effet, tu n'es pas immunisé, tu sais.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse non plus. John examina la tête baissée du lunatique avec qui il vivait. Sherlock semblait malheureux comme les pierres. Il n'y avait pas de verre à moitié plein ou à moitié vide avec lui – il était toujours soit hyper productif, soit complètement stérile. John se surprit à envisager les moyens d'amener Lestrade à changer d'avis mais quand le nom de Mycroft surgit dans son esprit, il écarta promptement toute cette histoire de sa tête.

Il étendit sa jambe et poussa le pied de Sherlock.

- Hey, tenta-t-il de l'amadouer. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis sûr que c'est une question de temps.

Sherlock se contenta de grogner mais John persévéra.

- Alors, c'est quoi, cette connexion ? S'il y en a une ? demanda-t-il. Jusque-là, on a un responsable de bureau dans la vingtaine, une secrétaire juridique de trente-cinq ans et un ex-alcoolique qui travaillait dans une centrale téléphonique. Un homme, une femme puis encore un homme, un gay et deux hétéros, deux…

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, l'interrompit Sherlock. Un blanc, une noire et un autre approchant le jaune – on pourrait continuer ainsi toute la journée.

- Je crois que le jaune était probablement dû à une jaunisse, fit observer John. Ou alors la photo était vraiment mauvaise.

Sherlock grogna une nouvelle fois.

- C'est exactement ça, j'ai besoin d'informations précises ! Rien que voir les corps serait utile.

Il leva les yeux avec espoir.

- Tu crois que Molly accepterait de…

- Tu _plaisantes_, là ?

John en resta bouche bée.

- Après ton tour de force avec l'échange d'organe ? Même Molly ne succombera pas à tes charmes tout relatifs après ça.

- Mais il m'en fallait un _nouveau_ ! protesta Sherlock en se jetant contre le dossier et il se retrouva étalé dans son siège. Et mes charmes ne sont pas tout _relatifs_, ajouta-t-il après coup.

- Essaie _fictifs_, marmonna John dans sa barbe puis il soupira de soulagement lorsque la fenêtre se trouva momentanément baignée dans une lumière bleue, qui s'éteignit, avant de flasher une nouvelle fois.

Il regarda Sherlock, ce dernier avait à nouveau la tête baissée, les yeux clos, l'image même de l'accablement.

- Il est grand temps de ressortir la carte de la politesse factice si tu ne veux pas te faire éjecter de cette affaire avant même de tenter ta chance, lui conseilla-t-il, l'anticipation pétillait dans sa voix.

Sherlock ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il se redressa, les muscles tendus. John vit instantanément chacune des cellules de son cerveau se concentrer et se mettre en mode _action_, l'énergie semblait crépiter sous sa peau alors qu'ils entendaient Mrs Hudson ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Réfrénant son besoin de bondir, Sherlock se pencha en avant et attrapa l'avant-bras de John, le visage illuminé d'une joie impie.

- John, fit-il, la voix basse et intense tandis que leurs regards se rencontraient.

John acquiesça, ses yeux brillaient mais ils restaient fixes.

- Sois aimable, l'avertit-il.

Sherlock lui répondit par une pression puis le relâcha. Il se renfonça dans son siège et effaça son expression juste avant que Lestrade n'apparaisse sur le pas de la porte.

Pendant un bon moment, ils se dévisagèrent puis Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

- Alors, vous l'avez trouvée.

À suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Vous avez d'éventuelles questions ? Un pronostic, peut-être ? Je suis là pour accueillir vos commentaires.

Bises

Falyla


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre en vo** : The Green Blade

**Auteure** : Verityburns (/u/2494960/verityburns)

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating**: T (pas de slash)

**État de la fic en vo** : complète. 15 chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Sherlock Holmes et ses comparses appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conon Doyle**. L'intrigue m'a été aimablement prêtée par la merveilleuse auteure qu'est **Verityburns**. Je ne mets que mes modestes talents de traductrice à votre service pour vous faire découvrir cette histoire.

**Sommaire** : Un tueur en séries fait les gros titres, une police au désespoir, la prochaine victime déjà choisie, la confiance placée en Sherlock Holmes au plus bas, cette affaire va pousser la loyauté dans ses derniers retranchements…

Bonne lecture.

**La lame verte**

**Chapitre 3/15 – Une dangereuse attirance.**

- Il fait quoi là, _lui_ ?

Lestrade s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait au salon, très conscient de la présence de Sherlock dans son dos.

- Écoutez, Sally, on a un boulot à faire, alors, si on pouvait juste avancer un peu, hein ?

- Mais, Monsieur…

- Donovan…

L'avertissement qui perçait dans le ton de Lestrade aurait stoppé un subordonné moins motivé mais les doigts de Sally se crispèrent sur l'ordinateur portable qu'elle tenait. Elle le posa sur la table basse et s'avança, le geste raide et brusque d'indignation.

- Mais, _Monsieur_…

- Sergent Donovan !

La voix sonore de Lestrade raisonna dans tout l'appartement de la victime et le silence tomba. Des têtes émergèrent des autres pièces.

Il regarda autour de lui, il se tenait à la jonction du L que formait le couloir.

- Notre priorité est de trouver le tueur et d'arrêter ces meurtres. Nous emploierons tous les moyens que j'estimerai nécessaires.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Sally.

- _Tous les moyens_, répéta-t-il, afin d'atteindre cet objectif. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Sally ouvrit la bouche.

- Si, pour quelqu'un, ce n'est _pas_ encore assez clair, il peut sortir et faire de l'enquête de voisinage avec effet immédiat.

Pendant un instant, il sembla que Sally allait se calmer mais elle serra les dents et s'avança vers eux. Elle les dépassa en les fusillant du regard tandis qu'elle mettait sa veste pour affronter la lourde pluie qui l'attendait.

Debout à côté de Lestrade, John se retourna et donna un coup de coude à Sherlock.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Le visage de Sherlock pivota et arracha à contrecœur son attention de son analyse en cours des environs.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il, ignorant Sally qui s'en allait d'un air digne et fixa John avec impatience.

- Rien, rétorqua John tandis que Sally disparaissait par la porte d'entrée. C'était juste pour m'assurer que tu n'étais pas en train de te tirer une balle dans le pied.

Sherlock afficha une moue vexée et se tourna vers Lestrade.

- Bien, si ce petit drame est terminé, on en est où ? exigea-t-il de savoir avant d'agiter son bras en signe de renvoi. Peu importe.

Il traversa le salon à grandes enjambées, laissant Lestrade et John s'entreregarder.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, essayez de le garder sous contrôle, supplia Lestrade. J'ai dû promettre la tête de mon premier né pour avoir la permission de l'amener sur cette affaire.

- Comme il est tout à fait improbable que vous ayez des enfants, étant donné votre âge et votre style de vie, ce n'est pas vraiment un grand sacrifice.

La voix de Sherlock retentit tandis qu'il revenait puis il disparut dans la cuisine. John s'avança d'un pas et le vit survoler le placard puis jeter un œil aux notes collées sur le frigo. Il fit encore un bref saut dans la salle de bain avant d'indiquer l'activité visible à travers la porte ouverte de la chambre à coucher.

- On peut ?

Lestrade prit une profonde inspiration puis s'y dirigea.

- Bon, tout le monde dehors. Sortez de la pièce, s'il vous plait.

Les officiers sortirent en groupe, seul Anderson resta.

- Le chef a dit de ne pas le laisser seul avec le corps, expliqua-t-il à Lestrade, en croisant les bras sans bouger.

Sherlock l'ignora, ses yeux scannèrent promptement la pièce puis il s'approcha du cadavre étendu sur le dos au milieu du lit.

Debout dans l'embrasure, John observa la scène plus lentement. En face de lui se dressait une large coiffeuse avec une chaise droite et un de ces miroirs entouré de spots lumineux qui lui faisait toujours vaguement penser au spectacle de ballet, sans doute parce que, lorsqu'il était enfant, on l'avait obligé à assister aux cours de danse de Harry.

Penser à Harry lui resta en tête tandis qu'il regardait le lit double installé dans le coin. La fille était minuscule. Avec ses boucles blondes, son cardigan rose pâle et son jean enfilé dans sa paire de chaussons en peluche rose, elle ressemblait à une poupée et juste un peu trop à Harry durant sa brève période _girly_ avant qu'elle ne coupe ses cheveux courts et développe une attitude disproportionnée par rapport à sa taille.

- Moira Pickering, récita Lestrade, vingt-trois ans, célibataire, travaillait comme secrétaire dans une compagnie d'assurance. Elle a été trouvée ce matin par quelqu'un de l'agence de location qui faisait l'inspection de routine du propriétaire – il a vérifié, tout était en ordre, il ne s'attendait à trouver personne.

Il se dirigea vers la coiffeuse et prit un sachet à collecter les preuves.

- Il y avait un mot, exactement comme dans les trois autres cas.

Il le souleva pour montrer une feuille de papier blanc où étaient griffonnés les mots : _Je regrette. _

- Les mêmes mots, à chaque fois, fit-il.

- Eh bien, ça ne ressemble pas à un suicide. Ce sont les remords supposés du tueur ? s'enquit John, la lèvre ourlée.

Lestrade secoua la tête.

- Non, nous nous posons la question depuis le premier cas mais il s'avère que c'est l'écriture des victimes.

Il fit pivoter son poignet pour regarder le message.

- Et celle-ci a l'air tout à fait féminine, les lettres sont toutes en boucles.

Il haussa un sourcil en direction de Sherlock qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Bon, ben, allez, quoi, fit Anderson, décidé à y mettre son grain de sel, le ton chargé de sarcasmes. Faites votre truc. Lisez en elle, étalez votre science. On brûle d'impatience.

Sherlock lui adressa une œillade méprisante.

- Eh bien, comme nous sommes dans l'appartement de la victime, je présume que même vous êtes capable de repérer la plupart des détails pertinents. Mais des informations sur le tueur seraient bien plus utiles, non ?

Il examinait le corps pendant qu'il parlait, soulevant chacune de ses paupières. Il se tourna vers John.

- Docteur ?

Ce dernier exhuma son professionnalisme et s'avança après un rapide coup d'œil vers Lestrade pour lui demander sa permission.

- Bien, fit-il après les vérifications de base. Manifestement, elle a été poignardée à la poitrine. Il n'y a que très peu de sang.

Il indiqua le reste de la pièce.

- La pression artérielle aurait dû faire gicler le sang or il n'y en a pas, donc l'arme n'a été retirée qu'après la mort, le sang s'est déversé dans sa cavité pulmonaire.

- Efficace, murmura Sherlock, appréciatif.

John l'ignora.

- Elle est morte depuis… hum… une douzaine d'heures, je dirais entre douze et dix-huit heures et elle ne semble pas avoir été déplacée, en tout cas pas ce matin.

Il lui souleva la main, ce qui sembla la rendre encore plus petite dans la sienne, ses lèvres se pincèrent quand sa manche se releva.

- John ?

En voyant son expression, Sherlock se déplaça jusqu'à lui et se tint un peu plus près que la normale.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lestrade.

John se retourna.

- Elle a été attachée.

Il indiqua le poignet qu'il tenait et tendit la main pour vérifier l'autre.

- Quelque chose de léger, ça ne l'a pas coupée mais on peut voir la marque, elle a lutté contre ses liens.

Il reposa délicatement le poignet.

- Elle s'est fortement débattue.

Lestrade jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Alors, elle a été tuée hier soir, entre dix-huit heures et minuit, calcula-t-il. Ça concorde avec ce que nous avons établi des autres corps.

Il se tourna vers Sherlock.

- Vous avez quoi, pour moi ?

La main de Sherlock resta discrètement posée sur l'épaule de John un instant puis il fit volte-face.

- Le tueur est un homme, à l'évidence, probablement plus lourd que la moyenne et séduisant, du moins selon les standards traditionnels.

Il jeta un œil à Anderson.

- Et quand je dis traditionnel, je devrais spécifier que je veux dire selon les standards des victimes… Apparemment, les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas.

Il se détourna d'Anderson et se concentra sur Lestrade.

- Il est peu probable qu'elle le connaissait et elle ne l'attendait pas non plus. Une fausse identité est la ruse la plus évidente et elle était plus facile à tromper que la plupart.

- Heu… Vous voulez bien vous expliquer, s'enquit Lestrade, après un rapide coup d'œil vers John qui prouvait qu'il était tout aussi perdu.

- Je suis donc le seul qui possède des yeux et qui s'en sert ? exigea de savoir Sherlock. Les lunettes, précisa-t-il. Ses lunettes sont sur la table dans le corridor – vous êtes tous passés à côté, je ne peux pas avoir été le seul à les remarquer ?

Il soupira en voyant leurs visages vides.

- Il y a des lentilles de contact dans la salle de bain mais elle n'en portait pas.

Il fit un geste vers le corps.

- Elle a une correction de -3 pour chaque œil, ce qui signifie qu'elle peut se déplacer dans un environnement familier mais elle ne peut pas regarder la télévision ni utiliser son ordinateur, donc elle portait ses lunettes.

Il marcha jusqu'à la coiffeuse et indiqua une rangée de produits.

- Elle possède un rouge à lèvres pour chaque jour du mois. Une femme aussi futile, portant des lunettes – elle n'attendait aucun visiteur.

- Alors… la sonnette retentit, elle regarde par le judas, ensuite elle enlève ses lunettes et ouvre la porte. Elle invite le tueur à entrer mais laisse ses lunettes sur la table du couloir. Mais pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ?

Il regarda autour de lui avec espoir puis secoua la tête.

- Je perds ma salive, marmonna-t-il.

John prit la parole.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle trouvait le tueur attirant ? demanda John, dubitatif.

Sherlock leva les mains au ciel.

- Oh, _merci_, John ! s'exclama-t-il, radieux et fier.

Il revint à Lestrade.

- Pour quelle autre raison ne voudrait-elle pas être vue avec ses lunettes ?

Il pointa son doigt sur la table de nuit.

- On dirait que l'homme sur la couverture de ce livre a le haut du torse hypertrophié…

Incapable de repérer le livre en question, Lestrade haussa un sourcil vers John qui lui articula silencieusement : _Le corsage déchiré._

Sherlock continua sans pause.

- … et il y en une pile identique sur le sol. Les photos du salon montrent que la victime avait une variété de partenaires mais ce sont tous des hommes et ils sont grands, alors son _type_ semble plus qu'évident.

John baissa tristement les yeux sur le corps de Moira.

- Elle a regardé à travers le judas et a aimé ce qu'elle a vu alors elle a ôté ses lunettes…

- Ce qui l'a rendue moins à même de remarquer une fausse carte d'identité, termina Lestrade.

- Vanité, ton nom est femme, cita sentencieusement Anderson.

- Heu… C'est fragilité, en fait **[1].**

La voix provint de la porte d'entrée et Sherlock pirouetta vers l'intrus, c'était un agent de police au visage frais qui ôta immédiatement son chapeau en signe de respect, révélant une chevelure rouge flamboyante. Lestrade parla le premier :

- Hopkins, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? voulut-il savoir, même si son ton semblait résigné. Retournez faire du porte à porte.

Le jeune homme hésita, il remua des pieds, son expression était nerveuse mais excitée.

- Je ne peux pas juste…

- Allez !

Lestrade l'encouragea à partir en agitant sa main puis referma la porte.

- Désolé, fit-il en s'adressant à Sherlock. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez un fan.

L'effet de ces mots fut saisissant. En un éclair, Sherlock prit la porte à son tour, laissant un tourbillon derrière lui.

John et Lestrade s'entreregardèrent puis se précipitèrent à sa suite. Ils se heurtèrent brièvement dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'ils émergèrent du couloir. Là, ils découvrirent que Sherlock avait plaqué le jeune officier contre le mur. Le type semblait un peu surpris mais majoritairement ravi.

- Mais, bon sang…

Le ton de Lestrade était furieux, John s'avança et posa sa main sur le bras de Sherlock.

- Lâche-le, siffla-t-il. Ou tu te feras virer de l'affaire encore une fois.

Sherlock ne bougea pas.

- Je ne plaisante pas, insista John, à voix basse. Recule, maintenant.

Après quelques secondes, Sherlock relâcha finalement le jeune homme et fit un pas en arrière pour l'examiner de haut en bas. Il finit par se détendre.

- C'est ma faute, Monsieur, prétendit Hopkins en regardant Lestrade. J'ai trébuché et Mr Holmes m'a empêché de tomber.

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pathétique, fit-il. Vous êtes le pire menteur de la brigade. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous prenez cette peine.

- Navré, Monsieur.

Hopkins avait l'air confus mais son regard se posa sur Sherlock.

- Je peux y aller, Monsieur ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire ? demanda Sherlock à Hopkins qui se redressa littéralement au garde à vous. En parlant de fragilité, précisa-t-il quand il devint évident qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui demandait.

- C'est une citation, Mr Holmes, expliqua-t-il. Elle est tirée de Hamlet. « Fragilité, ton nom est femme ».

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Anderson qui avait l'air mauvais sur le pas de porte.

- Elle est fréquemment mal citée, on dit _vanité_ au lieu de _fragilité_. C'est quand Hamlet en a marre parce que sa mère épouse son oncle moins d'un mois après le décès de son père.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil en entendant cette explosion de futilités et il regarda autour de lui.

- Ne me regarde pas, fit John. Je sais juste que Mel Gibson jouait dedans.

Lestrade ouvrit la bouche puis l'idée de se faire aspirer dans le marécage de son inculture le fit renoncer.

- On peut se remettre au boulot ?

Sherlock soutint son regard un instant puis retourna dans la chambre à coucher. Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Hopkins et aboya par-dessus son épaule :

- Amenez-le.

Anderson revint lui aussi hâtivement dans la pièce, apparemment inquiet de la sociopathie ne soit une maladie contagieuse.

- J'ai manqué les déductions ? murmura Hopkins à John une fois qu'ils furent tous entassés sur le pas de porte.

John le dévisagea longuement, pas certain de savoir que faire de ce jeune homme plutôt sincère ou de la réaction bizarre de Sherlock à son égard.

- Je vais avoir besoin de voir les autres scènes de crime, toutes les photos et tous les corps, déclara Sherlock.

Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce pour s'assurer qu'elle avait délivré tous ses secrets.

- Il doit y avoir un lien entre les victimes.

Lestrade grogna.

- Quand j'ai dit quelque chose de similaire sur l'affaire de _l'étude en rose_, vous avez envoyé un texto à tous les journalistes pour leur dire que je me trompais.

- Le lien était qu'ils montaient tous dans le mauvais taxi, sans savoir où ils allaient, lui précisa Sherlock. Rien à voir avec leur propre vie, rien qui aurait pu être prédit.

Il rôda dans la chambre.

- Non, cette fois, c'est le tueur qui vient vers eux, alors il doit avoir une raison de les choisir.

Il se fit une image mentale de la carte de Londres et fit ressortir les quatre lieux des crimes puis les étudia sous tous les angles mais il n'y avait aucun lien logique entre eux.

- Il n'y a rien de plus que vous pouvez me dire à propos de cette victime ? demanda Lestrade.

John faillit tressaillir lorsqu'il vit Hopkins pratiquement trembler d'anticipation à côté de lui. Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Il n'est plus nécessaire de fouiller dans les poubelles de quiconque maintenant – ils déballent leur linge sale tout seuls. Facebook, twitter, tous ces sites. Les projets du week-end, les rendez-vous à venir, leurs espoirs et leurs rêves… Les plus infimes détails nécessaires au tueur sont là, étalés sur leur écran d'ordinateur.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le coin de la chambre, pensif.

- Le lit nous dit qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami qui restait régulièrement ou ils l'auraient tourné dans l'autre sens. Personne n'aime dormir contre le mur – aucun endroit pour poser son téléphone ou un verre d'eau.

Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de la table de nuit et examina le contenu.

- Visiblement sexuellement active, une succession de coups d'un soir ou un amant qui ne reste pas.

Il ouvrit le second tiroir.

- Plus de jouets que de préservatifs, alors c'est probablement la deuxième option.

Lestrade parut légèrement gêné de se surprendre à échanger un regard avec Anderson et se détourna en prenant soin de regarder partout, sauf vers John.

- Autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien de particulièrement pertinent, rétorqua Sherlock. Elle se remettait d'un rhume mais ce n'est guère utile.

L'officier Hopkins examinait chaque recoin, essayant de comprendre cette conclusion et John le prit en pitié.

- Comment tu sais ça, Sherlock ?

- Hum ?

Sherlock s'était accroupi pour inspecter la chaise et répondit distraitement :

- Oh, la boîte de mouchoirs dans le salon est presque vide mais le carton ovale qui scelle la boîte est encore dans le bac de recyclage dans la cuisine et il est récolté le mardi d'après l'horaire du conseil municipal collé sur le frigo.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle avait attrapé froid ! s'insurgea Anderson. Les gens emploient des mouchoirs pour toutes sortes de raisons.

Sherlock lui jeta une œillade désobligeante.

- Oh, je ne doute pas que vous veniez à bout d'une boîte de mouchoirs en une semaine si vous n'étiez pas régulièrement entretenu, Anderson, mais ne présumons pas la même chose de tout le monde, voulez-vous ?

Il ignora le bafouillage qui s'en suivit.

- Et il y a aussi les sachets de Lemsip près de la boîte de thé mais le reste de ses médicaments sont entreposés sur la tablette du placard au-dessus. Il n'en reste que deux mais elle ne l'a pas ajouté à sa liste de course qui est aussi collé sur la porte du frigo. Donc, elle avait un rhume mais elle allait mieux.

Il se redressa et semblait toujours mécontent de la chaise.

- Mais comme je l'ai dit, ça n'aide en rien.

- Et si elle avait été droguée ? suggéra l'officier Hopkins. Si elle avait un rhume, elle aurait pu ne pas le sentir.

Il dévisagea Sherlock avec espoir et John ne put s'ôter de l'esprit que s'il avait possédé une queue, elle serait en train de frétiller comme celle d'un chien.

- Est-ce que les autres victimes ont été droguées ? s'enquit-il mais Lestrade secoua la tête.

- Rien n'a été décelé dans les tests, répliqua-t-il. Cependant, les corps n'étaient pas aussi récents que celui-ci.

Sherlock les fixa avec exaspération.

- C'est hors de propos puisque le tueur n'aurait pas pu compter sur le manque d'efficacité de leurs papilles gustatives, fit-il remarquer. À moins que vous ne suggériez que le lien et le motif du tueur est une tentative particulièrement inefficace d'éradiquer les virus qui provoquent les rhumes.

Sherlock pivota et se dirigea vers la porte.

- J'ai besoin de voir cet ordinateur portable, déclara-t-il en sortant d'un air théâtral.

Lestrade se précipita à sa suite mais avant il jeta un coup d'œil à Hopkins.

- Allez, au boulot ! ordonna-t-il au jeune homme qui parut se dégonfler d'un coup.

John lui adressa un petit sourire tandis qu'ils laissaient Anderson derrière eux. Il était sur le point de suivre les autres dans le salon quand Hopkins parla :

- Dr Watson ? appela-t-il avec hésitation. Dr Watson, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

John s'arrêta sur le seuil, il regardait en direction du canapé où Sherlock était déjà plongé dans l'ordinateur de la victime. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui maintenant triturait son chapeau, debout dans le couloir.

- Vous pouvez demander. Mais vous n'êtes pas censé avancer un peu ? fit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la porte d'entrée.

- Oui, Monsieur. Je suis désolé, Monsieur, répondit Hopkins sans pourtant faire le moindre geste de s'en aller. Mais c'est à propos de Mr Holmes, Monsieur.

- Allez-y, l'invita John avec prudence.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Il remua un peu ses pieds puis prit une profonde inspiration.

- Vous voyez, j'ai postulé pour ce boulot à cause de Mr Holmes, Monsieur. Mon ami Ryan, vous ne le connaissez pas, il est subalterne, bon, pas aussi subalterne que moi mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un que vous ou Mr Holmes pourriez connaître, Monsieur. Mais il était sur une affaire qui semblait impossible. Je veux dire, personne n'y comprenait rien, pas même l'inspecteur Lestrade et il est très doué, Monsieur. Alors, ils ont appelé Mr Holmes et Ryan m'a dit qu'il l'avait résolu tout de suite. Juste comme ça, il a compris ce qui s'était passé et ils ont attrapé le meurtrier et retrouvé le collier et tout. Ryan a dit que c'était magique, Monsieur. Bon, il a dit aussi que Mr Holmes était un… bref, peu importe cette partie mais, quoiqu'il en soit, ça avait l'air stupéfiant et j'ai… heu… pris des notes de toutes les autres affaires sur lesquelles il a apporté son aide et il est tellement brillant, les choses qu'il fait sont juste incroyables alors j'ai postulé pour un transfert et finalement j'ai été accepté il y a quelques semaines et maintenant je suis officier détective stagiaire.

Il s'interrompit, une lueur de fierté sur le visage.

- Respirez un bon coup, lui conseilla John.

- Oui, Monsieur. Mais quand je suis venu ici, ils ont dit que Mr Holmes ne travaillait plus pour la police désormais mais ils n'ont pas voulu dire pourquoi, Monsieur. Et alors j'ai demandé au Sergent Donovan mais elle a dit… bon, cette partie n'est pas importante non plus, mais elle n'a pas expliqué. Et je ne comprends pas, Monsieur, parce que c'est un vrai génie et s'il veut vraiment nous aider alors pourquoi…

Sa tirade mourut d'elle-même.

John soupira. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de ça.

- Je ne vais pas vous dire ce qui s'est passé, dit-il en observant le visage du jeune homme retomber.

Il poussa un autre soupir et se laisser fléchir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Mais il y deux ou trois mois, il y a eu un… incident.

Il secoua la tête.

- J'étais absent à cette période.

Il fit une pause et ressentit un sentiment de culpabilité familier le gagner peu à peu.

- Bref, il y a eu une enquête qui englobait l'accès des civils aux scènes de crime, une série de détention, des dossiers manquants, ce genre de truc. Après ça, l'assistant du Préfet de police a décrété que Sherlock ne serait plus appelé.

Son regard erra sur l'homme dont il parlait et se fit affectueux quand Sherlock fit de grands gestes avec son bras en parlant avec animation à Lestrade.

- Alors, voilà, finit-il en se tournant vers l'officier Hopkins.

Le type semblait sur le point de protester mais John le coupa dans son élan.

- Maintenant, je pense que vous avez du pain sur la planche, non ? Je sais que c'est le cas.

- Ce n'est pas juste, Monsieur, insista Hopkins mais il remit docilement son chapeau et se dirigea vers la porte, pensif.

John le regarda partir en se demandant comment Sherlock allait de débrouiller avec ce niveau de verbiage, parce que quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient à nouveau côtoyer le jeune homme qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il avait l'air incroyablement tenace. Il sourit légèrement – ça pourrait valoir le coup d'œil.

Il retourna finalement au salon et attendit que Sherlock lui livre ses analyses sur l'ordinateur portable. Il le vit s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de parler et paraisse surpris de se retrouver replié comme un transat.

Il se remit sur pied avec son habituelle agilité, il redressa les pans de sa veste puis pivota vers John et arqua un sourcil.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, confirma John. On y va ?

Sur la promesse de Lestrade d'obtenir des copies des dossiers et des photos déposées à Baker Street dans l'après-midi, ils se mirent en route pour rentrer chez eux, s'arrangeant pour éviter à la fois Hopkins et Sally en sortant.

Une fois dans le taxi, Sherlock savait que ça ne prendrait que peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit questionné sur le nouvel officier les regards interrogateurs de John gagnaient déjà en fréquence. Il tenta de faire diversion.

- Pourquoi est-ce que la victime t'incommode autant ? s'enquit-il en scrutant l'expression de John. Tu as vu pire, même ici, à Londres et, généralement, tu ne montres pas une réaction aussi forte. Pas comme Lestrade, ajouta-t-il.

Il réussit à distraire John.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, à propos de Lestrade ?

Sherlock le dévisagea.

- Oh, allez, tu dois l'avoir remarqué – son langage corporel me décrit le crime avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Il fixa John.

- Non ? Vraiment ?

Il semblait déçu.

- Le degré de tension de Lestrade est directement proportionnel à l'attitude protectrice qu'il ressent pour la victime, expliqua-t-il. Les enfants évidemment mais les femmes, spécialement les jeunes, arrivent juste derrière.

- C'es vrai, acquiesça John.

Cela avait immédiatement révélé à Sherlock que la victime était une femme. À ce moment-là, il avait simplement cru qu'il avait deviné juste.

- Je ne fais jamais de suppositions, indiqua Sherlock qui suivait le cheminement de ses pensées avec son aisance coutumière.

- D'accord mais je suis toujours devant quand il s'agit de deviner les prédictions des biscuits chinois, fit remarquer John.

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. John soupira.

- Elle me rappelle Harry, admit-il.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de le cacher, de toute façon, Sherlock l'aurait deviné.

- Mais tu ne t'entends pas avec Harry.

- C'est ma sœur.

- Tu la vois à peine et quand c'est le cas, tu reviens en colère et contrarié.

- Elle reste ma sœur.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

_On est dans une impasse, donc_, reconnut Sherlock en lui-même.

- Et toi ? demanda John et Sherlock grimaça.

Ceci n'allait pas tellement mieux passer.

- Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à l'officier Hopkins ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te ruer comme ça quand Lestrade t'a dit que tu avais un fan ?

- Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai entendu ces mots, rétorqua Sherlock, c'était dans le taxi de l'affaire que tu as si bien nommé : _étude en rose_.

Il se détourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Et que le fan dont il parlait était Moriarty.

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant mais assez bref.

- T'es un parfait crétin.

NdT :

**[1]** _Fragilité_, _ton nom est femme_. (Hamlet. Acte I, scène 2)

À suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Vous avez d'éventuelles questions ? Un pronostic, peut-être ? Je suis là pour accueillir vos commentaires.

Bises

Falyla


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4/15 – La sérénité qu'apporte le thé**

- Écoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. John ouvrit la porte coulissante un peu plus grand.

- Je ne voulais pas te traiter de crétin.

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'ourlèrent tandis qu'il réprimait une remarque coupante sur les lapsus révélateurs. John se glissa dans l'interstice et entra dans la cuisine.

- Sherlock, tu veux bien cesser de bouder, _s'il te plait_ ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne me traitais pas de dix fois pire avant le petit-déjeuner.

Il observa Sherlock qui pivotait sur son siège pour prendre un autre dossier dans un des boîtes de Scotland Yard avant de le poser sur la table, qui était, pour une fois, libre de toutes expérimentations.

- Laisse-moi t'aider. Je veux t'aider.

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras de Sherlock pour interrompre son geste. Sherlock fixa la main qui le tenait puis leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil dans une expression de dédain absolu. John tressaillit un peu mais ne recula pas.

- Je veux t'aider, répéta-t-il avec une pointe de détresse.

Sherlock retira son bras, prit un autre dossier et le jeta de l'autre côté de la table.

- Tu peux vérifier les rapports d'autopsie des trois premiers cas, fit-il. Cherche les similitudes qui pourraient indiquer la routine du tueur et regarde si tu peux déterminer l'arme employée.

Il étudiait son propre dossier tandis qu'il parlait et John s'assit sur la chaise opposée avec soulagement, conscient qu'il avait très mal géré la situation. Sherlock savait très bien que sa réaction envers l'officier Hopkins était exagérée, et, si John avait gardé son calme, il en aurait pris avantage pour forcer la discussion qu'il tentait d'obtenir depuis plus de deux mois. Mais au lieu de ça, sa colère avait donné à Sherlock la parfaite excuse pour monter sur ses grands chevaux et prendre la mouche.

Dire que Sherlock ne répondait pas très bien à la critique était peu dire, même selon les standards britanniques. _Idiot_ ne le dérangeait pas toujours s'il pouvait le traduire par _sottement courageux_ ou même juste _incompréhensible_ mais il avait une tolérance extrêmement basse pour le ridicule. John pouvait laisser échapper énormément de choses sous le couvert de la plaisanterie mais il n'aurait pas volontairement essayé d'énerver Sherlock Holmes à moins de souhaiter se voir éviscérer verbalement ou, dans le cas de John, exclu et ignoré, ce qui lui rappelait inévitablement ses premières semaines à Londres et sa vie solitaire injustifiée.

John ouvrit le dossier et se mit à l'étudier. De l'autre côté de la table, Sherlock lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, la tête baissée et prit conscience d'une étrange sensation. Ça ressemblait de façon dérangeante à de la _culpabilité_, ce qu'il n'avait expérimenté depuis des années et ça ne concernait que sa mère.

Il écrasa cette émotion dès qu'il la reconnut. John était déraisonnable à ce propos et l'attaque était la meilleure forme de défense. Assurément. Il reporta sa concentration sur les photographies qu'il tenait.

Pendant un moment, tout fut tranquille au 221B, les seuls bruits provenaient des pages qu'on tournait, du froissement des classeurs et des grattements du stylo de John sur son bloc-notes.

- Tu sais, on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé.

Sherlock dut se forcer à ne pas relever le visage alors que les paroles de John le prenaient par surprise. À vrai dire, cet homme était vraiment têtu. À l'évidence, il n'aimait pas qu'ils se disputent et pourtant, il en prenait le risque pour faire valoir son point de vue erroné.

- Et on ne va pas le faire maintenant, lâcha Sherlock d'un ton définitif.

Il y eut un autre silence de quelques minutes.

- Ce n'est pas le seul criminel de Londres.

Sherlock ne dit rien.

Décidant que, puisqu'il était déjà tombé en disgrâce, il ferait aussi bien de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, John tenta le coup une nouvelle fois.

- D'accord, alors il reste pour toi _celui qui s'est enfui_ mais tu ne crois pas que tu perds tout sens des proportions ? Il n'est qu'une infime partie de nos aventures après tout.

- Nos aventures ? se moqua Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qu'on est maintenant, des chroniqueurs au _Boy's Own_ **[1]** ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, insista John. Bon, d'accord. De tous les cas que nous avons eus, sans compter tous ceux où tu as enquêté avant que je ne sois là, dans combien d'entre eux a-t-il été impliqué ? Et pourtant, tu le vois partout.

Il approchait un seuil critique et son instinct lui commandait de reculer, comme il le faisait à chaque fois mais il se força.

- Sherlock, ce qui est arrivé en septembre…

- Laisse tomber, John.

- _Je ne peux pas_ !

Il était allé trop loin pour reculer maintenant.

- Tu ne vois pas que tu es obsédé par lui ? C'était déjà assez moche quand on y était mais tu es pire depuis.

John espérait que ses paroles avaient été entendues mais Sherlock ne voulait pas le regarder.

- Dès que tu as décidé qu'il n'est pas impliqué, tu perds ton intérêt et tu laisses tout tomber. Ce qui s'est passé en septembre – cette pauvre famille – nous savons tous les deux que ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas brusquement précipité dans une autre chasse au Moriarty inutile.

Cette fois, Sherlock leva son visage.

- Ce ne serait pas non plus arrivé si tu n'avais pas été si impatient d'aller tirer ton coup dans le Yorkshire, aboya-t-il.

John blêmit.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? exigea-t-il de savoir. Il ne se passe pas un seul jour où je ne souhaite pas avoir été là.

Sherlock agita son bras en signe de négation.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dit-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te morfonds encore pour ça après deux mois. Tu ne peux plus sauver personne.

- Non, mais j'aurais dû être capable de te sauver, _toi_, répliqua John. Même si ce n'est que de toi-même.

Ces mots inattendus provoquèrent un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Il avait présumé que John l'accusait de tout ce qui s'était passé. C'était assurément ce que tout le monde semblait faire.

- Tu t'es fait _bannir_, Sherlock, expliqua-t-il. Ces deux derniers mois ont été un vrai cauchemar et aujourd'hui, quand finalement ils sont assez désespérés pour faire appel à toi, tu risques tout une nouvelle fois et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour la même fichue raison – cet enfoiré de Moriarty !

Il se renfonça dans sa chaise, la frustration et l'inquiétude s'étalaient clairement sur son visage. Sherlock le fixa un long moment puis baissa les yeux.

- John, je…

Il s'interrompit puis recommença :

- Je dois admettre que je n'avais pas entièrement saisi la nature de ton inquiétude, fit-il en aplatissant distraitement les photographies posée devant lui. Mais bien que j'apprécie ta… considération pour moi, je dois bien te faire comprendre qu'attraper Moriarty reste ma priorité numéro un.

John réprima un sourire en se rappelant soudainement la première conversation qu'ils avaient eue _chez Angelo_ bien des mois auparavant – Sherlock se montrait toujours plus pompeux quand il se sentait déconcerté.

- Okay, approuva-t-il, se sentant infiniment mieux d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait. Mais je serai là pour m'assurer que tout le reste ne soit pas abandonné.

- D'accord, acquiesça Sherlock en remuant ses papiers encore une fois. Bien.

Il leva les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire, presque timide.

- Du thé ? offrit John.

- Avec plaisir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sherlock remarqua que l'attention de John n'était plus concentrée uniquement sur les rapports devant lui mais qu'il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction du frigo. Un gargouillement confirma cette déduction évidente et en conclut qu'une distraction serait nécessaire s'il ne voulait pas que cette journée ne se perde dans un abysse d'excès culinaire. Il regarda sa montre.

- Il est quinze heures, annonça-t-il. Parfait.

Il annota une adresse et lui tendit le papier.

- J'ai besoin que tu ailles au bureau de Moira Pickering et que tu parles avec ses collègues, lui indiqua-t-il. Trouve qu'elle était sa routine, où elle allait manger à midi, comment elle se rendait à son travail, avec qui elle était régulièrement en contact, ce genre de choses. Si tu pars maintenant, tu devrais y être avant qu'ils ferment.

John prit l'adresse avec réticence.

- Je vais vite me faire un sandwich avant de partir, fit-il.

- Pas le temps pour ça ! déclara Sherlock en le pressant de se lever. La moitié de ce que Billy a laissé hier soir est encore au frigo. Tu mangeas plus tard.

John ne parut pas convaincu.

- De l'_Angelo_ de première qualité, ajouta Sherlock pour le tenter. Comme ça, tu seras impatient de rentrer.

Une expression plutôt espiègle traversa le visage de John.

- D'accord, rétorqua-t-il. J'attendrai jusque-là si tu partages avec moi.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma. Ça ne le tuerait pas de laisser cette victoire à John.

- Je mangerai un peu, promit-il.

John était en train de lire l'adresse – heureusement, elle n'était pas très loin – en descendant l'escalier et ne vit pas Peter qui se tenait au bas des marches, il faillit le percuter. Il tituba en essayant de s'arrêter, déconcerté de se trouver nez à nez avec cet homme maussade.

- Oh, fit-il, tentant de transformer son cri de surprise en une sorte de salut. Salut, Peter, je peux passer ?

- Courses, répliqua Peter.

Il incarnait parfaitement l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un homme de peu de mots.

- Courses, répéta John, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Il espérait passer mais Peter ne bougea pas. Puis la lumière se fit.

- Ah, oui, les courses. Bien. Merci. Heu… écoute, je peux les monter plus tard ? Je dois partir, là.

Il agita son bras en direction de la porte.

- Si je pouvais juste…

- Peter, mon chéri, cesse de _surgir_ ainsi devant les gens.

La voix de Mrs Hudson venait de la porte d'entrée et Peter se tourna à demi à son approche.

- J'ai fait un saut chez Mrs Turner et j'ai une merveilleuse idée, poursuivit Mrs Hudson qui paraissait inhabituellement guillerette en regardant son neveu. Tu peux refaire l'appartement du sous-sol ! ajouta-t-elle avec l'air de lui présenter un cadeau. Ce serait bon pour toi de te rendre utile et tu pourrais y emménager le temps que tu t'en sortes.

Elle sembla ravie à cette idée.

- Je suis certaine que ce ne sera pas un trop gros travail. Tim a dit qu'il allait te donner un coup de main et il y a un peu de mobilier en garde-meubles, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut…

Sa voix mourut peu à peu alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le 221A puis elle pivota vers lui.

- Viens avec moi, mon chéri, l'incita-t-elle, il ne faut jamais remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même.

Il sembla un bref instant que ce projet de travail suffirait à sortir Peter de son apathie – John lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement – mais le moment passa et il se traîna lourdement vers sa tante, ce qui permit à John de s'échapper de la cage d'escalier. Le flot de suggestions de Mrs Hudson était encore audible lorsqu'il attrapa son manteau suspendu dans l'alcôve et il se permit un sourire. Sherlock pouvait parfois se montrer difficile à vivre mais John ne pensait pas qu'il l'échangerait contre un autre.

Il était finalement dix-huit heures quand John rentra finalement à la maison, ce qui faisait un sacré moment depuis le petit-déjeuner. Seule la motivation de faire manger un peu Sherlock l'empêcha de s'arrêter dans un _fish-and-chips_ **[2]**. Ça n'aurait pas été son premier choix de repas mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air lorsqu'on passait à côté qui réveillait son instinct britannique naturel. La saveur forte du vinaigre, l'évocation salée des vacances au bord de la mer – le _fish-and-chips_ était sur la liste de ce qui manquait le plus à de nombreux soldats anglais.

Sherlock ferait bien de tenir sa parole à propos du repas, pensa John maussade tandis qu'il se montait l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il traversa le salon mais il était vide. Bon… il y avait du bordel partout comme d'habitude mais Sherlock en était totalement absent.

- Ici, John.

La voix provenait de la cuisine et il trouva Sherlock exactement à la même place qu'avant, bien qu'il avait probablement dû se déplacer à un moment donné parce que maintenant l'ordinateur portable de John était ouvert sur la table.

- Où est le tien ? s'enquit John sans prendre la peine d'injecter un peu d'indignation dans le ton de sa voix.

Sherlock agita vaguement son bras dans un geste qui pouvait signifier soit : _quelque part par-là_ ou simplement : _cette question est hors de propos_.

- Moira Pickering jouait étonnamment les timides sur sa vie personnelle d'après ce qu'elle postait sur son mur, déclara-t-il. Mais, heureusement, elle était moins discrète sur les autres.

Il frappa sur la touche _Entrée_ puis tourna la tête.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

John marcha jusqu'à lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- Facebook ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Facebook ?

Il y regarda une seconde fois, une photo de Moira lui sourit en retour.

- Mais comment tu as…

Sherlock ricana.

- Lestrade n'a pas voulu me laisser son ordinateur, expliqua-t-il, dégoûté. Mais la session de son compte Facebook était encore active alors je me suis envoyé une demande d'amis avant de le rendre et maintenant j'ai envoyé mes propres requêtes aux personnes avec qui elle chattait le plus.

John s'approcha plus près et se pencha pour cliquer sur le lien du profil.

- Kelli Jones ? demanda-t-il. Mais c'est qui, Kelli Jones ?

- Je l'ai mise en place il y a six mois, lui répondit Sherlock. Elle est inestimable pour découvrir ce qui se cache dans la vie des gens.

Il se tourna et remarqua la totale incompréhension affichée par John.

- Eh bien, je peux difficilement faire semblant d'être obsédée par les _fringues_ et les _mecs_ sous mon propre nom, n'est-ce pas ? lui indiqua-t-il d'un air de défi.

Il épousseta un grain de poussière sur sa manche de veste immaculée faite sur mesure.

- Quoi ? exigea-t-il de savoir tandis que les lèvres de John s'ourlaient.

- Rien, rien, répliqua John en contrôlant ses pensées avant qu'une autre dispute n'éclate.

Il fixa l'écran une nouvelle fois et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- C'est…

Il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises.

- Non, c'est impossible.

Il se pencha plus encore pour examiner la photo qui avait retenu son attention et faillit écraser Sherlock contre le bord de la table.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Bon sang, oui. C'est Janet.

Il se recula et pointa un index furieux sur la représentation picturale et fictive de Kelli Jones.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi ton alter ego ressemble très exactement à ma copine d'Uni.

- Je l'ai floutée un peu, protesta Sherlock. J'avais besoin d'une photo et elle était là, sur ton ordi. De toute façon, elle est vieille, personne ne la reconnaîtra.

- Elle n'est pas _si_ vieille, objecta John, offensé.

Sherlock se froissa.

- Il m'a fallu six minutes pour trouver un cliché qui ne paraisse pas hideusement daté, se plaignit-il. Vraiment, John, ton goût en matière de femmes n'est que légèrement moins discutable que ton goût vestimentaire. Quant à tes cheveux…

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelqu'un va accepter une demande d'amis émanant d'une femme qu'il ne connaît pas ? l'interrompit John. Spécialement, si elle a une coupe de cheveux étrange, ajouta-t-il d'une voix soyeuse.

- Tu serais étonné, répondit Sherlock en indiquant le côté gauche de l'écran. Regarde, 347 supposés amis, et aucun d'eux n'a la plus petite idée de qui je suis. Nombre d'entre eux acceptent n'importe quelle requête juste pour paraître plus populaires et une fois que tu es membre d'un cercle social, tu deviens l'_ami d'un ami_ et c'est assez pour la plupart du reste. C'est de la folie.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Mais c'est de la folie utile.

John secoua la tête.

- Janet est mariée au capitaine des First XV, l'avertit-il. C'est l'équipe de rugby, au cas où tu aurais effacé les terminologies sportives. Et Doug est bâti comme un tank – s'il découvre ça, tu ferais bien de courir vite. Et ne t'attends pas à ce que je lui tire dessus pour toi, non plus, ajouta-t-il. Parce qu'un mois de traction te donnerait une bonne leçon.

Il dévisagea Sherlock qui, visiblement, ne l'écoutait plus et soupira. Qui était puéril, maintenant ? Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à ce crétin arrogant, même s'il le méritait. John se contenta d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, ce qui produisit leur habituel effet froissé et se dirigea vers le frigo.

- Tu es prêt à manger ? demanda-t-il. Je meurs de faim.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Sherlock d'un air absent, une main lissant ses boucles.

Le bruit de la porte du frigo attira son attention il se tourna vers lui, sauta sur ses pieds, traversa la pièce et tendit la main pour repousser la porte.

- Les notes d'abord, décida-t-il.

Les épaules de John s'affaissèrent et il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son front repose contre l'appareil ménager.

- Mais je suis _affamé_, gémit-il plaintivement.

- Et tu oses trouver que _moi_, je suis mélodramatique, se moqua Sherlock.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de John, l'éloigna du frigo et de la cuisine avant de le pousser tout du long, jusque devant la cheminée.

- Bien, je veux organiser les notes des quatre affaires, dit-il. Tu peux les coller sur le mur pour moi.

- Et voilà pourquoi je me suis crevé le cul à l'école de médecine, rétorqua John de mauvaise humeur. Coller des notes sur un mur. J'ai bien fait d'être attentif en cours.

Sherlock se plaça à la gauche de John et le dévisagea attentivement.

- Juste pour un moment, décida-t-il. Une heure et ensuite, on mange.

John lui retourna son regard et tira son énergie de l'excès qui semblait émaner de l'exaltation de Sherlock en mode _sur le coup_.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il finalement. Mais tu manges aussi.

Il se raccrochait à la seule victoire qu'il avait obtenue ce jour-là.

- Bien, Docteur.

Sherlock lui tendit un bloc de larges post-it et un stylo que John prit avec résignation.

- Bon, commença Sherlock. Cas n°1 : Richard Simson. Son corps a été découvert le mercredi 27 octobre, on estimé que sa mort avait eu lieu le dimanche précédent.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à John.

- N'écris pas celle-ci, j'ai déjà fait une note.

Il la lui passa.

- Elle est écrite en sténographie ? demanda John.

Sherlock parut insulté.

- Peu importe, fit John. Je les écrirai toutes moi-même pour une certaine cohérence.

_Et pour le cas où d'autres personnes voudraient les lire_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Sherlock le fixa, méfiant puis continua :

- Vingt-huit ans, blanc, gay, célibataire, est né et a grandi à Londres, vivait seul dans une maison familiale à Putney. Appartenait à l'Eglise d'Angleterre mais a cessé de suivre les services religieux quand ses parents ont trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture il y a deux ans. A travaillé comme directeur de bureau dans une société de marketing.

Il observa John occupé à griffonner.

- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il.

John sortit le bout de sa langue dans un coin de sa bouche comme il se concentrait.

- Ça y est, confirma-t-il enfin, en écrivant _cas n°1_ au dessus des notes avant de les coller au mur.

- Second meurtre, poursuivit Sherlock. Philippa Saunders, corps découvert mardi 2 novembre, une fois encore, on estime que la mort est survenu le dimanche d'avant. Trente-cinq ans, noire, originaire de Londres. Elle avait un bon salaire en tant que secrétaire juridique dans une société au nom ridiculement long.

John gloussa.

- C'est un peu imprécis pour toi, non ?

- À moins que ce ne soit pertinent, je ne vais pas encombrer mon disque dur d'une _liste des endroits où on est trop payé à Londres_, lui indiqua Sherlock. De toute façon, à la vitesse où tu écris, tu vas mourir de faim avant qu'on en ait fini. C'est à toi que je pense en disant ça.

Ignorant le ricanement qui en résulta, il continua.

- Divorcée depuis cinq ans, pas d'enfant. Elle vivait dans un studio à West Hampstead. Pas d'affiliations religieuses connues et la police n'a pas encore retrouvé la trace de son ex-mari.

Il attendit que John termine.

- Troisième cas une semaine plus tard : Neil Benson. Trente-deux ans, blanc…

Il croisa le regard de John.

- … et pas _jaune_ – c'était vraiment une mauvaise photo – originaire du Dorset, a emménagé à Londres lorsqu'il avait une vingtaine d'années. Aucune famille vivante, a passé deux mois en cure de désintoxication après avoir perdu sa femme d'un cancer, semblait _clean_ depuis sa sortie il y a un an.

- Le pauvre.

- Ils ont _tous_ été assassinés, John.

- Très bien, _les_ pauvres, alors.

Sherlock sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose mais il continua malgré tout :

- Participait régulièrement aux réunions des Alcooliques Anonymes, il y a là une déposition de son sponsor.

- Pas _si_ anonyme que ça alors, fit observer John.

- C'est elle qui a trouvé le corps.

- Elle ? répéta John. C'est inhabituel – les parrains et marraines sont généralement du même genre que leurs filleuls.

Sherlock fit un geste pour repousser cette remarque.

- Il avait un job subalterne dans un centre d'appel, c'est grâce à elle qu'il l'avait obtenu – le patron l'a appelée quand il ne s'est pas présenté au travail lundi 8 novembre. Elle l'a trouvé le soir même sur le sol de son appartement du au rez-de-chaussée d'Acton, on a estimé qu'il était mort tôt le dimanche 7.

- Une religion ? s'enquit John qui s'efforçait de rester cohérent dans ses notes.

Sherlock émit un reniflement.

- Une sorte de christianisme indéterminé, d'après ce que j'ai pu rassembler. Bon, on peut faire la dernière plus tard – dis-moi ce que tu as découvert à son bureau.

John colla la troisième feuille sur le mur et sortit son propre bloc-notes de sa poche.

- Donc, j'ai parlé à son patron.

Il vérifia ses notes.

- Robert Thompson, lut-il. _Pas_ particulièrement serviable. Un homme corpulent et ombrageux. Très zélé. M'a dit qu'il avait déjà parlé à la police et que Moira était une fille tranquille, sans histoire, il n'avait rien de plus à ajouter.

- Quand tu dis corpulent…

John se hérissa.

- Non, je ne veux _pas_ dire juste en comparaison de moi ! Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ? Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et cette brute t'aurait semblé large à toi aussi si tu t'étais retrouvé commotionné et ficelé à une chaise en le voyant.

- Il faisait un mètre soixante-quinze. **[3]**

John fit craquer sa mâchoire.

- Eh bien Mr Thompson fait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt **[3bis]**, déclara-t-il. Probablement un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq **[3ter]**, ce qui le rend plus grand que _certaines_ personnes qui voudraient se donner une illusion de haute stature alors que ce ne sont des cheveux et des gesticulations.

Il reporta son attention sur son bloc-notes et ne remarqua pas Sherlock qui répétait silencieusement : _gesticulation ?_

- Il était solidement bâti aussi, mais n'est probablement pas aussi vieux qu'il veut le faire croire. Un type pompeux. Bref, les filles du bureau étaient sympas.

Il sourit et Sherlock roula des yeux.

- Quand ? demanda-t-il.

John le regarda, impassible.

- À l'évidence, tu as demandé à l'une d'entre elles de sortir, alors quand ? À quel moment de la semaine vais-je soudainement être abandonné ?

- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, se défendit John. J'ai posé des questions sur la vie amoureuse de Moira et elles m'ont répondu qu'elles ne savaient rien mais au vu des regards qu'elles ont échangés, il y a manifestement plus. J'ai pensé que si j'en prenais une à part, elle m'en dirait peut-être plus.

- Quel sens du sacrifice, commenta Sherlock. Si Facebook donne quelque chose, peut-être que ça t'épargnera cette sortie avec…

- Vanessa.

- Quand ?

- Mercredi soir, admit John à contrecœur. Et non, tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. Je suis bien certain d'arriver par moi-même à lui soutirer quelques informations.

- Espérons.

Un coup frappé à la porte ouverte écourta la conversation, ce qui était probablement aussi bien.

- Je vous monte vos courses, les garçons, les interpella Mrs Hudson. Je vais juste les déposer dans la cuisine. Je peux ?

Elle jeta un œil sur les notes tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce.

- Oh, mais vous avez une autre affaire, mon chéri ? C'est magnifique.

Elle tapota l'épaule de Sherlock en passant et il lui adressa un sourire diabolique. John se demanda si tous ceux qui entraient en contact régulier avec lui développaient cette fausse perspective envers les crimes sérieux ou si vivre avec lui dans la crainte d'un _Sherlock-qui-s'ennuie_ outrepassait tout le reste.

- Vous devriez peut-être enlever certaines de ces photos si Peter monte ici, leur conseilla-t-elle depuis la cuisine. Il n'aime pas la vue du sang, vous savez.

John jeta une œillade horrifiée à Sherlock et se rua à travers l'embrasure de la porte pour rassembler précipitamment les photos d'autopsie.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Mrs Hudson, s'excusa-t-il. Nous n'aurions jamais dû les laisser dehors.

Elle lui sourit.

- Oh, elles ne me dérangent pas, mon chéri, dit-elle. J'ai l'estomac solide.

Elle regarda l'ordinateur portable.

- Mais pourquoi les gens écrivent-ils leurs noms de façon si bizarre de nos jours ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais écrit Kelly comme ça.

- Apparemment, _i_ est le nouveau _y_, Mrs Hudson, expliqua Sherlock depuis le salon. Je le sais de source sûre.

- De source sûre ? répéta John. Attends une minute… Tu as dit que tu l'avais mis en place il y a six mois ?

Il y réfléchit.

- C'était quand on étudiait ce vol au sixth form college ? **[4]**

Sherlock regarda autour de lui.

- On ne devrait jamais négliger l'avis d'un expert, John, lui dit-il. Il n'y a rien sur Facebook que ces filles ignorent.

- Et je suppose que le fait qu'elles se sont toutes pâmées devant _ton allure à la Lord Byron_ ne fait pas de mal.

Sherlock réussit à avoir l'air aussi dédaigneux _que _suffisant en même temps et John ne put lui en vouloir. Considérant le fait qu'il avait l'habitude de travailler dans une atmosphère d'hostilité absolue, un peu d'adulation avait constitué un agréable changement une fois qu'il avait surmonté sa crainte.

- Adrian, le voisin, essayait toujours de faire rejoindre Facebook, fit Mrs Hudson en revenant au salon. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas fouiner dans la vie des gens.

Elle soupira.

- Il a toujours eu l'air d'un si charmant jeune homme, dit-elle avec regret. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait une liaison avec ce jeune artiste tout du long ? Quand on pense, Sherlock, que si vous n'aviez pas remarqué la peinture sur son pantalon, personne n'en aurait jamais rien su.

- Ce n'était pas sur son pantalon, c'était à l'intérieur de son col.

Mrs Hudson laissa glisser la rectification.

- Bien sûr, ça a laissé Tony très seul, pauvre garçon.

Elle dévisagea Sherlock d'un œil évaluateur, ce dernier ne se rendit compte de rien. John cacha son sourire. Mrs Hudson était une incorrigible romantique et elle entretenait l'espoir qu'un jour, elle aurait, elle aussi, _ses mariés_ à elle.

Il observa Sherlock ajouter quelques notes supplémentaires puis les réarranger jusqu'à satisfaction, examinant ses longs doigts tachés pendant qu'il travaillait, heureusement inconscient de ce que tramait sa logeuse derrière lui. Il était presque hypnotique comme ça, la concentration se lisait sur son visage, dans son propre monde. John aurait pu le regarder pendant des heures.

Après un moment, John se secoua et se força à reporter son attention ailleurs, seulement pour surprendre le regard que Mrs Hudson avait posé sur lui et ses yeux étaient assurément étincelants. John toussa et lui adressa le plus affable des sourires qu'il pouvait fournir et se tourna vers la tradition.

- Du thé ?

**NdT **:

**[1]** _Boy's Own Paper_ est un journal britannique publié entre 1878 et 1967. On y trouvait des histoires d'aventures, des notes sur l'étude de la nature, du sport, des jeux, des énigmes et des concours d'essais. De nombreux auteurs y ont contribué dont Arthur Conan Doyle.

**[2]** Le _fish and chips_, _(poisson et frites)_ est un plat de restauration rapide d'origine britannique à emporter ou à consommer sur place, consistant en un poisson frit dans de la pâte ou de la chapelure, servi avec des pommes de terre frites. Il peut être servi dans un emballage de papier journal.

Source : .org/wiki/Fish_and_chips .

**[3] **5 pieds, 8 pouces en vo correspondent à 1m70.** [3bis] **6 pieds = 1m82. **[3ter] **6 pieds 1 pouce = 1m86

**[4] **Le _SFC_ est une institution éducative qui accueille des étudiants de 16 à 19 ans qui étudient pour obtenir un niveau de qualification avancée.

Source : .org/wiki/Sixth_form_college


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5/15 – Une tempête dans une tasse de thé**

- Désolé pour le bazar.

Les piles de dossiers et de cartons posées sur le bureau de Lestrade étaient si hautes qu'il était à peine visible lorsque Sherlock et John entrèrent ce mardi matin.

- Bon sang, j'espère que vous avez quelque chose pour moi, fit-il en se levant pour les saluer. Parce que trouver plus de corps ne signifie pas faire plus de progrès, la presse aboie devant notre porte et les gens commencent à paniquer. On n'est pas plus près d'attraper ce type qu'on l'était après le premier meurtre.

Il regarda autour de lui distraitement, comme s'il espérait que les montagnes de papier qui occupaient les chaises allaient disparaître d'elles-mêmes.

- Oh, je ne dirais pas ça, répliqua Sherlock. Vous êtes très nettement plus près que vous ne l'étiez hier à cette heure-ci.

Lestrade le dévisagea pendant un moment puis leva les yeux.

- Parce que _vous_ êtes dessus maintenant, reconnut-il.

- Précisément.

L'attention de John fut attirée par la vision d'une tasse de thé en porcelaine très féminine perchée sur le haut de la pile la plus proche.

- Pas vraiment votre style habituel, commenta-t-il en la désignant.

- Quoi ?

Lestrade sembla perdu puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Ah, non, et, généralement, je ne mets pas non plus ma vaisselle dans des sachets à récolter les preuves, fit-il remarquer. Elle provient de la scène de crime de hier, il y a encore des résidus. Donovan l'a trouvée dans cette espèce de pouf qui est dans le salon et elle a pensé que la victime l'avait peut-être cachée là comme indice – on va la tester pour les drogues.

- Moi, j'avais _dit_ drogues, fit une voix excitée depuis le seuil de porte.

Lestrade grogna.

- Hopkins…

- Désolé, Monsieur. Je peux vous aider ? Je ne crois pas que le sergent Donovan revienne – elle m'a presque percuté dans l'escalier, juste à l'instant.

- Et de cet incident, vous en avez déduit que Sherlock était dans le bâtiment ? s'enquit Lestrade en haussant un sourcil.

Hopkins eut l'air embarrassé.

- Il se pourrait qu'il y ait quelques… rumeurs, admit-il. Mais j'avais bien _parlé_ de drogues hier, Monsieur, puisqu'elle était enrhumée.

- Navré de vous décevoir, lui fit Lestrade, mais il n'y avait aucune drogue. Le test sanguin de la victime est revenu négatif, donc la tasse de thé est sans rapport.

Le visage de Hopkins retomba mais l'attention de Sherlock s'était accrue.

- Et pourquoi était-elle dans le pouf ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est un ottoman.

Les trois têtes pivotèrent vers Hopkins avec diverses expressions d'incrédulité. Le jeune homme déglutit nerveusement mais poursuivit :

- Un pouf, c'est juste un gros coussin, Monsieur. Si on peut ranger des choses à l'intérieur alors c'est un ottoman.

Sherlock continua de le fixer.

- Je repose ma question, fit-il.

Hopkins remua des pieds mais répondit.

- Eh bien, parfois, si ma mère vient chez moi à l'improviste – ce qui arrive tout le temps depuis qu'elle ne s'entend plus avec mon père… Bref, parfois, quand ça se produit, si mon appartement est en désordre, il m'arrive, à l'occasion, de glisser des assiettes sales…

Il fit une pause et baissa un peu la tête en ajoutant :

- … sous le canapé, Monsieur.

À cet instant précis, ses joues étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

- Mais je les enlève dès qu'elle est partie, je veux dire…

- Merci pour cet éclaircissement, l'interrompit Sherlock. Bien que le bref aperçu de votre hygiène domestique soit fascinant, les preuves suggèrent que la victime ne partageait pas vos habitudes.

Il se tourna en fronçant les sourcils.

- En vérité, je me retrouve dans une position très insolite, je suis enclin à être d'accord avec le sergent Donovan.

- Ne vous inquiétez, je ne le lui dirai pas, intervint Lestrade un peu sèchement. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, le sang de la victime est revenu négatif – il n'y avait aucune trace de drogue dans son organisme.

Sherlock fit quand même un petit signe de tête en direction de la tasse.

- Je peux la prendre ?

Lestrade agita exagérément son bras.

- Je vous en prie.

Sherlock souleva la tasse avec précaution, examina l'intérieur puis la passa à John.

- Nous nous rendrons au Bart's quand nous aurons terminé ici, dit-il. Ne la penche pas.

- Génial, rétorqua John, en se demandant comme il était censé y parvenir pendant qu'ils traverseraient Londres.

Lestrade tenta de revenir au sujet principal.

- Alors, Sherlock, vous avez eu les notes des précédents cas, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ? Parce qu'on en est très loin, d'après ce que je peux dire. Non seulement on n'a toujours pas établi de lien entre les trois premières victimes mais on ne peut de constater que rien ne connecte la dernière aux autres. On a vérifié leurs écoles, leurs universités, l'historique de leurs emplois, on a même contrôlé s'ils avaient été jurés dans un procès, leurs destinations de vacances, etc. Il n'y a rien qui suggère que ces personnes se sont rencontrées un jour et on ne trouve pas le moindre point commun entre elles.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça vous indique ? demanda Sherlock en ôtant ses gants avant de se rapprocher de John. Reste tranquille, lui intima-t-il tandis qu'il utilisait les gants pour caler la tasse dans la poche de manteau de John.

Lestrade leva les mains dans un geste qui voulait dire assez clairement : « aucune idée ».

- Mis à part le fait que les victimes étaient toutes adultes, qu'elles avaient toutes un job et que maintenant, elles sont toutes mortes, ça ne n'indique rien du tout !

- John ?

Sherlock indiqua le tableau d'affichage, qui était une version plus élaborée de l'agencement qu'ils avaient fait chez eux.

- Regarde les photos des victimes, réfléchis aux faits que nous avons examinés en détail hier soir et dis-moi ce qui te frappe.

Il y eu un long silence tandis que tout le monde fixait le mur.

- Les différences ? proposa finalement John, avec une certaine appréhension.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui mais Sherlock se contenta d'acquiescer dans sa direction.

- Ils sont si différents, continua John. Âge, sexe, orientation, couleur, croyance, domicile – tout ça semble complètement hasardeux.

- Pas hasardeux… sans rapport, corrigea Sherlock.

- Eh bien, tous vivaient seuls, fit remarquer Lestrade, ça pourrait être par commodité – ce type se balade simplement dans les rues chaque dimanche et choisit quelqu'un qui rentre seul chez lui.

- Oh, allons, se moqua Sherlock. Ce n'est pas une folie meurtrière désorganisée ou il n'aurait jamais été si loin – vous tous n'êtes pas incompétents à ce point-là.

Il tapota ses index contre sa lèvre inférieure.

- Non, ce qu'il recherche chez sa victime ne concerne en rien ce qu'on a listé, ce qui suggère que le lien est comportemental plutôt que physique. Ça n'a rien à voir avec leur histoire, c'est à propos d'une chose qu'ils font.

Il s'interrompit avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

- Qu'ils _faisaient_. Et c'est quelque chose que le tueur désapprouvait, sinon pourquoi leur demander de s'excuser ?

Lestrade y réfléchit, en repensant à la lettre de regrets qu'il avait trouvée sur chaque scène de crime.

- Okay, crachez le morceau. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée, répliqua joyeusement Sherlock. Mais j'ai quelques demandes de renseignements en route concernant l'affaire la plus récente et John n'est noblement sacrifié pour la même cause demain soir. Alors, on se met au boulot ? Vous avez dit que la femme qui était proche de la troisième victime était là ce matin ?

Lestrade lança un regard interrogateur à John mais n'obtint qu'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse, il se tourna et prit un dossier posé sur le bureau.

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Helena Bagshaw. Elle était sa marraine aux A.A. Du genre sincère.

Il regarda Sherlock avec sérieux.

- Vous pouvez l'interroger mais je veux un comportement correct. Et que John soit présent à chaque fois, assez près de vous pour vous balancer un coup dans les chevilles si nécessaire.

- Heu…

La crainte que Lestrade ne le jette dehors s'ils le remarquaient avait maintenu Hopkins si silencieux qu'ils avaient presque oublié qu'il se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

- Heu… je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais vous croyez qu'il y ait une chance pour que les meurtres soient choisis à l'aveugle ? Comme dans _ABC contre Poirot_ **[1]**, je veux dire ?

Sherlock se tourna vers lui.

- _ABC contre Poirot_ ? répéta Sherlock, dubitatif. Je suis tout à fait certain d'être familier avec chaque meurtre en série enregistré mais je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une telle affaire.

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Hein ? Oh, non. C'est un livre, s'empressa d'expliquer Hopkins. Écrit par Agatha Christie. _La reine du crime_, ajouta-t-il, un peu stupidement.

- _La reine du_… Oh, pour l'amour du ciel !

Sherlock pivota pour opérer une sortie dramatique appropriée mais trouva John sur son chemin.

- Iocane en poudre **[2]**, déclara John en croisant les bras.

- Oh, je le connais celui-là ! Le iocane en poudre, c'est dans _The Princess Bride_ !

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent comme il tentait d'ignorer le commentaire qui avait jailli dans son dos. Il soutint le regard de John un long moment puis renifla et se retourna.

- D'accord.

Il pointa Hopkins du doigt.

- Expliquez-vous. Vous avez trente secondes ou moins. Allez !

- C'est un tueur en série qui a un truc avec l'alphabet, il tue Alice qui a un nom de famille commençant par un A à Andover, puis une personne BB à Bexhill, puis Sir C quelque chose Clarke dans un endroit qui débute par C, avant de tout foutre en l'air à Doncaster en s'en prenant à un E au lieu d'un D.

Sherlock examina sa montre de manière significative tandis que Hopkins reprenait sa respiration et replongeait.

- Mais tout est faux : en fait, le tueur est le frère de la troisième victime qui savait qu'il était un suspect évident, il avait remarqué la correspondance entre les noms et les lieux et il a tué les autres pour que ça ressemble aux actes d'un dingue. Il laissait un _ABC Railway Guide_ **[3]** avec chaque corps et il a poignardé un type au hasard à Doncaster, sachant qu'il y avait un D tout près.

Il inhala une grande bouffée d'air. Sherlock examina son expression pleine d'espoir.

- Ces affaires sont totalement différentes, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la toux « _Sois gentil_ ! » de John, que Lestrade avait passé trois mois à tenter d'imiter.

Sherlock soupira.

- Mais… l'idée a du mérite et vous ne m'avez fait perdre que vingt-huit secondes.

Il pivota et quitta le bureau.

John offrit au jeune homme un sourire encourageant et suivit Sherlock dans son sillage, surpris de découvrir qu'il l'attendait devant l'ascenseur.

- Ça t'écorcherait d'être un peu plus gentil ? se plaignit-il. Le pauvre, il essayait juste de nous aider.

- Mais j'ai _été_ gentil, protesta Sherlock. Je l'ai même félicité sur son chronométrage.

- Seigneur, donnez-moi la force, marmonna John. Et pourquoi on prend l'ascenseur ? Les escaliers sont trop pleins d'imbéciles pour toi ?

Sherlock se contenta de hausser les épaules dans un geste qui signifiait : _je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier_, évitant délibérément de regarder l'endroit où John frottait d'un air absent sa mauvaise jambe.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient jusqu'aux salles d'interrogatoire, il soupira :

- Vas-y, John, crache le morceau. Dans un si petit espace, tes pensées sont assourdissantes.

- Eh bien, toute cette histoire d'ABC ne me semble pas si différente, rétorqua John. Tu es bien sûr de ne pas écarter l'idée simplement parce que ça ne ressemble pas à Moriarty ?

- C'est ta façon de me maintenir dans le droit chemin ?

- Je pose juste la question.

Sherlock le dévisagea. C'était agaçant mais la bouche de John était crispée en une ligne mécontente et il était clair que son inquiétude était sincère. Il se résigna à s'expliquer.

- Bien. Le principe de base si on veut utiliser une série de meurtres pour masquer un autre _vrai_ meurtre est que le lien entre eux doit être évident – comme dans cette affaire fictive où la connexion est même soulignée par l'ABC laissé près des corps.

- Je crois qu'il y avait les lettres envoyées à Poirot, aussi, ajouta John. J'ai lu ce livre, il y a longtemps.

- Mais qui est Poirot ?

John écarta la question d'un mouvement de main.

- Peu importe. Il est moins bon que toi.

- C'est évident, répliqua Sherlock mais il paraissait content. Si on veut tuer quelqu'un, on établit une ou plusieurs caractéristiques distinctes et on tue d'abord d'autres personnes qui correspondent au même profil.

- Comme des ex-médecins de l'armée, par exemple ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Je veux dire, oui, ce genre de choses. Un lien immédiat et évident entre les victimes, pas comme dans cette affaire. Donc, si on veut tuer une reine de beauté, on commence par tuer d'autres reines de beauté.

- En présumant, bien sûr, qu'on est complètement amoral.

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Helena Bagshaw avait un air… _éthéré_, décida John lorsqu'il regarda à travers le panneau de verre de la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle était grande et mince, généreusement décorée d'écharpes, elle marchait lentement de long en large, en attendant. Les notes de Lestrade indiquaient qu'elle avait quarante ans mais elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui semblent sans âge, il aurait trouvé difficile de le deviner. Elle se tourna quand ils entrèrent et il vit ses grands yeux vert pâle, légèrement protubérants se poser sur eux, tour à tour.

- Bonjour, Mrs Bradshaw, très aimable à vous d'être venue.

Sherlock était passé en mode _charme_ tandis qu'il s'avançait en désignant les chaises.

- Je suis Sherlock Holmes et voici mon collègue, John Watson.

Elle le fixa un long moment avant de prendre un siège, replaçant une fine mèche de cheveux blonds échappée de son chignon.

- Je préférerais ne pas recommencer, fit-elle d'une voix de contralto étonnamment plaisante. Je n'ai rien à ajouter à ma précédente déclaration.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de reparler des événements de la semaine dernière, la rassura Sherlock, en déplaçant une boîte de mouchoirs posée sur le bureau pour y placer ses papiers.

- C'est la vie au jour le jour de Mr Benson qui nous intéresse.

Il la gratifia d'un large sourire, celui que John trouvait tout à fait flippant. Il sembla produire le même effet sur Helena car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et elle reporta son attention sur John.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

John jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sherlock qui paraissait un peu mis au rebut mais il hocha la tête pour lui afin d'avancer.

- Oh, juste sa routine, ce qui constitue une semaine normale pour lui, ce genre de chose, répondit-il.

Helena ferma brièvement les yeux puis plaça ses mains bien à plat sur la table avant de baisser les yeux sur elles.

- Il travaillait du lundi au vendredi, prenait le métro, mangeait à la cafétéria s'il se souvenait qu'il devait manger et n'était pas très sociable. Le soir, il se réchauffait un repas déjà préparé qu'il prenait dans la pile que contenait son frigo mais, la plupart du temps, il en jetait une grande partie. S'il y avait une réunion des AA, il y allait. Autrement, il passait son temps à regarder des lettres et des photos, il terminait toujours par son album de mariage.

Elle leva les yeux.

- Tous les quinze jours, parfois chaque semaine, il réservait dans un hôtel et m'appelait du bar. Quand j'arrivais, il y avait un verre posé devant lui mais il n'y a jamais touché. Je le ramenais dans sa chambre puis je m'asseyais avec lui toute la nuit et il parlait de Sarah.

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre.

- Vous vouliez que je vous parle de sa vie, eh bien, il n'en avait pas. Il se contentait de survivre, comme seules les personnes vides le font. Ça fait dix-huit mois que Sarah est décédée, il a passé les quatre premiers mois dans une stupeur alcoolique, à essayer d'oublier sa mort. Puis il s'est réveillé, incapable de se rappeler son visage et s'est inscrit en désintox. Il n'a pas…

Elle s'interrompit.

- Il n'_avait_ pas touché une goutte depuis.

La bouche de John s'ourla de sympathie mais Sherlock avait des questions.

- Mr Benson vivait dans une des parties les moins chères de la ville et avait un travail peu rémunéré, qui payait pour les chambres d'hôtel ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce doit être la police d'assurance que Sarah avait contracté, expliqua Helena. Neil avait de l'argent mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le dépenser – le boulot, c'était juste pour le garder occupé, c'est mon mari qui l'a aidé à l'obtenir, il travaille dans le même bâtiment.

Sherlock posa les yeux sur le dossier devant lui.

- J'ai compris que Neil avait découvert la religion comme une partie du processus des AA, dit-il. Est-ce qu'il s'est impliqué dans un groupe ou a pratiqué des activités ?

Helena secoua la tête.

- Non, sa foi était plutôt de nature confuse et conflictuelle.

Elle le dévisagea de façon spéculative.

- J'ai bien peur que le christianisme soit un bienfait mitigé pour le deuil, Mr Holmes. D'un côté, il vous offre l'espoir ultime d'être réuni pour toujours à l'être aimé. De l'autre, comme le suicide est un péché mortel, la crainte de l'éternelle séparation signifie que vous ne pouvez pas le risquer.

Elle se pencha en avant.

- Je suis profondément attristée par la mort de Neil, dit-elle. Et encore extrêmement bouleversée par les épouvantables circonstances et le souvenir de l'avoir trouvé comme ça.

Ses traits se froissèrent et John poussa la boîte de mouchoirs plus près de sa main. Elle en prit un, lui offrit un sourire mal assuré puis revint à Sherlock.

- J'espère que vous arrêterez ce tueur, Mr Holmes, je l'espère vraiment. Mais je ne crois pas que Neil se soit débattu très fort.

Tout était silencieux dans le taxi qui les menait au Bart's, une atmosphère provoquée par les paroles de Helena. Après un moment, John prit conscience qu'il était scruté et tourna la tête.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est ce que tu voulais dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock le regardait bizarrement.

- Hier, quand tu examinais les différentes affaires et que tu as dit : « _le pauvre_ », tu ne disais pas ça parce qu'il avait été assassiné.

- Non, en effet.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ridicule de laisser une personne devenir tellement le centre de ton monde que sa perte te laisse _vide_, se plaignit-il. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire de toute façon ?

Une lueur de compassion passa dans les yeux de John quand il lui retourna son regard.

- Avec un petit peu de chance, tu ne le découvriras jamais, fit-il.

Puis il sourit.

- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça. Tu _es_ marié à ton travail après tout et il n'ira nulle part.

Le laboratoire du Bart's était libre et Sherlock ne perdit pas de temps, il récupéra la tasse de thé calée dans la poche de John et commença les analyses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans les rapports d'autopsies hier ? s'enquit-il en rassemblant l'équipement nécessaire.

John était perché sur un des hauts tabourets du labo, Sherlock avait toujours envie de rire quand ils voyaient ses jambes se balancer dans le vide, ce qu'il ne s'était bien sûr jamais permis. John se glissa de son tabouret et sortit son bloc-notes, adoptant inconsciemment une posture plus _officielle_ pour présenter son compte-rendu. Sherlock sentit que le sourire devenait plus insistant et il s'efforça de le réprimer.

- Bien, toutes les blessures semblent cohérentes, alors soit il réutilise la même arme, soit il en a tout un stock, fit John. D'après leur forme, c'est un poignard symétrique d'environ onze centimètres, mais en vérité pas si aiguisé à en juger par les contusions.

Il leva les yeux.

- Ta théorie du _grand mâle_ correspond parce qu'il y a de la force derrière ces coups. En fait, les deux premiers corps présentent chacun une blessure supplémentaire qui leur a brisé une côte avant que le coup mortel ne soit porté.

- Je pourrais y jeter un œil puisque nous sommes là, décida Sherlock en sortant son téléphone pour y mitrailler un rapide message.

Une minute plus tard, il fronça les sourcils en lisant la réponse.

- Un rendez-vous pour _jeudi_ ? demanda-t-il avec dégoût. Mais c'est dans deux jours cette femme est folle ?

Les lèvres de John s'incurvèrent.

- Je suppose que ton charme est moins efficace par texto, fit-il observer.

Sherlock se renfrogna.

- J'aimerais te voir faire mieux, rétorqua-t-il puis il s'interrompit. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée du tout. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas la trouver et l'adoucir un peu pendant que je fais ça ? Sors-lui ton baratin sur _la vie des vrais humains_, ça devrait marcher sur Molly.

- Mon _baratin_ ?

Sherlock agita la main.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, fit John mais il s'inclina.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour.

- Bon, Molly a dit que tu pouvais descendre maintenant mais qu'elle elle ne te donnait qu'un quart d'heure, autrement, ce sera jeudi, reporta-t-il. Et elle ne plaisante pas, c'est plein à craquer là-bas, ajouta-t-il voyant que Sherlock paraissait indécis.

- D'accord, finit-il par accepter d'un ton hargneux.

Il reposa sa pipette et vérifia que tout pouvait être laissé un moment.

- On y va.

La bouche de Molly était réduite en une ligne sinistre lorsque Sherlock pénétra dans la morgue, son porte-bloc fermement plaqué contre sa poitrine, une détermination absolue de ne se laisser charmer par aucun moyen se lisait sur chaque courbe de son corps.

Il lui adressa un sourire parfaitement professionnel et passa à côté d'elle. Molly exhala un soupir, fermant les yeux de soulagement : elle avait réussi à maintenir une façade calme en le voyant. Cet obstacle difficile la réduisait généralement à une imbécile bafouillante.

- Vous avez bonne mine, Molly.

Sherlock se tenait à un pas derrière elle et sa voix basse tomba directement dans son oreille, envoyant des frissons le long de sa nuque tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient sous le choc.

Un instant plus tard, il était parti. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le premier des corps qu'elle avait sorti pour lui.

- Merde, marmonna-t-elle, attendant que son pouls se calme.

Quand John entra une minute plus tard, elle était toujours là, immobile.

- Heu… Je vous ai apporté du café, fit-il en le lui tendant. Il vient de la machine mais vous sembliez assez occupée avant, je ne savais pas si vous aviez eu le temps de…

Elle lui sourit.

- C'est très gentil à vous, John, merci, dit-elle en prenant la tasse.

Elle faillit la faire tomber lorsque la voix profonde de Sherlock l'appela à travers la pièce.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en lui rendant la tasse. Pourriez-vous juste… Ce ne sera qu'une minute.

Elle se tourna et avança vers Sherlock.

_Ne regarde pas ses mains, ne regarde pas ses mains…_

Son mantra familier raisonnait dans sa tête tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

- Molly, pourriez-vous jeter un œil à ceci ?

Il se tenait près de la seconde victime avec une loupe.

- Je suis certain que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué mais il y a un éclat métallique ici, où la côte a été frappée. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans la plaie.

Il indiqua l'emplacement du doigt.

_Merde, tu as regardé ses mains. Détourne les yeux, détourne les yeux maintenant. Ne pense pas à ses mains. Ou à ses doigts. Merde, tu as pensé à ses doigts !_

_- _Molly ?

- Heu… oui, le métal.

Finalement, elle se concentra sur la côte en question.

- Oh, je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

Elle l'examina de plus près.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en suis occupé, laissez-moi vérifier mes notes.

Elle souleva son porte-bloc.

- Oui, en effet, il y avait du métal argenté, il a été envoyé au labo…

Elle parcourut la page.

- … il y a presque deux semaines.

Elle vérifia encore une fois.

- Heu… franchement, ils sont incompétents – je vais les relancer.

- Il y a moyen de leur lancer un petit coup de fil maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Molly leva les yeux.

_Oh, mon dieu, regarde cette bouche, cette bouche qui est juste… Putain. Merde. Fait chier. Reprends-toi, bon sang. Regarde ailleurs !_

- J'apprécierais vraiment beaucoup, ajouta-t-il lorsque le regard de Molly remonta plus haut et se verrouilla au sien.

Ses yeux étaient hypnotiques. Elle sentit cette sensation étrange dans le haut de son estomac, comme si elle tombait, tombait…

_Est-ce qu'il me rattraperait ? Oh, mon dieu, c'est sans espoir… Sonne la retraite. La retraite ! _

- Très bien, alors.

John lui tendit son café alors qu'elle détalait, elle s'en empara avant de disparaître dans le bureau.

Sherlock affichait un air suffisant insupportable.

- Mon dieu, tu es effrayant, lui dit John en s'approchant. C'est comme regarder un de ces charmeurs de serpents, on ressent presque une sorte de fascination malsaine à te voir faire ça sur les gens.

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je pourrais te le faire à toi, fit-il, un peu intrigué par l'idée.

- Non, merci, déclina-t-il en frissonnant. Je prends le Sherlock Holmes sincère. À tous les coups.

Sherlock cligna des yeux.

- Alors, on regarde quoi ? demanda John, en baissant les yeux sur le corps de Philippa Saunders. Ça ne fait rien – je le vois.

Il se pencha pour examiner la plaie d'un peu plus près.

- Alors tu penses que le métal provient de l'arme du crime ? s'enquit-il. Parce que le premier coup a dû être porté avec beaucoup de force.

- Exactement, confirma Sherlock. Les analyses pourraient ne pas nous conduire si loin mais ce sont des informations supplémentaires.

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de John.

- Elle revient. Va discuter avec elle que je puisse terminer.

- Ils envoient les résultats dans la matinée, le renseigna-t-elle de loin mais Sherlock se contenta d'acquiescer et se déplaça vers le corps suivant.

John soupira et s'avança pour s'acquitter de sa tâche.

- Alors, Molly… comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il. Comment se porte…

Il s'interrompit, l'esprit vide un instant.

- …Toby ?

C'était le nom du chat, il en était presque sûr.

Il s'avéra que le chat allait bien. John sourit et garda Molly avec lui dans un coin de la pièce tandis que Sherlock continuait ses recherches en les ignorant.

- Je ne vous ai pas revus, Sherlock et vous, aux Quiz Nights dernièrement, mentionna-t-elle une fois que les aventures de Toby furent épuisées. Pas depuis cette fois en été, en fait.

John grimaça au souvenir de cette autre tentative ratée de sortie sociale.

- Sherlock déteste les quizz, lui dit-il. Nous n'étions pas là-bas ensemble d'ailleurs. C'était plus comme si moi j'y étais et que lui essayait de m'en faire partir.

- Oh, bien.

Elle semblait déçue.

- Je me suis demandé où vous étiez passés tous les deux. Je m'en rappelle parce que j'avais acheté une nouvelle robe.

- Elle était rose, déclara John, en tentant de ne pas frémir à ce souvenir.

Molly parut ravie.

- Oh, vous avez remarqué ?

Elle baissa la voix.

- Vous pensez que Sherlock l'a appréciée ?

John se tortura le cerveau pour trouver une réponse appropriée.

- Il a dit que étiez… _à croquer_, réussit-il à sortir finalement.

Ce commentaire la fit rayonner. Elle promit de lui envoyer un texto avec les résultats dans la matinée en voyant que Sherlock avait fini et qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers la porte.

- John, c'était un mensonge éhonté, fit-il remarquer d'un air moralisateur tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai dit qu'elle ressemblait à un _pudding_.

- Oh, je n'en étais pas loin.

Quarante minutes et plusieurs textos plus tard, John retourna au labo en tenant un sandwich à demi mangé.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me bombarder de messages, se plaignit-il. J'étais à la cafétéria, tu savais que je reviendrais vite.

Il était encore en train de lire les plus récentes sommations.

- De toute façon, je ne comprends même pas comment tu arrives à les taper si vite.

- Tu devrais essayer avec les pouces, rétorqua Sherlock en imprimant ses résultats. Plus efficace qu'avec un seul doigt et une expression douloureuse.

- Bon, je suis là, répondit John de mauvaise humeur. Donc, si tu as, je cite : « _besoin de moi maintenant »_, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Sherlock retira une page de l'imprimante et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Viens jeter un coup d'œil à ça.

John parcourut la feuille en haussant les sourcils.

- Mais je croyais que Lestrade avait dit que le dépistage de drogues dans le sang de la victime était négatif.

Sherlock sourit.

- En effet.

- Mais ce… ce sédatif aurait dû apparaître dans les tests au moins pendant vingt-quatre heures. C'était dans la tasse de thé ?

Sherlock acquiesça.

- Mais elle était décédée dans un délai compris entre douze et dix-huit heures quand nous l'avons trouvée, alors ça veut dire que…

Il s'interrompit, tentant de trouver une logique aux résultats.

- Ça veut dire qu'elle ne l'a pas bu ? Elle l'a jeté ?

Sherlock soupira.

- Examine la tasse, John.

Il pointa le bureau, la tasse était à nouveau dans son sachet. John la prit.

- Tu vois ?

Sherlock attrapa son poignet et l'inclina jusqu'à ce qu'une marque de rouge à lèvres pâle soit clairement visible.

- C'est du rouge à lèvre longue tenue de la marque Clinique, le _Pink Spice,_ précisa-t-il. Pas fraîchement appliqué, probablement du matin. Elle en avait un tube sur sa coiffeuse.

John avait depuis longtemps cessé d'être surpris par les connaissances de Sherlock en matières de produits de beauté féminins.

- Alors, elle l'a bu.

Il y repensa et son visage blêmit en se rappelant les ecchymoses sur les poignets minuscules de la fille. Sherlock hocha la tête.

- Oui, elle a été droguée entre six et douze heures avant d'être tuée.

John découvrit que ses mains s'étaient crispées en poings serrés.

- Et si le dosage était assez bas pour avoir disparu de son organisme, cela signifie qu'elle était éveillée la plus grande partie du temps.

Il leva les yeux.

- Mon dieu, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

**NdT** :

**[1]** _The ABC Murders_ en vo

**[2]** L'iocane en poudre est un poison fictif utilisé dans _une bataille d'esprits_ dans le roman classique de William Goldman _The Princess Bride_. Goldman la décrit comme insipide, inodore, se dissolvant immédiatement dans un liquide, compte parmi les poisons les plus mortels au monde. Il provient d'Australie.

Source : .com/en2fr/Talk:The_Princess_Bride

**[3]** Le _ABC Rail Guide _(L'ABC des chemins de fer) est un livre pour les amateurs de trains. Il contient les détails techniques des wagons et des locomotives actuels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6/15 Une affaire de liaison**

- Bordel de merde !

John recula d'un pas surpris et faillit trébucher sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. À dire vrai, il ne s'attendait pas à rentrer chez lui un mercredi à l'heure du thé et percuter une bibliothèque d'un mètre quatre-vingts.

Il frotta la bosse qui enflait rapidement à l'endroit où son front avait heurté ce meuble bizarrement placé et tâtonna pour allumer la lumière, bien que cette illumination soudaine s'éclairait en rien la situation présente. La bibliothèque occupait pratiquement toute la largeur du couloir et bloquait complètement l'entrée.

Il entendit un éternuement, tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose entre le bord du meuble et le mur et vit une figure émerger du sous-sol.

- Peter, appela-t-il. Peter, on peut déplacer ce truc, s'il te plait ? Je ne peux pas entrer.

Il y eut des quelques pas rapides puis le visage désolé du voisin apparut dans l'interstice.

- Navré, John, ce n'est que moi, dit-il en ôtant sa casquette de baseball qui cachait ses cheveux blonds artistiquement ébouriffés et ces derniers retombèrent sur un seul œil, comme d'habitude. Mrs H. n'arrive pas à décider où elle la veut.

- Eh bien, je suis joliment sûr que cet endroit ne sera pas son choix définitif, Tim, fit remarquer John. Tu crois qu'on peut au moins la retourner ?

- Pas de problème, répliqua Tim, en agrippant le bord. Prêt ?

À eux deux, ils réussirent à la pousser contre le mur.

- Alors, tu donnes un coup de main au projet _retapons le 221C _? s'enquit John qui pensait avec regret à son fauteuil mais voulait se montrer poli.

- Il semblerait, fit Tim. J'ai fini le boulot un peu plus tôt et Mrs T. m'a envoyé directement ici.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air accommodant.

- L'union des logeuses – on ne peut rien faire contre.

- Exact, acquiesça John.

- Je ne sais pas où est passé Peter, il était censé nous aider, continua Tim. Pour quelqu'un qui ne travaille que le week-end, on dirait qu'il n'est jamais là.

John indiqua la bibliothèque.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si stupide.

- Bien vu.

Le téléphone de John vibra et il le sortit de sa poche.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Juste un message.

_Pourquoi es-tu encore dans l'escalier ? SH_

Bon, au moins, ça répondait à question de savoir si Sherlock était ou non à la maison.

_Est-ce que le feng shui de Mrs Hudson bloque le couloir encore une fois ? SH_

John massa la bosse qui ornait son front et vit son espoir de fournir une explication moins embarrassante s'envoler.

_J'ai besoin d'aide. SH_

John soupira.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il à Tim. Désolé de te laisser avec ça.

Tim secoua la tête.

- Oh, c'est bon. J'étais content de sortir de la maison, en fait, admit-il. Adrian fait sa tournée chez Mrs T.

John sourit avec sympathie.

- Je comprends que ce soit gênant, approuva John en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Avant qu'il ne les atteigne, la porte de Mrs Hudson s'ouvrit.

- C'est toi, Peter ? appela-t-elle en sortant dans le couloir. Oh,

Dr Watson.

Elle semblait déçue.

- Navré, ce n'est que moi.

_Tu es coincé sous quelque chose de lourd ? SH_

- Mais où est ce garçon ? Il faut soulever le tapis.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis posa un regard aigu sur John.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas le temps de nous donner un coup de main, Docteur ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps à nous tous.

_Est-ce que je dois vraiment venir te chercher ? SH_

Ce fut cette dernière sommation qui influa sa décision. Avec une expression obstinée, John tapa sa réponse.

_Serai en haut dans une heure_

- Je suis tout à vous, Mrs Hudson.

Ils n'avaient même pas atteint la porte de l'appartement du sous-sol qu'ils entendirent un claquement provenant du dessus puis Sherlock parut se matérialiser derrière eux. Il pointa son index sur John.

- Tu es sorti _toute la journée_ !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bosse et il fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'étais pas _de sortie_, je suis allé travailler, se défendit John. Il faut bien que quelqu'un gagne de quoi payer ton taxi. Refuser d'envisager les affaires qui n'ont aucun lien avec un génie du crime ne s'est pas exactement avéré lucratif, ces derniers mois.

Sherlock balaya son excuse d'un geste de la main.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de moi, John.

- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire, rétorqua promptement John. Et pourtant…

Il souleva son téléphone, la longue liste de ses exigeants textos s'étalait sur tout l'écran.

Mrs Hudson et Tim ressemblaient à des spectateurs de Wimbledon pendant qu'ils suivaient leur conversation. Maintenant, leurs têtes s'étaient à nouveau tournées vers Sherlock qui paraissait en avoir raz le bol. John soupira.

- Viens me parler en bas un moment, suggéra-t-il.

Affaire ou pas, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que Sherlock les aiderait à rouler le tapis. Sauf s'il y ait un cadavre dedans. C'était le minimum.

- Tu n'as besoin de moi qu'en tant qu'auditoire de toute façon. Je peux écouter pendant que je travaille.

Les sourcils de Sherlock se haussèrent mais il suivit John en bas de l'escalier et il se retrouva bientôt en train de marcher de long en large dans le salon du 221C, étalant sa science avec emphase tout bloquant le chemin.

- Le chagrin est le motif évident du troisième cas, mais pour les autres ? marmonna-t-il. Il nous manque encore des informations sur le quatrième mais le premier a perdu les parents il y a deux ans… Je suppose que ça pourrait être ça mais ils lui ont laissé une maison alors je pensais que ça l'atténuerait un peu…

- _L'atténuerait un peu_ ? répéta Tim à voix basse en regardant John tandis qu'ils travaillaient dans les coins de la pièce, arrachant facilement le tapis des clous qui le maintenaient au sol.

- Contente-toi de l'ignorer, lui conseilla John. Il ne pense jamais à la manière dont ses paroles peuvent être perçues.

- Rien de tout ça pour le second cas, cependant, poursuivit Sherlock, en continuant ses allées et venues. À moins qu'on prenne en compte le divorce mais les gens font ça tout le temps…

- Oh, je ne sais pas, Sherlock, intervint Mrs Hudson. Certaines personnes le prennent terriblement mal. Vous avez manqué un bout, mon chéri.

Ce commentaire était pour Tim à qui elle indiqua un endroit près de la cheminée.

- Le frère de Peter a tenté de se suicider quand sa femme l'a quitté, dit-elle. Terriblement égoïste, bien sûr. Sa pauvre mère en a eu le cœur brisé.

- Je suis désolé, Mrs Hudson. Ce devait être épouvantable.

- Oh, eh bien, c'était il y a longtemps, fit-elle. Peter n'était qu'un adolescent, il y a une grande différence d'âge entre eux. Bon, vous prenez les coins, les garçons, j'irai au milieu.

Ils se mirent en position et se mirent à rouler, John et Tim avec leurs mains et leurs genoux à chaque extrémité, Mrs Hudson poussait le centre avec son pied. Sherlock enjamba habilement le rouleau quand ils arrivèrent près de lui. John lui claqua la jambe en pointant Mrs Hudson d'un air entendu. Il renifla mais la rejoignit et commença à donner quelques coups de pieds distraits dans le tapis.

- Mais il s'en est sorti ? demanda Tim. Le frère de Peter, je veux dire ?

- Hmm ? Oh, oui, mon chéri, répondit Mrs Hudson. C'est Peter qui l'a trouvé. Il lui a sauvé la vie, en fait mais c'est pourquoi il est si bizarre à propos du sang maintenant – David a essayé de se trancher la gorge.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Il a toujours été très théâtral.

Ils atteignirent l'autre extrémité de la pièce. John et Tim échangèrent un regard. Tim faisait la grimace.

- Maintenant je suis mal à l'aise de l'avoir surnommé _M. Grincheux_, dit-il. Même si ce n'était que dans ma tête.

Sherlock s'était remis à faire les cent pas, il marmonnait de façon incompréhensible sur les envies de se suicider lorsque son téléphone sonna, il le sortit avec affectation.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il en se sauvant vers la porte.

Sa tête fut de retour un instant plus tard.

- Tu viens, John ? demanda-t-il. Kelli s'est fait un nouvel ami.

Il leur adressa un clin d'œil et partit.

Lorsque John monta au 221B quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock avait déjà pris place dans son fauteuil, ordinateur portable sur les genoux, vraisemblablement absorbé par le monde de son alter ego de Facebook.

John s'assit sur le siège opposé et attendit. Mais, après cinq bonnes minutes de complète indifférence, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la cuisine afin de se préparer des haricots blancs sur un toast. Il n'en fit que pour lui – l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de faire manger Sherlock maintenant. Le temps qu'il finisse et nettoie sa vaisselle, Sherlock s'était adossé à son fauteuil, les mains jointes, les yeux clos, tel un moine endormi qui aurait oublié de se couper les cheveux pendant les huit derniers mois.

- Moira Pickering avait une liaison avec son patron, annonça-t-il quand John s'approcha. Elle durait depuis un an.

John en fut surpris.

- Vraiment ? Mr… C'est quoi son nom, déjà ?

Il se dirigea vers le mur recouvert de notes.

- Robert Thompson.

Il repensa à leur conversation du lundi.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, il ne semblait pas intéressé par le fait de retrouver son assassin.

- Probablement plus inquiet par le fait que sa femme découvre toute l'affaire, rétorqua Sherlock.

John se souvint de la photo de famille qui ornait le bureau de cet homme.

- Pas étonnant que les filles du bureau aient été un peu évasives quand j'ai posé des questions sur sa vie amoureuse, dit-il.

Sherlock ouvrit un œil.

- Vanessa sera anéantie.

John le dévisagea avec stupéfaction puis la lumière se fit.

- J'y vais toujours, affirma-t-il. Je ne suis pas sorti depuis des lustres. Et ne dis pas que je suis sorti toute la journée parce qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation.

- Tu as dit que ce n'était pas un rencard.

- Et toi tu as dit que je n'étais pas responsable de toi, alors il n'y aucune raison que je ne m'y rende pas.

Sherlock ouvrit son deuxième œil et le fixa avec curiosité.

- Tu te sens réellement comme ça, John ? Comme celui qui _gagne de quoi payer mon taxi_ ?

John rougit.

- Non, nia-t-il. Bon, pas tout à fait.

Il s'assit et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Mais quelqu'un doit se montrer responsable ou les factures ne seront pas payées. Je veux dire…

Il hésita, il ne voulait pas embarrasser Sherlock.

- C'est génial d'avoir de la nourriture gratuite dans tout Londres – vraiment, c'est super, mais tu n'as pris aucune affaire payante depuis des mois et…

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'essaie juste de m'assurer que le loyer est réglé à temps. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas le meilleur moment pour moi de te laisser seul mais ce jour de remplacement était fixé depuis une éternité. Le marché de l'emploi étant ce qu'il est, si je les laisse tomber, ils ne me rappelleront pas. Je suis désolé, Sherlock, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de risquer ma place.

- Tu devrais tout plaquer, comme ça, tu pourrais travailler avec moi dès que j'ai besoin de toi, affirma Sherlock d'un air décidé.

Il vit l'expression médusée de John et leva les yeux au plafond.

- J'ai de l'argent, John. J'ai toujours eu de l'argent – je n'ai pas acheté ce costume au marché de Camden, même toi tu es capable de t'en rendre compte.

- Alors pourquoi tu avais besoin de partager ton appartement ? demanda John, confus. Je suis bien certain que tu as dis quelque chose sur le fait qu'on pouvait se le permettre à nous deux, j'en suis absolument sûr.

Sherlock sembla un peu gêné.

- Ah, eh bien, avoir de l'argent ne signifie pas toujours y avoir accès.

John avait toujours l'air perplexe et Sherlock prit la mouche.

- On m'a coupé les vivres, d'accord ? expliqua-t-il. Il y eu des… doutes quant à mes habitudes dépensières.

- Mycroft ? s'enquit John avec hésitation.

Sherlock ricana.

- Oh, Mycroft _aimerait_ tellement avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur moi, déclara-t-il.

L'esprit de John tournait en rond parce qu'il devinait que la liste des personnes ayant un grade supérieur à celui de Mycroft devait très courte. Il en était au Premier Ministre quand la réponse jaillit.

- Tu veux dire…

- Maman, acquiesça Sherlock.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Je te le dis uniquement pour que tu ne perdes pas ton temps en problèmes inexistants, l'avertit-il. Ce n'est pas un sujet de conversation général.

John parut convenablement impressionné par son sérieux alors il poursuivit :

- Bref, mon accès au capital a été rétabli, maintenant que j'ai _une influence stable_ dans ma vie.

Il arqua un sourcil sardonique.

- Donc, ce n'est que justice que tu en profites aussi.

Le cerveau de John avait dévié à mi-chemin de ces révélations.

- Alors tu n'as plus vraiment besoin d'un co-locataire, réalisa-t-il. Tu peux parfaitement vivre ici sans moi.

Sherlock le fixa un long moment.

- Mais tu t'es cogné la tête à quel point ? exigea-t-il de savoir. Tu as entendu un mot de ce que je viens de te dire ?

Il ressentit le besoin de frapper le crâne de John, comme Mycroft le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

- Revoyons ensemble les points importants.

Il se pencha en avant.

- Toi, indiqua-t-il en pointant John de l'index, tu pars travailler parce que tu es inquiet à propos de l'argent.

Il se désigna ensuite du doigt.

- Moi, j'ai de l'argent et je requiers fréquemment ton aide. En conséquence…

Il leva les deux mains dans un geste qui signifiait pour lui : _c'est tellement évident._

- …tu dois cesser de disparaître quand j'ai besoin de toi et je payerai les factures.

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, son expression _ne suis-je pas génial ?_ étalée sur le visage.

Il y eut un long silence. Consterné, Sherlock se rendit compte que John était en train de compter et qu'il avait largement dépassé le nombre dix. Son attitude pleine d'attente commença à fléchir.

Finalement, John prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère contre toi parce que, clairement, ce n'était pas ton intention de me faire passer pour un prostitué, dit-il.

Sherlock pensa que c'était une déclaration ridicule, de par son contenu et aussi parce qu'il était manifeste que John _était_ fâché et qu'il ne le cachait vraiment pas bien. Mais il décida de ne pas partager son point de vue.

- Je te ferai remarquer que je suis un vrai médecin et tu ne peux pas choisir les parties de moi que tu trouves utiles – comme mon empressement à tuer des gens pour toi ou le fait que je te trouve foutument incroyable quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps – et renoncer au reste. Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux obtenir ça de moi que les gens marchent comme ça.

- Et mon offre…

- …tombe dans les dix pour cent qui reste, oui.

Ça ne semblait pas être le moment de préciser que le fait que John soit un vrai médecin était un des choses que Sherlock trouvait utile chez lui.

- La seconde victime, Philippa Saunders avait aussi une liaison avec un homme avec qui elle travaillait, annonça-t-il.

John sauta sur le changement de sujet avec empressement.

- C'est une sacrée coïncidence, non ? Oh… C'est ça ? C'est le lien ?

Sherlock se renfrogna.

- Pas assez d'informations, se plaignit-il.

Il se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large.

- N°2 et n°4 étaient impliqués avec leurs employeurs.

- D'accord.

- Mais je suis presque certain que n°3 ne l'était pas.

- Non, bien sûr que non, fit John en se rappelant l'entretien avec Helena. Il ne semblait pas qu'il était intéressé par quiconque, excepté sa défunte épouse.

- Exact. N°3 a certainement envisagé le suicide, ce qui pourrait être quelque chose que l'assassin désapprouve, n°1 et n°2 ont eu tous les deux des expériences traumatisantes qui auraient pu les affecter de façon similaire mais il n'y a rien de tout ça avec n°4 – je suis allé plusieurs années en arrière sur sa page Facebook. Bon, aussi, elle n'avait que vingt-deux ans, combien de traumatismes pourrait-elle bien avoir subis ?

John décida de laisser passer celle-ci.

- Et comment tu as su à propos de Philippa Saunders ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock le regarda.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas resté ici à me tourner les pouces toute la journée pendant que tu te baladais à…

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux traces de boues qui maculaient les chaussures de John.

- Hampstead, termina-t-il. Je me suis rendu dans ce cabinet juridique au nom ridiculement long où elle travaillait et j'ai posé quelques questions.

John leva les yeux.

- Tu ferais bien de ne pas te faire attraper par Lestrade, l'avertit-il. Il a vraiment mis sa tête sur le billot dans cette affaire et ses supérieurs ont été très clairs sur le fait que tu ne devais aller nulle part tout seul.

Il y eut un silence. John fixa Sherlock mais Sherlock ne lui rendit pas son regard. John se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Oh, non. _Il t'a eu_ !

Sherlock eut l'air froissé.

- C'était de la malchance absolue qu'il soit là-bas aussi, fit-il. Heureusement, j'étais en train de partir et j'avais déjà obtenu l'information dont j'avais besoin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a dit que s'il m'y reprenait, j'étais viré de l'affaire et, pour une fois, il le pensait vraiment. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas encore assez d'antécédents sur la première victime – Lestrade m'a interdit d'aller sur son lieu de travail tout seul et, le temps que je m'en débarrasse, ils avaient fermés.

Il semblait dégoûté.

- J'ai même offert de prendre Hopkins avec moi !

John sentit quelque chose le transpercer mais ne le reconnut pas immédiatement. Sherlock n'eut pas ce genre de problème.

- Tu es jaloux, déclara-t-il.

- Quoi ? Pas du tout !

- Bien sûr que si. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Même Lestrade a dit qu'il serait inutile – bien qu'il parlait plutôt de me contrôler, pas de m'aider concrètement.

John se sentit un peu apaisé.

- Pauvre Hopkins, le plaignit-il. Tu le ferais tuer ou virer en une semaine.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Probablement.

- Je m'étonne que Lestrade l'ait dans son équipe, il le trouve désespérant, réfléchit John. Il a toujours l'air exaspéré quand ce type apparaît.

Une pensée le frappa.

- Son père n'est pas préfet de police ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas remarqué le nouveau trophée posé sur le meuble de rangement de Lestrade ?

John le regarda sans comprendre. Sherlock soupira.

- Ça vient de ce truc-là, la Ligue des Quiz, dans lequel tu m'as traîné il y a quelques mois.

- Je ne t'y ai pas traîné – tu m'y as suivi !

L'expression de Sherlock disait très clairement : _quelle importance_.

- L'équipe de Lestrade n'a pas gagné depuis près de deux ans et brusquement ils ont un trophée ? Ce garçon possède tout un stock de questions-réponses, le lien est évident.

- Hum, reconnut John. Alors Lestrade est maintenant dans une humeur encore pire que lorsque tu l'as appelé hier soir.

Sherlock renifla.

- Mais ce_ n'est_ qu'un idiot aveugle, se défendit-il. Le fait que la victime ait été droguée des heures avant sa mort est important. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne sait pas encore pourquoi que ça signifie qu'on doit l'ignorer.

- Oh, je suis d'accord, approuva promptement John. Mais, à vrai dire, je suppose que ça ne l'aide pas vraiment à trouver le tueur.

Sherlock lui lança un regard mauvais alors il changea une nouvelle fois de sujet.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Molly ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas de grandes découvertes, lui dit Sherlock. Le métal est de l'acier rapide supérieur, utilisé pour les forets, les scies, ce genre de choses, mais aussi pour les ciseaux, les couteaux de cuisine coûteux – tout ce qui requiert un tranchant aiguisé durable.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ce sera utile pour confirmer l'arme du crime quand nous la trouverons mais ça n'aide pas vraiment avec ce que nous cherchons.

Son téléphone sonna encore une fois et, après un rapide coup d'œil, il replongea dans Facebook. John partit prendre sa douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, il redescendit, changé, prêt pour son rendez-vous. Il essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il s'était arrangé pour en avoir un.

- Serait-ce Vanessa _Simons_ la bénéficiaire de tes attentions ce soir ? s'enquit Sherlock tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le salon.

John se figea près du seuil de la porte.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne connais pas son nom de famille, en déduisit Sherlock. Bon, est-ce qu'elle a les cheveux roux, le teint terne et un léger strabisme ?

- Quoi ? demanda John. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Il traversa la pièce, se plaça derrière le fauteuil de Sherlock et baissa les yeux sur l'ordinateur portable ouvert sur ses genoux.

- Elle n'a pas de strabisme !

- Je vois que tu n'essaies pas de défendre la couleur de son teint.

Le visage plutôt long de Vanessa n'était peut-être pas à son avantage sur sa page de profil Facebook.

- Comment tu es arrivé là ?

- Ah, eh bien, _les amis de Moira_ _doivent se serrer les coudes en ces temps tragiques_, cita Sherlock.

John sentit son cœur sombrer.

- Elle est amie avec toi ?

- C'est exact. Et, au vu de quelques unes de ces photographies, je crois que ça ne te prendra qu'une dose modérée d'alcool – Miss Simons semble être ce qu'on appelle communément _du tout cuit_.

- Je ne vais pas prendre de conseils en rencard d'un homme qui n'a jamais tiré un coup de toute sa vie, rétorqua John en se plaçant en face du miroir.

Il essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux mais il avait toujours un épi agaçant qui rebiquait derrière sa tête.

- Elle a une sélection impressionnante et variée de… passions, continua Sherlock. Dans l'intérêt d'une bonne santé durable, il serait peut-être avisé de… je crois que l'expression familière est _d'en mettre deux couches_.

- Tu veux bien cesser ?

John le regarda avec horreur.

- Arrête ça.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas intéressé, tu sembles étrangement déterminé à mettre ton nez dans ma vie amoureuse.

Sherlock afficha un sourire narquois.

- Eh bien, à en juger par ses précédents posts, je ne doute pas une seconde que je vais lire le récit de tes performances d'ici demain – avec des notes sur une échelle de zéro à dix dans toute une série de domaines.

Il posa son ordinateur portable par terre et se leva, s'évanouissant en direction de la salle de bain.

- Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire, s'écria John après lui. Je vais sortir ce soir et tu ne vas pas gâcher ma soirée et si des notes doivent en découler, ce ne sera que des _onze_ !

Il laissa tomber l'arrangement de ses cheveux, mit sa veste et dirigea vers la porte.

- Au minimum ! hurla-t-il puis il sursauta en voyant Sherlock apparaître devant lui.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de crier, fit-il puis il fit un mouvement rotatif avec son doigt. Tourne-toi.

Mystifié mais docile – c'était une combinaison de sentiments si familière quand Sherlock était dans les parages qu'elle en était déprimante – John obéit et observa leurs reflets tandis que Sherlock frottait le bout de ses doigts ensemble avant de lisser l'épi rebelle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien plat.

- Je suppose que tu penses qu'elle va croire que je suis gay maintenant que tu as mis du gel dans mes cheveux, rouspéta-t-il.

Sherlock lui sourit dans le miroir.

- Je t'en prie, dit-il. Amuse-toi bien.

Les yeux de John se plissèrent.

Malheureusement, après seulement une demi-heure de rencard avec Vanessa, il devint évident que Sherlock ne plaisantait pas du tout. Le sourire qui lui avait semblé charmant le lundi après-midi s'était indéniablement transformé en sourire prédateur le soir tombé. Et il semblait qu'un médecin – même au chômage – était joliment en tête de liste des cadeaux de Noël de Vanessa. Il était aussi très clair qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à déballer ses cadeaux plus tôt que prévu.

Par conséquent, lorsqu'une main familière saisit son épaule, pendant un bref instant, John s'affaissa de soulagement. Il se reprit presque immédiatement mais Sherlock affichait toujours son sourire affecté quand il se leva.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le taxi, laissant une rouquine bafouillante derrière eux.

- Alors, on va où ? demanda John, sans prendre la peine de simuler une objection au fait qu'il avait été arraché une fois de plus à un rendez-vous.

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'ourlèrent.

- Je n'ai pas pu interroger les collègues de la première victime aujourd'hui, lui rappela-t-il, le ton insistant comme si tout ça était de la faute de John. Alors on peut essayer son cercle social – on va se rendre dans son club favori.

- Okay.

John réfléchit à ce dont il se souvenait de la première victime… Richard Simpson, trente-huit ans, blanc, gay, célibataire, domicilié à Putney… Son cerveau sauta sur les freins et fit marche arrière.

- C'est hors de question, dit-il en faisait voler sa main jusqu'au gel appliqué sur ses cheveux.

Puis il tendit le bras et ouvrit le manteau de Sherlock, révélant un jeans noir moulant.

- Oh, bon dieu, c'est absolument hors de question, répéta-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège en croisant les bras.

- Un problème ?

- Si tu crois que je vais entrer dans un bar gay avec toi, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, déclara John.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Vraiment, John, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de préjugés, dit-il. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton « _tout me va_ » ?

- Je n'ai aucun préjugé – je suis allé des tas de fois dans des bars gays avec Harry, aussi avec d'autre amis et je me suis sacrément amusé mais je ne veux pas y aller avec toi !

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ?

En fait, Sherlock semblait un peu blessé.

- On reste combien de temps ? aboya John.

Puis il soupira, même s'il savait que Sherlock mimait sa peine.

- Ce qui maintient les gens à distance, c'est ton flux constant de paroles désobligeantes, dit-il. Avec la musique assez forte, les gens seront incapables d'entendre ce que tu dis, ils regarderont la manière dont tu…

Il fit un geste de haut en bas qui englobait la silhouette de Sherlock.

- Ça va être comme l'heure du repas dans un zoo, termina-t-il.

Sherlock prit un moment pour apprécier l'inhabituelle sensation d'être sincèrement surpris. Puis il revint à la déclaration finale de John – elles étaient devenues une source inattendue de divertissement ces derniers mois.

- Alors, tu es en train de dire que tu penses que je suis attirant ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, ferme-la, rétorqua John de mauvaise humeur. Tu en joues tous les jours. Je suis peut-être hétéro mais pas aveugle.

Il s'affala dans son siège, résigné.

- Au moins, laisse-moi prendre mon arme.

Sherlock gloussa.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta, John en émergea lentement et il le fit avec un sentiment d'incrédulité.

- C'est un bowling, déclara-t-il, en se tournant vers Sherlock avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'émettre une réplique désagréable. Tu l'as fait exprès ! l'accusa-t-il en pointant son doigt sur lui. Tu as délibérément employé le mot _club_ pour m'induire en erreur.

Sherlock lui adressa son sourire le plus innocent.

- C'est toi qui as présumé que les hommes gays n'étaient intéressés que par d'autres hommes gays, rétorqua-t-il. Ne m'en blâme pas.

John grogna avant de soupirer et secoua la tête.

- C'est juste, admit-il. C'est bon ? On est quittes maintenant ? Tu m'as pardonné de t'avoir laissé aujourd'hui ?

Sherlock hésita puis afficha le sourire préféré de John avant de lui taper dans le dos.

- Allez, viens, fit-il en le guidant. Richard Simpson était un joueur de bowling acharné et rencontrait un groupe attitré tous les mercredis soirs, précisa-t-il en montant les marches. En fait, ce sont eux qui ont donné l'alerte quand il ne s'est pas montré il y a trois semaines, ce qui a conduit à la découverte de son corps.

Il ouvrit la porte et John entra.

- Comment est ton jeu au bowling ?

- Carrément génial, répliqua John.

Il n'avait pas tort. Sherlock usa de tout son charme pour être introduit dans le groupe mais c'était John qu'ils voulaient garder – quand ils commencèrent à comprendre que leur équipe était à terre. Sherlock amena doucement le sujet sur le tapis et John le laissa faire, tout en maintenant une distraction en alignant _strike_ sur _strike_. **[1]**

Finalement, ils exigèrent que Sherlock leur montre de quoi il était fait et ses protestations sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais joué tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il passa quinze secondes à observer John en action puis se leva pour le copier.

- _Split_ ! **[2]** annonça quelqu'un derrière eux et Sherlock regarda John d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu as un _split_ en 7-10, lui expliqua John à voix basse. Les deux quilles restantes sont dans les deux coins arrière. Tu as déjà fait ça avant ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- D'accord. Mais c'est vraiment pas mal pour un premier essai, dit-il, diagnostiquant correctement la déception de Sherlock de ne pas obtenir un succès complet. Tu ne pourras pas abattre les deux dernières quilles avec ta seconde boule, alors choisis-en une et vise.

- Et toi, tu pourrais ? demanda Sherlock en le dévisageant avec curiosité.

John haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être mais il faut réussir un lancer de dingue ou bénéficier d'un rebond incroyable.

Sherlock était en train de soupeser la boule dans sa main, son expression était étrangement attentive. John se sentit soudainement frappé par l'idée que c'était triste qu'il n'ait jamais fait de bowling avant.

- Tu aurais envie de revenir ici, de temps en temps ? demanda-t-il. Après l'affaire, je veux dire ?

La tête de Sherlock se tourna vers lui.

- Dans quel but ?

- Affûter tes compétences ? offrit John. On ne sait jamais, l'habileté à faire rouler une boule sur une cible lointaine pourrait s'avérer pratique.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, faisant ainsi savoir à Sherlock que l'offre était sincère et non une tentative de le ridiculiser par un moyen ou un autre.

- C'est juste une idée, ajouta-t-il. Tu vas faire une tentative ?

Il agita son bras en direction des quilles.

- Très bien, répondit Sherlock, bien que John ne sache pas très bien à quelle question il répondait.

Quand ce fut à nouveau au tour de Sherlock, John regarda autour de lui pour attirer son attention mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouva emmitouflé dans sa veste. Il se hâta de faire leurs excuses tandis que Sherlock le tirait vers la sortie.

- On va où ? demanda-t-il, en trottant pour rester à sa hauteur.

- À l'appartement de Neil Benson.

- Tu vas t'expliquer ? s'enquit John, une fois qu'ils étaient dans un des taxis qui semblait toujours se matérialiser dès que Sherlock apparaissait sur le trottoir.

- Richard Simpson était impliqué avec quelqu'un qui travaillait dans le bureau voisin, lui dit Sherlock. Mais il est resté discret parce que l'autre homme était marié.

John digéra la nouvelle.

- Alors ça fait trois d'entre eux. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, hein ?

Sherlock parut peu disposé à prendre ça pour une question.

- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous dans l'appartement de _Neil_ ? poursuivit John. Tu crois qu'il _avait_ une liaison et que Helena s'est trompée sur lui ?

- C'est lui, le cas à part, répliqua Sherlock. C'est très clair mais ça mérite une enquête plus approfondie.

John ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas clair pour lui mais il changea d'avis. Sherlock afficha quand même son sourire moqueur.

- Je veux jeter un œil, dit-il. Voir comment il vivait, vérifier la porte de son frigo, ce genre de choses.

- Tu es obsédé par les portes de frigo, lui dit John en se rappelant toutes les déductions tirées de celle de Moira. On n'a rien du tout sur _notre_ porte de frigo.

- Les gens y mettent leur vie entière, déclara Sherlock. C'est la façon la plus rapide de vérifier leur routine. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je mette sur la nôtre ? _Ne bois pas le lait la drogue est dans le crâne_ – ce serait une aide considérable pour Lestrade, non ?

Il croisa le regard en biais de John et leva les yeux.

- Non, il n'y a pas de drogue dans le crâne, c'était juste un exemple.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Tu vas quand même vérifier dans le crâne, hein ?

John maintint un silence digne.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement facilement mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup à vérifier. Neil y avait emménagé après sa réinsertion et l'endroit était plutôt nu, juste les meubles indispensables, une étagère pleine d'albums photos dans le salon et quelques autres dans le tiroir d'un coffre dans la chambre à coucher, avoisinants une pile de jetons de sobriété délivrés par les AA.

- Par ici, John, l'appela Sherlock de la cuisine.

John le rejoignit et remarqua la liste manuscrite des rendez-vous des AA collée sur le frigo. Typique.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'éclairèrent tandis qu'il attrapait un morceau de papier d'un bloc tout proche et griffonnait un _je regrette_ dessus.

- Je ne l'ai pas avec moi mais c'est un raisonnable fac-similé de la note qui a été trouvée sur la scène de crime, dit-il et John vit que l'écriture n'était pas la sienne. Maintenant, regarde l'écriture qui est sur le frigo.

- Elle est complètement différente, remarqua immédiatement John.

Sherlock hocha la tête et afficha un sourire joyeux.

- Neil Benson n'a pas écrit sa propre lettre d'excuses, confirma-t-il.

John lui retourna son regard.

- Mais qui l'a fait, alors ?

**NdT :**

**[1]** On appelle un _strike_ lorsque les dix quilles sont abattues au premier lancer.

**[2]** un _split_ est une combinaison de quilles restantes après le premier lancer très difficile, voire impossible à abattre en totalité avec le second lancer à cause du trou que les quilles laissent entre elles.

Source : http: / www . /reglements/regles . htm


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7/15 Une étude sur le pourquoi**

- Des liaisons ?

Lestrade prit le mug que lui tendait John en marmonnant un merci mais ne quitta pas Sherlock des yeux. Celui-ci s'était étalé de manière indolente dans son fauteuil, encore froissé par le fait que Lestrade ne s'était pas déplacé le soir d'avant pour être témoin de son génie.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, répondit-il d'un ton traînant. Je ne me suis pas montré clair ?

Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil à John qui prit pitié de lui.

- Richard Simpson, Philippa Saunders et Moira Pickering avaient tous des liaisons, elles étaient officiellement secrètes parce que leurs partenaires étaient mariés, expliqua-t-il.

- « _Un amant qui ne peut pas rester_ », se rappela Lestrade en se tournant vers Sherlock. C'est ce que vous avez dit dans l'appartement de Miss Pickering, parce que le lit était dans le coin de la pièce.

- Oui, confirma Sherlock. Assez étrangement, je suis capable de me souvenir des déclarations que j'ai faites il y a seulement trois jours.

John se dirigea vers l'âtre, donna un coup dans le pied de Sherlock au passage et récolta un regard plein de reproches en retour. Puis il indiqua les copies des messages de regrets qui étaient maintenant épinglées au mur.

- Trois d'entres eux ont écrit une lettre d'excuses avant d'être tués, dit-il.

Lestrade le rejoignit et ses yeux examinèrent rapidement les autres notes.

- Bon sang, Sherlock, votre écriture est encore pire qu'avant, commenta-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son breuvage. Et, franchement, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Sherlock ricana, son humeur brusquement améliorée en voyant l'expression indignée de John. Il se leva.

- Alors maintenant, non seulement vous échouez à reconnaître les pattes de mouche typiques d'un médecin, dit-il à Lestrade qui offrit une grimace d'excuses à John, mais personne de votre équipe n'a remarqué que ce message-là…

Il pointa du doigt celui qui avait été trouvé sur la scène de crime de Neil.

- … n'était pas écrit de la main de la victime. Vous n'avez vérifié que le premier, n'est-ce pas ?

Lestrade le fixa longuement.

- Alors, qui l'a écrit ?

Sherlock se contenta de lui adresser un sourire énigmatique.

- Attendez une minute, lui intima Lestrade d'une voix lente. J'ai parlé à Helena Bagshaw et aux collègues de Neil Benson – il ne m'a pas semblé qu'il avait une liaison avec qui que ce soit.

- En effet, confirma Sherlock. Mais il _passait_ régulièrement la nuit dans un hôtel avec une femme mariée, non ?

L'expression de Lestrade parut s'illuminer comme une ampoule, elle était très semblable à celle de John quand il comprenait enfin quelque chose.

- Donc, le meurtrier…

- … a fait une erreur, termina Sherlock. Ce qui soulève d'intéressantes questions, n'est-ce pas ?

Lestrade et John hochèrent la tête de concert mais chacun espérait qu'on n'allait pas lui demander de poursuivre sur ce terrain.

Revenant à sa question initiale, Lestrade pointa à nouveau l'étrange message d'excuses.

- Alors, qui l'a écrit ?

- Ce n'est pas totalement évident ?

- Oh, allez, vas-y ! soupira John.

Sherlock se renfrogna, vexé.

- Que contient le message ? demanda-t-il tout en répondant immédiatement à sa propre question. Ce sont des regrets. Dans trois cas, les victimes se sont excusées de s'être impliquées dans une relation adultère. Mais quand il s'agit de Neil Benson, il n'avait pas de liaison – cet homme portait encore le deuil de sa défunte épouse, ce que l'assassin aurait plutôt dû approuver même.

Il faisait les cent pas maintenant, John et Lestrade suivaient ses déplacements.

- Mais, le temps qu'il prouve son innocence – sorte ses jetons des AA, montre ses albums photos – c'était trop tard.

Il s'arrêta et les regarda.

- Il avait vu le meurtrier et devait, par conséquent, mourir. Alors – qui a besoin d'exprimer ses regrets ? demanda-t-il. Qui a fait une erreur et pourrait même en ressentir des remords ?

Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers le mur, comme si la note allait brusquement développer une intention meurtrière.

- Donc, nous avons l'écriture manuscrite du tueur, présuma Lestrade après réflexion. Mais ça ne va pas vraiment nous aider à le coincer, non ?

Sherlock reprit place dans son fauteuil.

- Malheureusement non – bien que ça devrait aider à une condamnation, souligna-t-il. Mais connaître son profil de victime est certainement utile à ce stade – la divergence d'écriture prouve que Neil Benson est vraiment le cas à part, alors nous tenons définitivement le bon motif. Le tueur choisit des personnes qui entretiennent des relations sexuelles avec un partenaire marié, bien qu'ils se présentaient eux-mêmes comme célibataires.

L'estomac de John émit un grondement sourd à ce moment-là et il le frotta d'un air piteux, ignorant le froncement de sourcils de Sherlock face à cette faiblesse humaine qui interrompait ses commentaires.

- Vous avez déjà pris votre petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-il à Lestrade qui acquiesça.

- Ça ira avec ça, je vous remercie, fit-il en soulevant son mug.

- Eh bien, moi, je meurs de faim, déclara John avec fermeté, ses paroles visant Sherlock.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et bientôt le claquement de la porte du frigo entrecoupa le bruit des placards qu'on ouvrait et refermait assorti d'une variété de jurons.

- Merde alors, ce sera donc des toasts. Je peux avoir un peu de ton miel chéri ? s'enquit-il en direction de Sherlock, en élevant la voix pour couvrir le bruit de la bouilloire.

Lestrade parut extrêmement décontenancé par ce terme affectueux mais tenta de ne pas le montrer.

- Est-ce qu'il est rationné ? s'enquit-il en adoptant un ton blasé tout en s'asseyant sur l'autre siège.

- Vous avez entendu une virgule où il n'y en avait pas, lui assena Sherlock avec dédain après avoir répondu un _bien sûr_ à John. Il me parlait de mon miel _chéri_.

Il attendit que Lestrade comprenne la différence.

- Le miel est censé être à moi – ce n'est pas moi qui l'achète mais John essaie d'instiller le concept de possession et de respect pour ce qui appartient aux autres.

Un sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage de Sherlock, ce que Lestrade trouva plutôt déconcertant.

- Je dois dire que jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas beaucoup eu de chance.

John revint bientôt avec une assiette dans la main.

- Plus de confiture, expliqua-t-il en mordant dans son toast avant de s'avancer vers la cheminée.

Il posa l'assiette sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sherlock avant de sortir un stylo pour ajouter un détail ou deux sur l'appartement de Neil puis il retourna dans la cuisine.

- Alors, il y a deux différents types de liens, fit Sherlock en piochant sans y penser une tranche de toast. Le premier – ce qu'il recherche chez une victime – est maintenant établi.

Il prenait une bouchée de son toast quand John revint pour lui placer un mug dans l'autre main.

- D'accord, approuva Lestrade en observant le toast disparaître à vitesse grand V.

- L'autre lien est comment il les trouve, poursuivit Sherlock en prenant une grande gorgée de sa boisson avant de grimacer. John, c'est du thé, se plaignit-il.

- Oh, mais tu es un vrai prodige.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

- J'ai expressément demandé du café.

- Tu n'as expressément rien dit de tel.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais du thé non plus.

- Donne-moi ça, alors.

John échangea leurs mugs.

- C'est bon pour vous ? demanda-t-il à Lestrade en indiquant son breuvage.

- C'est très bien, confirma-t-il promptement, en le finissant avant que John ne décide le donner à Sherlock.

Il avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'une pièce de théâtre bien rôdée et d'être le seul à ne pas connaître ses répliques.

- Il doit y avoir des milliers de gens dans Londres qui correspondent aux critères du tueur, continua Sherlock, à nouveau sur ses pieds. Mais comment découvre-t-il qui ils sont ?

Il but une lampée de son café et le reposa sur le manteau de la cheminée.

- Les trois liaisons étaient secrètes et l'autre n'existait pas alors comment a-t-il pu être au courant ?

Lestrade y réfléchit.

- Eh bien, nous avons déjà établi que les victimes n'avaient aucun point commun alors ce n'est pas comme si l'assassin les connaissait personnellement – spécialement Neil Benson, bien sûr, ou il aurait su qu'il ne collait pas à son motif.

John consulta ses notes encore une fois.

- Ils travaillaient tous dans des endroits différents mais leurs bureaux ne sont pas si éloignés les uns des autres, fit-il remarquer. Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas dans la même rue ou quoi que ce soit mais ils bossaient tous au centre de la city.

- Des bureaux… marmonna Sherlock. Des bureaux… Oui !

Il s'agrippa aux épaules de John.

- C'est brillant ! déclara-t-il, rayonnant.

John se concentra pour ne pas cracher son thé et Lestrade se leva – ça ne semblait pas juste de rester assis quand le tourbillon allait visiblement continuer.

- _Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu_, dit-on, mais ils se sont trompés pour l'un d'eux, fit Sherlock en relâchant John pour s'éloigner de quelques pas.

- Qui ça, _ils_ ? s'enquit Lestrade.

Sherlock pivota et le dévisagea.

- Les commérages, voyons ! répliqua-t-il de sa voix qui signifiait : _vous avez laissé votre cerveau dans votre lit ce matin ?_ Le tueur a accès aux commérages de bureau.

Il s'avança jusqu'au mur et indiqua la photo de Richard Simson.

- N°1 était directeur de bureau et il était impliqué avec quelqu'un qui travaillait à côté.

Son index se déplaça et frappa le mur deux fois de plus.

- N°2 et n°4 bossaient tous les deux dans de grosses compagnies et ils entretenaient une liaison avec leur patron.

Finalement, il pointa l'image de Neil.

- Que nous a dit Helena Bagshaw à propos du n°3 ? demanda-t-il à John d'un ton pressant. À propos de son job, je veux dire ?

John y réfléchit, se rappelant la tragique histoire.

- Elle a dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, que c'était juste pour le tenir occupé, répondit-il.

Sherlock l'incita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

- Et que c'était son mari qui avait aidé à l'obtenir… Oh ! Parce qu'il travaillait dans le même bâtiment !

- Exactement ! confirma Sherlock.

Il tourna les talons et marcha jusqu'au bureau puis il se pencha sur l'ordinateur portable de John et tapa quelques chose.

- Bien, fit-il en faisant dérouler la page d'information de la compagnie. Le mari de Helena est chef de direction.

Il fit pivoter le portable afin d'exposer la photographie d'un homme à l'apparence solide dans la cinquantaine.

- Vous pouvez imaginer les commérages que ça a provoqués lorsque _sa_ femme a été repérée avec un subalterne du bureau.

- Fantastique ! s'écria John qui avait repris l'assiette de toasts.

Il s'approcha de l'écran et la déposa sur la table. Sherlock s'enorgueillit légèrement, puisque John lui avait assuré que la fausse modestie ne lui seyait pas. Il se redressa, prit le dernier toast puis retourna devant leur tableau de notes improvisé. Il se plaça en face et examina les emplacements des bureaux en question.

Lestrade s'efforça de se concentrer sur l'affaire et de ne pas se laisser distraire par le rituel de nourriture donnée par la ruse qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Et comment va-t-on le trouver ? s'enquit-il.

- Travail sur le terrain, rétorqua Sherlock, en s'imaginant l'expression de Mycroft à l'évocation même du concept.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers John lui apprit qu'ils partageaient la même pensée et ils se sourirent.

- Allez donc prendre chambre d'hôtel, bon sang, marmonna Lestrade.

- Mais on vit ici, fit remarquer Sherlock.

John reprit l'assiette maintenant vide et la ramena la cuisine. En chemin, il lança une œillade pleine de reproches à Lestrade.

- Vous cherchiez les liens entre les victimes mais ce qu'il nous faut découvrir, ce sont les liens entre les compagnies pour lesquelles ils travaillaient, instruisit Sherlock. Est-ce qu'ils emploient tous la même société de sécurité ? Est-ce que c'est le même homme qui répare leurs photocopieuses ? C'est forcément quelque chose comme ça.

Il reprit son café.

- Bien, approuva Lestrade. Je vais y aller et bosser là-dessus alors.

Il tapota ses poches pour vérifier qu'il possédait encore tout ce qu'il avait en venant puis passa la tête dans la cuisine.

- Merci pour le café, John, dit-il. Vous restez collé à lui, hein ?

- Bien sûr, répondit John en retournant au salon. Vous voulez que je jette un coup d'œil à votre genou avant de partir ?

Lestrade en fut saisi d'étonnement, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait privilégié une jambe plutôt que l'autre. John devenait aussi mauvais que Sherlock, ou alors ça ne concernait que les problèmes médicaux.

- Ce n'est rien, il s'est juste cogné contre la bibliothèque dans le couloir, annonça Sherlock, il y a aussi des traces de peinture sur la manche de votre chemise, quand vous avez repris votre équilibre, expliqua-t-il devant l'expression confuse de Lestrade.

- Merde alors ! jura Lestrade en examinant son poignet, furieux. On peut savoir _pourquoi_ votre bibliothèque a des pots de peinture sur ses étagères au lieu de livres ?

- Le neveu de Mrs Hudson refait la décoration, répondit John. Vous n'êtes pas le premier accidenté, ajouta-t-il en indiquant la plaie qui ornait son front.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle lui donne cette bibliothèque de toute façon, grommela Sherlock, se sentent brusquement et inexplicablement irrité. Peter n'a jamais rien lui d'autres qu'_Auto Plus._ **[1]**

Ils passèrent les vingt-quatre heures suivantes à poser des questions mais ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse utile. Au moment où Sherlock et John pénétraient dans Scotland Yard ce vendredi matin, la seule chose qui se rapprochait était le week-end.

La voix de Hopkins était audible tandis qu'ils approchaient du bureau des enquêteurs.

- Mais les autres inspecteurs portent une tenue ordinaire, Monsieur.

Lestrade répondait quand ils passèrent la porte.

- Je suis navré, Hopkins, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit – vous paraissez trop jeune. Personne ne vous prend pour un officier de police si vous n'êtes pas en uniforme.

- Et encore, ils imaginent une fois sur deux, que t'es qu'un kissogramme **[2]** au rabais, ajouta méchamment Anderson.

Hopkins l'ignora, les épaules légèrement affaissées devant le refus de Lestrade, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le silence qui s'était brusquement installé et se tourne. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage quand il vit Sherlock. Cette réaction n'était pas commune. Toute l'équipe était là et John vit que Sally s'éloignait aussi loin que la pièce le permettait tandis qu'un léger murmure s'amplifiait parmi les autres officiers.

Lestrade éleva la voix.

- Bien, conférence de presse, annonça-t-il, en attendant que le silence revienne. Dans une demi-heure. Ceux qui ne sont pas concernés, reprenez ce que vous faisiez hier – dimanche approche à grands pas et il faut qu'on trouve ce type.

La salle se vida considérablement.

- Vous voulez assister à la conférence ? demanda Lestrade en se tournant vers Sherlock. Selon les profileurs, ce genre de tueur en série pourrait être présent. Vous voulez observer ? Voir si vous remarquez quelqu'un ?

Sherlock ourla sa lèvre en entendant mentionner le profil du meurtrier, il pensait que c'était une totale perte de temps mais acquiesça quand même.

- Vous envisagez de lâcher quelle sorte d'informations ? s'enquit-il.

Lestrade haussa les épaules, l'air frustré.

- On a quoi exactement ? « _Si vous avez une liaison, ne laissez personne entrer dimanche »_ ? Ce n'est pas trop.

- Est-ce que c'est avisé ? demanda Sherlock alors que son ton indiquait clairement : _c'est stupide_. Si vous lâchez le profil des victimes, on va se retrouver avec des imitateurs.

- C'est en effet un risque. Mais que peut-on faire d'autre ? exigea de savoir Lestrade. Nous devons avertir la population.

- Vraiment ?

Hopkins s'approcha furtivement de John, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'il était toujours dans la pièce.

- Vous y comprenez quelque chose ? murmura-t-il tandis que Sherlock et Lestrade continuait leur dispute.

- Réfléchissez à ça une minute, lui conseilla John à mi-voix. Les gens qui correspondent à ce critère ressentent déjà une haine très spécifique à leur encontre.

Il jeta un œil à Hopkins qui visiblement écoutait mais continuait à fixer Sherlock.

- Imaginez que vous soyez marié et que vous sachiez que votre partenaire a été infidèle, suggéra-t-il. Ou même la génération précédente, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Si votre fils ou fille a une liaison et que vous craigniez de perdre vos petits-enfants si leur mariage se brise. Ce genre d'émotion est suffisamment forte pour conduire les gens à commettre des actes désespérés – si on dit dans les journaux qu'un tueur en série vise les gens qu'il méprise, pas un d'entre eux ne pourra s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit une victime en particulier. Certains pourraient même penser que c'est le bon moment pour faire n'importe quoi.

Hopkins se mit à opiner du chef.

- Une occasion en or – comme dans _ABC contre Poirot_. Prendre avantage d'une situation plutôt que d'en créer une.

- Exactement, confirma John. C'est ce qui inquiète Sherlock.

Hopkins exhala.

- Il est génial, hein ?

- Je l'ai toujours pensé.

- Il y a une chose que notre psychopathe préféré – désolé, _sociopathe_ – n'a pas expliqué, intervint la voix sournoise d'Anderson sur un ton très élevé. Comment est-ce que le tueur sait que les victimes sont seules le dimanche ?

Sherlock lui accorda un bref coup d'œil.

- Est-ce que vous tentez d'utiliser vos deux neurones en même temps une nouvelle fois, Anderson ? s'enquit-il. Vous savez que ça ne finit jamais bien.

- Eh bien, au moins, moi je sais que la terre tourne autour du soleil ! aboya Anderson avec son manque coutumier d'originalité.

John tressaillit. Chaque fois que cet enfoiré sortait cette phrase, ça rappelait à Sherlock ce qu'il prenait pour une trahison personnelle. John aurait aimé n'avoir jamais posté ça sur son foutu blog.

- Dit le type qui, quand on lui demande un pays commençant par un Q, propose Cuba, intervint Hopkins qui fit taire toute la salle.

- Joli, murmura John tandis que les lèvres de Lestrade s'incurvaient.

Même Sherlock sembla un peu impressionné mais il les éconduit tous d'un geste de la main.

- Les victimes ont des liaisons avec des gens mariés, certains ont des enfants, dit-il en répondant à la question initiale. Si on est le coupable secret de quelqu'un, on n'a pas les week-ends.

Quelques sourcils s'élevèrent en percevant l'amertume de son ton et Sherlock fit immédiatement dévier l'attention.

- N'est-ce pas, Sally ?

Il pivota pour la regarder directement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce et elle faillit cracher d'indignation. Lestrade intervint pour une fois.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, vous voulez bien régler ça, vous deux ?

Il se concentra sur Sally.

- J'ai été très souple en regard de ce qui s'est passé mais il va falloir que vous dépassiez ça, dit-il. Maintenant, allez vérifier que tout est en place dans la salle de conférence.

Sally prit ses papiers et se rua à l'extérieur, toujours bouillonnante, Anderson sur ses talons. Lestrade soupira lourdement.

- Bien, fit-il en se tournant vers Sherlock. D'autres idées à propos du timing ? Les profileurs disent que le dimanche doit avoir une espèce de signification pour le tueur.

- Peut-être, concéda Sherlock. Ou alors, plus simplement, c'est son jour de congé.

Il secoua la tête.

- La quatrième victime a été tuée entre dix-huit heures et minuit mais on est certains qu'elle a été droguée dans l'après-midi, alors que la troisième est morte le matin. Le dimanche soir est peut-être son heure de prédilection pour tuer mais il s'en approche plus tôt.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda John, incapable d'écarter cette question de son esprit depuis les perturbantes révélations sur le thé drogué. Est-ce qu'il doit se mettre en condition pour y arriver ou c'est une sorte de rituel – d'un genre qui lui prend toute la journée ?

- Il n'y aucune preuve d'agression sexuelle ou de torture physique plus grave que les poignets liés, rappela Lestrade.

- Mais il doit faire quelque chose, dit Sherlock. Ça expliquerait pourquoi la troisième victime a été tué le matin : une fois que son _innocence_ a été établie, le rituel a été écourté.

Lestrade se passa une main sur le front.

- Alors, on peut avertir les gens qui vivent seuls, dans quelle tranche d'âge ? Entre dix-huit et quarante ? Cinquante ?

Il regarda autour de lui et obtint des acquiescements.

- Et ceux qui travaillent dans un bureau – on leur demande d'être vigilent dimanche, de ne pas admettre d'étranger chez eux et si possible de passer la journée avec des amis ou de la famille.

- Ça réglera peut-être le problème avec la presse, déclara Sherlock, mais ça ne fera aucune différence.

Les autres le dévisagèrent et il haussa les épaules.

- Il y aura bien quelques paranoïaques sur leurs gardes mais la majorité va juste continuer comme avant, certains que les meurtres n'arrivent qu'aux autres.

Il leva les mains dans un geste qui signifiait : _qu'est-ce qu'on y peut_ ?

- C'est la nature humaine. C'est aussi bien ou nous ne l'attraperons jamais.

Il ne vit personne de suspect à la conférence de presse, à part un caméraman qui possédait cinq grammes de cocaïne caché dans une pellicule de film. Lestrade et John furent équitablement soulagés de savoir que Sherlock n'était pas seul quand la découverte fut faite et tous deux respirèrent plus facilement une fois que la drogue fut confisquée et emmenée loin, très loin.

Sherlock les dévisagea et leva les yeux au plafond.

- Tu as encore vérifié dans le crâne, John ? demanda-t-il d'un sarcastique puis grogna quand il vit la tête de Lestrade se retourner aussitôt. Magnifique, maintenant, vous serez tous les deux dessus.

La matinée était bien avancée quand ils partirent. John attrapa le bras de Sherlock alors qu'il était sur le point de héler un de ces taxis qui paraissaient se battre pour son attention.

- On peut marcher un peu ? demanda-t-il. Je sais qu'il fait froid mais c'est une belle journée et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

Sherlock fit une grimace mais s'exécuta. Il resserra son écharpe et remonta son col.

- Tu veux bien me rendre mes gants alors, le pria-t-il. Ceux que je t'ai prêtés mardi – les autres sont à la maison.

Il fallut un moment à John pour comprendre celle-ci puis il afficha un air outré.

- Tu ne m'as rien prêté du tout, crétin effronté ! Tu les as utilisés pour caler la tasse de thé dans ma poche pour ne pas avoir à la porter !

- Tu as les gants ou pas ?

Toujours grommelant, John les sortit et regarda Sherlock les enfiler, légèrement envieux.

- Où sont les tiens ?

- C'est bon.

John enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Sherlock soupira.

- À quoi ça sert que je te répète d'acheter des gants si tu continues à les donner ? exigea-t-il de savoir. Est-ce que je dois coudre ton nom à l'intérieur ? Ou les attacher à chaque extrémité d'une cordelette et la passer tes manches ?

- Tu avais des mitaines comme ça quand tu étais petit ? demanda John, en se représentant soudainement un petit garçon aux boucles indisciplinées, les yeux brillants, tout emmitouflé pour aller jouer dans la neige.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Quoi que tu visualises dans ta tête, je suis bien certain de ne pas du tout ressembler à ça, dit-il.

De façon très inattendue, il fut assailli par l'image d'un petit John – bon, _plus_ petit, ne put-il s'empêcher de corriger – complété d'un nez rouge et d'un sourire joyeux, en train d'empiler des boules de neige avant de mener ses troupes minuscules à la victoire. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser cette vision ridicule de son esprit et allongea son pas.

John essaya mentalement d'ajouter un rictus au petit Sherlock de sa tête, ce dernier employait maintenant la cordelette de ses mitaines pour installer une sorte de guet-apens mais le sourire apparut plus malicieux que supérieur. L'embuscade devait être tendue pour Mycroft mais l'imagination de John hésita et il ne réussit qu'à le représenter _lui_ en tant qu'enfant – le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était une version plus petite mais toujours en costume trois-pièces, son chapeau melon glissant légèrement trop bas sur ses yeux.

Ils marchaient dans Green Park maintenant et l'esprit de John vagabondait.

- Tu crois qu'on aurait été amis si on s'était rencontrés quand on était jeunes ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en y réfléchissant.

- Je dirais…

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, tu sais, l'interrompit John.

Sherlock ne se fit même de pause.

- Je dirais que, basée sur une série de facteurs qui prendraient trop de temps à expliquer, que ce serait… improbable, dit-il avec une note étrange dans la voix.

John le dévisagea avec curiosité.

- Donne-moi quelques uns de tes facteurs, le somma-t-il.

Il fallut un moment à Sherlock avant de répondre.

- Quand j'avais une vingtaine d'années, commença-t-il, les mots émergeant avec une évidente réticence, il n'y aurait eu que peu à admirer chez moi.

Il se tut et il devint clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de développer.

- Donc…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à John.

- Je ne suis pas certain que je t'aurais reconnu.

- Reconnu ?

John était confus mais Sherlock n'en dit pas plus.

- Et plus jeune ? demanda-t-il finalement. À l'âge de l'école ?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ? s'enquit Sherlock. Généralement, tu ne verses pas tellement dans de telles envolées philosophiques.

John haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je pense un peu au destin dorénavant – tu sais, et si on ne s'était jamais rencontrés ? Ou si je n'étais pas parti pour l'armée ? Je n'aurais pas appris à tirer, je ne te serais pas aussi utile…

- Et je serais mort, acheva Sherlock. Tu as trop souvent regardé _D__r__ Who_ – c'est cet épisode qui parle de prendre une autre voie, non ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi Harry t'a-t-elle acheté un cadeau si enfantin que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ?

- Elle sait que j'aime regarder de vieilles séries et elle a pensé que je pourrais aimer rattraper les nouveaux, se défendit John. Et je les aime vraiment. _D__r__ Who_ est un classique de la télévision, c'est très…

Il lutta pour trouver le mot qu'il cherchait.

- … britannique.

- C'est un programme pour enfants.

- Eh bien, ça devrait nous convenir à tous les deux, rétorqua John. Bref, je suis surpris que tu ne les aies pas effacés de ta mémoire au fur et à mesure.

- J'adorerais, répliqua Sherlock. Mais ce n'est pas pratique tant qu'ils ont un impact sur ton comportement.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment.

- Alors tu t'es arrangé pour persuader Lestrade de ne pas divulguer le profil des victimes, c'était bien, commenta John.

- Quoi ?

Sherlock était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Oh, oui. Bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas décourager le vrai meurtrier, confirma-t-il.

John cessa de marcher.

- C'est ce qui t'inquiète vraiment ? exigea-t-il de savoir. Ce ne sont pas les éventuels imitateurs ?

- Hmm ?

Sherlock réalisa qu'il avait perdu son compagnon et regarda autour de lui.

- Viens, John, le pressa-t-il. C'est toi qui as voulu marcher et maintenant tu fais du surplace. Comment vont tes mains ?

Il recula de deux pas, tira les mains de John de ses poches et claqua la langue en désapprobation.

- Cesse de donner tes gants aux sans-abri, lui conseilla-t-il.

- Ils ont l'air d'avoir plus froid que moi, rétorqua John avant de remettre ses mains dans ses poches et avança.

Sherlock le suivit et lança un regard en biais à son expression déterminée.

- Oh, c'est encore à propos du mot en _i_ ? Parce que je ne m'_inquiète _pas ?

Il soupira.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter, se plaignit-il. Tu le fais très bien, suffisamment pour au moins douze personnes. Alors, à nous deux, on reste largement en tête.

- On ne peut pas sous-traiter sa conscience, répliqua John, têtu.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua Sherlock. Je pensais que tu étais satisfait. Je t'ai écouté, non ? C'est plus que ce la plupart des gens font avec leur conscience.

John ne dit rien, il ne savait pas trop que répondre à ce nouvel énoncé de son boulot.

Il aurait fallu une bonne heure à John pour rentrer à la maison en passant par Hyde Park puis en suivant les routes principales. Avec Sherlock, on avait un itinéraire plus direct. Ils émergèrent des rues latérales pour se retrouver beaucoup plus près qu'il ne s'y attendait et, quarante-cinq minutes après s'être mis en route, ils étaient devant le 221B. Là, ils découvrirent que quelqu'un les attendait.

Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée se tenait Sally.

Sally, qui avait surmonté sa fierté pour demander l'aide de Sherlock en septembre, pour que ça se termine finalement en désastre. Sally, qui avait été la force motrice de son bannissement.

Sally, qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce jour-là. Sally, qui refusait de passer une seconde de plus que nécessaire auprès de lui.

Sally, qui maintenant levait la tête tandis qu'ils s'approchaient et fixait Sherlock de ses yeux pleins de méfiance.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

**NdT :**

**[1] **_Auto Trader_ en vo

**[2] **_kissogram_ en vo : service par lequel une personne en tenue légère est employée pour aller embrasser et présenter des vœux à quelqu'un.

À suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Vous avez d'éventuelles questions ? Un pronostic, peut-être ? Je suis là pour accueillir vos commentaires.

Bises

Falyla


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre en vo** : The Green Blade

**Auteure** : Verityburns (/u/2494960/verityburns)

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating**: T (pas de slash)

**État de la fic en vo** : complète. 15 chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Sherlock Holmes et ses comparses appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conon Doyle**. L'intrigue m'a été aimablement prêtée par la merveilleuse auteure qu'est **Verityburns**. Je ne mets que mes modestes talents de traductrice à votre service pour vous faire découvrir cette histoire.

**Sommaire** : Un tueur en séries fait les gros titres, une police au désespoir, la prochaine victime déjà choisie, la confiance placée en Sherlock Holmes au plus bas, cette affaire va pousser la loyauté dans ses derniers retranchements…

Bonne lecture.

**La lame verte**

**Chapitre 8/15 Le danger du doute**

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Se moquant visiblement de sa volonté de dialoguer avec lui, Sherlock passa à côté d'elle et entra dans l'immeuble, laissant derrière lui la figure grimaçante de Sally.

- Vous êtes certaine que c'est le meilleur moment ? demanda John en la regardant prudemment. Il est au beau milieu d'une affaire, comme vous le savez.

Sally haussa les épaules.

- Il ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus tant que nous ne découvrons pas le lien, fit-elle observer. Et l'inspecteur Lestrade a dit que si je ne pouvais pas travailler pas avec lui, je serai transférée.

Elle grinça des dents.

- Que je sois damnée si j'accepte ça mais je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qui s'est passé – je ne vais pas le permettre tant que je n'ai pas dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Vous feriez bien d'entrer, alors, accorda John, réticent.

Il lui tint la porte.

- Attention à… Oh ! Elle n'est plus là.

Il regarda autour de lui mais la bibliothèque avait bel et bien disparu. Il entendit des pas provenant du sous-sol puis la tête de Peter émergea, sans doute les avait-il entendus. Il sembla peu impressionné en voyant John mais ensuite son visage s'éclaira et il s'avança dans le couloir.

- Bonjour, fit-il en offrant sa main à Sally avec un sourire que John trouva plutôt surprenant.

Il avait toujours pensé que Peter ne savait pas sourire. Sally fixa la main qui était généreusement maculée de peinture mauve et lui adressa un hochement de tête à la place.

- Salut, répondit-elle puis elle se tourna vers John. On y va ? s'enquit-elle en indiquant les escaliers.

- Bien sûr. Tout va bien, Peter ? Vous nous avez manqué mercredi soir.

Sally renifla impatiemment mais John se contenta de l'ignorer.

- Mon frère, répliqua succinctement Peter tandis que son visage reprenait son air maussade habituel.

- Vous êtes allé rendre visite à votre frère ? extrapola John.

Il se demanda pourquoi Peter demeurait chez sa tante s'il avait un frère en ville puis il repensa à sa propre situation avec Harry.

- C'est sympa. Il vit à Londres ?

- Finchley.

- Okay. Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, fit John.

Sally avait commencé à monter l'escalier sans lui, ce qui était sans aucun doute une très mauvaise idée.

- Pas d'aide, aujourd'hui ? Tim travaille ?

- Malade.

- Oh, d'accord.

John était à cours de sujet de conversation.

- On se voit plus tard, conclut-il en voyant le regard de Peter suivre Sally qui montait et il sentit un pincement pour cet homme si clairement seul. J'espère que la décoration avance.

Sally attendait en haut et il prit une profonde inspiration en ouvrant la porte. Sherlock attendait devant la cheminée, il semblait scruter une photographie scotchée contre le mur. Il ne se retourna pas.

- Heu… Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? offrit John.

Sherlock ne répondit pas et Sally secoua la tête.

- Je veux vous parler, fit Sally en s'adressant au dos de Sherlock.

- Ce besoin n'est pas partagé, rétorqua-t-il en s'approchant de la table pour y prendre un dossier dont il tira des clichés supplémentaires.

- Vous avez tué cette famille, attaqua-t-elle directement. Vous auriez aussi bien pu appuyer sur la détente vous-même.

John tergiversa dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, pas sûr de savoir que faire.

- Ils sont morts parce que leur cas ne vous intéressait pas assez, dit-elle. Ils sont morts parce que vous vous ennuyiez.

Sherlock se mit à tapoter sur une des photos affichées au mur tandis que Sally adressait tour à tour une œillade furieuse à l'arrière de sa tête et dans le reflet du miroir. C'était presque comme s'il y avait deux Sherlock sur qui crier et elle était plus que prête pour ce défi.

- Vous avez eu l'information mais vous vous en êtes détourné parce que vous aviez mieux à faire. Vous auriez pu les sauver.

- Y a-t-il une limite au nombre de manières différentes que vous employez pour dire la même chose ou cette tribade va continuer indéfiniment ? s'enquit Sherlock en plaçant deux photos dans le cadre du miroir, bloquant ainsi la vision que Sally avait de son visage.

- Vous ne ressentez aucun remord du tout ? Vous êtes complètement inhumain ?

- Sally…

La voix de John était basse mais l'avertissement était clair. Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis se retourna.

- Je vous ai envoyé un texto, expliqua-t-il platement. Vous auriez dû le lire.

- Un texto, répéta Sally d'une voix dégoûtée. Il y avait des vies en jeu et vous avez envoyé un texto. C'est pathétique !

Les yeux de Sherlock papillonnèrent vers John, il vit que l'incertitude et la loyauté de son ami étaient en conflit avec le fait implicite qu'il était d'accord avec Sally. Le regard de Sherlock tressaillit en se détournant.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous tellement en colère, Sally, hein ? demanda-t-il. Et je ne parle pas de justifier votre éclat, je veux parler de la vraie raison.

Il pivota vers elle et la dévisagea.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas eu mon message à temps ?

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, Sherlock en haussant un sourcil, Sally, légèrement penchée en avant, comme si sa colère menaçait de la faire basculer.

- Vous savez pourquoi, fit-elle. Vous savez pourquoi mais ça ne vous excuse pas. Vous n'avez pas vérifié… Vous n'avez pas appelé… Vous vous en _foutiez_ !

- Mais c'est vous qui avez laissé votre téléphone dans la voiture de votre amant et quatre personnes sont mortes.

Sally inspira durement et Sherlock pressa son avantage.

- C'est à cause de ça que vous avez déversé tout ce vitriol sur moi, insisté pour que je sois ridiculement banni – parce que vous ne voulez pas porter le blâme.

- Vous avez tort, le contredit-elle.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche mais elle passa outre.

- Oh, mais je m'en accuse, croyez-moi. Je me sens coupable et ce sera toujours le cas.

Elle fit une pause et le regarda directement.

- Mais pas vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle recula d'un pas comme si elle voulait mettre une distance entre elle et lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai fait confiance un jour, fit-elle. J'ai baissé ma garde, je me suis permis de croire que ce que _lui_ voyait existait réellement.

Elle indiqua John du doigt, ce dernier la regarda, consterné, tandis qu'elle portait son attention sur lui.

Sherlock avança d'un demi pas en avertissement. Si Sally tentait d'accuser John, elle allait devoir partir.

- Je suis désolée, John. Vous êtes un homme bon et je ne dis pas que c'est de votre faute parce que vous n'étiez même pas présent, ce week-end-là.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Mais je ne me serai jamais adressée à lui sans vous – vous m'avez fait douter de moi-même et c'était un erreur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Sherlock, en attirant l'attention sur lui. Qu'est-ce que vous espérez de tout ça ? Je n'ai jamais voulu être impliqué dans cette affaire – je l'avais déjà rejetée. C'est vous qui êtes venue vers moi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ça a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie, répliqua-t-elle. Et c'est celle que je regrette le plus.

- En regard de vos attachements romantiques, je trouve ça difficile à croire, rétorqua sèchement Sherlock en retournant à ses notes.

- Oh, mais vous pouvez bien vous montrer foutument désinvolte, Mr Holmes le Parfait. C'est facile de rester au-dessus de tout quand personne ne veut de vous, de toute façon !

- Ça suffit, Sally, intervint John.

Elle avait de quoi lui en vouloir, ce qu'il reconnaissait malgré son instinct de protection envers Sherlock, mais il n'allait pas la laisser atteindre l'abus personnel.

Elle reprit contenance.

- Je suis venue vers vous parce que j'étais désespérée, fit-elle. Je voulais les sauver et je ne pensais pas que nous allions y parvenir. Alors, j'ai cru que peut-être, juste peut-être, je me trompais sur vous ou que vous aviez changé. Peut-être que vous étiez capable d'être l'homme qu'il voit en vous.

Elle agita sa main en direction de John une nouvelle fois.

- Et, franchement, je pensais que vous refuseriez. L'affaire ne vous intéressait pas, vous aviez déjà repoussé la demande de l'inspecteur… Je suis restée dehors pendant vingt minutes avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Vous le saviez ?

- Bien sûr.

Sherlock lui tournait toujours le dos, il prit un autre dossier.

- Bien sûr, répéta-t-elle. Forcément.

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle… Mais _pourquoi_ avez-vous dit oui ?

La main de Sherlock s'immobilisa au-dessus des pages et il resta comme ça un moment, débattant avec lui-même. Il se surprit à pivoter vers John mais suspendit son mouvement – il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir ce que John voulait de lui.

- Vous n'aviez jamais demandé mon aide auparavant, dit-il finalement. Vous, personnellement, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il.

Le visage toujours détourné, il faisait aller et venir son pouce sur la couverture du dossier.

- Je me suis senti… content, admit-il. D'être demandé.

- Vous voulez dire : _flatté_, aboya Sally. C'était bien la dernière chose dont votre foutu ego avait besoin.

Sherlock exhala et se remit à tourner les pages tandis que John se retenait de secouer Sally – elle venait probablement de manquer sa seule chance que Sherlock s'ouvre à elle, quelle qu'en soit la limite. Il était en train de se détourner maintenant, John pouvait le voir.

Sally soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Vous aviez été stupéfiant, cet après-midi-là, dit-elle en étouffant un petit rire en voyant John en rester bouche bée. Il l'était bel et bien, pourtant.

Elle parlait à John puisque Sherlock l'ignorait complètement maintenant.

- J'ai apporté le dossier, il l'a parcouru avec moi et a remarqué des choses que personne n'avait vues jusque-là… il m'a fait regarder les choses sous un autre angle. Bon, il faisait toujours son gros malin de je-sais-tout mais il m'a laissé le suivre et je me suis sentie… sentie… je ne sais pas comment le décrire – comme _vous_, j'imagine. C'était comme… comme.

- Comme se tenir trop près du soleil, termina John pour elle.

- Ouais, acquiesça Sally. Exactement comme ça.

Elle se baissa et se percha sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de John, elle tournait le dos à Sherlock maintenant et faisait face à John qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de porte de la cuisine.

- On s'est séparés pour suivre différentes pistes et on s'est arrangés pour se voir le matin suivant mais il ne s'est pas montré, n'a pas répondu au téléphone, ni rien.

Elle exhala un soupir tremblant, tentant de vider son esprit des imagines qui hantaient la plupart de ses nuits.

- Ensuite, ça a été l'enfer.

John hésitait entre la réconforter et garder ses distances. Il envoya quelques coups d'œil à Sherlock mais il semblait captiver par ce qu'il regardait.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez rien boire ? demanda-t-il encore une fois à Sally. Je crois même qu'il y a des gâteaux.

- Je ne mange pas de gâteaux, répliqua Sally d'une voix absente avant de se recentrer à nouveau. Ensuite, quand j'ai remis la main sur mon téléphone ce soir-là, poursuivit-elle, il y avait un texto. Un message qu'il avait envoyé le matin. Un texto qui aurait pu les sauver et il le savait – il savait depuis le matin où ils se trouvaient mais il s'en était détourné. Détourné pour quelque chose de plus _intéressant_.

Elle leva les yeux vers John.

- Et vous savez le plus amusant ?

Elle ne paraissait pas du tout amusée.

- En fait, je me suis _inquiétée_ pour lui.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Vous pouvez le croire, ça ? Moi – inquiète pour lui. _Lui_ ! C'était comme si je me baladais dans _Bizarro Word _**[1]**.

John haussa les sourcils en entendant la référence et Sally eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Mon frère était un dingue de BD, expliqua-t-elle. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Bien, acquiesça John. Heu… Je sais déjà tout ça, Sally, lui précisa-t-il. Sherlock m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé.

Il leva une main pour mimer l'impuissance.

- Ce fut une terrible tragédie. Dieu sait que j'aurais souhaité pouvoir changer ça, souhaité être présent, tout comme je suis sûr que vous auriez souhaité garder votre téléphone avec vous et que Sherlock aurait souhaité penser à appeler mais nous ne pouvons pas…

- Vraiment ? l'interrompit Sally. Vous en êtes certain ?

Elle avait sauté sur ses pieds et sa voix était montée dans les aigus tandis qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers Sherlock.

- J'aurais vraiment souhaité avoir mon téléphone sur moi, bien sûr que oui, mais j'aurais également souhaité ne jamais avoir mis les pieds ici en premier lieu… parce que si je n'étais pas venue jusqu'à lui, si je ne m'étais pas fiée à lui, on aurait pu résoudre le cas par nous-mêmes.

- C'est hautement improbable, fit Sherlock en prenant place à son bureau mais sans lever les yeux. Auquel cas, ils seraient morts de toute façon, alors mon rôle dans tout ça est hors de propos.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? exigea de savoir Sally en traversant la pièce pour se planter devant lui. Peut-être qu'on ne l'aurait pas résolu sans vous, Dieu sait qu'on en était loin, mais si on avait échoué, au moins, on aurait essayé de… faire de notre mieux. Savoir qu'on aurait pu les sauver et qu'on ne l'a pas fait – que leur salut était juste là, à notre portée… qu'il tenait dans un texto envoyé à un téléphone mobile tombé sur le côté d'un siège de voiture. Ça…

Son visage se froissa un instant.

- Ça me brise le cœur !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit Sherlock. La mort, c'est la mort. Vous êtes illogique.

Sally tremblait.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'envie que j'ai de vous frapper, là, maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix basse, les poings serrés.

- Je vous le déconseille, l'avertit Sherlock en levant finalement les yeux. John a tendance à réagir un peu vivement envers les gens qui essaient de faire ça.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la cuisine et écarquilla les yeux en notant l'expression de John. Celle-ci suggérait très clairement que, présentement, il ne serait pas si prompt à intervenir pour arrêter Sally. Sherlock se leva, il se sentait pris au piège.

- Je vous le demande encore une fois, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lui demanda-t-il. Parce que j'ai du travail, comme vous pouvez le voir.

Sally le fixa.

- Je veux que vous soyez cet homme, dit-elle. Je veux que vous sauviez autant de personnes que vous le pouvez.

Elle leva les bras avec effusion.

- Si je pouvais faire ce que arrivez à faire, je n'arrêterais jamais. Vous avez la capacité de sauver les gens mais vous vous en foutez. S'il n'y a pas d'énigme, ils ne méritent pas votre temps. De piles hautes comme ça s'entassent sur mon bureau – des meurtriers que vous pourriez attraper si vous le vouliez. Je donnerais n'importe quoi… _n'importe quoi_ pour être capable de faire ce que vous faites – vous m'avez montré de quoi vous êtes capable – et vous le gâchez !

Sherlock secoua la tête d'exaspération.

- Il y aura toujours des meurtres. Et des meurtriers. Je pourrais résoudre tous les cas de votre bureau et, en une semaine, la pile serait de retour. C'est inutile. Je ne suis pas employé par la police. Je prends les affaires qui m'intéressent, ce qui signifie que j'attrape les criminels qui représentent une sorte de défi pour moi. Les victimes ne sont pas ce qui compte, elles sont constantes et intéressantes uniquement parce qu'elles me mènent à leurs assaillants.

Il lui tourna le dos et retourna devant la cheminée, forçant ses yeux à chasser la déception qu'il avait remarquée sur le visage de John… Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait sur l'un des clichés, un truc qui titillait la frontière de sa conscience mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Derrière lui, l'argumentation continuait. John tentait de calmer Sally mais ça ne semblait pas tellement fonctionner. Mais quelle photo examinait-il donc lorsque cette fichue bonne femme l'avait distrait ? Sherlock essaya de se concentrer.

- Ce n'est pas Spiderman, bon sang, disait John. Alors ne commencez pas avec ce truc du_ grand pouvoir qui engendre de grandes responsabilités_. S'il s'en souciait autant que vous le souhaiteriez, serait-il même capable de faire ce qu'il fait ? Y avez-vous songé ?

Sherlock posa ses deux mains sur sa tête, en s'efforçant de les chasser de son esprit. C'était la photo d'une des femmes, il en était presque sûr. Indépendamment du fait que c'était hors de propos, c'était quelque chose de féminin. Il plissa les yeux et rétrécit son champ de vision.

- Mais comment vous faites pour supporter ça ?

La voix de Sally devint incroyablement stridente quand elle posa cette question à John.

- Pour _vous_, c'est important – je le lis sur votre visage lorsqu'il dit ce genre de choses – et pourtant vous restez avec lui, même quand il vous laisse tomber… même quand il laisse tomber tout le monde. Alors pourquoi…

- Vous voulez bien LA FERMER !

Sherlock tournoya vers eux.

- Tous les deux, fermez-la !

John parut blessé, ce qui augmenta encore la colère de Sherlock d'un cran et il jeta une œillade meurtrière à Sally.

- Vous n'en avez pas dit suffisamment ? J'essaie de réfléchir !

- Ou quoi ? Vous trouverez un autre tueur trop tard ? exigea de savoir Sally. Combien de temps avant de cette affaire ne vous ennuie ? Vous ne venez pas de dépasser le délai que vous vous imposez avant de courir à nouveau après ce Moriarty ? Vous ne pouvez pas continuez comme ça !

- Je le peux si vous vous en allez et me laissez me concentrer.

Il tenta de pivoter vers les photos mais elle lui attrapa le bras.

- Les victimes comptent ! Ce ne sont pas juste des distractions à votre ennui, ce sont de vraies personnes, vous devez les sauver si vous le pouvez.

- Je n'ai aucune obligation.

- Mais des gens mourront !

Sherlock balaya cette déclaration d'un geste sec.

- C'est ce que les gens FONT !

Le bruit choqué qu'émit John leur fit tourner la tête. Sally se tut tandis que les yeux de Sherlock examinèrent automatiquement l'appartement pour découvrir ce qui avait provoqué son expression angoissée, de même qu'il notait que seuls ses propres mots pouvaient blesser John pareillement.

Il avança d'un pas mais John recula en vacillant, sa main se tendit pour se soutenir au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

- John, je…

- Non.

John secoua la tête.

-Je t'en prie, ne dis pas un mot de plus.

Il fixait Sherlock comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, comme s'il était…

Le visage de Sherlock se pinça tandis que l'instant se prolongeait. Sally les regarda tour à tour, elle voyait que quelque chose se passait mais ne comprenait pas ce que c'était.

- Partez, lui intima John et elle s'en alla.

Sherlock se redressa et observa John lutter pour vaincre la révulsion que les paroles répétées de Moriarty lui causait. Il le vit prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer mais cela sembla empirer les choses et il se demanda si John aussi sentait encore la lourde odeur de chlore dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il avança d'un pas supplémentaire lorsque les doigts de John se resserrèrent sur l'encadrement de la porte, il avait détecté les signes qui indiquaient que sa mauvaise jambe allait céder et se porta vers lui instinctivement mais il fut stoppé par la main que John éleva devant lui tandis qu'il reculait en s'affaissant sur le table de la cuisine.

Sherlock se figea sur place, souhaitant presque que son ami ne soit pas si facile à lire : John était en train de se dire qu'il ne comptait pas, qu'il ne signifiait rien. Il essayait de se convaincre que Sherlock était toujours l'homme qu'il croyait… et Sherlock vit l'exact moment où il échoua.

Il vit l'expression de John se fermer avant de baisser les yeux tandis qu'il se rappelait chacun des mots blessants et haineux que Sherlock avait proféré et qu'il se maudissait intérieurement de n'être qu'un pauvre imbécile parce qu'il avait refusé d'écouter ce que tout le monde lui avait dit depuis toujours.

- John…

Sherlock analysait automatiquement chaque petit détail, chaque changement de posture ou de tension que provoquaient les pensées qui traversaient cette tête baissée et il voulait désespérément remonter le temps et ravaler les mots qui avaient jailli inconsidérément.

- Non.

John s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de masquer l'émotion qui épaississait sa voix.

- Sherlock… Non.

Il se tenait immobile, tête baissée, il semblait petit et défait alors qu'il reportait son poids sur la table. L'esprit de Sherlock vrombit quand il tenta de réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de là mais son cerveau parut se positionner en mode neutre et ses pensées se contentèrent de tourner en boucle.

Il s'approcha et agrippa les épaules de John.

- Arrête ça, exigea-t-il en se forçant à injecter un peu de son commandement habituel dans le ton. Secoue-toi un peu. Ce ne sont que des mots, pas des sortilèges magiques. Ils ne vont pas provoquer la désintégration de vos vies. Ils ne signifient rien.

John ne réagit pas, il ne leva même pas les yeux. Les mains de Sherlock se resserrèrent.

- John ! Tu es ridicule ! Allez…

Ses yeux survolèrent la cuisine.

- Écoute, je vais faire un peu de thé. Tu veux du thé ?

Ses doigts se raffermirent, essayant instinctivement d'encourager le seul ami qu'il avait jamais eu à tenir bon. Ne fais pas ça !

Il se pencha et pressa son front contre le haut de la tête de John.

- John, murmura-t-il. _Je t'en prie_, ne fais pas ça.

John leva les mains et saisit les poignets de Sherlock.

- Cesse, dit-il en les repoussant d'une saccade, sans violence mais assez fort pour être efficace. N'emploie pas tes trucs de charmeurs de serpents sur moi.

Il leva la tête, obligeant ainsi Sherlock à se redresser et soutint son regard.

- Laisse-moi partir.

Les yeux de Sherlock balayèrent son visage et notèrent son expression de marbre, la colère qui luisait dans ses pupilles, tous les détails de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui… et ne trouva aucune trace de son ami.

Ses mains retombèrent. Il se tourna en clignant des paupières, attrapa aveuglément son manteau, traversa le salon, descendit l'escalier, longea le couloir avant de passer la porte d'entrée… Il trouva que la journée était brusquement beaucoup plus fraîche qu'une heure seulement auparavant, lorsque John se tenait à ses côtés.

Il était tard quand Sherlock revint au 221B en tentant d'ignorer le sentiment peu familier de crainte qui montait tandis qu'il grimpait l'escalier.

Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le salon et immédiatement, l'étrange nœud qui avait pris place au creux de son ventre se décrispa légèrement – John était à la maison. Les yeux de Sherlock n'étaient pas encore suffisamment habitués à l'obscurité pour le voir mais il y avait d'innombrables signes. Il fit une pause dans l'encadrement en enlevant lentement ses gants.

- Je n'étais pas certain que tu serais encore là.

Ce n'était pas une admission aisée pour lui mais il ressentait le besoin d'afficher un peu d'émotion afin de mettre de son côté toutes les chances d'atteindre John maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer logique, même si c'était beaucoup plus clair.

- Je n'en étais pas certain non plus, rétorqua John.

Puis il y eut un clic et la lampe s'alluma. La lumière le révéla assis dans son fauteuil, il tenait un verre qui portait encore une trace de… whisky – Sherlock repéra la bouteille posée sur le sol, près de lui – mais ses mains et sa voix étaient stables, tout comme l'était son regard qui parcourut Sherlock avant de s'en détourner. Pas plus d'un verre, pas assez pour l'affecter.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Les mots étaient étranges dans sa bouche, une partie de son cerveau vérifia s'il les avait déjà employés en tant que déclaration auparavant mais c'était hautement improbable. John soupira en croisant son regard une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, en effet, acquiesça-t-il, à la légère surprise de Sherlock. Mais je suis incapable de te regarder devenir l'homme que tout le monde m'a décrit.

- Tu peux me sauver.

John ferma les yeux tandis que ces paroles répondaient à son espoir le plus profond.

- Je croyais que je pouvais, admit-il, s'émerveillant maintenant de son arrogance. J'espérais… Mais c'était stupide de ma part.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis qu'un homme ordinaire, je ne suis pas assez.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non, vraiment pas, objecta-t-il. Parce que je suis ici depuis presque dix mois et pourtant, tu continues à dire… ce que tu dis.

Il déglutit.

- Je n'y arrive pas, Sherlock, je suis désolé.

Sherlock traversa la pièce et prit place dans son propre fauteuil. Il se pencha en avant en reposant ses coudes sur ses genoux et étudia John avec attention.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose… Rien n'est insurmontable et quelques mots proférés sans y penser, sans intention, ne peuvent pas provoquer autant de dégâts.

John pencha sa tête sur le côté en le fixant.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Sally ? s'enquit-il. On dirait que vous deux, vous étiez presque… liés ce jour-là – elle n'était pas simplement en colère que tu la laisses tomber, elle était blessée.

Il y songea un instant.

- Je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'est tellement retournée contre toi, ajouta-t-il.

Il attendit un moment mais Sherlock ne dit rien. Finalement, John soupira.

- Tu n'arrives pas à me parler, hein ? fit-il observer. Tu es incapable de t'ouvrir – même maintenant.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je vais au lit.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever et Sherlock savait que sa décision serait prise le matin suivant.

- Attends !

John interrompit son geste.

- Je vais essayer.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, Sherlock cherchait les mots dont il avait besoin et se sentit incroyablement frusté devant leurs caractères évasifs.

Après quelques minutes, John s'agita et un éclair de panique traversa les traits de Sherlock mais il se pencha simplement sur le côté et prit la bouteille de whisky. Il remplit un verre à moitié et le lui tendit. Sherlock le fixa avec un peu d'effarement.

- Ça va me diminuer.

- Je ne suggère pas de te bourrer la gueule, lui précisa John. Je n'essaie pas non plus de t'embarrasser – je veux juste que tu me parles et ça pourrait aider.

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui vois.

L'idée de perdre le contrôle, de peut-être se ridiculiser, était odieuse à Sherlock et il regarda le verre : il ne voulait pas le prendre. Puis il regarda John et, lentement, tendit la main.

- Je dois en boire combien ?

- Juste assez pour faire tomber ce qui te retient, promit John. Tu pourras cesser de boire quand tu commenceras à parler.

Le visage de Sherlock était impassible lorsqu'il termina son verre.

- Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant, on attend.

Ce ne fut pas long. Lorsqu'une légère rougeur s'étala sur les pommettes de Sherlock, John commença, ouvrant le dialogue avec quelque chose de simple.

- Alors, où es-tu allé ? Quand tu es parti plus tôt, je veux dire ?

- Je suis allé voir mon ancien dealer, répondit immédiatement Sherlock, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais je n'ai rien pris, ajouta-t-il, immédiatement.

- Bien, approuva John. C'est très bien.

Il y réfléchit.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Sherlock parut mal à l'aise.

- Pour tout un tas de raisons.

John fronça les sourcils. C'était juste ce genre de fin de non-recevoir que Sherlock lui servait tout le temps.

- Cite-m'en cinq.

Sherlock leva sa main dans les airs.

- Je savais que tu désapprouverais.

Il abaissa son pouce contre sa paume.

- Si j'avais attendu que les effets de la drogue se dissipent avant de rentrer, tu aurais peut-être déjà été parti.

L'index suivit le même chemin.

- Si j'étais rentré encore défoncé, tu aurais été furieux…

Il abaissa la première phalange de son majeur.

- … tu t'en serais accusé…

Plia la seconde jointure.

- … et tu aurais pu croire que je te faisais du chantage émotionnel pour que tu restes.

Le doigt entier fut abaissé.

- Je t'aurais _vraiment_ fait du chantage émotionnel pour que tu restes.

Quatrième doigt cette fois.

- Ça n'aurait pas marché mais tu te serais senti mal de partir quand même.

Il rabattit le dernier doigt. Sherlock fixa le poing qu'il avait formé puis leva son regard sur John.

- Dis-moi quoi faire, dit-il, les yeux légèrement brumeux maintenant. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, John… _je t'en prie._

John soupira.

- Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, commença-t-il, les gens m'ont prévenu. Parfois averti ouvertement…

- Sally, grogna Sherlock puis son visage changea, la colère se transforma en tristesse.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Sherlock se détourna mais il répondit.

- Elle m'a traité comme un être humain ce jour-là. C'était un samedi après-midi, tu étais parti et j'étais seul… j'étais tout seul, termina-t-il avec un regard légèrement fuyant. Elle était si concentrée sur l'affaire qu'elle en a oublié qu'elle travaillait avec _le taré_.

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'était bi… inédit, se corrigea-t-il. Ce n'était pas _toi_ mais…

Il laissa mourir la fin de sa phrase. John en ressentit un pincement mais il le réprima.

- Lestrade pense que tu _pourrais_ être un type bien – un jour ou l'autre, si on a de la chance, dit-il. Et Mycroft, il m'a toujours semblé qu'il y avait un élément de crainte dans la façon dont il te surveille – comme s'il était aussi prêt à t'arrêter qu'à te sauver.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ils agissent tous comme si tu pouvais aller soit d'un côté, soit de l'autre – comme s'ils n'étaient sûrs de savoir si tu voulais l'attraper ou le rejoindre – et tu sais quoi ? Je pensais que c'étaient des crétins. Tous. Je pensais que je te connaissais mieux que ça, que mes tripes étaient plus intelligentes que leurs cerveaux.

Il se pencha en avant.

- Sherlock, je ne veux pas partir… Tu m'as sauvé la vie aussi sûrement que j'ai sauvé la tienne mais ce que tu as dit aujourd'hui… _Ses_ mots dans _ta_ bouche.

Le visage de John était blême.

- J'ai enfin vu ce que les autres craignent quand il te regardent et ça…

Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air.

- _Nom de dieu_, Sherlock, ça m'a foutu une trouille bleue.

- Mais je ne les pensais _pas_ !

Sherlock remonta ses genoux et enveloppa ses bras autour.

- Je ne les pensais pas.

C'était le cri plaintif d'un enfant qui n'accepte pas que son poisson rouge doive rester dans son bocal.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda John. N'est-ce pas exactement ce que _toi,_ tu penses ? _Cet hôpital est plein de gens qui meurent Est-ce que s'en inquiéter va les sauver ? Les victimes ne sont pas ce qui compte_. Tout se résume à ces quelques mots.

Sherlock le regarda avec surprise.

- Tu n'es pas le seul qui est capable de citer les gens, lui dit-il. Je ne suis pas comme toi mais je peux me rappeler certaines choses.

- Des choses qui te bouleversent, précisa Sherlock.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas un héros, John. Je te l'avais _dit_.

John eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu en étais un pour moi.

Sherlock appuya son visage sur ses genoux. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes. John l'observa en se demandant ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Finalement, Sherlock soupira et reprit la parole. Ses mots étaient légèrement étouffés mais parfaitement audibles.

- Tu avais raison avec ce que tu as dit à Sally, dit-il. Je ne peux pas travailler si je suis concentré sur les victimes – ne pas m'en soucier est un choix conscient. Probablement plus facile pour moi que la plupart, admit-il, mais ça reste un acte délibéré.

Il releva à nouveau la tête pour fixer John.

- Mais j'en suis capable, promit-il. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

John le dévisagea prudemment puis acquiesça.

- Je vais faire une tasse de thé, fit-il. Tu en veux ?

Sherlock secoua la tête puis sembla regretter son mouvement. John se leva et avança jusqu'à lui. Il lui souleva la tête et l'examina avec un œil de médecin.

- Tu as mangé quelque chose depuis le toast de hier matin ?

- Quel toast ?

- Peu importe. Comment tu te sens ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en se concentrant et opina du chef.

- Reste-là, lui ordonna-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il revint avec un verre d'eau et trouva Sherlock à mi-chemin du canapé, démontrant par-là son habituelle allergie à faire ce qu'on lui disait. John se tint à l'écart et observa, satisfait de voir que mis à part une coordination légèrement affectée – il allait bien. Il attendit que Sherlock s'affale puis lui tendit le verre d'eau.

- Bois ça.

Le visage de Sherlock prit une expression retorse.

- Tu resteras si je le bois ?

- C'est un verre d'eau, pas une déclaration d'amour, marmonna John. Contente-toi de le boire !

- C'est ce que tu veux ? Parce que…

- _Bois-le_ ! Je ne vais pas te le répéter encore une fois.

Il retourna dans la cuisine et mit la bouilloire en route tandis que les mots de Sherlock à propos de l'inquiétude grouillaient dans son esprit, s'attachant eux-mêmes à d'autres souvenirs comme de nouveaux gants laissés à plusieurs reprises sur sa coiffeuse, un après-midi passé à chercher le bracelet de Mrs Hudson – un bien de famille – ou une main posée sur son épaule lors d'une scène de crime bouleversante. Il prit place à la table de la cuisine pendant un moment, but son thé et laissa ses pensées s'apaiser.

Finalement, le silence provenant du salon commença à l'inquiéter et il y retourna. Il trouva Sherlock toujours affalé sur le canapé, les yeux baissés sur la boisson à peine touchée qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il leva les yeux quand John s'approcha et posa le verre sur la table basse avec un soin exagéré.

- Je veux que tu restes.

Les mots étaient un peu bredouillants. John soupira, s'assit par terre à côté du canapé et reprit le verre.

- Allons, il faut que tu boives.

Sherlock remua un doigt dans sa direction.

- Tu as dit…

Sa concentration se fixa soudainement sur son propre doigt et il parut déconcerté, ses yeux se croisèrent tandis qu'il essayait de suivre son mouvement.

- Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas me le répéter encore une fois.

Il émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur. John se contenta de tenir le verre jusqu'à ce que Sherlock le prenne. Il finit l'eau et se renfonça dans le canapé en rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

- Ça sert à quoi ? demanda-t-il misérablement. Ça sert à quoi de s'en soucier si tu pars de toute façon ? Ça ne signifie pas grand-chose après tout.

John prit le verre vide de ses mains et le posa sur la table.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'étendrais pas ? suggéra-t-il. Tu veux que je t'aide à te mettre au lit ?

- Peux pas, lui dit Sherlock. Essayé quand tu gérais ton angoisse existentielle dans la cuisine. Y a tout…

Il fit un geste circulaire avec le doigt tandis qu'il cherchait le mot.

- … qui tourne.

John le dévisagea puis étendit un bras pour lui ôter les cheveux du visage.

- C'est de moi dont je doutais, autant que de toi, dit-il tandis que Sherlock ouvrait un œil en roulant sa tête sur le côté pour lui faire face. Je me suis brusquement senti stupide d'avoir cru en toi tout ce temps et si rapidement aussi – je venais de te rencontrer et _bam_ ! : toutes mes priorités se sont réalignées et sont devenues « _C'est Sherlock Holmes… suis-le._ »

Il haussa les épaules.

- Et j'ai ignoré tous les autres et je les ai pris pour des crétins – même ton propre frère.

- _Lui_, c'est un crétin.

John ignora cette remarque. Il n'était pas certain de savoir quelle quantité d'informations Sherlock assimilait mais ses deux yeux étaient maintenant ouverts et il fronçait intensément les sourcils.

- Alors j'ai perdu foi en mes propres instincts aujourd'hui parce que comment quelqu'un comme moi pourrait avoir raison sur les autres ? Spécialement quand ils te connaissent depuis si longtemps.

Il se tut pendant les trois secondes entières qu'il fallut à Sherlock pour perdre patience.

- Mais ?

John lui adressa un triste sourire.

- Mais si je me suis trompé sur toi alors je me suis trompé sur tant d'autres choses, dit-il. Alors voilà. Le débat est clos… ma décision est prise. Je vais te coller au cul aussi longtemps que ton cul a besoin d'être botté – tu guides et je suivrai.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis avec toi.

Sherlock lutta pour se redresser en se tortillant pour qu'ils soient face à face puis dévisagea John avec incrédulité.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu _t'engages_ auprès de moi ?

- Je suppose que oui.

Sherlock le fixa un long moment.

- J'ai l'impression que je devrais te faire chevalier ou un truc comme ça, plaisanta-t-il en essayant de masquer l'expression presque émerveillée de son visage.

John gloussa.

- Eh bien, je ne tenterais rien de tout ça maintenant, tu me crèverais probablement un œil.

Ils se sourirent puis soudainement John tendit les bras et l'attira dans une brève étreinte. Quand Sherlock en émergea, il ressemblait à un chat surpris par un arroseur automatique de jardin.

- Bien, fit-il maladroitement en essayant subrepticement de s'épousseter comme si le besoin de montrer de l'affection physique pouvait être contagieux.

- Les amis s'étreignent parfois, lui dit John, en regardant ses singeries avec amusement. Ça ne t'a pas tué, si ?

Sherlock redressa sa veste et se réinstalla dans son siège.

- Je vais tout faire foirer encore une fois, l'avertit-il.

- Oh, c'est certain.

- Mais tu ne partiras pas ?

- Non, pas tant que tu as besoin de moi.

Sherlock garda son visage impassible grâce à une force de volonté absolue.

- Une étreinte occasionnelle serait peut-être tolérable, concéda-t-il. _Très_ occasionnelle.

John se détendit contre les coussins, laissant son propre sourire prendre le dessus.

- Tu sais, une fois qu'on a écarté le sociopathe, tu es plutôt nul.

Sherlock soupira et ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière pour la reposer sur le haut du canapé.

- Ne le répète à personne.

**NdT :**

**[1]** Bizarro est un personnage de comics DC, clone raté de Superman.

À suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Vous avez d'éventuelles questions ? Un pronostic, peut-être ? Je suis là pour accueillir vos commentaires.

Bises

Falyla


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre en vo** : The Green Blade

**Auteure** : Verityburns (/u/2494960/verityburns)

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating**: T (pas de slash)

**État de la fic en vo** : complète. 15 chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Sherlock Holmes et ses comparses appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conon Doyle**. L'intrigue m'a été aimablement prêtée par la merveilleuse auteure qu'est **Verityburns**. Je ne mets que mes modestes talents de traductrice à votre service pour vous faire découvrir cette histoire.

**Sommaire** : Un tueur en séries fait les gros titres, une police au désespoir, la prochaine victime déjà choisie, la confiance placée en Sherlock Holmes au plus bas, cette affaire va pousser la loyauté dans ses derniers retranchements…

Bonne lecture.

**La lame verte**

**Chapitre 9/15 Une question de timing**

- Salut toi.

- Tu ne devrais pas m'appeler un samedi, lui répondit la voix endormie de Maggie.

- C'est bon. Henry est parti chercher le journal.

Kate se tourna sur le côté, le téléphone portable collé à l'oreille.

- Je te réveille ?

Elle put entendre le sourire de Maggie dans son bâillement.

- Quand tu veux, ma chérie, quand tu veux.

Sa voix devint plus basse.

- Bien que je préfère que tu le fasses en personne.

Kate en frissonna de bonheur.

- Bon sang, c'est un de ces fichus week-ends. J'aurais aimé…

Il y eut un court silence.

- Ouais, je sais.

Kate changea de sujet.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de beau aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien, il y a toujours le facteur, répliqua Maggie. Je suis absolument certaine qu'il serait d'attaque, il est persuadé qu'il arrivera à me convertir.

Kate gloussa.

- Je sais que tu t'es abonnée à ce magazine pour lesbiennes uniquement pour l'agacer.

- _Diva_ est une excellente publication, tu le sais très bien. Il a un lectorat extrêmement large.

- C'est sans doute vrai mais les abonnées n'ont pas toutes expressément demandé à _ne pas_ le recevoir sous pli discret.

Maggie rit.

- Je crois que sonner à ma porte est le point culminant de la journée de ce pauvre homme, il n'a même jamais essayé de le glisser dans la fente de la boîte aux lettres.

- Il a probablement une autre fente en tête.

Maggie émit un bruit de vomissement.

- Eurk ! Ça, c'est trop, Katie chérie, vraiment trop.

- Désolée.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Maggie, en baillant une nouvelle fois.

Kate l'imagina étendue dans son lit, s'étirant de cette langoureuse façon qu'il lui appartenait, ses longs cheveux noirs soyeux s'étalant sur sa peau couleur caramel…

- Maman ?

Kate se tourna promptement lorsqu'Alice apparut sur le seuil de porte, elle traînait Peter le Lapin derrière elle comme d'habitude, en tenant fermement son oreille gauche toute fripée dans sa main.

- Je dois y aller…

John remua dans son sommeil avec le sentiment que quelque chose le dérangeait. Il s'étira et réalisa graduellement qu'il avait dû s'endormir sur le canapé parce qu'il était maintenant affalé dans le coin, une jambe en travers des sièges, l'autre étendue sur le sol.

- Sherlock ?

- Ici.

La voix grincheuse de Sherlock venait de la cuisine.

- Je cherche quelque chose pour soulager ce que tu as fait à ma tête.

John se redressa.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé quand tu es allé au lit ? demanda-t-il en frottant sa jambe engourdie.

Il boita jusqu'à la cuisine et trouva Sherlock en train de fouiller dans les placards. Son complet ressemblait à celui du jour d'avant, bien que ce soit difficile à déterminer de dos et ses cheveux étaient totalement ébouriffés.

- T'as aussi pioncé sur le canapé ?

- Où est-ce que tu gardes ton traitement contre la gueule de bois ? exigea de savoir Sherlock.

Il abandonna ses recherches dans le placard étiqueté _Nourriture uniquement_ en remarquant l'impressionnant étalage de pots de confiture en dépit du fait que John avait clamé deux jours plus tôt qu'ils n'en avaient plus.

- Je sais que je t'ai vu boire des breuvages nocifs en ce genre d'occasions. Où sont-ils ?

Il pivota pour faire face à John qui écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

- Quoi ? le défia Sherlock.

- Rien, démentit John. Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas un peu de paracétamol ? Il y en a dans le meuble de la salle de bain.

Il avait l'air même plus fripé que d'habitude et maintenant, il se mordait la lèvre. Sherlock plissa les yeux.

- Je sais où se trouve le paracétamol, fit-il en s'effondrant sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas m'en chercher puisque c'est toi qui m'as fait ça ?

- Personne ne t'a forcé, Sherlock. C'était ton choix, le corrigea John. Bien que si j'avais su que tu jouais dans si petite catégorie, je t'en aurai donné moins, admit-il.

Sherlock se renfrogna.

- L'alcool n'a jamais été ma drogue de prédilection.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, gloussa John. Mrs Hudson pourrait descendre le double de ce que tu as bu et elle serait encore capable de vérifier la comptabilité de son carnet de chèques.

Sherlock éleva une main jusqu'à sa tempe et tressaillit dramatiquement. John leva les yeux au plafond.

- Okay, fit-il.

Il alla récupérer les médicaments, remplit une grande tasse d'eau et posa le tout sur la table.

- Tu veux bien avaler ça, s'il te plait ?

Sherlock leva les yeux et les lèvres de John s'ourlèrent encore une fois tandis qu'il contournait la table pour s'asseoir sur le siège opposé.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

- Parfaitement, aboya Sherlock en refusant les cachets.

- Pas comme si tu étais allé au lit tout habillé, alors, fit observer John. Tu devais vraiment être assommé.

- Manifestement.

- Mais tu as bien dormi, ajouta John. Tu as eu une nuit confortable en fait.

Sherlock le fixa longuement.

- C'est quoi, ton problème ?

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas prendre une douche ? suggéra John. Ça te ferait du bien.

- Si l'alternative est de rester assis là et d'entendre répéter les mêmes choses, je peux aussi bien, rétorqua Sherlock en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de bain et perçut ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un gloussement derrière lui.

Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche puis se déshabilla en jetant avec répugnance ses vêtements froissés sur le sol. Le bref coup d'œil qu'il lança au miroir fut fugace mais il se figea. Il s'approcha d'un peu plus près et tourna la tête pour apercevoir la marque – certes en train de s'estomper mais encore clairement visible – du pull de John imprimée sur tout le côté de son visage. Le motif était reconnaissable, sans erreur possible. Sherlock ferma les yeux et grogna.

- Tout va bien, là-dedans ?

La voix de John pouvait à peine contenir son hilarité.

- Va-t-en.

Sherlock se frotta la joue. C'était tout à fait inhabituel pour lui de se réveiller avec la gueule de bois mais se réveiller avec la gueule de bois _et_ la figure gaufrée par le relief d'un pull en laine était une première. Le seul soulagement de la situation était le fait que John était toujours endormi lorsque Sherlock avait été capable de s'extirper du canapé sans le réveiller, bien que n'importe qui était capable de dire que le giron de John lui avait servi d'oreiller pour – il examina son visage une nouvelle fois – plusieurs heures au moins.

- On ne va pas en parler, affirma-t-il avec suffisamment de volume pour que John l'entende par-dessus son gloussement.

- Bien sûr que non, approuva John, le ton plus calme maintenant. Je ne vais pas t'embarrasser, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il y eut une pause mais Sherlock eut la désagréable impression que le pire était à venir.

- Sauf une chose…

Le gloussement était de retour dans la voix de John, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- … Tu deviens tout à fait câlin.

Sherlock jeta la brosse à ongles contre la porte.

Fidèle à sa parole, John ne fit plus aucune allusion à leur inhabituel arrangement nocturne et, une fois le café prêt, il attendit Sherlock qui finit par réapparaître, l'air d'avoir repris une allure plus ordinaire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda John en lui tendant un mug. Quelqu'un sur qui je dois tirer ?

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'incurvèrent lorsqu'il prit la boisson.

- Je n'irai pas jusque-là, rétorqua-t-il puis il arqua un sourcil. Mais je ne suis pas encore sorti.

Ils se sourirent.

- Bon, annonça Sherlock. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec les photos, viens jeter un coup d'œil.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et indiqua celles qu'il avait examinées le jour précédent, avant que Sally ne fasse tout dérailler.

Après dix minutes de recherches, John laissa tomber et alla se préparer un petit-déjeuner tardif. Il s'arrangea pour faire ingurgiter un peu d'œufs brouillés à Sherlock en lui disant que ça soulagerait sa migraine. Il venait de terminer la vaisselle quand il entendit une exclamation dans le salon.

- Quand est-ce que tu changes l'heure de ta montre ? lui demanda Sherlock. Quand les horloges doivent reculer, à quel moment tu règles ta montre ?

John reposa sa tasse de thé et le rejoignit.

- Tu veux dire quand se termine l'heure d'été britannique ? clarifia-t-il.

Sherlock hocha la tête avec impatience.

- Eh bien, cette année, si je me rappelle bien, on me traînait dans un égout quand l'heure a officiellement changé à deux heures du matin alors je crois que c'était un peu plus tard dans la journée.

- Oui, mais les gens normaux, développa Sherlock. Quand est-ce que les gens normaux le font ?

John ne fut pas tout à fait certain qu'être exclus de cette catégorie soit une insulte ou un compliment mais il répondit néanmoins à la question.

- Eh bien, lors de ma vie datant _d'avant S.H_, commença-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer que Sherlock roulait des yeux, je le faisais généralement la nuit d'avant, lorsque j'étais prêt à me mettre au lit. Autrement, c'est la première chose que je ferais en me levant ou dès que j'aurais mis la télévision et découvert que le programme était différent de celui que j'attendais.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara Sherlock, content.

Il arracha une photo du mur et la mit dans la poche de sa veste.

- Allez, viens !

Il décrocha le manteau de John et le lui jeta.

- Allons-y et trouve une idée pour ton blog.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Tu veux dire en ce moment même, mon amour ? Je suis en train de m'allumer avec un boa en plumes et je pense à toi…

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Kate en pouffant dans le téléphone.

- D'accord. Je suis en train de nettoyer la salle de bain en me demandant si je vais peindre mes ongles de pieds de la même couleur ou en deux tons. Lorsque cet excitant programme sera terminé, je vais me faire un truc à manger et ensuite, je pourrais repenser à cette histoire de boa en plumes.

- Tu me manques, Maggie, soupira Kate. C'est si dur ! Spécialement après l'autre week-end – c'était merveilleux mais, en un sens, ça rend les choses plus difficiles encore.

- On dirait que tu le regrettes.

La voix de Maggie était un peu circonspecte.

- Oh, non, pas du tout ! Non, ne crois pas une chose pareille, insista immédiatement Kate. Je n'arrive pas à le regretter. Même si je sais que je devrais.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Maggie ? l'appela Kate dans un souffle. Maggie, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas suggérer que…

- … que je suis ton sale petit secret ?

Le ton de Maggie était désabusé.

- La diabolique séductrice qui essaie de t'attirer par la ruse loin de ton mari et de ta fille ?

Kate se pencha en avant sur son tabouret, elle reposa ses coudes sur le comptoir de la cuisine mais garda un œil sur la fenêtre.

- Tu ne m'as pas attirée par la ruse, se rappela-t-elle. Tu étais juste là, c'était suffisant.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, admit-elle.

- Nos regards se sont croisés à travers une pièce bondée, suggéra Maggie, la voix plus légère. Ou devant notre défunt distributeur automatique, dans notre cas.

Elle rit.

- Tu m'as demandé de t'échanger de la monnaie, si tu te souviens bien – il n'est pas utile que tu te plaignes maintenant que la découverte de ta bissexualité n'était pas exactement l'échange que tu avais en tête.

Kate sourit, Maggie ne pouvait pas rester sérieuse bien longtemps.

- Tu as vu les nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain ?

- À part appliquer mon plan pour dominer le monde, tu veux dire ?

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Tu vis seule et tu travailles dans un bureau. Ça te place sur la liste, si on en croit ce plutôt pimpant policer que j'ai vu à la télévision.

- Pimpant ? Est-ce que les gens emploient encore le mot _pimpant_ ? demanda Maggie. On dirait ma mère !

- Ne change pas de sujet.

Kate pouvait se montrer tenace quand elle le voulait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ferais pas un tour chez Tony pour la journée ?

Maggie grogna lourdement mais Kate insista avec détermination.

- Il travaille aussi dans un bureau _et_ il vit également seul – ce serait plus sûr pour tous les deux.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me téléphoner si je suis avec mon frère, l'avertit Maggie. Il ne me lâcherait pas s'il connaissait ton existence et il serait absolument dégoûté.

Les ongles de Kate avaient presque atteints sa bouche quand elle se rappela ce que Maggie pensait des ongles rongés. Elle observa sa main un moment puis la plaça sous sa jambe et s'assit dessus.

- Parce ce que je suis mariée, tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Quoi ? Non, non, pas ça, répondit promptement Maggie. Parce que je t'aurais menée au côté obscur, c'est ça que je veux dire. Je peux presque l'entendre maintenant.

Elle baissa sa voix en un grommellement.

- _Il n'y a pas déjà assez de femmes perdues à ta cause pour que tu tournes autour de celles qui sont hétéros ?_

Elle reprit sa voix normale.

- Et il continuera encore et encore, inlassablement – ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Kate rit puis un mouvement extérieur à la fenêtre attira son attention.

- Je vais devoir y aller dans une minute, mon cœur, ils sont de retour.

Henry portait Peter le Lapin alors qu'ils descendaient la rue, Alice se tenait au petit doigt de son autre main. Elle balançait le sac de pain maintenant vide, il semblait bien que l'opération _Allons nourrir les canards_ avait été couronné de succès.

- J'aimerais que tu rencontres Alice, tu l'adorerais.

- C'est ta fille, bien sûr que je l'adorerais. Mais tu crois vraiment que nous serions convaincantes en nous faisant passer pour _des amies uniquement _? s'enquit Maggie. Les enfants comprennent beaucoup, même quand ils n'ont que quatre ans, et si je rencontre Alice, je finirai par rencontrer Henry – tu as dit qu'il n'était pas stupide…

- Il n'est pas stupide du tout, acquiesça Kate. Tu as raison, je sais que tu as raison, il comprendra qu'il se passe quelque chose dès qu'il nous verra ensemble.

Elle soupira.

- Il ne mérite pas ça, je déteste le décevoir.

Maggie reste silencieuse.

- Mais je détesterais te perdre encore plus, ajouta rapidement Kate. Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Je n'arrête pas de mettre les pieds dans le plat aujourd'hui – tu sais que je t'aime.

- Oui, je sais. Mais tu aimes aussi Alice et Henry, lui fit remarquer Maggie.

- Je suppose que s'il y avait une réponse simple, on y aurait pensé depuis longtemps, déclara Katie. Ils sont presque là – tu iras chez Tony demain ?

- J'y penserai.

- Maggie ! Ne va pas croire que je suis incapable de traduire cette réponse parce que je sais reconnaître un _non_ quand j'en entends un. Tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler, de celle-là !

- Au revoir, ma chérie…

- Mr Holmes !

Sherlock et John traversaient le foyer de Scotland Yard quand l'officier Hopkins trotta vers eux.

- Je l'ai, souffla le jeune homme en s'approchant plus près, l'air ridiculement satisfait de lui-même. J'ai la montre !

Son ton et son comportement suggéraient plutôt qu'il avait dit : « _J'ai les codes de lancement nucléaires _» au lieu de : « _J'ai la montre !_ ».

- C'est bien, approuva Sherlock.

John craignit de devoir gérer une crise cardiaque quand il vit l'excitation de Hopkins approcher un niveau de vibrations inquiétant.

- Jetons-y un œil.

Hopkins sortit un sachet de preuves et le lui tendit dans un geste théâtral visiblement copié de son héros. Sherlock le souleva à la lumière et sourit.

- Excellent, fit-il en le mettant dans sa poche. Bon, il me faut les ordinateurs portables, les téléphones mobiles, les enregistrements des appels et les détails des entrevues avec tous ceux qui ont eu une interaction avec les victimes le jour avant leur mort.

- Le jour _d'avant_ ? répéta Hopkins.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

- Navré, Monsieur. Oui, Monsieur. Heu… Pour tous ?

- Mais oui, rétorqua Sherlock, en se dirigeant déjà vers les escaliers. Je vous enverrai un texto pour vous indiquer où les apporter.

John le suivit.

- Tu ne vas pas lui causer des problèmes, hein ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock tandis qu'ils montaient. Et je suppose que tu lui avais texté cette rencontre. Et comment tu as eu son numéro d'abord ?

- Il m'a contacté plus tôt dans la semaine pour m'offrir son aide, rétorqua Sherlock. Il a eu mon numéro sur le site web. Je ne vais lui causer aucun problème, c'est lui qui s'est proposé.

- Même si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que Lestrade dira quand tu te pointeras avec cette montre ? insista John. C'est censé être une preuve.

Sherlock se mit à monter deux marches à la fois. Le temps que John émerge de la cage d'escalier, le tournoiement du manteau de Sherlock disparaissait dans le bureau de Lestrade. Il suivit et vit un profond soulagement se peindre sur le visage du détective à son arrivée.

Lestrade rougit en réalisant que sa réaction était trop visible.

- Sally a dit que vous aviez eu une dispute, expliqua-t-il pour s'excuser, son regard allant de John à Sherlock. Je n'étais pas sûr que…

Il agita sa main entre eux.

- John et moi, on est ensemble, affirma Sherlock en plongeant la main dans sa poche.

Les sourcils de Lestrade se haussèrent tandis que John se passait une main sur le visage et secouait la tête d'un air désespéré. Lestrade l'entendit marmonner mais il ne put comprendre que les mots _jamais_ et _coucher_.

- Ensemble ? répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

Sherlock fit un geste impatient de la main.

- Regardez ça, exigea-t-il, en lui tendant le cliché qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Lestrade le prit.

- Noir et féminin, c'est sans doute Philippa Saunders, ou son bras, du moins, dit-il. Je suis censé regarder quoi ?

- Sa montre, lui indiqua Sherlock. Et l'heure imprimée dans le coin de la photo.

Lestrade s'exécuta tandis que John contournait le bureau pour voir par-dessus son épaule.

- Okay, il y a une heure de décalage, reconnut Lestrade. L'heure indiquée par l'appareil photo est peut-être erronée.

- Je ne crois pas, non, fit Sherlock mais il garda la preuve de sa déclaration dans sa poche. Sa montre avance d'une heure.

- Elle est encore réglée sur l'heure d'été britannique, précisa John, soulagé que Sherlock n'agite pas la preuve des activités de Hopkins dans le bureau.

- Exactement, confirma Sherlock. Je pense qu'il entre en contact avec les victimes beaucoup plus tôt que nous l'avions cru, expliqua-t-il. Philippa Saunders a été tuée le 31 octobre, qui est le jour où l'heure change mais elle n'a pas reculé sa montre, ce qu'elle aurait vraisemblablement fait en premier le matin ou même le soir d'avant. Je veux vérifier ce qu'ils faisaient le samedi.

- Comment ? demanda Lestrade.

- Il me faut l'accès à certaines preuves. Peut-être que Hopkins pourrait les apporter… dans la salle des opérations ?

Lestrade donna son approbation d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Je vais lui envoyer un texto, annonça Sherlock en tapant déjà sur son téléphone.

Lestrade les laissa tous les trois développer une chronologie, John creusait dans les enregistrements téléphoniques, Sherlock voletait autour de tout et Hopkins était apparemment super content de faire ce boulot. Lestrade fut intrigué de noter, lorsqu'il vint fréquemment contrôler leurs progrès, que Hopkins semblait aussi heureux de prendre ses ordres de John, presque comme s'il était une extension de Sherlock plutôt qu'un rival pour son attention. Lestrade se tenait sur le seuil de porte et vit John tendre une feuille de papier à Sherlock qui la prit, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne regarde autour de lui. Leur organisation – quelle qu'elle puisse être – était réellement fascinante d'un point de vue psychologique.

À dix-sept heures, le tableau blanc arborait une liste de noms, d'heures et d'événements, le tout écrit lisiblement en lettres capitales par Hopkins. Il y avait bien ici ou là les pattes de mouches de Sherlock mais elles avaient toutes été clairement retranscrites en dessous. Lestrade parcourut le tableau.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock était occupé avec son téléphone mais il leva un doigt, ce qui ne ralentit nullement sa frappe sur les touches. Lestrade attendit et assimila les places de chacun, John était assis au bureau à la droite de Sherlock et Hopkins rôdait vers la gauche.

- Bon, commença Sherlock en se tournant vers le tableau. La plus récente victime a mis à jour sa page Facebook à seize heures vingt le samedi après-midi avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. Aucune interaction enregistrée après ça.

Il baissa les yeux sur le nom suivant.

- Le n°3 ne peut pas nous aider. Il n'a vu personne le samedi, n'a parlé à personne, il n'a pas d'ordinateur, rien.

Il secoua la tête, dégoûté de l'inutilité de la victime et continua :

- La n°2 a passé l'après-midi en ligne mais son historique ne montre plus aucune activité après dix-sept heures quarante-cinq.

Il passa au dernier nom.

- N°1 est plus intéressant.

Il engloba l'auditoire et sourit.

- À dix-huit heures cinq, il a appelé la pizzeria locale, un numéro qu'il composait régulièrement.

- Mais ils n'ont enregistré aucune commande de sa part ce jour-là, intervint Hopkins avec empressement.

- Et l'appel ne dure que…

Sherlock regarda John qui parcourut la liste posée devant lui.

- Huit secondes, reporta-t-il.

Sherlock leva les deux mains.

- Vous voyez ?

Lestrade le fixa, impassible. Sherlock grogna.

- Oh, _allez_ ! Un appel de huit secondes. Est-ce qu'il a soudainement perdu l'appétit ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait raccrocher ?

- On a sonné à la porte ? tenta Lestrade.

- Alléluia ! s'exclama Sherlock avec condescendance. On a sonné à la porte. Merci.

Il jeta un œil sur l'écran de son téléphone puis tendit la main pour prendre le marker des mains de Hopkins qui le cacha promptement derrière son dos.

- Heu… Je devrais peut-être m'occuper de la partie écrite, non, Monsieur ? suggéra-t-il.

John ricana et Sherlock lui jeta un regard qui en disait long.

- Bon, répondit-il à Hopkins en tournant le dos à John et en agitant son bras impérieusement. Écrivez l'heure que je vais vous indiquer à côté de chaque nom, en commençant par la dernière victime.

Il regarda son téléphone puis récita.

- Seize heures quinze, seize heures trente-six, dix-sept heures trente-sept, dix-sept heures cinquante-deux.

Il leva les yeux sur le tableau.

- Bien.

Hopkins rayonnait pendant que Sherlock attendait en vain que quelqu'un fasse le lien. Finalement, il soupira.

- Les couchers de soleil à Londres de ces jours-là, expliqua-t-il. Observez la courbe.

Il fronça les sourcils de réflexion comme si une nouvelle idée avait jailli en lui et il se replongea dans son téléphone pour vérifier ses données.

- Je crois que ce tueur est crépusculaire, déclara-t-il.

- Crépuscu-quoi ? répéta Lestrade.

- Crépusculaire : qui se rapporte au crépuscule, à la tombée de la nuit, expliqua Hopkins. Pas un vampire, ajouta-t-il rapidement à l'évidente confusion de Sherlock. Je veux dire : actif à la nuit tombante et aux aurores, comme les chiens et les lapins.

Sherlock ignora l'étrange référence, bien certain que John la lui expliquerait s'il jugeait nécessaire qu'il la connaisse.

- Réfléchissez, si c'est le tueur qui a interrompu l'appel de la première victime, c'était trente minutes après le coucher de soleil et la cessation d'activités des deux autres indique un chemin similaire.

Il tapota ses deux index contre sa lèvre inférieure, pensif.

- C'est génial, en fait – attendre qu'il y ait assez d'obscurité pour qu'une identification soit difficile si quelqu'un le voit mais que ce ne soit pas la nuit complète parce que les gens sont plus sur leurs gardes et n'ouvriraient pas leur porte à un étranger.

Lestrade y songea aussi.

- D'accord, j'arrive à voir qu'il est logique pour lui d'attendre le crépuscule du samedi mais la dernière victime au moins n'a été tuée que bien après la nuit, le dimanche, alors il doit être parti durant la nuit.

- Vraiment ? demanda Sherlock. Nous avons déjà fait une présomption erronée de son timing, alors ne nous ruons pas sur une autre, voulez-vous ?

- Le crépuscule signifie aussi l'aurore, fit remarquer Hopkins. Et il semble bien qu'il veut passer le week-end avec eux. Il arrive à la tombée de la nuit le samedi et ne les tue que dimanche dans la nuit – à l'exception de son erreur – et s'il restait jusqu'au lundi matin ?

- Ça mérite réflexion, ajouta John.

Ce qui fit tourner à nouveau la tête de Lestrade – c'était comme si Sherlock avait son propre groupe de soutien.

- S'il est si prudent quand il arrive alors il pourrait bien agir de même lorsqu'il s'en va. On pourrait remarquer un homme quittant une scène de crime en pleine nuit et s'en rappeler mais très tôt le matin, il y a déjà assez d'activité pour se fondre dans la masse et le niveau de lumière est encore très faible.

Lestrade secoua la tête devant ce trio puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge accrochée au mur avec un sentiment de trépidation.

- Alors s'il a trouvé une autre victime pour ce week-end… commença-t-il.

Sherlock regarda par la fenêtre la nuit qui s'obscurcissait.

- Oui, confirma-t-il sur un ton sinistre. Ça signifie qu'il est déjà sur place.

- Maggie, tu veux bien répondre à ce foutu téléphone ?

Kate éloigna son mobile de son oreille un instant et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu as de nouveau mis le niveau de tes écouteurs au maximum ? exigea-t-elle de savoir dans le plus puissant murmure qu'elle pouvait produire. Écoute, je suis en train de t'appeler depuis la salle de bain, _encore_. Henry doit se demander si j'ai la courante ou un truc comme ça.

Elle attendit mais n'entendit que son propre souffle, comme s'il remplissait la boîte vocale de Maggie.

- Je dois y aller. Il est vingt heures trente maintenant, j'essaierai encore une fois dans une heure environ, d'accord ?

Kate attendit encore un instant, elle fixa son propre reflet et vit que ses yeux verts étaient assombris par l'inquiétude.

- Décroche à ce moment-là, Maggie, je t'en prie. Je t'aime.

- C'est le dernier message que je laisse, Magdalena Harris. Il est vingt-et-une heure trente, si je n'ai pas reçu de tes nouvelles d'ici vingt-deux heures, je viens. Je me fous de l'excuse que j'aurais à donner, je trouverais bien quelque chose.

Kate fit une pause, ses doigts tenaient son mobile un peu trop serré.

- Je ne voulais pas dire que je regrettais d'être avec toi ce matin, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste que… Écoute, fais-moi juste savoir que tu vas bien. Envoie-moi un texto.

Elle y pensa un instant.

- Ou plutôt appelle-moi. Je sais que je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler quand Henry était là mais appelle-moi, d'accord ? Je… Tu es fâchée ? Je t'ai énervée ? Je sais que tu agis de manière cool avec beaucoup de sang froid mais tu es vraiment contrariée, je te connais…

Sa phrase mourut.

- Dans une demi-heure, Maggie, je suis sérieuse.

- Oh, merci, mon dieu ! Maggie, tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses.

Kate pressa le téléphone à son oreille, le soulagement apaisa immédiatement son corps.

- Désolé, chérie. Je suis toujours là.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Kate était étendue sur le lit.

- Ça va. Où es-tu ?

- Je suis montée à l'étage, j'ai dit que j'avais quelques lettres à écrire. Vraiment, j'étais en train de réfléchir à des excuses pour sortir à cette heure de la nuit si tu n'appelais pas.

Kate soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu étais fâchée ? Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai éteint la sonnerie quand je suis allé prendre mon bain et j'ai oublié de le remettre en route – désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

- Oh, _bon sang_ !

- Je sais. Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Écoute, je vais écouter ton conseil et aller chez Tony demain, alors ne m'appelle pas, d'accord ?

- Je crois que c'est le mieux à faire. Je sais que ça ne va pas être la journée la plus excitante de ta vie mais au moins, tu seras en sécurité, non ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- Bon, je ferais bien de redescendre. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir ?

Maggie émit un bruit étrange.

- Oh, rien de spécial, dit-elle. Je suis plutôt fatiguée alors, je pense que je vais me coucher tôt. Peut-être laver mes cheveux.

Elle sembla un peu à bout de souffle.

- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air un peu… lointaine.

- Juste fatiguée.

- Okay, je te téléphonerai lundi, d'ac ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à cette histoire de sonnerie, un vrai tour de force. J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là !

Il y eut un court silence.

- Promis.

À suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Vous avez d'éventuelles questions ? Un pronostic, peut-être ? Je suis là pour accueillir vos commentaires.

Bises

Falyla


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre en vo** : The Green Blade

**Auteure** : Verityburns (/u/2494960/verityburns)

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating**: T (pas de slash)

**État de la fic en vo** : complète. 15 chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Sherlock Holmes et ses comparses appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conon Doyle**. L'intrigue m'a été aimablement prêtée par la merveilleuse auteure qu'est **Verityburns**. Je ne mets que mes modestes talents de traductrice à votre service pour vous faire découvrir cette histoire.

**Sommaire** : Un tueur en séries fait les gros titres, une police au désespoir, la prochaine victime déjà choisie, la confiance placée en Sherlock Holmes au plus bas, cette affaire va pousser la loyauté dans ses derniers retranchements…

Bonne lecture.

**La lame verte**

**Chapitre 10/15 Une apparence fugace**

- Je l'ai vu !

- Très bien, Mrs…

Lestrade regarda Sally qui était assise sur le canapé, à côté de la blonde en pleurs.

- Kate Peterson, précisa Sally en continuant à offrir des mouchoirs et sa sympathie bien que Kate semblait ne pas remarquer l'un ou l'autre, les larmes ruisselaient de manière incontrôlée sur son visage.

Lestrade tira une des chaises de la table à manger et s'y assit.

- Kate, dit-il d'une voix douce. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante.

- J'étais… j'étais si inquiète, répondit-elle. Maggie était censée se trouver chez son frère hier alors je ne pouvais pas téléphoner mais je l'ai appelée hier soir et elle n'a pas répondu. J'ai pensé qu'elle était peut-être restée chez son frère mais je n'ai pas bien dormi et je lui ai téléphoné ce matin parce qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle pour se changer mais…

Elle inspira encore une fois et s'agrippa au bras de Sally. Cette dernière lui tapota la main.

- Mais elle n'a pas… n'a pas… Alors j'ai dit à Henry que j'allais au Park en voiture pour un jogging.

Elle baissa vaguement les yeux sur le survêtement qu'elle portait.

- Mais que je serais de retour à temps pour emmener Alice à la garderie.

Les mots parurent s'enregistrer et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Alice.

Elle commença à se lever.

- Oh, bon sang. Je dois rentrer à la maison.

Elle examina la pièce.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Lestrade s'était à demi levé et lui avait pris les mains, l'encourageant à se rasseoir en émettant des bruits apaisants. Il croisa le regard de Sally.

- Vous l'avez appelé ?

Elle se renfrogna mais acquiesça.

- Il est en route, il a dit qu'il prenait John en chemin.

Lestrade se demanda brièvement où John avait été qui nécessitait qu'on le prenne au passage à huit heures et quart du matin mais il reporta son attention sur Kate.

- Alors, vous êtes venue ici… reprit-il pour l'enjoindre à poursuivre.

Kate se concentra sur lui une fois de plus tandis que Sally poussait plus énergiquement un mouchoir dans ses mains.

- Je suis venue ici… répéta-t-elle. Oui, je me suis garée tout au bout de la rue parce qu'il n'a y a jamais de places ici puis j'ai marché et je l'ai vu.

Elle cligna des yeux.

- Je l'ai vu mais je n'ai pas réalisé…

Elle secoua la tête.

- J'ai tourné au carrefour et il sortait par le portail de Maggie. J'ai _pensé_ que c'était le portail de Maggie mais ensuite je me suis dit que je devais me tromper parce j'étais encore assez loin. Il est venu dans ma direction… Je l'ai croisé.

Ses pupilles étaient vitreuses et elle semblait gelée.

- Continuez, l'encouragea Sally.

- Je suis arrivée devant la maison, j'ai sonné à la porte mais personne n'a répondu alors j'ai utilisé ma clé. Tout était silencieux… c'était tellement silencieux.

Elle s'interrompit, de nouvelles larmes jaillirent mais elle ne tenta rien pour les essuyer.

- Maggie n'est pas silencieuse, expliqua-t-elle. Elle ne l'est jamais.

Kate se tut encore une fois.

- Mais maintenant, elle l'est.

Son visage se froissa. Lestrade parla avec fermeté.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cet homme ?

Kate se contenta de le dévisager.

- L'homme que vous pensez avoir vu sortir par le portail de Maggie ? Vous pouvez le décrire ?

Il fit un signe de tête à Sally qui sortit son bloc-notes et son stylo.

- Il était grand, répondit Kate en fronçant les sourcils de réflexion. Plus grand que Henry… Oh, mon dieu… Henry…

Elle s'interrompit.

- Kate ! Kate, il faut que vous vous concentriez, lui intima Lestrade en lui prenant les mains encore une fois. Quoi d'autre, à propos de cet homme ?

- Heu… Il était foncé. Ses cheveux, je veux dire, pas sa peau – qui était pâle.

- Alors, c'était un blanc ? Un homme blanc, avec des cheveux sombres…

Kate acquiesça.

- Je n'ai pas pu vraiment voir…

Elle libéra une de ses mains et l'agita vaguement devant son visage, ses yeux avaient perdu leur attention une nouvelle fois.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vu son visage, Kate ?

Lestrade avait un peu élevé le ton et elle revint à l'instant présent.

- Il avait remonté son écharpe, son menton était caché et il portait des lunettes. Des lunettes noires.

- Des lunettes de soleil ?

Kate ferma ses paupières pour se concentrer.

- Non. Je ne crois pas, ça aurait semblé bizarre parce qu'il ne faisait même pas complètement jour. Je pense que c'était des lunettes ordinaires mais que les verres étaient teintés. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux.

- Quelle heure était-il ? demanda Lestrade mais Kate se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Elle a appelé à sept heures vingt-cinq, murmura Sally.

Elle se tourna vers Kate, le stylo posé en équilibre sur le bloc-notes.

- Comment était-il habillé ?

Kate secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas ! Juste des chaussures et des pantalons ordinaires, je suppose, je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange à leur propos mais son manteau recouvrait tout, c'était un de ses longs modèles en laine, du genre…

Elle chercha le mot exact.

- … tourbillonnant.

Le stylo de Sally se figea sur le papier et elle jeta un regard vers Lestrade qui le lui rendit. Il secoua la tête avec dédain.

- De quelle couleur était l'écharpe ? exigea de savoir Sally. Et comment étaient ses cheveux ?

Kate ne parut pas remarquer la soudaine tension dans l'air.

- Elle était bleue, répondit-elle. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et ils retombaient un peu, précisa-t-elle en indiquant son front.

Sally écrivait furieusement lorsque la radio de Lestrade l'informa dans un crachotement que Sherlock arrivait. Elle émit un petit bruit surpris lorsque Lestrade lui ôta le bloc-notes des mains avant de lever et de se diriger vers le couloir.

- Restez ici, lui ordonna-t-il par-dessus son épaule, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Sherlock et John venaient de pénétrer dans la maison lorsqu'il émergea. Sherlock se stoppa net et haussa un sourcil.

- Il y en a une nouvelle, dit-il en étudiant l'expression de Lestrade avec intérêt.

Lestrade se tint là un long moment, le dos contre la porte du salon, il tenait encore la poignée… puis il avança d'un pas et fourra le bloc-notes dans les mains de Sherlock.

- Nous avons une victime de sexe féminin à l'étage.

Sa voix était basse et rapide.

- Sa copine l'a trouvée il y a une heure environ et elle pense qu'elle a vu un homme qui en sortait tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la maison. Elle est déjà au bord de la crise d'hystérie – si vous entrez…

Sherlock avait déjà parcouru les notes et se débarrassait de son manteau d'un coup d'épaule. Il le passa à John en lui donnant le bloc-notes également.

Lestrade l'observait, hésitant, alors qu'il entrait dans les toilettes et ouvrait le robinet puis il décida qu'il se devait de poser la question :

- Je suppose que vous n'étiez pas… C'est juste une coïncidence, hein ?

Sherlock émergea des toilettes les cheveux humides, plaqués en arrière, il ressemblait à un acteur des années 40.

- Je peux vous jurer que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette rue, dit-il à Lestrade en enlevant son écharpe pour l'ajuster autour du cou de John. Mais je doute que ce soit une coïncidence.

John avait lu les notes.

- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un s'est délibérément déguisé en toi ? demanda-t-il.

Épouvanté, il leva les yeux puis cligna des paupières en voyant l'allure dramatiquement altérée de Sherlock.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un criminel m'en veut personnellement, non ? fit remarquer Sherlock, une lueur un peu trop familière dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été spécifiquement ciblée auparavant.

John et Lestrade échangèrent un regard, tous deux reconnaissaient que Sherlock venait de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il devenait plus alerte et ils sentirent leur cœur plonger tandis que le spectre de Moriarty surgissait une fois de plus.

- Restez avec lui, pour l'amour du ciel, fit Lestrade et John opina du chef en drapant le manteau sur une chaise du couloir.

Sherlock attendait déjà avec impatience devant la porte du salon et, avec soupir, Lestrade l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Il les guida jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenant Kate qui fixait le vide maintenant. Son regard passa sur les nouveaux venus de façon désintéressée tandis que Sherlock s'approchait en l'étudiant rapidement.

- Je suis Sherlock Holmes et voici mon… collègue, John Watson.

John se demanda s'il avait imaginé cette pause mais Sherlock termina l'introduction comme il le faisait toujours. Cela ne provoqua aucune réaction de la femme assise sur le canapé.

- Quand avez-vous la défunte pour la dernière fois ? s'enquit Sherlock.

Kate tressaillit et Sally lui tapota dans le dos, elle se remettait promptement du choc que l'apparence de Sherlock lui avait causé et lui lança un regard noir.

- Magdalena Harris, murmura Lestrade. Maggie.

Sherlock s'efforça de dompter son impatience.

- Quand avez-vous contacté Maggie pour la dernière fois ? reformula-t-il de façon plus nuancée.

Le regard de Kate se concentra graduellement sur lui.

- Samedi soir, répondit-elle.

- Le soir ? contesta immédiatement Sherlock. À quelle heure ?

Kate prit une inspiration tremblante.

- Il était presque vingt-deux heures, lui dit-elle. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis midi et je l'ai appelée toute la soirée mais elle avait éteint sa sonnerie – elle m'a rappelée jusque avant dix heures.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… Ah… marmonna Sherlock pour lui-même.

Puis il s'adressa à Kate :

- Vous avez laissé des messages, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez menacé de venir si elle ne vous rappelait pas ?

Elle le dévisagea.

- Mais commet vous le savez ?

- Vous voulez dire que… commença Lestrade.

Mais Sherlock leva sa main en avertissement, abaissant rapidement tous ses doigts, sauf l'index dans une demande évidente de silence. Il tendit son autre main vers John qui lui remit le bloc-notes puis Sherlock s'avança et s'abaissa devant Kate.

- J'ai besoin que vous écriviez votre conversation, lui dit-il, la voix maintenant profonde et douce.

Il choisit une page blanche du bloc-notes et le lui tendit, claquant des doigts pour obtenir le stylo de Sally. Elle le lui fournit à contrecœur.

- Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il à Kate. C'est important.

- Vraiment ?

Sa voix était un peu tremblante mais son regard ne quitta pas celui de Sherlock.

- Je pourrais l'attraper...

- Kate, murmura Lestrade.

- Kate, répéta Sherlock. Si vous m'aidez.

Il fixa le bloc-notes et les yeux de Kate suivirent.

- Mot pour mot, si vous le pouvez, insista-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux une dernière fois puis baissa la tête et se mit à écrire. Sherlock se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, Lestrade et John le suivirent rapidement.

- Restez avec elle, articula silencieusement Lestrade à Sally avant de partir.

Elle ne semblait pas contente.

Sherlock disparut dans l'escalier, en suivant les signes d'activité de la chambre à coucher où Maggie avait été trouvée. Le temps que Lestrade atteigne le seuil de porte, il était accroupi devant la penderie et enfonçait son doigt dans un carré que formaient quatre marques sur le tapis, ignorant complètement les autres officiers qui grouillaient dans la pièce.

- Puis-je… ? fit John en indiquant le corps sur le lit.

Lestrade acquiesça.

- Allez-y. Nous avons déjà estimé l'heure du décès aux alentours de minuit, avec une heure ou deux de battement.

Il suivit John au milieu de la pièce et tous deux baissèrent les yeux sur le visage immobile de Maggie.

- Vingt-sept ans, annonça Lestrade, père blanc, mère espagnole, d'où sa carnation. Elle travaillait au département marketing d'une importante banque – sa petite amie est aux ressources humaines au même endroit.

Ils pouvaient entendre Sherlock ouvrir les tiroirs et claquer les placards derrière eux tandis que John examinait les poignets qui avaient été clairement attachés.

- Alors le motif se tient, dit-il en ayant remarqué l'alliance de mariage de Kate un peu plus tôt. Ceci ne donne pas l'impression qu'on a affaire à un imitateur.

Il se pencha sur la blessure de la poitrine.

- Elle a été tuée de la même manière, très peu de sang.

Il se redressa.

- Je dirais que c'est notre homme.

- C'est évident.

La voix de Sherlock s'éleva par-dessus son épaule et John sursauta.

- Il te faut une foutue clochette, marmonna-t-il mais ses yeux restèrent sur Maggie.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- Je ne sais pas, est-ce qu'on ne dirait pas qu'elle… pose, pour vous ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard du côté de Lestrade. Elle n'a pas été juste déposée sur le lit, elle a l'air… arrangée. À moins qu'elle n'ait été déplacée ? ajouta-t-il.

Lestrade secoua la tête.

- Non, la petite amie dit qu'elle ne l'a pas touchée, répliqua-t-il. Et ils ressemblaient tous à ça.

Il agita sa main devant le visage serein de Maggie.

- Paisible, sans un seul cheveu qui dépasse – presque comme s'ils s'étaient endormis au lieu d'être brutalement assassinés.

Il soupira.

- On doit attraper ce type. Sherlock – qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ?

Il attendit mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- Sherlock ?

- Heu… Il est sorti, Monsieur, indiqua l'un des techniciens tandis que les deux hommes regardaient autour d'eux.

- Bordel de merde !

John se rua vers la porte, Lestrade sur ses talons.

- Arrangez cette histoire de clochette, voulez-vous ?

John se contenta de grogner une réponse, il regarda autour de lui tandis qu'ils atteignaient le bas de l'escalier puis il se dirigea vers le salon.

Ils y découvrirent Sherlock, il se tenait debout devant le canapé, le bloc-notes dans les mains, il lisait la transcription de Kate, cette dernière le dévisageait avec de grands yeux remplis de larmes.

- Avez-vous entendu des bruits étranges pendant votre conversation ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que son discours était mal articulé ou inhabituel ?

Il croisa son regard.

- Quoi ?

Kate semblait déconcertée.

- C'est une question parfaitement sim…

John s'avança de deux pas et leva la main. Pour les femmes assises dans le canapé, il donnait l'impression de tapoter l'épaule de Sherlock. Mais de dos, il était clair qu'en fait il lui avait agrippé la nuque, comme on le fait pour un chat, et Lestrade observa avec un certain respect que Sherlock se taisait immédiatement.

Kate se tourna vers Sally.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par-là ? s'enquit-elle.

Puis elle reporta son attention au bloc-notes que tenait Sherlock.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait écrire…

Finalement, elle sembla comprendre. Sally posa sa main sur son bras.

- J'ai bien peur que Maggie n'aie pas été seule lorsqu'elle vous a appelée, expliqua-t-elle gentiment. Elle l'a fait sous la contrainte.

- Je ne pense pas ce que soit le mot qui convient, fit observer Sherlock, qui s'ébroua pour se dégager de la poigne de John. Elle a probablement supplié pour le faire.

Les yeux de Kate se tournèrent vers lui.

- Supplié ? répéta-t-elle, blême.

Du coin de l'œil, Sherlock vit le bras de John se contracter et il reformula promptement les mots dans sa tête.

- Elle a essayé de vous sauver la vie, expliqua-t-il. Elle vous a dissuadée de venir ce soir-là et s'est assurée que vous n'attendriez pas de ses nouvelles dimanche. Le tueur l'a sans doute avertie de ce qui vous arriverait si vous veniez ici.

- Alors, il était là…

Le souffle de Kate s'accéléra.

- Il était là pendant que nous parlions ? Il était vraiment là pendant que nous étions au téléphone ?

Visiblement, elle se remémorait leur conversation dans sa tête. John prit le bloc-notes des mains de Sherlock, le parcourut puis le tendit à Lestrade.

- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? s'écria Kate en déchiquetant le mouchoir qu'elle tenait. J'aurais pu appeler la police, j'aurais pu…

- J'imagine qu'il a émis une menace contre vous, fit Sherlock. Ou contre votre enfant, ajouta-t-il lorsque son regard tomba sur les traces de pâte à modeler qui tachaient les boutons de son survêtement.

Ses paroles parurent empêcher Kate de s'écrouler complètement et son attention fut divertie.

- Alice, fit-elle. Oh, mon dieu, je dois téléphoner à Henry, il va penser que quelque chose m'est arrivé.

Elle se pencha sur le côté et étira sa jambe tandis qu'elle plongeait dans sa poche à la recherche de son mobile. Une fois en main, elle le fixa.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je présume que vous lui avez dit que vous alliez faire du jogging ce matin ? s'enquit Sherlock en étudiant ses chaussures de sport.

Kate hocha la tête, un peu honteuse.

- Et vous avez déjà employé cette excuse auparavant ?

Kate acquiesça encore une fois.

- Est-ce que votre mari est un imbécile ?

- Quoi ? Non ! se hérissa-t-elle. Au contraire, il est extrêmement intelligent !

Sherlock haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Alors, il est certainement au courant de votre liaison, déclara-t-il. Parce que l'usure de vos lacets montre que vos chaussures de sport ne sont pas neuves mais l'autocollant du magasin collé sur la semelle prouve que vous n'avez jamais couru avec.

Consternée, Kate retourna son pied, démontrant ainsi la preuve de son affirmation.

- Vous les enfilez chez vous et les enlevez ici, établit Sherlock. Si votre mari n'est pas stupide, alors vous feriez aussi bien de lui dire la vérité – j'imagine qu'il ne sera pas trop dévasté par la…

John l'interrompit une nouvelle fois et le poussa vers la porte que Lestrade avait ouverte en grand dans un timing parfait et la referma derrière eux, en faisant mine d'ignorer la dispute parfaitement audible qui s'en suivit dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir. Il secoua la tête et essaya se sortir Sherlock de l'esprit dans l'immédiat, espérant qu'il partagerait plus tard toutes les informations qu'il avait glanées.

Sur le canapé, Kate s'était mise à ronger ses ongles mais elle retira brusquement ses doigts et s'assit sur sa main. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle venait de faire et éclata en sanglots une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone qu'elle tenait dans son autre main se mette à sonner.

Sally soupira quand elle vit que Kate ne faisait rien pour répondre.

- Vous voulez que je lui parle ? offrit-elle en voyant le nom de celui qui appelait sur l'écran.

Kate la fixa un long moment tandis que la sonnerie continuait puis, lentement, déroula ses doigts et le lâcha. Sally prit le mobile et le leva.

- Mr Peterson ? Ici le sergent Donovan du Service de Police Métropolitain. Votre femme va bien, elle n'est pas blessée mais c'est un témoin. Pourriez-vous venir ici ?

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, à l'écoute.

- Oui, c'est sérieux.

Autre silence.

- Shoreditch. C'est au numéro…

Ses sourcils se haussèrent.

- C'est exact, fit-elle en fixant Lestrade d'air plein de sous-entendus. Oui, j'ai bien peur que ce soit ça. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle mit fin à la communication.

- Il semblerait bien que le tar…

Elle s'interrompit en se rappelant la présence de Kate.

- Il avait raison, dit-elle.

- Ceci ne constituait _pas_ une urgence, aboya Sherlock, en arrachant son manteau de la chaise du couloir. Tu avais promis que tu ne le ferais plus à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire.

- Non, absolument pas, démentit John. Tu as exigé que je ne le fasse pas – ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dirais que la situation s'y prêtait tout à fait.

Il essuya sa main sur la jambe de son jeans.

- Tu avais vraiment besoin de mettre autant d'eau dans tes cheveux ? Ça dégouline sur ta nuque.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de toucher ma nuque ! rétorqua Sherlock en lui jetant un regard noir. Et je n'avais pas conscience que ma vie était mise en péril par deux policiers et une femme en pleurs.

- Ta vie, non, mais ta liberté ? le défia John. Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? Il y a un tueur en série dehors qui a l'air de vouloir se faire passer pour toi. Tu es tellement concentré sur l'affaire et le frisson que Moriarty est peut-être impliqué, que tu occultes tous les dangers pour toi-même, comme d'habitude, merde !

- Tu as fait ça devant Lestrade ! siffla Sherlock. Devant Sally !

Il agrippa son écharpe qui ornait toujours le cou de John et tira d'un cou sec dans un mouvement qui l'aurait libérée si elle avait été attachée de façon ordinaire. Malheureusement, John l'avait renouée et la force de la saccade la resserra vicieusement autour de son cou et le déséquilibra. Sa hanche heurta douloureusement la table du couloir.

Sherlock le stabilisa et libéra l'écharpe moins d'une seconde plus tard.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il avec raideur. Je ne voulais pas…

John balaya ses excuses de la main.

- Je suis de ton côté, Sherlock, promit-il. Je le suis toujours. Et j'essayerai de ne pas te ralentir et de te laisser prendre les risques qu'il faut – je ne vais pas commencer à te materner.

Il fit un rapide passage dans les toilettes et revint avec une serviette à main avec laquelle il se mit allégrement à frotter l'arrière de la tête de Sherlock. Sherlock se pencha un peu pour l'aider, en se demandant s'il n'allait pas vérifier la définition du mot _materner_.

- Mais t'empêcher de t'aliéner complètement la police quand tu marches déjà sur des œufs avec eux, surtout quand quelqu'un – quelqu'un de très malin – tente de jeter la suspicion sur toi…

Les frottements de John devinrent incroyablement vigoureux.

- Eh bien, ça correspond parfaitement à la description de mon job, termina-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

- J'essayais de me montrer utile, se plaignit Sherlock en tentant d'aplatir ses cheveux pour recouvrer un semblant de tenue. Si son mari est heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle, est-ce que ça ne rend pas tout ça plus facile à avouer ?

John soupira, en replaçant la serviette sur son crochet.

- Comment tu arrives à combiner ce génie absolu avec une telle…

Sa phrase mourut quand Sherlock lui lança un regard mauvais.

- C'est du même niveau que lorsque tu as révélé à Molly que son petit ami était gay. Ce qui, si tu t'en souviens, n'était pas ton heure la plus glorieuse.

La moue boudeuse, jusque-là à peine ébauchée, s'afficha pleinement.

- Tu peux te montrer très agaçant, grommela Sherlock.

- Bienvenue dans _mon_ monde, rétorqua John. On en a fini, ici ?

Il se campa fermement sur sa position et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme s'il lui fallait un effort physique pour contenir autant de loyauté que d'obstination pure en un si petit paquet.

Sherlock découvrit qu'il était incapable de maintenir son air renfrogné.

- Oui, John.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la radio de Lestrade ne crachote à nouveau. Il s'avança dans le couloir, notant que sa plus indispensable migraine avait quitté les locaux. Un des officiers en uniforme accompagnait le mari de Kate dans la maison. Lestrade lui tendit la main. L'homme semblait extrêmement secoué mais sa poignée était ferme et sa voix posée.

- Où est ma femme ? demanda-t-il.

Lestrade l'examina, estimant sa taille aux environs d'un mètre quatre-vingt, ce qui plaçait le tueur au-dessus si le rapport de Kate était précis. Il avait les cheveux sombres et sa carnation était légèrement hâlée, ce qui suggérait que Kate avait définitivement un goût typé, même si elle était flexible quand il s'agissait de logistique.

- Mrs Peterson n'est pas blessée, expliqua-t-il avec emphase. Mais elle est très chagrinée. Puis-je vous demander à quel point vous… ?

- Cette porte ?

Henry le dépassa et Lestrade le suivit. Bien qu'il semblait presque certain que cet assassinat était à mettre sur le compte de la série de meurtres, il pouvait difficilement ignorer quelqu'un qui avait un motif aussi fort.

Kate parut se pétrifier totalement quand elle les vit entrer dans la pièce, ses yeux avaient l'air immenses sur son visage blême. Sally se leva du canapé, tendue, lorsque Henry s'en approcha à grands pas mais il s'y assit simplement et prit Kate dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, en se reculant après un moment.

Il la tint par les épaules et l'examina de haut en bas.

- Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Elle secoua la tête, sans un mot et il l'enlaça encore une fois. Puis il se tourna vers Sally, Kate toujours pressée contre lui.

- Tous ces policiers… Ce doit être…

Il sembla qu'une centaine d'émotions traversait son visage.

- C'est ce tueur en série ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- L'enquête préliminaire le laisse penser, acquiesça Sally.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante.

- Magdalena… elle est morte ?

Le paroxysme des sanglots de Kate répondit à sa question. Il ferma les yeux en prenant l'arrière de son crâne en coupe pour la bercer d'avant en arrière puis passa son autre main sous ses jambes et la souleva sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'elle pleurait tout son saoul sur son coûteux complet.

Il la tint ainsi un long moment alors que Lestrade et Sally consultaient leurs notes tout en gardant un œil sur la scène qui se jouait devant eux.

Finalement, Kate le repoussa.

- Henry…

Elle lutta pour reprendre son souffle et Sally lui tendit à nouveau la boîte de mouchoirs. Il en prit quelques uns et essuya gentiment son visage et la fit se moucher jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse parler à nouveau.

- Depuis combien… Depuis combien de temps tu…

Elle semblait ne pas avoir la moindre idée de par où commencer.

- Je sais presque tout depuis le début, lui dit-elle, en haussant tristement les épaules devant son hoquet de surprise choqué. J'ai reconnu la lueur qui brillait dans tes yeux, parce que tu avais la même pour moi, avant.

Sa voix était triste et les larmes de Kate débordèrent une nouvelle fois. Il les sécha.

- Je connais son nom, je connais son adresse et je connais son numéro de ligne professionnelle, admit-il. Je connais le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes rencontrées pour déjeuner… et le nombre de fois où tu as pris un sandwich plus tard à la pause.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, la bouche pincée.

- Je n'ai pas engagé de détective ou qui que ce soit, si tu te poses la question, dit-il. Mais les gens adorent parler.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Et tu es vraiment une épouvantable menteuse, Katie. Vraiment horrible. Tu n'as jamais été courir une seule fois dans ta vie.

Elle le regarda, bouche bée.

- Mais pourquoi t'en es-tu accommodé ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Henry haussa les épaules encore une fois mais sa mâchoire était crispée.

- J'ai pensé que si je ne me montrais pas ouvert, tu te sentirais obligée de choisir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se força à poursuivre.

- Et j'ai pensé que tu la choisirais, _elle_.

Sa voix n'était maintenant plus aussi posée, bien qu'il essayait visiblement de s'y employer.

- J'ai gardé l'espoir que ça s'éclaircirait, ajouta-t-il. Que tu perdrais ton intérêt, que tu déciderais qu'Alice et moi comptions plus…

Il s'interrompit, détourna les yeux et cligna furieusement des paupières.

Kate éleva une main hésitante, elle suspendit son geste dans les airs pendant un moment puis, finalement, la posa sur la poitrine de Henry. Il se retourna vers elle et l'étreignit une nouvelle fois, en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Il tremblait.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura-t-il.

Sally s'était assise dans l'autre fauteuil lorsqu'elle avait laissé sa place dans le canapé et Lestrade remarquait maintenant qu'elle se tortillait légèrement comme si elle était assise sur quelque chose d'inconfortable.

- Désolée, se défendit-elle en voyant son regard interrogateur. Excusez-moi.

Elle retira le coussin sur lequel elle était assise et se mit à l'examiner, à la recherche de l'agrafage.

Lestrade reporta son attention sur ses notes, toujours appuyé contre la table à manger.

- Monsieur ?

Il y avait une note étrange dans la voix de Sally Lestrade leva les yeux et la vit enfiler ses gants médico-légaux puis soulever un petit portefeuille noir, du genre à contenir des cartes de crédit ou – l'idée le frappa – des cartes de _légitimation_.

Elle leva la tête et le fixa, une expression complexe sur le visage.

- Je crois que je sais comme il arrive à entrer chez les victimes.

À suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Vous avez d'éventuelles questions ? Un pronostic, peut-être ? Je suis là pour accueillir vos commentaires.

Bises

Falyla


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre en vo** : The Green Blade

**Auteure** : Verityburns (/u/2494960/verityburns)

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating**: T (pas de slash)

**État de la fic en vo** : complète. 15 chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Sherlock Holmes et ses comparses appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conon Doyle**. L'intrigue m'a été aimablement prêtée par la merveilleuse auteure qu'est **Verityburns**. Je ne mets que mes modestes talents de traductrice à votre service pour vous faire découvrir cette histoire.

**Sommaire** : Un tueur en séries fait les gros titres, une police au désespoir, la prochaine victime déjà choisie, la confiance placée en Sherlock Holmes au plus bas, cette affaire va pousser la loyauté dans ses derniers retranchements…

**Note de la traductrice** : Un énorme merci à toutes celles qui prennent la peine de me laisser un message. C'est vraiment gentil et j'apprécie.

Bonne lecture.

**La lame verte**

**Chapitre 11/15 Un doigt accusateur**

- Alors, tu étais où ce matin ?

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux

- Humm ?

John disposa deux mugs et une assiette sur la table basse avant de se percher sur l'accoudoir du canapé et baisser les yeux sur la silhouette prostrée.

- Ce matin. Tu es venu me chercher pour aller sur cette scène de crime – je n'avais même pas réalisé que tu étais sorti.

- Oh, je suivais juste une piste.

Sherlock crispa ses orteils contre l'extrémité du canapé puis redressa les jambes et se poussa en position demi assise. Il remonta ses genoux pour faire de la place afin que John puisse prendre place et tendit la main vers sa tasse.

- Quelle sorte de piste ?

Sherlock se renfrogna.

- Rien à voir avec cette affaire, précisa-t-il en rechignant visiblement. Juste des enquêtes en cours.

Il souleva son mug et se cacha derrière.

- Tu veux dire Moriarty.

- J'avais mon téléphone, fit-il en se renfrognant, et j'y ai répondu – même si c'était Sally.

Son ton défensif était très audible et s'en irrita, il tendit un peu ses jambes et écrasa John contre le bord du canapé.

- Aïe ! tressaillit John en frottant sa hanche.

Sherlock se rappela un peu tard qu'il l'avait heurté contre la table du couloir un peu plus tôt. Il retira son pied, posa sa tasse et se recroquevilla de son côté.

- Je ne suis plus un gamin ! statua-t-il avec ressentiment. J'ai le _droit_ de sortir tout seul.

John vit son expression irascible et secoua la tête tandis que l'affection et l'exaspération enfilaient à nouveau leurs gants pour une rencontre en dix rounds.

- Je ne pense pas que tu es un gamin, dit-il. Je pense que tu es un génie…

Il fit une pause.

- … qui se comporte parfois de façon puérile.

Sherlock renifla, vexé.

- Une importante distinction.

- Vitale.

Sherlock se remit sur le dos, souleva ses pieds et les posa sur les genoux de John, ce qui, pour lui, était un geste considérable de contrition. John baissa les yeux.

- Tu as vraiment réfléchi longtemps avant d'enlever tes chaussures et tes chaussettes, fit-il remarquer.

- Mes pieds ne sentent pas mauvais, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, se défendit Sherlock en fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois.

- Non, je suis joliment certain que je voulais dire que j'avais _observé_, expliqua John avec emphase, que, parfois tu ôtes tes chaussures et tes chaussettes quand tu réfléchis.

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'incurvèrent.

- Si j'étais Anderson, j'aurais eu besoin de le faire pour être capable de compter au-delà de dix.

- Si tu étais Anderson, je ne serais pas assis ici, rétorqua John. Mais il pourrait y avoir Sally à la place.

Les paupières de Sherlock s'ouvrirent.

- Tu n'as pas choisi d'aborder le meilleur sujet si tu espères me nourrir par la ruse aujourd'hui, fit-il remarquer, l'air un peu nauséeux.

- C'est toi qui as amené Anderson sur le tapis, alors ne m'en accuse pas, répliqua John. De toute façon, je n'ai préparé qu'un seul sandwich et c'est le mien. Si tu en veux un, tu devras aller faire les courses.

Il souleva l'assiette.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en faisant les courses ! se plaignit Sherlock en reluquant le sandwich tandis que John en prenait une bouchée.

Puis son regard tomba sur l'autre moitié restée dans l'assiette.

- Pas de problème, marmonna John. Tu n'as pas faim de toute façon. J'irai demain.

- Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire.

- Je suis en train de manger mon repas. Un singe entraîné serait capable de le comprendre.

Il posa l'assiette sur les tibias de Sherlock.

- Je ne mange pas quand je suis sur une affaire.

- Qui te le demande ?

John prit une autre bouchée et Sherlock le regarda mâcher.

- D'accord ! grommela-t-il en prenant l'autre moitié. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je me sens mal de t'avoir blessé à la hanche.

John lui adressa un sourire plein de miettes et ils mangèrent un moment dans un silence agréable.

- Le problème est, commença John tandis qu'il faisait descendre la fin de son repas avec une gorgée de thé, que quelqu'un s'est déguisé en toi lorsqu'il a quitté la scène de crime.

Il avait choisi le parfait timing pour faire valoir son point de vue parce que Sherlock venait juste de prendre un morceau et un reste de son éducation le rendait incapable de parler la bouche pleine.

- Si tu t'étais promené en ressemblant à cet homme qui a été vu dans la rue, la matinée entière se serait passée très différemment.

Sherlock jeta un regard noir au reste du sandwich qu'il tenait dans sa main, comme s'il suspectait John de l'avoir délibérément réduit au silence avec du pain complet.

- Tu as de la veine que c'était Lestrade et qu'il te fait assez confiance pour te mettre au parfum. Mais s'il m'avait demandé où tu étais à sept heures et quart ce matin, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu répondre ?

Sherlock finit par avaler et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Puis il réfléchit à la question et lui adressa un petit sourire suffisant et, très délibérément, mangea le reste de son sandwich à la place.

Il avait à peine fini quand ils entendirent Mrs Hudson à la porte d'entrée et il s'en suivit une certaine agitation dans le couloir. John se leva tandis que Sherlock remettait rapidement ses chaussettes. Il était debout, une main sur l'épaule de John pour se maintenir en équilibre tandis qu'il enfonçait ses pieds dans ses chaussures lorsque Lestrade apparut à la porte, Sally sur ses talons, plus quelques silhouettes visibles dans l'escalier. Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

- Deux nouvelles expressions aujourd'hui, observa-t-il. Bien que celle-ci a l'air moins prometteuse.

Lestrade avança d'un pas, en plongeant la main dans sa poche. Il fouilla brièvement puis en sortit un document.

- Un mandat de perquisition, aboya Sally en le lui prenant des mains pour l'agiter sous le nez de Sherlock.

Il l'ignora mais John le prit, jeta un coup d'œil aux détails avant de le rendre à Lestrade.

- Pourquoi ? exigea-t-il de savoir, la voix si coupante que Lestrade se surprit à se redresser en entendant ce ton.

- Nous avons trouvé un portefeuille avec une de mes cartes de légitimation sur la scène de crime de ce matin, répliqua-t-il. Il était enfoncé dans un des coussins du salon – nous ne pouvons que supposer que la victime s'est arrangée pour le cacher à un moment ou un autre.

John digéra l'information pendant un instant, en pensant à combien ce devait être horrible pour Lestrade de découvrir que c'était la confiance accordée à _son_ identité qui avait mené à toutes ces morts.

- Ça n'explique pas ce que vous faites _ici_, fit-il remarquer, bien qu'il avait un assez mauvais pressentiment de ce qui allait suivre.

- Oui, il s'avère qu'il y a les empreintes de Sherlock à l'intérieur, reporta Lestrade. Et comme nous ne l'avons trouvé qu'après votre départ…

Il laissa mourir la phrase.

- Ajouter à ça la description du témoin de l'homme qu'elle a vu partir ce matin…

Il haussa les épaules et semblait partagé.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit inévitable.

Les trois officiers en uniforme étaient déjà entrés et ils se mirent à démonter méthodiquement l'appartement.

Sherlock commença à faire les cent pas tandis que John luttait pour observer son visage devant ce dernier fait. Après une ou deux minutes, il se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Alors, le tueur est venu ici, dit-il à mi-voix. Dans notre appartement.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se pincèrent.

- Pas nécessairement, murmura-t-il à l'intention de John uniquement. J'en garde généralement une dans mon manteau – il est possible que quelqu'un me l'ait volée furtivement, exactement comme je l'ai fait avec Lestrade.

- Alors tu ne sais même pas s'il t'en manque une ou pas ?

La voix de John paraissait incrédule. Sherlock haussa les épaules, irrité.

- Eh bien, Lestrade ne devrait pas rendre ça si simple, fit-il sèchement, plus audible cette fois. Elles sont sa responsabilité, pas la mienne.

Il se détourna de l'expression qu'affichait John et reprit son va-et-vient. John reporta son attention sur Lestrade qui se tenait près de la cheminée, l'air profondément mal à l'aise – bien plus que John ne s'y attendait si on considérait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il perquisitionnait l'appartement.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement soupçonner Sherlock d'être l'auteur de ces crimes, déclara-t-il. Quel motif aurait-il ?

- Le bannissement l'a privé de sa source principale de distraction, lui répondit la voix de Sally depuis la cuisine. Et les psychopathes s'ennuient vite.

- Ce n'est pas un…

John laissa tomber l'éternel argumentation dans un grognement de frustration et il se tourna vers des problèmes plus terre à terre.

- Mais le meurtrier passe le week-end avec les victimes, fit-il remarquer. Celui qui a fait ça était absent du samedi à l'heure du thé au lundi matin durant ces cinq dernières semaines – des centaines de personnes ont vu Sherlock à ce moment-là. C'est ridicule !

- John.

La voix de Sherlock était douce et il se tourna vers lui pour le voir secouer la tête. Ils maintinrent un contact visuel tandis que Lestrade prenait à nouveau la parole.

- Les théories sur le timing du meurtrier sont basées sur les déductions de Sherlock, dit-il. S'il est suspecté alors nous nous devons de les ignorer.

John fronça les sourcils lorsque Sherlock lui adressa un haussement d'épaules résigné. Manifestement, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion avant que Lestrade ne le mentionne.

- Mais…

Il fut interrompu par un cri provenant de la chambre de Sherlock puis une des officiers apparut, elle tenait quelque chose à bout de bras.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Lestrade, il devint évident que sa _trouvaille_ était une perruque. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, forma un poing avec sa main gantée et le recouvrit de la perruque.

Le regard de John passa plusieurs fois de la perruque aux cheveux de Lestrade, comme tout le monde. Le style et la coupe étaient virtuellement identiques. Sally inspira brutalement, elle semblait sincèrement choquée qu'ils aient vraiment trouvé quelque chose pour corroborer son accusation.

- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, s'exclama Sherlock. J'en possède une douzaine et ce n'est que l'une d'elles. De plus, il n'y a pas assez de gris pour imiter Lestrade.

John regarda encore une fois tandis que Lestrade se hérissait d'indignation. C'était vrai – les cheveux de la perruque était visiblement plus foncé.

Sherlock tourna les talons et se dirigea à grands pas dans sa chambre à coucher, suivi de près par John et Lestrade et de tous ceux qui pouvaient se presser pour voir par-dessus une épaule.

Il se pencha sous son lit et en tira une grosse valise qu'il ouvrit pour révéler tout ce dont un costumier de théâtre pouvait rêver : perruques, maquillage, lunettes et tout un déploiement d'accessoires assortis.

- Je ne savais même pas que tu avais tout ça, fit John, surpris.

Sherlock eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Je ne les pas utilisés depuis un bon moment, mais on ne sait jamais, répliqua-t-il. C'est très efficace à l'occasion.

- Alors, vous dites que cette perruque est la vôtre ? demanda Lestrade, indiquant celle que tenait l'officier Douglas.

- Une parmi d'autres, confirma Sherlock, en agitant sa main vers la valise.

- Heu… Elle n'était pas avec les autres, Monsieur, précisa l'officier. Je l'ai trouvée dans la penderie.

Sherlock examina la pièce d'une manière significative, montrant ainsi à tous le niveau spectaculaire de désordre qui y régnait.

- Je ne suis pas la personne la plus ordonnée, admit-il. Vous en trouverez probablement plusieurs autres dans des endroits invraisemblables si vous continuez à chercher.

Lestrade le fixa un long moment puis pivota et se dirigea vers le salon. Tout le monde le suivit, John se mordillait la lèvre pensivement. Il fut le dernier à passer la porte et rejoignit Sherlock au milieu de la pièce.

- Mais à propos du timing… commença-t-il.

Lestrade secoua la tête, il se tenait solidement devant la cheminée une fois de plus.

- Je suis navré, John, mais ça ne s'envolera pas – tant que Sherlock est soupçonné alors toutes les preuves qu'il a connectées entre elles sont invalidées. C'est lui qui a trouvé la drogue dans la tasse de thé, parcourut l'historique des ordinateurs auxquels il a eu accès, les théories sur les appels téléphoniques qu'il a mises en avant, tout ça est exclu pour l'instant. La seule chose que nous pouvons définitivement établir est l'heure du décès du cas actuel dans les autres cas, c'est vague au point d'être qualifié de _n'importe quand dimanche_. À moins qu'il n'ait été physiquement dans un autre pays pendant l'un de ces week-ends, il va être difficile de prouver qu'il n'a pas commis ces crimes à un moment du jour ou de la nuit.

- Mais…

Sally l'interrompit cette fois, elle se tenait près du seuil de porte de la cuisine.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer la perruque, insista-t-elle à l'intention de Lestrade. Ça colle parfaitement avec son accès obtenu grâce à votre carte de légitimation. Qu'importe qu'il en possède une valise pleine ? Celle-ci n'était pas avec les autres et le style est trop proche du vôtre pour n'être qu'une coïncidence, spécialement avec les verres teintés que le témoin a décrit, qui cacheraient ses yeux très reconnaissables. Et ce n'est pas que la preuve d'aujourd'hui, poursuivit-elle précipitamment. Il refuse de porter la tenue sur les scènes de crime, ce qui lui donne une excuse si nous trouvons quoi que ce soit qui se rapporte à lui et vous avez dit vous-même qu'il savait que la quatrième victime était une femme avant qu'il ne lui soit possible de connaître une telle information.

Lestrade se balançait sur ses talons, John ne l'avait jamais vu si agité.

- Vous savez ce que le superintendant a dit, insista Sally. Une chose… si nous trouvions une seule chose contre lui – eh bien, elle est juste là.

Elle hocha la tête en direction de l'officier Douglas qui tenait toujours la perruque, Lestrade suivit son regard puis ferma brièvement les yeux. Il y avait du regret sur son visage quand il se tourna vers Sherlock avant de se mettre à fouiller à l'intérieur de sa poche.

- Puis-je, _s'il vous plait_, me permettre de finir cette foutue phrase ? demanda John d'une voix forte.

Lestrade interrompit son geste, faisant ainsi siffler Sally d'exaspération.

- Merci, fit John, sarcastique. Alors, s'il est prouvé que Sherlock n'a pas pu commettre un _seul_ de ces crimes alors il ne sera épinglé pour aucun autres et nous pourrons nous concentrer sur le vrai meurtrier, d'accord ?

- Ce sont des meurtres en série, approuva Lestrade. Ce sera tous ou aucun.

- Nous y voilà, fit John avec un haussement d'épaules. Durant la période de temps que vous avez donnée pendant la nuit du meurtre, Sherlock était avec moi.

Il croisa les bras d'un air décidé.

- La victime a été trouvée plus tôt que les autres, ça ne laisse qu'une petite opportunité – seulement quatre heures selon ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin ?

Il attendit que Lestrade hoche la tête.

- Alors je peux vous garantir que Sherlock n'a pas pu commettre ce crime.

- Alors vous lui donnez un alibi ?

- Non, répliqua immédiatement John. Non, je ne lui donne rien du tout. Il _a_ un alibi. Tout ce que je fais, c'est de vous le rapporter.

- De vingt-deux heures à deux heures du matin ? clarifia Lestrade. Vous étiez avec lui… pas juste que vous ne l'avez pas entendu sortir – vous étiez physiquement dans la même pièce que lui, tout le temps ?

John eut un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Eh bien, l'un de nous a probablement dû aller aux toilettes à un moment ou un autre, rétorqua-t-il, si vous voulez une précision à cent pour cent. Mais je peux vous jurer qu'aucun de nous n'a quitté l'appartement.

Le regard de Sally papillonna sur Lestrade puis elle bondit sur le premier signe d'hésitation.

- Monsieur, ce sont des conneries ! proclama-t-elle. Il n'y aucune chance pour que ce deux-là…

Elle agita son bras, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

- Oh, allez, murmura l'officier Douglas. Je veux dire… on s'est tous posé la question.

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête.

- Est-ce que _sauter hâtivement aux conclusions_ est un cours avancé qui fait partie intégrante de l'entraînement de la police, ces derniers temps ? voulut savoir John dans une impressionnante imitation des manières de Sherlock. Nous nous sommes endormis sur le canapé, si vous voulez tout savoir.

Il intevertit mentalement les événements du vendredi soir avec ceux du dimanche.

- Le point important est que Sherlock était ici, dans l'appartement et pas dehors, à Shoreditch, en train d'assassiner cette pauvre femme.

Lestrade le dévisagea.

- Je suis désolé, John, mais vous vous êtes endormis, comment pouvez-vous être certain qu'il n'est pas sorti ?

John se tortilla un peu mais s'assura que sa réponse ne laisserait place à aucun doute.

- Parce qu'il était couché sur moi, précisa-t-il, content pour une fois de la couleur qui s'étalait sur ses joues puisqu'elle donnait du crédit à son histoire. _Quand_ il s'est levé, ça m'a réveillé et ma jambe était toute engourdie alors il était là depuis des heures. Et aussi, il… heu…

Il s'interrompit et sa main s'agita vaguement vers sa joue mais il eut peur que Sherlock ne lui pardonne jamais s'il finissait cette phrase.

- Il… _quoi_ ? le défia Lestrade.

- J'avais le motif du pull de John imprimé sur le côté de mon visage, aboya Sherlock, irrité. Qui s'est clairement formé après une longue période. Et je me suis levé à quatre heures ce matin, si ça complète l'image que vous avez des événements.

Il jeta un regard noir à Lestrade, le défiant de rire.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, protesta Sally. Faire des câlins sur un canapé – lui ?

Elle hocha la tête en direction de Sherlock.

- C'est impossible.

Lestrade lui lança une œillade.

- Le motif d'un pull sur le visage, Sergent – vraiment ? Vous pouvez honnêtement croire que Sherlock est capable d'inventer un truc pareil ?

Elle se tourna vers John.

- Et vous dites que tous les deux vous êtes ensemble ? exigea-t-elle de savoir. Que vous êtes un couple ?

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, démentit John, réalisant qu'un peu de flou sur ce point fournirait une distraction parfaite. Je suis en train de discuter de l'endroit où se trouvait Sherlock pendant un laps de temps de quatre heures, pas en train de satisfaire votre curiosité lubrique.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Mrs Hudson apparut.

- Tout va bien, mes chéris ?

Son regard anxieux navigua entre Sherlock et John puis devint désapprobateur quand il se posa sur les officiers de police.

- Il ne s'agit pas encore d'un de ces recherches de drogue ratée ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous donnez cette peine – vous ne la trouvez jamais.

Lestrade toussa.

- Rien, se corrigea promptement Mrs Hudson. Vous ne trouvez jamais rien.

Elle avait l'air agitée. Sally sauta dessus.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous régler une question pour nous ? demanda-t-elle. Savez-vous si une de vos locataires est sorti la nuit dernière ? Ou tôt ce matin ?

- Oh, oui, ma chère, rétorqua Mrs Hudson. J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit – ma hanche, vous savez.

Elle la massa en tressaillant.

- Et j'ai entendu Sherlock sortir très tôt ce matin. Je ne peux pas me tromper de personne dans l'escalier, ajouta-t-elle, ses jambes sont beaucoup plus longues. Désolé, mon cher, fit-elle en adressant un sourire d'excuse à John.

- Et vous diriez qu'il était environ quelle heure ? demanda Lestrade visiblement tendu.

Mrs Hudson inclina sa tête sur le côté alors que tout le monde dans la pièce semblait se pencher légèrement vers elle.

- Oh, ce devait être… laissez-moi réfléchir… environ six heures, offrit-elle. Peut-être six heures et demie. Quelque chose comme ça.

Lestrade exhala tandis que Sally retroussait ses lèvres.

- Et hier soir ? demanda-t-elle. Entre dix heures du soir et deux heures du matin, spécifiquement ?

Mrs Hudson y réfléchit.

- Eh bien, le docteur Watson a regardé un de ces films d'action bruyant, dit-elle, et Sherlock n'a cessé de s'en plaindre.

Sally parut extrêmement dubitative.

- Assurément vous ne pouvez pas entendre autant de détails depuis le bas de l'escalier ? C'est une vieille bâtisse et elle est plutôt solide.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, ma chère, approuva Mrs Hudson avec un hochement de tête. Je n'entends les voix que lorsqu'elles sont élevées. Comme la vôtre, vendredi, ajouta-t-elle. Elle est assez perçante, non ?

Sally balaya le commentaire d'un geste de la main.

- Mais Sherlock s'en plaignait avec son violon, expliqua Mrs Hudson. Ce qui est plutôt… cacophonique.

En dépit de la situation, John ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que Sherlock prenait la mouche.

- Alors, quelle heure était-il ? s'enquit Lestrade une nouvelle fois.

- Oh, aux alentours de vingt-trois heures trente, dit Mrs Hudson. Je me suis préparé mon Horlicks **[1]** et, le temps que j'aille au lit, ils s'étaient calmés, bien que je pense que la télévision fonctionnait toujours.

Sally tenta une dernière approche.

- Et ils sont ensemble ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, avez-vous vu des preuves physiques d'affection entre eux ?

Mrs Hudson la dévisagea comme si elle était un peu simplette.

- Si vous êtes incapable de voir qu'ils sont engagés l'un envers l'autre alors vous avez plus besoin de lunettes que moi, rétorqua-t-elle. Peu importe ce que dit mon opticien.

Son visage s'adoucit.

- Et ils sont très affectueux – bien que, généralement, uniquement quand personne ne les regarde. C'est pourquoi l'autre jour je…

Elle baissa la voix plutôt inutilement puisqu'il n'y avait plus qu'un silence oppressé dans l'appartement.

- Je suis accidentellement entrée chez eux sans prévenir, murmura-t-elle en leur adressant un regard d'excuses.

John trouva étonnamment facile de maintenir une expression affable alors que son visage semblait se figer.

- Ils ne m'ont pas vue, confia Mrs Hudson. Ils étaient totalement enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Elle sourit avec bonheur et Sally vit que les derniers doutes que le reste de l'équipe entretenait encore s'évanouissaient plus vite que des beignets laissés sans surveillance.

- Assez de cette comédie, déclara Sherlock en se tournant vers Lestrade. Je suppose que maintenant vous avez suffisamment de raisons pour ne pas sortir le mandat d'arrêt que vous avez dans votre poche.

Il se plaça derrière John et posa ses mains sur ses épaules tandis que son regard se déplaçait tout autour de la pièce, en prenant soin d'obtenir un contact visuel avec chacun des officiers présents.

- Je vous demanderais que toutes les informations de cette enquête soient traitées confidentiellement afin d'éviter à John de devenir une cible de plus.

Sa voix tomba et atteignit un point râpeux qui fit dresser les poils de plusieurs nuques.

- Si John venait à être blessé de quelle que manière que ce soit à cause de commérages divulgués par une personne présente dans cette pièce… _vous le regretterez_.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur son sérieux, des hochements de tête et des agréments murmurés émergèrent de diverses directions.

Lestrade tenta de réaffirmer le contrôle que Sherlock avait endossé avec tellement de facilité.

- Alors vous me demandez d'ignorer les preuves qui s'accumulent contre vous et d'accepter la supposition que vous avez été piégé, basé sur le témoignage d'un homme avec qui vous êtes visiblement engagé dans une relation très proche ?

- J'aurais cru que la parole d'un héros de guerre décoré aurait suffisamment de poids pour votre superintendant, non ? fit une voix traînante et mielleuse depuis le seuil de porte.

Sherlock ferma les yeux.

- C'est bon, ma journée est complète, annonça-t-il.

- Salut, Mycroft, fit John, inconfortablement conscient des mains de Sherlock mais n'osant pas s'en dégager.

- John, le salua Mycroft d'un hochement de tête. Eh bien, Inspecteur ? continua-t-il. En avons-nous fini avec cette…

La pause fut assez longue pour que chacun puisse insérer sa propre variation du mot _folie_.

- … enquête ?

John retint son souffle. Visiblement, Lestrade ne voulait pas arrêter Sherlock – en fait, il cherchait plutôt une excuse pour ne pas le faire – mais il ne répondrait pas bien à des tactiques de gros bras. Les deux hommes plus âgés s'entreregardèrent un long moment puis Mycroft parut en arriver à la même conclusion. Il ajusta sa posture d'une manière trop subtile pour que John puisse l'identifier mais qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, transforma sa _menace_ en _demande_.

Lestrade prit sa décision.

- Bien, tout le monde dehors, annonça-t-il. Et aucune discussion de ce qui s'est dit ici aujourd'hui, compris ?

Il se tourna vers Sherlock.

- Je serai content de partager vos idées sur cette tentative de vous piéger, fit-il tandis que les autres passaient à côté de lui en file indienne.

Sally paraissait aussi maussade qu'abasourdie. Sherlock acquiesça.

- Je vous enverrai un texto plus tard.

- Heu… Monsieur ?

La voix de l'officier Douglas retentit et les mains de Sherlock se resserrèrent sur les épaules de John.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de ceci, Monsieur ?

Elle tenait toujours la perruque.

- John ! chuchota Sherlock d'un ton pressant mais assurément uniquement pour les oreilles de John.

Le regard fixe de Lestrade se détourna de l'apparent geste affectueux qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et pivota vers l'officier, conscient de désirer très fort une tasse de thé et un _jammy dodger_ **[2]**. Peut-être deux. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière – oui, c'était définitivement une situation à deux gâteaux.

John s'éclaircit la gorge et s'avança d'un pas, il comprenait enfin pourquoi Sherlock le tenait ainsi, il avait spécifiquement anticipé cet instant.

- Si vous ne retenez aucune charge contre Sherlock, je suppose qu'il peut reprendre ce qui lui appartient ? demanda John en injectant un peu d'agressivité dans son ton.

Lestrade soupira.

- Oui, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il promptement en agitant sa main vers l'officier. Laissez-la, ordonna-t-il. On y va.

Il risqua un regard vers eux, soulagé de constater qu'ils se tenaient maintenant à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.

- On se parle plus tard, d'accord ? fit-il avant de sortir précipitamment.

À la seconde où il disparut, Sherlock fondit sur la perruque, la souleva avec l'extrémité d'un stylo et la porta prudemment jusqu'à la cuisine tandis que Mycroft s'installait dans un fauteuil et que Mrs Hudson commençait à papillonner de-ci, de-là en tapotant les coussins. John ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attaquer en premier alors il suivit Sherlock par défaut.

- Alors… pourquoi tu voulais que je les empêche d'emmener cette perruque ? s'enquit-il alors que Sherlock faisait claquer ses gants en latex. Je croyais qu'elle était à toi, d'abord ?

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil plein de condescendance.

- Bien sûr que non ! dit-il. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin d'une perruque qui est la réplique exacte de cheveux de Lestrade il y a deux ans ?

- Dieu seul le sait, soupira John en se massant le front. Mais je ne voudrais pas la porter devant toi.

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'incurvèrent.

- Ce n'est pas faux, accorda-t-il, mais non, elle n'est pas à moi.

John se sentit soudain fatigué et sa tête commençait à être douloureuse.

- Alors pourquoi tu as dit qu'elle était à toi ? demanda-t-il, conscient qu'il allait probablement se voir ridiculisé pour ne pas l'avoir déjà compris.

Sherlock le dévisagea un long moment puis contourna la table et le poussa sur une chaise, allumant la bouilloire au passage.

- Mrs Hudson ! appela-t-il. John va avoir besoin de thé, lui indiqua-t-il tandis qu'elle passait la porte. Et sans doute des gâteaux, aussi, s'il en reste.

Elle n'argumenta pas et il retourna travailler.

- Si j'admettais que la perruque n'était pas la mienne, expliqua-t-il en la soulevant pour examiner l'intérieur, soit la police m'aurait cru et l'aurait emmenée pour faire des analyses…

Il sortit sa loupe et l'observa de plus près.

- … soit elle ne m'aurait pas cru et l'aurait emmenée pour faire des analyses.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à John.

- Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle m'aurait emmené, _moi_, aussi, ajouta-t-il. J'aurais eu l'air drôlement suspect si j'avais fait des histoires alors que cette perruque était juste censée traîner par-là – et tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot en semblant t'inquiéter du principe plutôt que de l'article.

John se sentit réchauffé par cette louange inattendue. Il adressa un sourire de remerciement à Mrs Hudson avant de boire une longue gorgée du thé qu'elle venait de poser devant lui. Elle posa la boisson de Sherlock sur la table et tendit une autre tasse à Mycroft qui maintenant se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte. Puis il se concentra sur elle un peu plus attentivement.

- Mais c'était quoi, tout ça ? questionna-t-il. Vous êtes _accidentellement entrée chez nous_, vraiment ? Mais d'où ça sort, _ça_ ?

Mrs Hudson baissa sa propre tasse de thé et s'assit à côté de lui, en tenant ses mains devant elle de manière très guindée.

- Eh bien, mon cher, j'ai pensé que votre alibi avait besoin d'un peu de soutien, lui dit-elle. Je vous ai entendu quand j'ai monté l'escalier.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je connais un truc ou deux pour traiter avec la police. Et laissez-moi vous dire une chose : ils veulent toujours corroborer les preuves.

Elle but un peu tandis que John la fixait, les yeux ronds.

- Je n'ai pas menti, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, lui promit-elle joyeusement. C'est toujours mieux de coller au plus près de la vérité, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock ?

- Eh bien, ça a marché pour nous en Floride, confirma-t-il en ricanant.

Puis il s'interrompit et la regarda, détournant un instant son attention de la perruque.

- Vous avez quelque chose, non ? demanda-t-il en observant attentivement sa main qui se contractait presque imperceptiblement. Quelque chose dans votre poche… Oh !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ne vous avisez _pas_ de monter ça à Mycroft ! insista-t-il. En fait, vous devriez l'effacer immédiatement.

Il détailla son visage puis soupira.

- D'accord – mais gardez-là pour vous.

Il retourna à son microscope.

- Je suppose que vous pouvez la montrer à John.

John se demanda si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait piqué du nez pendant une large partie de la conversation sans l'avoir remarqué. Il se tourna vers Mrs Hudson et haussa un sourcil d'une façon qu'il espérait interrogative mais qui n'avait probablement l'air que perplexe.

Elle sortit son mobile de sa poche, appuya sur quelques touches puis le lui tendit. John loucha dessus avant de le tourner correctement et prit un moment pour enregistrer ce qu'il voyait… C'était une photo de leur canapé, John dormait à poings fermés dans un coin, une jambe tendue sur le sol, l'autre sur les coussins – du moins ce qui étaient vraisemblablement des coussins… En fait, on ne pouvait pas le voir parce que Sherlock les recouvrait entièrement, une main sous lui tandis que l'autre tenait solidement le pull de John. Seule l'arrière de sa tête était visible et la bras de John était lâchement enveloppé autour de lui.

- _Totalement enlacés l'un contre l'autre_, répéta John à mi-voix.

Il leva les yeux, réticent à lui montrer son admiration.

- Espèce de sournoise petite…

- Tout doux, mon cher, l'avertit Mrs Hudson avec un sourire. Je ne suis montée que pour m'assurer que tout allait bien après l'énorme querelle de vendredi mais il semblait bien que vous vous étiez réconciliés tous les deux – même s'il n'y a pas eu de baiser.

Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil. John tourna le téléphone en direction de Sherlock.

- Tu l'as vue ?

Il secoua la tête sans lever les yeux.

- Tu veux la voir ?

- Catégoriquement non, répliqua-t-il. Et mets-la hors de portée avant que Mycroft ne l'attrape.

Son regard balaya rapidement son frère.

- Tu ferais bien de cacher les gâteaux également.

John pivota sur sa chaise pour voir que Mycroft s'était redressé. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

- C'est mon tour ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers la chaise du bout.

Il y prit place et sourit de manière bienveillante.

- On m'a signalé qu'un mandat d'arrêt avait été établi au nom de Sherlock, expliqua-t-il. C'est ce qui m'a amené ici – une arrestation serait très mauvaise pour les affaires.

Sherlock renifla.

- Tu veux dire que Maman ferait une crise, dit-il. Et elle te blâmerait de n'avoir pas pu l'empêcher.

Mycroft soupira et John rebondit avant qu'une chamaillerie ne commence.

- Alors maintenant, nous savons que le tueur est venu dans notre appartement, en déduisit-il. Il aurait pu s'arranger pour la carte de légitimation mais cacher cette perruque est une autre affaire.

- Exact, fit Sherlock. Bien que je doute que ce soit Moriarty. Probablement un de ses sous-fifres.

John secoua la tête.

- Moriarty, encore ? Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

- Réfléchis, John ! exigea Sherlock en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'un tueur en série ordinaire serait sans rapport… mais qui d'autre s'intéresserait à _moi_ à ce point, aurait les ressources pour entrer ici par effraction sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, ferait autant d'efforts pour me faire arrêter et m'éloigner de l'affaire ? C'est forcément lui – ou quelqu'un avec qui il est lié.

John décida de ne pas discuter de la définition d'un tueur en série _ordinaire_. Il massa sa tête douloureuse une nouvelle fois et dévisagea Mycroft.

- Alors vous n'avez pas mis en place une sorte de système de surveillance ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, vous n'êtes probablement pas censé l'avoir fait, mais c'est le cas, non ? Vous pourriez l'avoir sur film ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mycroft secoua la tête avec regret.

- Tu lui as demandé la même chose lorsque les baskets de Carl Powers sont apparues dans la pièce du sous-sol, lui rappela Sherlock. Il n'a pas le droit de me garder sous surveillance – je te l'ai dit.

- Oh, c'est vrai, se souvint John. Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi cependant.

- Non ? intervint Mycroft. Vous me surprenez, John – vous deux, vous êtes tellement proches.

Son rictus exprimait clairement sa revanche sur le sarcasme des gâteaux. Sherlock grogna.

- Très bien, aboya-t-il en levant rapidement les yeux vers John. Maman l'a fait cesser. Elle a décidé que certains de mes comportements les plus destructeurs étaient mis en avant pour son propre bénéfice.

- Tu veux dire les drogues ? demanda John.

- Entre autres choses… marmonna sombrement Mycroft.

Sherlock se redressa et lui adressa un regard noir.

- Assez ! Visiblement, le meurtrier, _qui que ce soit_, précisa-t-il avec une œillade sardonique à John, s'intéresse à moi et il est capable de tuer et de s'introduire ici.

Il reporta son attention sur Mrs Hudson et son visage devint sérieux.

- Il faut que vous partiez.

Elle parut saisie d'étonnement puis commença à secouer la tête. Sherlock fit le tour de la table, s'accroupit à côté de sa chaise et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Martha, dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je ne me soucie pas de beaucoup de personnes et John est capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Mais je me soucie de vous.

Même s'il l'avait vu effectuer le même geste le matin même avec Kate, John ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité maintenant.

- Juste pour quelques jours, promit-il. Une petite pause…

- … à la campagne, termina Mycroft. Vous ne vous occuperez de rien, une voiture viendra vous prendre dans… une heure ? suggéra-t-il. Ça vous conviendrait ?

- Oh, Sherlock…

Elle semblait chagrinée et John posa une main sur son épaule.

- S'il vous plait… la pria Sherlock en soutenant son regard. Je travaillerai mieux si je ne suis pas inquiet pour vous.

Elle lui rendit son regard un long moment avant de passer à Mycroft puis à John, tous les trois la dévisageait avec intérêt et affection alors elle hocha la tête et Mycroft se leva en sortant son téléphone.

- Et pour mon neveu ? s'enquit-elle. Il revint à la maison dans quelques heures.

- Votre neveu aussi, si vous le souhaitez, offrit Mycroft. Il peut vous accompagner.

Il pressa quelques boutons puis se dirigea vers le salon en parlant à mi-voix.

Sherlock se remit sur pieds et Mrs Hudson fit de même, en s'efforçant de sourire courageusement avant de s'en aller faire sa valise.

Quand Mycroft revint dans la cuisine, Sherlock lui tendit la main. Les sourcils de Mycroft s'élevèrent d'un millimètre en une expression d'extrême surprise mais il la prit, un sourire sincère étirait le coin de sa bouche.

- Merci, lui dit Sherlock.

- Mais je t'en prie.

- Un câlin de groupe ? suggéra John.

Son rire devant leurs deux mines aussi horrifiées l'une que l'autre brisa la tension et ils s'assirent autour de la table.

- Alors… Voudrais-tu me faire une petite mise à jour ? s'enquit Mycroft. Pars du principe que je sais tout ce qui apparaît dans le dossier de police, ajouta-t-il en roulant généreusement des yeux.

- Le tueur semble autonome, commença Sherlock. Sa sélection de victime est cohérente, tout comme sa méthode. Je pense qu'il agit plus ou moins seul.

Il jeta un œil à John et haussa les épaules.

- Mais je pense aussi qu'il est relié à Moriarty d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout comme l'était le chauffeur de taxi. Peut-être qu'il obtient une sorte de compensation financière ou une aide quelconque dans cet arrangement et Moriarty l'utilise pour jeter le doute sur moi, pour briser mes liens avec la police même s'il ne peut me mettre complètement hors jeu.

Mycroft acquiesça lentement.

- Et sa méthode ?

- Il a employé une des anciennes cartes de légitimation de Lestrade et s'est déguisé pour lui ressembler. Je présume que c'est une de celles que je lui ai piquée, puisqu'il y a mes empreintes dessus. Je pense qu'elle a environ deux ans, à en juger par le niveau de gris si la perruque est censée correspondre. La presse et la police l'ont involontairement aidé en écrivant que les attaques avaient lieu le dimanche, par conséquent, les gens n'étaient pas sur leurs gardes quand il frappait à la tombée de la nuit le samedi.

Ce qu'il fait tout le week-end, je ne le sais pas encore mais j'ai plusieurs idées. Il semblerait qu'il les tue à un certain moment le dimanche mais il est possible qu'il reste jusqu'à l'aube du lundi puis mette une perruque différente qui concorde à mes cheveux avant de partir. Comme changer complètement de vêtements aurait l'air suspect, il doit posséder un manteau qui ressemble suffisamment au mien pour correspondre à une description verbale mais qui n'aurait pas l'air incongru sur un policier en civil. Il a aussi d'assez grandes poches pour contenir une perruque, une paire de lunettes teintées, son arme du crime et tout ce qu'il lui faut pour son rituel.

- Tu as un problème, fit remarquer Mycroft.

John se dit que c'était une observation un peu trop manifeste mais Sherlock hocha la tête.

- Je sais, fit avant de se tourner vers John. Il va soit s'arrêter, soit changer sa méthode, expliqua-t-il. Lestrade a présumé que c'était la victime qui avait caché la carte de légitimation mais, comme ils ont trouvé la perruque ici, il est presque certain que c'est le meurtrier qui l'a mise là aussi. Alors il a perdu son moyen d'entrer, à moins qu'il n'ait fait des duplicata – mais le public pourrait en être averti et il y aura certainement de la publicité concernant sa façon de pénétrer le samedi…

Il écarta largement les mains.

- Les règles ont changé.

- Et son mobile ? demanda Mycroft. Probablement quelque chose à voir avec l'infidélité, à en juger par les victimes sélectionnées.

- Exact mais ça réduit à peine le champ d'investigation, se plaignit Sherlock. Combien de personnes que tu connais n'en sont _pas_ affectées ? Même en laissant nous trois de côté, le neveu de Mrs Hudson a essayé de se suicider après la trahison de sa femme, nos voisins se sont séparés après une liaison, les forces de police en sont complètement criblés – même l'omniprésent Hopkins a mentionné que son père s'était _fait la malle_ avec quelqu'un. C'est écœurant.

John fut distrait.

- Je me demande pourquoi Hopkins n'était pas là aujourd'hui, dit-il. J'aurais plutôt cru qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion de fourrer son nez dans tes affaires – probablement pour emporter toutes sortes de souvenirs.

Sherlock plissa le nez de dégoût.

- J'imagine que Lestrade ne lui fait plus confiance. S'il avait trouvé quelque chose de douteux, il se serait sans doute tourner vers _moi_ en premier.

- Pas faux, reconnut John.

Il y songea encore un peu.

- Sally était bizarre, fit-il. Je veux dire, je sais qu'elle est tout à fait anti-toi, particulièrement ces derniers temps, mais je suis toujours surpris qu'elle te croie sincèrement capable de faire une chose pareille.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle le soit, déclara Sherlock pensivement. Pas vraiment… Elle semblait stupéfaite quand la perruque a fait son apparition.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, je crois que jusqu'à ce moment-là, elle faisait juste l'habituel numéro du _c'est un taré_ mais ensuite elle a été bouleversée et a réagi agressivement.

Il lança une œillade à John avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit l'alibi qui a vraiment approfondi ses soupçons, fit-il. L'aspect plutôt… personnel, du moins.

Il vit la rougeur se répandre sur les joues de John.

- Son instinct lui hurlait que c'était un mensonge, ce qui intéressant vu que tous les autres ont paru heureux de l'accepter.

Il lui adressa un demi-sourire.

- Peut-être que Sally n'est pas _aussi_ stupide que les autres.

- Bon, je dois partir, indiqua Mycroft en se levant.

Il prit son parapluie et le cala sur son bras.

- Je réalise qu'il serait inutile de vous demander de vous montrer prudents.

Son regard s'était posé sur Sherlock puis passa à John alors qu'ils se redressaient.

- Mais restez ensemble, voulez-vous ?

Il leur fit un signe de tête et s'en alla, laissant un inconfortable silence derrière lui.

John se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suis navré de t'avoir embarrassé, commença-t-il. C'est juste que l'idée que toutes ces preuves que tu as rassemblées soient balayées et que personne en soit capable d'attraper ce salopard de meur…

- Oh, la ferme, le coupa farouchement Sherlock. Ce que tu as fait…

Il s'interrompit en secouant la tête.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de faire ça…

Il se stoppa encore une fois.

- Merci, conclut-il.

John se détendit, la tension s'échappait de tous ses pores tandis qu'un sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-il.

Il claqua l'épaule de Sherlock avant de se diriger vers le salon où il s'effondra dans son fauteuil en essayant de ne pas imaginer comment il se sentirait si les choses avaient tourné différemment, s'il était resté tout seul.

- Tu arrives encore à me surprendre de temps en temps, fit Sherlock en marchant vers son propre siège.

- Eh bien, j'ai déjà tué pour toi, fit remarquer John. Rechigner à mentir après ça semblerait un peu ridicule.

Il se pencha en avant et ajusta les coussins que Mrs Hudson avait fait trop gonfler.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'en était pas tellement un, ajouta-t-il. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit dernière et je t'ai entendu tourner en rond pendant une bonne heure après que je sois allé me coucher. Ensuite, tu as joué du violon et finalement, je me suis endormi, donc je sais que tu n'es pas sorti.

Il leva les yeux juste trop tard pour voir le léger sourire de Sherlock – Bach réussissait toujours à endormir John.

- Mais comme ça me semblait un peu léger comme alibi, j'ai échangé avec vendredi soir.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

- En vérité, c'est très… _intelligent_ de ta part, dit-il. Un souvenir réel est bien plus convainquant qu'un souvenir inventé.

John s'illumina sous le compliment et Sherlock le dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

- C'est peut-être étrange, étant donné les circonstances mais je ne me serais jamais attendu à…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Il existe quelque chose que tu ne ferais pas pour moi ?

John se repositionna en arrière et ferma les yeux en croisant les bras sur son estomac, détendu.

- Eh bien, je ne vais pas te préparer une autre foutue tasse de thé, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se contractèrent puis il déglutit.

- En fait, fit-il avant de cesser de s'éclaircir la gorge, une autre tasse de thé serait une très bonne idée.

John lui jeta un coussin.

**NdT** :

**[1]** _Horlicks_ est une préparation en poudre à base d'orge malté broyé et de farine de blé auquel on ajoute des sucres de lait. Le tout est séché puis réduit en poudre et enrichi en vitamines et minéraux. La boisson obtenue a la réputation d'aider à l'endormissement.

**[2]** Les _Jammie Dodgers_ sont de petits gâteaux sablés au beurre britanniques fourrés de confiture de prune.

À suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Vous avez d'éventuelles questions ? Un pronostic, peut-être ? Je suis là pour accueillir vos commentaires.

Bises

Falyla


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre en vo** : The Green Blade

**Auteure** : Verityburns (/u/2494960/verityburns)

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating**: T (pas de slash)

**État de la fic en vo** : complète. 15 chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Sherlock Holmes et ses comparses appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conon Doyle**. L'intrigue m'a été aimablement prêtée par la merveilleuse auteure qu'est **Verityburns**. Je ne mets que mes modestes talents de traductrice à votre service pour vous faire découvrir cette histoire.

**Sommaire** : Un tueur en séries fait les gros titres, une police au désespoir, la prochaine victime déjà choisie, la confiance placée en Sherlock Holmes au plus bas, cette affaire va pousser la loyauté dans ses derniers retranchements…

**Note de la traductrice** : Il semblerait que malgré mes rectifications lorsque je mets le chapitre en ligne, les étoiles qui séparent les paragraphes n'apparaissent pas toujours, ce qui n'aide pas à la compréhension du texte. Désolée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et merci de me l'avoir signalé, je tente de mettre des o à la place, on verra bien…

Un énorme merci à toutes celles qui prennent la peine de me laisser un message. C'est vraiment gentil et j'apprécie.

Bonne lecture.

**La lame verte**

**Chapitre 12/15 Les règles ont changé**

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas au lit ?

La voix de Sherlock sortit John de la légère somnolence dans laquelle il était tombé et il remua maladroitement.

- Ça va. Continue.

- Continue _quoi_ ? Je suis étendu sur le canapé et j'essaie de réfléchir malgré la distraction que provoque le craquement de ta colonne vertébrale.

- Désolé.

John se redressa et fit rouler ses épaules en baillant ouvertement. Sherlock soupira et balança ses jambes pour se mettre en position assise.

- Écoute, j'apprécie ce que tu fais mais tu ressembleras à une épave demain à ce tarif. Il est hautement improbable que le meurtrier frappe une nouvelle fois de sitôt.

Les lèvres de John se pincèrent avec entêtement.

- Tu as dit que les règles avaient changé.

Sherlock le dévisagea avec curiosité.

- Ça t'ennuie vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Même un si petit mensonge, il pèse sur ta conscience comme une masse de plomb.

- Je ne le regrette pas, promit John. Mais, oui, je préférerais répondre la vérité la prochaine fois. Que Dieu me garde qu'il y _ait_ une prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il.

Sherlock le fixa pendant une bonne minute.

- D'accord.

Il se mit sur pieds et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher d'où une variété de claquements en émergea. Après quelques minutes, il l'interpella.

- Viens, alors.

- Quoi ?

John était encore plutôt confus mais il reconnaissait une sommation quand il en entendait une et il s'avança d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de porte et le découvrit en train d'enlever sa chemise.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il, en examinant machinalement la silhouette de Sherlock et fut soulagé de ne pas la trouver aussi décharnée qu'il le craignait – il semblait bien que le nourrir par la ruse portait ses fruits après tout.

Sherlock prit un T-shirt de sa penderie et le passa avant de changer son pantalon de pyjama. Il agita sa main en direction du lit qui était maintenant libre de tout désordre.

- Je peux aussi bien réfléchir ici, dit-il. Installe-toi.

John songea brièvement au sens des convenances mais le concept paraissait totalement étranger à Sherlock et, après l'armée, partager une chambre était un problème trivial. Il s'effondra sur le côté droit du lit. Sherlock s'enveloppa dans sa robe de chambre puis s'étendit à ses côtés. Après un moment, John étira la main.

- C'est inutile si tu peux t'en aller sans me réveiller, fit-il observer. Je peux ?

Il referma ses doigts sur le poignet de Sherlock. Il entendit le mouvement que fit la tête de Sherlock en tournant.

- Je suis en train d'envisager de t'offrir des menottes, dit-il. Tes doigts peuvent se relâcher dans ton sommeil.

John sourit dans la semi obscurité, en se rappelant les longues nuits qu'il avait passées, armé et prêt au combat.

- Je suis bien sûr que non.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il se réveilla et se découvrit étendu sur le côté, pressé contre Sherlock, une de ses jambes jetée en travers de son corps. Sherlock essayait de dégager son poignet et John le lâcha immédiatement avant de rouler sur le dos.

- Désolé.

- On va juste prétendre que c'est ton flingue, d'accord ?

Le ton de Sherlock avait l'air contraint.

- Hein ?

John était perdu puis il comprit et ricana.

- C'est mon téléphone, crétin.

Il le sortit de la poche de son jeans et l'agita sous le nez de Sherlock.

- Dieu soit loué.

John se mit à glousser et, après un moment, le rire profond de Sherlock se joignit au sien.

Finalement, ils se calmèrent. Sherlock fixa le plafond, ses yeux pétillaient encore d'amusement.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu es la seule personne qui arrive à me faire rire de moi-même, dit-il.

John tourna la tête.

- C'est parce que tu sais que je ris de la plaisanterie, pas de toi, expliqua-t-il.

Quelque chose dans la situation permettait à ses pensées de laisser échapper ce qu'il gardait normalement pour lui.

- Tu es conscient que bon nombre des références populaires te passent au-dessus de la tête et ce n'est pas que tu t'en soucies mais ça te met sur la défensive. Parfois tu rembarres les gens parce que tu as peur qu'ils se foutent de toi, alors que ce ne serait peut-être pas du tout le cas.

Il regarda le visage de Sherlock s'adoucir.

- Des rides d'expression, fit John. Ce sera mon cadeau pour toi – c'est ce que tu obtiendras de cette relation.

Il lui offrit un sourire triste.

- Tandis que moi j'aurais des cernes sous les yeux et une éternelle expression inquiète.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment puis Sherlock parla à nouveau.

- Relation ?

John ferma les yeux, il sentait le sommeil s'emparer à nouveau de lui.

- Eh bien, peu importe comment tu veux l'appeler.

- L'alibi que tu m'a donné est plutôt ambigu, commenta Sherlock. Surtout depuis que Mrs Hudson y a mis son grain de sel.

- Hmm.

- Et tu ne peux plus le retirer, même lorsque le cas sera résolu. J'ai essayé de limiter les commérages mais les gens vont parler.

John haussa les épaules.

- On se fout de ce que les gens pensent. Ils peuvent croire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils le feront de toute façon.

Il bailla et étendit sa main en travers du lit.

- Tu ferais bien de me donner ton poignet avant que je pique du nez. Et pousse-moi si je recommence à te grimper dessus.

Sherlock hésita.

- Alors ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu… Je veux dire : comme j'ai accepté l'alibi, certains pourraient dire que j'ai une dette… Non, ce n'est pas le mot – je veux dire que peut-être je devrais t'offrir…

Il laissa mourir la fin de sa phrase. John roula sur le côté et le regarda à travers l'obscurité.

- Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il y eut une audible déglutition sur sa gauche puis Sherlock lui prit la main mais cette fois pour enlacer leurs doigts.

John se figea, brutalement pleinement conscient tandis que la compréhension se faisait. Il resserra son emprise un instant pour en ôter toute marque de rejet puis, doucement, dégagea sa main.

- Mais tu ne veux pas ça, dit-il, et moi, non plus.

Il put voir le soulagement de Sherlock à l'angle de son cou lorsqu'il exhala.

- Tu es capable de lire chacune des expressions qui traverse mon visage – comment as-tu pu croire que… ?

John fronça les sourcils, confus.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Sherlock en regardant toujours le plafond. Du moins, pas depuis notre première conversation _chez Angelo_ il y a des mois de ça, ajouta-t-il. Mais je… tu semblais… t'en soucier. Et je ne suis pas accoutumé à analyser l'affection quand elle est dirigée sur moi. Il se pourrait que j'aie mal interprété…

Il remua, mal à l'aise.

- Comme je l'ai dit : ce n'est pas vraiment mon rayon.

John n'était pas sûr de savoir que faire de cette offre étrange mais la solennité du discours de Sherlock démontrait son haut degré d'incertitude. Il semblait que c'était le bon moment pour quelques éclaircissements et une franche conversation.

- Sherlock, sois attentif, d'accord ? Parce que je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois.

Il attendit que Sherlock roule pour lui faire face.

- Je… Eh bien…

Il grinça des dents, et, pour une fois, regretta d'être si foutument anglais.

- Je t'aime, okay ? lâcha-t-il finalement. D'une manière tout à fait platonique et asexuée. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche puis la referma une nouvelle fois.

- Quoi ? demanda John.

- Tu m'as corrigé quand je l'ai dit. Tu as dit _collègue_ à Seb.

John en resta bouche bée.

- Bon sang, c'était il y a des lustres ! Je croyais que tu avais effacé les futilités afin de ne pas encombrer ton disque dur ?

Sherlock se vexa.

- Tu peux difficilement être classé dans les futilités, fit-il remarquer. Je vis avec toi.

- Et alors ? Tu te souviens de tout ce que j'ai dit ? C'est ridicule.

Sherlock ne répliqua pas et John soupira.

- Écoute, je ne voulais rien dire par-là. Le truc avec Seb, qui est un crétin fini, de toute façon… je voulais juste préciser que j'étais là pour aider… à travailler, pas juste pour…

- … faire joli ? suggéra Sherlock qui affichait un sourire moqueur à cause du crétin fini.

- Oh, la ferme.

John se rappela à quel point Sherlock avait été prudent depuis lorsqu'il le présentait et se demanda si cette unique correction l'avait vraiment dérangé tout ce temps.

- Ça t'a ennuyé tant que ça ?

La pause qui s'en suivit tandis que Sherlock se débattait avec une réponse fut courte mais assez longue pour faire de toute autre réponse un mensonge.

- Oui.

- Nom de dieu, tu me demandes la prochaine fois, d'accord ? exigea John. Bon sang, on est amis, non ? Tu ne baisseras pas dans mon estime si, occasionnellement, tu me demandes de t'expliquer le seul 1% de l'information que tu n'as pas déduit par toi-même.

Sherlock se remit sur le dos mais son sourire s'entendait dans sa voix.

- Alors, on est au clair.

- Oui.

- Bien. C'est bien.

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment puis Sherlock soupira.

- Tu peux demander, dit-il. Tu ne t'endormiras jamais si tu réfléchis aussi fort.

- Désolé, s'excusa John. Mais je suis un peu sidéré, là. Je n'ai même jamais pensé que tu… Je veux dire, je suis ici depuis dix mois et il n'y a jamais eu personne, je m'étais imaginé que tu n'étais tout simplement pas intéressé par… ce genre de choses.

- En effet, confirma Sherlock. Mais ça ne signifie pas que j'en suis incapable.

- C'est vrai.

- C'est juste que… c'est pénible et inutile. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à John puis se détourna.

- Spécialement maintenant.

- Pourquoi spécialement maintenant ? s'enquit John, jamais effrayé de poser une question évidente.

Sherlock souleva ses deux bras et se frotta les yeux avec les pouces.

- Je suis vraiment en train de parler de ça ?

- Rien ne t'y force, le rassura John. Je veux dire que je ne peux pas nier que je suis curieux mais je n'insisterai pas si tu es mal à l'aise.

Il étudia Sherlock couché là, l'air inhabituellement vulnérable.

- Mais… tu ne parles à personne, non ? Je veux dire… tu peux me faire confiance. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Sherlock émit un rire de gorge tandis qu'il abaissait ses mains. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Une vraie litote britannique, fit-il. _Sherlock Holmes peut accorder sa confiance à John Watson_.

Il tourna la tête.

- Je le sais bien.

John prit une profonde inspiration pour contenir sa fierté et Sherlock lui sourit puis secoua la tête.

- Que signifie tout ça ? demanda-t-il. On ne parle pas de ça normalement.

John lui rendit son sourire.

- On est au milieu de la nuit, fit-il remarquer. Il fait sombre. On est dans ta chambre à coucher, dans une situation étrangement intime survenue de manière purement circonstancielle. Les choses n'ont pas l'air tout à fait réelles.

- Intéressant, reconnut Sherlock.

Il se repositionna sur le côté en plaçant une main sous sa joue.

- Deux fois, j'ai essayé d'être…

Son visage se froissa un peu.

- … plus _normal_.

Il articula l'adjectif comme si c'était un secret honteux.

- Je… Ce n'était pas…

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? devina John.

- Je… Non, admit-il. Je jouais un rôle parce que je voulais qu'ils m'acceptent… qu'ils m'apprécient.

Sa lèvre s'ourla de dégoût pour lui-même.

- Mais plus je les trompais, moins leurs opinions importaient, jusqu'à ce que je ne m'en soucie plus assez pour m'en donner la peine.

- Est-ce que l'un d'eux était marié ? demanda John. C'est juste quelque chose que tu as dit à propos d'être un coupable secret, expliqua-t-il devant l'expression de Sherlock.

- Pas le moment dont je suis le plus fier, admit-il.

- Mais c'est ce que tu étais en train de m'offrir, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit John en essayant d'exclure le fait qu'il était blessé de sa voix. Une adhésion au club exclusif des gens qui se sont envoyés en l'air avec toi puis que tu as méprisé ensuite ?

- Non !

Sherlock semblait stupéfait.

- Tu n'es pas… Non. Jamais. Je voulais juste dire que j'aurais pu le faire si c'était ce que tu voulais. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas innocent ou quoi que ce soit, ce ne serait pas nécessairement un gros problème pour moi. Quand je le faisais, il y a eu… je veux dire…

Il haussa les épaules en détournant le regard.

- J'en ai effacé la plus grande partie.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Mais tu es si irritable et… tu ne supportes pas qu'on pose la main sur toi, dit-il. Tu as presque bondi d'un kilomètre quand je t'ai enlacé l'autre jour.

Sherlock parut mal à l'aise.

- Je n'étais pas prêt, fit-il. C'est _toi_ qui m'as enlacé, pas… je n'étais pas préparé pour ça.

- Préparé… répéta John, ciblant le mot-clé avec sa perspicacité habituelle. Et comment tu te prépares ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- Tu veux dire par-là que… tu _t'éteins_, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Tu te distancies de toi-même ?

Les cils de Sherlock papillonnèrent.

- Distancier est le mot exact, reconnut-il. Je suis là mais je suis essentiellement absent – je m'arrange avec la douleur de la même façon. Rien de physiquement déplaisant.

John le fixa un long moment.

- Ne fais jamais ça avec moi, lui ordonna-t-il farouchement. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une accolade si tu n'en as pas envie ou même de me toucher. Sois toi-même, tu m'entends ? Toi-même, d'une manière complète et absolue. Je ne veux pas d'un demi Sherlock.

Il tendit instinctivement la main mais recula brusquement son bras.

- Promets-le-moi, insista-t-il.

- Je te le promets.

La voix profonde avait l'air un peu sidérée.

- Bien.

- Tu ne veux pas me classer dans une catégorie ? s'enquit Sherlock. Asexuel, célibataire, gay, hétéro – tu n'as même pas demandé à propos des deux personnes que j'ai…

John secoua la tête.

- Les étiquettes sont faites pour les gens qu'on ne connaît pas, rétorqua-t-il. Utiles pour les statistiques ou les diagnostics cliniques. Les amis ne rentrent pas dans des cases.

Il sourit.

- Tu es Sherlock, tu es unique et tu es très bien comme tu es.

Il fit une pause.

- Même mieux que ça. Bien que tu as l'air fatigué.

Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il se mettait en mode _médecin_.

- Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas une heure ou deux ?

- Je pourrais, concéda Sherlock.

Il tendit le bras et souleva la main de John, refermant les doigts autour de son propre poignet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai encore là quand tu te réveilleras.

John réprima un bâillement en pliant ses doigts.

- Alors c'est bon ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

Les yeux de John se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes mais il les ouvrit encore une fois.

- Tu es toujours _là_ ? vérifia-t-il. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas… absent.

- Je suis _totalement_ présent.

- Bien.

- Bonne nuit, John.

**O o O **

- Tu vas leur dire pour la perruque maintenant ? s'enquit John, le matin suivant alors qu'ils pénétraient dans Scotland Yard.

- Aucun intérêt.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

- Tout ce que j'en ai retiré, ce sont deux ou trois de mes propres cheveux accrochés dans la doublure, ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre puisque le meurtrier voulait qu'on la trouve.

- Ça doit vraiment l'emmerder que tu ne te sois pas fait arrêter, raisonna John. Je parie qu'il pensait que c'était dans la poche, après la carte _et_ la perruque.

- Exactement, approuva Sherlock. D'où le déménagement de Mrs Hudson puisqu'il semble se concentrer sur moi. Espérons que sa colère le conduise à faire des erreurs.

John se prit les pieds dans l'escalier.

- C'est pourquoi tu ne t'es pas plaint que je te suive comme ton ombre ? demanda-t-il abruptement. Est-ce que je te protège, _toi_ ou tu me surveilles, _moi_ ?

- Ça ne peut pas être les deux ? s'enquit Sherlock, par-dessus son épaule. Allez, John, l'incita-t-il, en descendant d'une marche pour tirer sur son avant-bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à nouveau en mouvement. D'une pierre, on tue deux oiseaux **[1]** – où est le problème ?

John monta à pas lourds.

- Je ne veux pas être un foutu oiseau, grommela-t-il. Je veux plutôt être une pierre.

- Mais on est _tous les deux_ des oiseaux **[1bis]**, fit remarquer Sherlock en ouvrant la porte de la cage d'escalier.

De l'autre côté, Lestrade sembla stupéfait par cette déclaration mais décida visiblement de ne pas demander.

- Eh bien, bonjour, fit-il. Je venais justement à votre rencontre.

Il agita la main en direction de son bureau en indiquant le dossier qu'il tenait.

- On est en train de vérifier les criminels qui ont une dent contre vous, autre que Moriarty. Entrez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

- Inutile, fit Sherlock.

- Quoi ?

Lestrade regarda autour de lui, distrait par la soudaine toux de John.

- J'ai dit : _c'est gentil_.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la pièce lorsque Sherlock s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers deux femmes qui discutaient autour du distributeur d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de _dire_ ? exigea-t-il de savoir en d'adressant à la plus grande, qui le dévisagea, paniquée.

- Je… rien ! On ne parlait même pas de vous ! se défendit-elle. N'est-ce pas, Linda ?

Linda secoua la tête tandis que John et Lestrade échangeaient un regard. Sherlock balaya son excuse.

- Répétez vos paroles, insista-t-il.

- Allez, Heidi, l'encouragea Lestrade en hochant la tête.

- On parlait de la prochaine _Quiz Night_, lui dit Heidi. C'est la deuxième fois que Sally se défile pour l'organiser. C'est son tour mais elle n'est nulle part.

Sherlock sortit son téléphone.

- Elle devrait être là à cette heure-ci ?

Il pivota vers Lestrade qui vérifia sa montre.

- Eh bien… en principe, oui, reconnut-il. Mais elle pourrait être en train de travailler sur quelque chose ou en bas à remplir…

Sherlock pressa sur les touches puis colla le mobile à son oreille. Son expression était sérieuse et Lestrade recula d'un pas abrupt puis se tourna pour faire face à la pièce.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu le sergent Donovan ce matin ?

Il parla fort et les têtes pivotèrent dans leur direction mais personne n'acquiesça.

- Sally Donovan, répéta-t-il, une fois que la pièce fut silencieuse. Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ou a eu des nouvelles de Sally ?

Leurs expressions demeurèrent vides et il reporta son attention sur Sherlock, qui secoua la tête.

- Son mobile est éteint, indiqua-t-il.

Lestrade pâlit.

- Elle est peut-être juste occupée, suggéra John. À conduire ou un truc comme ça. Ou elle a peut-être oublié d'allumer son téléphone ce matin ?

- Sally n'éteint jamais son portable, répondirent Sherlock et Lestrade à l'unisson.

Ils s'entreregardèrent.

- Donnez-moi cinq minutes, exigea-t-il en levant une main puis il se dirigea vers son bureau et attrapa le téléphone fixe.

- Envoyez la voiture la plus proche de son appartement, lui dicta Sherlock. Maintenant.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Heu… ce n'est pas un peu prématuré pour paniquer ? demanda-t-il. Elle pourrait être n'importe où.

Sherlock le fixa.

- Sally n'éteint jamais son mobile, répéta-t-il. Tu as sûrement entendu Anderson s'en plaindre, non ?

Il se mit à marcher de long en large tandis que Linda et Heidi s'en allaient précipitamment, en promettant de vérifier auprès de leurs collègues.

- C'est pour ça que je lui ai envoyé un texto plutôt que de l'appeler en septembre, ajouta-t-il. Elle oublie toujours de le mettre sur silencieux et elle était partie vérifier une piste. Je ne voulais pas risquer d'attirer l'attention sur elle avec un appel si elle était dans une situation compromettante.

Il tourbillonna une nouvelle fois en marmonnant pour lui-même.

- Mais… attend une minute.

John luttait pour se mettre à jour.

- C'est pour _cette_ raison-là que tu n'as pas téléphoné ? Mais bon sang, pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais rien dit ?

Il le dévisagea, médusé.

- Tu les as laissé te bannir !

Sherlock agita son bras d'une geste dédaigneux.

- Ça n'aurait fait aucune différence, dit-il. Je la blâme, elle me blâme – la famille est toujours morte. De toute façon, c'est sans importance maintenant.

Il interrompit son va-et-vient et resta immobile un instant.

- Comment ai-je pu ne pas le prévoir ? demanda-t-il en élevant sa main jusqu'à sa tempe. Dès que j'ai entendu ces femmes, ça a fait tilt. Je suis stupide. Stupide !

- Eh, tenta de l'apaiser John, plutôt étonné par son agitation. Elle va probablement bien. D'accord, normalement, elle n'éteint pas son téléphone mais les choses ont été plutôt fiévreuses ces derniers temps – peut-être qu'elle a oublié de le mettre en charge ? Ou peut-être qu'elle l'a… je ne sais pas, laissé tomber dans les toilettes ou un truc du genre ?

- Non, non… tout concorde.

Sherlock se détourna une nouvelle fois pour jeter un regard noir à travers le mur vitré du bureau de Lestrade et tapoter sa montre d'une manière significative. Lestrade était encore au téléphone mais il hocha la tête et tendit un doigt pour signifier : encore une minute.

- Qui m'a parlé sans détour ces derniers mois ?

Sherlock posait la question de manière rhétorique.

- Qu'on aurait pu facilement voir me rendre visite et entendre hurler vendredi dernier ? Celle qui est mon obstacle le plus évident - dont la mort conduirait immédiatement la police à conclure à une vengeance.

Il secoua la tête.

- Elle correspond même à ce foutu profil de victime grâce à ce satané incompétent dont elle ne veut pas se débarrasser.

Il marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la vitre et la frappa.

- ALLEZ !

Lestrade émergea un instant plus tard.

- Bon, elle était là tard hier soir, annonça-t-il. Elle est rentrée aux alentours de vingt heures mais a pris du travail avec elle. Personne n'a plus eu de nouvelles depuis, bien que je n'ai pas encore atteint Anderson. Une voiture devrait être chez elle dans dix minutes mais je crois que nous…

- Allons-y, approuva Sherlock.

Ils étaient en train de traverser le foyer principal lorsque Anderson se rua hors de l'ascenseur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? exigea-t-il de savoir. Quelqu'un m'a dit que Sally avait disparu – c'est vrai ?

Lestrade fit des gestes d'apaisement avec les mains.

- Nous ne savons encore rien. Nous allons vérifier sur place maintenant. Quand l'avez-vous vu la dernière fois ?

- Pas depuis vendredi, répondit-il anxieusement. J'étais en congé hier et parti pour la journée et puis les week-ends… eh bien, généralement, on ne se…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Vous l'avez appelée ?

- Son mobile est éteint, fit Lestrade.

- Je viens avec vous.

**O o O**

Il n'y avait deux officiers en uniforme devant le pas de porte de l'appartement de Sally mais aucun signe d'activité.

- Il n'y a pas de réponse, Monsieur, reportèrent-ils tandis que le groupe de Lestrade approchait. Et la porte est plutôt solide – nous aurons besoin d'aller chercher un bélier si vous voulez l'enfoncer.

Lestrade regarda Sherlock.

- Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas…

Il semblait embarrassé en indiquant la porte.

- Eh bien, oui, je _pourrais_, rétorqua Sherlock. Mais ça me semble injustifié puisque Anderson a probablement une clé.

Il se tenait sur le côté tandis qu'Anderson sursautait et commençait à tapoter ses poches pour finalement obtenir un résultat.

- Vous me donnez cinq minutes avant que tout le monde ne piétine toutes les preuves ? suggéra Sherlock.

Son regard parcourut le couloir dès la porte s'ouvrit mais Lestrade secoua la tête.

- Après ce qui s'est passé hier ? Je ne vous laisserais pas hors de ma vue dans cet appartement – et c'est aussi pour votre propre bien, ne me regardez pas comme ça.

Il suivit Sherlock de près dès que ce dernier passa la porte.

- Les autres, vous attendez ici, ordonna-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien du tout : pas de Sally, pas de trace de lutte ni de perturbation, en fait, rien n'indiquait que quiconque était entré là. Lorsque Lestrade annonça qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler, les autres pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Anderson regarda autour de lui, incrédule, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle apparaisse à tout moment.

- Tout ça, c'est de _votre_ faute, accusa-t-il soudainement Sherlock. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Sally, ce sera parce qu'elle est votre ennemie.

Sherlock ourla sa lèvre.

- Sally n'est pas mon _ennemie_, espèce d'abruti fini !

Il pivota vers Lestrade.

- Il nous faut ses enregistrements téléphoniques.

- On est déjà dessus.

Lestrade avança vers le canapé et prit la pile de notes que Sally avait visiblement emmenée chez elle pour travailler.

- Ce sont des affaires en cours alors ça la place définitivement ici hier soir, indiqua-t-il. J'ai requis un enregistrement des trajets effectués avec sa carte Oyster **[2]** mais ça prendra un moment pour l'obtenir.

John observa Sherlock commencer à faire les cent pas, il crépitait littéralement sous la tension… et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'indignation.

- Donc, tu penses que le tueur s'en est pris à Sally ? en déduit-il. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Je veux dire, Sally n'est pas quelqu'un qui se laisse facilement faire.

Il y songea.

- Cependant, je suppose que si quelqu'un se présentait à la porte avec un flingue…

- Non, non, démentit Sherlock en secouant la tête. Tu n'as pas vu la chaîne de sécurité ? Elle n'aurait pas ouvert à un étranger. Et personne n'est entré ici – le tapis du couloir a des poils épais, on peut voir dans quel sens elle a passé l'aspirateur. Les seules empreintes de pieds qu'on voyait avant que nous ne pénétrions étaient en taille 39 **[3]** et si le meurtrier fait ma hauteur, il n'y a pas moyen que…

Il se retourna et marcha dans l'autre direction.

- Non, elle rentrée chez elle…

Il regarda en direction de la porte.

- … elle a déposé son travail sur le canapé…

Ses yeux suivirent le trajet qu'il décrivait comme s'il se représentait les mouvements de Sally.

- Les dossiers sont posés sur le coussin du milieu et celui du bout semble être son siège habituel…

Il jeta un œil à Anderson qui acquiesça.

- Alors elle est allée se préparer un verre, continua Sherlock, en voyant un dessous de bouteille en bout de table qui arborait une marque circulaire. Elle a enlevé ses chaussures…

Il observa le tapis, se souvenant sans doute des marques de pieds avant qu'il ne soit foulé.

- … puis elle s'est pelotonnée et a commencé son travail…

Il recula d'un pas en rassemblant ses paumes dans un mouvement familier.

- … Et à un moment ou un autre, elle est sortie… et n'est pas revenue.

Anderson émit un bruit étranglé mais Sherlock l'ignora.

- Il n'y a aucun signe des vêtements qu'elle portait hier, ni dans sa chambre, ni dans le panier à linge, alors elle ne s'est pas changée, ce qui suggère hier soir plutôt que ce matin. Aucune indication de repas préparé ou de boîtes de nourriture à emporter dans la cuisine, alors probablement tôt plutôt que tard.

- Donc, elle est allé vers _lui_ ? demanda John. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

- Et pourquoi irait-elle _où que ce soit_ sans renfort, sans même donner un coup de fil ? ajouta Lestrade depuis le canapé.

Son portable sonna, il sortit un bloc-notes et un stylo en répondant.

- Oui, allez-y.

Il leva les yeux et articula _enregistrement téléphonique_ puis se mit à noter des heures et des numéros.

Sherlock regarda par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il écrivait et pointa immédiatement son doigt sur la première ligne.

- Une seconde, fit Lestrade dans le téléphone puis il leva les yeux. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est un numéro redirigé, expliqua Sherlock en indiquant un code 070 en tête de liste. C'est le dernier numéro qu'elle a composé ?

Lestrade hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est quoi, un numéro redirigé ? s'enquit John.

- Un numéro de téléphone qui masque vos coordonnées, expliqua Lestrade. Les appels sont automatiquement transférés mais l'appelant n'a aucun moyen de découvrir le vrai numéro. Sally a appelé celui-ci à vingt-et-une heures quinze hier soir, elle est restée en ligne pendant presque quatre minutes.

Il regarda Sherlock qui composait le numéro.

- Déconnecté, reporta-t-il.

Lestrade parla à nouveau dans son téléphone.

- Trouvez la compagnie qui a masqué ce numéro 070, ordonna-t-il, et découvrez où il a été redirigé.

Il raccrocha puis grimaça.

- Ça ne sera pas rapide.

- Vraisemblablement inutile de toute façon, fit Sherlock. Ça n'est qu'une tactique pour nous retarder – il a sans doute utilisé un mobile jetable.

- Alors vous croyez que c'est le tueur ? questionna John. Elle a appelé le tueur et il l'a… quoi ? convaincue de sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre, de son propre chef, sans le dire à quiconque – puis il l'a enlevée ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- En mettant de côté tout le reste, comment a-t-elle eu le numéro ?

- Exactement, approuva Sherlock avant de se tourner vers Lestrade. Il y a une liste de messages là-dedans ?

Il indiqua la pile de notes de Sally.

- Des appels à retourner ?

Lestrade vérifia la pile.

- Non, et c'est un peu bizarre, reconnut-il. J'aurais pensé qu'il y en aurait.

- Elle a peut-être… les interrompit Anderson et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Si c'était juste un bout de papier et qu'elle le tenait en marchant de long en large, en parlant au téléphone – vous savez, comme le fait toujours…

Les autres acquiescèrent et il déglutit.

- … parfois, elle met des choses derrière la pendule.

Sherlock fut devant le manteau de cheminée en deux grandes enjambées et en sortit une poignée de documents qu'il parcourut rapidement puis les remit en place en secouant la tête.

- Rien, dit-il. Elle l'a probablement pris avec elle.

- Mais, comme l'a dit John, intervint Lestrade, pourquoi, bon sang, y était-elle allée ? Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire ?

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à Anderson, qui maintenant, fixait tristement le néant.

- Peut-être quelque chose qui se rapporte à moi, suggéra-t-il, la bouche pincée. Si quelqu'un avait clamé qu'il avait des preuves contre moi – des preuves que j'ai menti ou que j'étais dans un endroit où je n'aurais pas dû être – Sally aurait bondi dessus. Particulièrement après les recherches d'hier.

- Et elle n'aurait pas voulu que je le découvre alors que je lui ai spécifiquement ordonné de laisser tomber, reconnut Lestrade. Pas avant qu'elle ait quelque chose de concret en tout cas. Mais elle l'aurait sûrement dit à _quelqu'un_, non ?

Tout le monde fixa Anderson qui parut revenir brusquement à la réalité.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il puisqu'il n'avait pas du tout suivi la conversation.

- Vous êtes certain que Sally ne vous a pas téléphoné hier soir ? s'enquit Lestrade. Ou envoyer un message, sous n'importe quelle forme ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, j'ai emmené ma femme en sortie pour la journée et nous sommes revenus tard. Sally savait qu'elle ne devait pas appeler.

Lestrade se leva et dévisagea Sherlock.

- Bon, alors on ne sait pas où elle est et on ne sait pas qui l'a enlevée mais vous pouvez essayer de… **[4]**

Il s'interrompit tandis que tout le monde tressaillait au choix de ses mots.

- Je veux dire : pourquoi ? D'accord, je suppose qu'elle correspond au profil des victimes…

Il ne regarda pas Anderson.

- … mais tout le reste est faux – ce n'est pas le week-end, ils ne sont pas chez elle, il n'est pas venu ici… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Les règles ont changé, murmura John et la tête de Lestrade se tourna brutalement vers lui.

- J'ai bien peur que le tueur ne soit passé directement à la fin de son jeu, fit Sherlock.

- À quoi pensez-vous ? demanda Lestrade.

Sherlock grimaça.

- Je pense que si l'idée est de tuer Sally et de me faire endosser le crime alors soit elle est reste en vie tant que je suis publiquement visible, soit…

- Soit ?

- Soit elle est déjà morte.

**NdT : **

**[1] et [1bis]** _Two birds with one stone_ en vo. Ce proverbe se traduit en français par : faire d'une pierre deux coups. Mais l'auteure reprend ensuite le terme de _bird_ pour faire un jeu de mot impossible à traduire. Lorsque Sherlock dit : « Mais on est tous les deux des oiseaux », Lestrade se méprend sur le sens du mot _bird_ qui signifie aussi : nana, petite amie, gonzesse ou meuf.

**[2]** _Oyster card_ en vo est une carte magnétique à puce qui permet d'utiliser les transports publics londoniens. La carte doit être validée sur une borne prévue à cet effet au début et à la fin de chaque trajet.

**[3]** taille 6 UK en vo

**[4]** _to have a stab_ en vo dans ce contexte signifie : faire une tentative, essayer quelque chose mais a _stab_ signifie aussi : un coup de couteau.

À suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Vous avez d'éventuelles questions ? Un pronostic, peut-être ? Je suis là pour accueillir vos commentaires.

Bises

Falyla


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre en vo** : The Green Blade

**Auteure** : Verityburns (/u/2494960/verityburns)

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating**: T (pas de slash)

**État de la fic en vo** : complète. 15 chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Sherlock Holmes et ses comparses appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conon Doyle**. L'intrigue m'a été aimablement prêtée par la merveilleuse auteure qu'est **Verityburns**. Je ne mets que mes modestes talents de traductrice à votre service pour vous faire découvrir cette histoire.

**Sommaire** : Un tueur en séries fait les gros titres, une police au désespoir, la prochaine victime déjà choisie, la confiance placée en Sherlock Holmes au plus bas, cette affaire va pousser la loyauté dans ses derniers retranchements…

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà, les choses se gâtent et le suspens est à son paroxysme…

Pour celles et ceux qui l'ignoreraient encore, j'ai commencé la traduction de « Given in Evidence » de Verityburns, le chapitre 1 est en ligne.

Un énorme merci à toutes celles qui prennent la peine de me laisser un message. C'est vraiment gentil et j'apprécie.

Bonne lecture.

**La lame verte**

**Chapitre 13/15 Le filet se resserre**

- N'essaie pas de bouger.

Sally était étendue, immobile, elle garda les yeux fermés et essaya de réprimer la nausée qui montait dans sa gorge.

- Impressionnant, fit la voix. Tu es la première qui m'obéit aussi rapidement. J'ai un nouveau respect pour l'entraînement de la police.

_Ne panique pas. Évalue la situation_.

Sally s'efforça de se concentrer une fois que le brouillard dans sa tête fut dissipé. Il y avait un ruban autocollant sur sa bouche. Elle était sur le dos, sur ce qui semblait être un lit, les mains attachées inconfortablement derrière elle. Elle testa son entrave : le matériel était doux mais le lien était solide, il n'y avait aucune élasticité.

- Tu te sentiras peut-être malade mais je te recommande de lutter contre ta nausée, lui dit-elle. Je n'enlèverai pas l'adhésif tant que tu n'as pas compris les règles et, crois-moi, s'étouffer dans son propre vomi est une façon particulièrement déplaisante de mourir.

Manifestement, il savait qu'elle était réveillée. Sally ouvrit les paupières mais tout était flou, sa tête était douloureuse et elle se sentait désorientée. Elle tenta de se remémorer les événements mais c'était difficile de réfléchir quand elle se rendit compte de son extrême vulnérabilité. Il y eut des flashs… la conversation au téléphone, la preuve qui semblait presque trop belle pour être vraie – qui _clairement_ avait été trop belle pour être vraie. Sa venue ici… l'apparente nervosité du témoin, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir pris contact avec elle. Devoir le convaincre de parler, lui promettre que la police le protégerait s'il témoignait, lui suggérant même de prendre _une bonne tasse de thé_… Oh, comme il avait dû rire en la droguant.

Une main repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et elle essaya machinalement de rejeter sa tête de côté. Les doigts se resserrèrent immédiatement et la douleur qui s'en suivit fut suffisamment aiguë pour éparpiller ses pensées.

- Oh, que non, fit-il, réprobateur. Je n'ai pas autant de temps à t'accorder que j'en ai eu pour les autres mais encore assez pour t'apprendre à te tenir correctement.

La poigne se relâcha et la vision de Sally s'éclaircit graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse de concentrer sur son visage et voir ses yeux froids la contempler, l'expression qu'il arborait paraissait étrangement déplacée sur son visage presque enfantin.

- Bonne fille.

La bile remonta encore une fois mais elle la ravala en pliant ses jambes, surprise de les trouver libres de leurs mouvements. Il était perché sur le bord du lit et elle contracta les muscles abdominaux – si elle pouvait se mettre brusquement en position assise pour lui mettre un coup de boule quand il se pencherait en avant, peut-être qu'elle aurait une chance…

Elle sentit une vive griffure sur le côté de son cou et se figea.

- Pas si obéissante que ça, après tout, dit-il avec une pointe de plaisir. Je sens que ça va être amusant avec toi.

Elle tenta de concilier les mots avec la voix nerveuse qu'elle avait entendue au téléphone et l'homme apparemment inoffensif qui l'avait piégée de manière si arrogante mais c'était virtuellement impossible.

- Donc… les règles, reprit-il alors que la pression qu'il exerçait sur son cou disparaissait. Je vais bientôt enlever ce ruban de ta bouche. Quand je le ferai, tu ne devras émettre aucun son. Tu ne crieras pas, tu ne hurleras pas ou ne tenteras d'attirer l'attention sur toi, de quelque manière que ce soit. Pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour t'entendre mais ce sont les règles et tu t'y plieras.

_Dit comme ça, il semble bien qu'il y a quelqu'un pour m'entendre_, pensa Sally, _ou_, _du moins, qui pourrait m'entendre._

Son entêtement naturel l'aida à apaiser la panique qui s'accrochait à sa maîtrise de soi.

- Si tu n'obéis pas…

Il leva soudainement son bras pour montrer une seringue hypodermique.

- … tu te retrouveras inconsciente en quelques secondes.

Il avança sa main et appuya l'extrémité de la seringue contre la naissance de son cou, Sally ne put s'empêcher de reculer en tressaillant.

- C'est juste un anesthésique, tu te réveilleras, lui assura-il, un sourire tordant le coin de sa bouche. Mais tu te réveilleras privée de ta langue.

Les yeux de Sally s'écarquillèrent et elle déglutit, se rappelant qu'aucune des victimes n'avaient été mutilées – il devait bluffer.

- C'est drôle, poursuivit-il sur le ton de la conversation. La première fois que j'ai proféré cette menace, j'étais en fait plutôt nerveux.

Il gloussa doucement.

- Tout ce sang, tu sais, l'idée d'aller jusqu'au bout était assez macabre.

Il lissa ses cheveux en arrière une nouvelle fois, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées puis se reconcentra sur son expression horrifiée.

- Mais j'aurais cautérisé la blessure naturellement, ajouta-t-il comme si cette précision allait l'apaiser. J'ai un petit chalumeau, confia-t-il.

Sally ferma les yeux, elle inspira aussi profondément que possible par le nez et essaya de bloquer les images qui apparaissaient avec ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de paniquer dans sa situation.

Il se pencha en avant.

- Mais comme jusqu'à présent, murmura-t-il, j'ai tué cinq personnes pratiquement sans effusion de sang… j'en arrive presque à espérer que quelqu'un tente le coup.

Il parlait directement dans son oreille et Sally frissonna.

- Peut-être que ce sera mon jour de chance, hum ? chuchota-t-il avant de se reculer. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? J'enlève l'adhésif ?

Sally hocha la tête.

- Tu as compris les règles ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

- Eh bien… on verra comment tu t'y soumets, lui dit-il.

Ses ongles griffèrent sa joue tandis qu'il soulevait le bord du ruban et tirait pour l'en dégager.

Sally tourna la tête pour tenter d'essuyer le résidu collant contre sa veste. Apparemment, comme il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer dans l'immédiat, il semblait avisé de jouer le jeu et espérer qu'une opportunité se présenterait.

- De l'eau ? proposa-t-il et elle opina du chef.

Sa bouche avait un goût horrible. Il glissa un bras sous les épaules et la redressa en position assise puis porta une tasse à ses lèvres. Elle hésita.

- Pas de drogue, cette fois, fit-il. Je n'en ai pas besoin, si ? Plus maintenant que tu es totalement impuissante.

Sally grimaça et se mit à boire, ses yeux parcoururent ce qui ressemblait à une sobre chambre à coucher. Il n'y avait aucune touche personnelle et elle était meublée simplement, un lit double sur lequel elle reposait, une commode à tiroirs et une coiffeuse assortie d'une chaise droite. Les rideaux étaient en épais velours prune, les murs d'une teinte légèrement plus claire. Elle était incapable de dire s'il faisait jour ou pas, la lumière provenait d'une ampoule nue suspendue au-dessus de sa tête et sa notion du temps était complètement chamboulée.

- Alors, tu as tout résolu ? demanda-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers elle. Tu as mis toutes les pièces ensemble ?

Il attendit puis ajouta :

- Tu peux parler.

Sally s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Les gens savent où je suis, clama-t-elle, la voix râpeuse et rauque. Ils viendront me chercher.

Il rit doucement.

- Oh, vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Et comment est-ce que ces gens sauraient où tu es… alors que tu ne le sais pas toi-même ?

L'implication qu'il aurait pu la déplacer plus loin qu'uniquement dans une pièce différente s'ajouta à l'impuissance qui menaçait déjà de la submerger. Elle écouta attentivement mais elle n'entendit rien de plus que le bourdonnement affaibli de la circulation.

- Eh bien, je leur ai dit où j'allais, déclara-t-elle en levant le menton. Ils vous trouveront à partir de là, du moins.

- Même s'ils te trouvent jamais, _toi_ ? Quelle preuve de civisme.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Et à qui l'as-tu dit exactement ? Pas à la police, puisque ton patron t'a spécifiquement ordonné de cesser de monter une affaire contre Sherlock Holmes.

Sa surprise dut se voir sur son visage.

- Tu n'es pas très modérée, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-il. Si tu débats juste devant des cafés fréquentés, les gens parlent.

Sally remua inconfortablement, elle se souvenait des mots sévères de Lestrade après les recherches.

- Alors, c'était vous depuis le début.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Mais pourquoi essayer de piéger Sherlock ?

- Juste sous son nez, jubila-t-il. Au tant pour le génie. En fait, c'est plutôt facile de le tromper. Il part du principe que tout le monde est idiot de toute façon. Tant qu'on ne fait rien pour attirer son attention, il vous considère indigne de son intérêt.

Sally fronça les sourcils tant son attitude lui rappelait celle d'Anderson, c'était exactement le genre de sentiments qu'il exprimait tout le temps. Elle se demanda à quel point sa propre perspective avait été influencée par ce constant goutte-à-goutte de suspicion et de négativité.

- Mais pourquoi me cibler, moi ? questionna-t-elle, en cherchant un angle. Est-ce que je ne suis pas le seul officier de police qui est de votre côté quand il s'agit de lui ?

Il ricana.

- Si tu essaies de me convaincre que tu es apparentée à ma situation et qu'on peut travailler ensemble, j'ai bien peur que tu ne soies dans le pétrin, fit-il. J'admets que je ne suis pas entièrement sain d'esprit après tout ce temps mais je ne suis certainement pas _si_ cinglé.

Il sourit mais ce n'était pas une expression plaisante.

- Tu es parfaite, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour caresser ses cheveux une nouvelle fois. Un officier de police… tu peux imaginer un tel outrage ? La pression pour nommer le tueur après _ta_ mort sera accablante.

La mâchoire de Sally se crispa et elle se força à ne réagir ni à la main, ni à la menace.

- Quelqu'un qui correspond aux critères établis pour toute la série de crimes et sa plus grande ennemie dans la force de police – tu es un cadeau absolu.

- Je ne suis pas son ennemie, démentit Sally, en retenant l'épithète qu'elle voulait rattacher à la fin de sa phrase.

- Vraiment ? la défia-t-il. En tout cas, tu es assurément assez prompte à chercher des preuves contre lui, non ? Ça ne t'a pas pris trop de temps pour abandonner toutes les mesures de sécurité…

Sa voix devint plus haute et énervée tandis qu'il se lançait dans une version exagérée de leur conversation téléphonique.

- Oh, Détective, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi _faire_… J'ai vu Sherlock Holmes sortir en douce pendant _toute_ la nuit mais j'ai tellement _peur_… Il est si _intelligent_ et la police a l'air d'être de son côté… Vous êtes la _seule_ en qui j'ai confiance !

Sally se serait giflée mais il avait raison : elle l'avait d'office accepté comme témoin plutôt que de le suspecter uniquement à cause de l'endroit où il vivait. Dans son esprit, elle remit au point les événements de la semaine passée et elle fut frappée par l'absurdité d'avoir même pensé que Sherlock était capable de ça. Elle avait été contre lui depuis septembre, constamment poussée par Anderson et elle avait presque été soulagée qu'il devienne un suspect ainsi son comportement agressif semblait justifié.

- Tu as changé d'avis, hein ? demanda-t-il, méprisant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se souciait de toi… il ne se soucie de personne.

- Vous vous trompez, le contredit Sally en poursuivant avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre. Oh, pas de moi sans doute, je ne discuterais pas ce point, mais il y a une personne dont il se soucie… une personne qui a son attention… une personne pour qui il remuerait ciel et terre.

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

- Je suppose que tu parles de John Watson, dit-il. Eh bien, tu te trompes lourdement – il le traite aussi mal que les autres. Pire de bien des façons.

L'instinct de Sally la poussait à argumenter ou même rire mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de faire de John une cible.

- Je ne parlais pas de John, dit-elle en souriant tandis qu'il semblait interloqué. Je crois que j'ai enfin compris. Ce n'est pas tant que Sherlock ne se soucie pas des victimes, c'est juste qu'il ne se concentre pas sur elles… En ce moment même, son entière concentration, la pleine puissance de ce cerveau ridicule n'a qu'un seul et unique but, _vous_.

Il attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux une nouvelle fois, la forçant à reculer la tête.

- Tu parierais ta vie sur ça ? demanda-t-il méchamment.

Sally grinça des dents. Elle ne pouvait rien faire – elle était attachée et impuissante dans un endroit inconnu, à la merci d'un homme qui avait déjà assassiné cinq personnes et qui avait indiqué très clairement qu'elle serait la suivante. Elle se plierait à ses exigences mais qu'elle soit maudite si elle s'abaissait à supplier.

- Il essayera de me sauver mais je ne suis pas son principal souci. Ma vie n'importe pas pour lui, reconnut-elle. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de la _vôtre_.

Elle découvrit ses dents dans la meilleure tentative qu'elle pouvait pour afficher un sourire.

- Vous n'avez nulle part où aller, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. C'est peut-être un salaud mais c'est un foutu génie et _il vous trouvera_.

La claque vicieuse qu'il lui asséna la prit au dépourvu et elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup qui lui sonna la tête. Il se leva et s'éloigna du lit.

- Tu es stupide de me provoquer, l'avertit-il. Je n'avais frappé personne jusqu'à présent… ce n'est pas le but de ces week-ends.

- On n'est pas le week-end, murmura Sally en l'observant à travers ses yeux plissés.

- Quoi ? questionna-t-il puis il secoua la tête, irrité. Je le sais très bien !

Il prit plusieurs inspirations et parut se calmer.

- Ce n'est pas très avisé de me provoquer, répéta-t-il.

Après une telle démonstration, Sally tendait à être d'accord. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était ni si quelqu'un était à sa recherche mais contrarier son ravisseur et le garder ici aussi longtemps que possible semblait la meilleure chose à faire.

- Alors, quel est le but de ces week-ends ? demanda-t-elle en rendant sa voix douce et soumise. Pourquoi ne me l'expliquez-vous pas ?

Il la fixa avec méfiance puis revint vers le lit sauf que cette fois, il fit le tour du lit et Sally se tendit lorsque qu'il y grimpa et se coucha à ses côtés.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il, dédaigneux. Je n'ai aucune intention d'attenter à ta vertu inexistante.

Il toussa puis se poussa contre le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre la tête de lit.

- Autant baiser avec un lépreux.

Sally aurait pu en dire autant mais elle garda le silence.

- Vous autres, se moqua-t-il, vous êtes toujours à vous plaindre de vos week-ends solitaires, à vous plaindre de vos sorties sans votre _moitié_ – mais qui sont en fait les moitiés _d'autres_ personnes – ça me rend malade. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Les derniers mots avaient été sifflés, Sally gigota pour se mettre sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse le voir. La position soulagea la pression de ses bras et ça lui rappela qu'elle avait une honnête marge de mouvements. Elle se mit à envisager qu'elle pourrait se laisser basculer du lit et courir vers la porte, même si elle se trouvait de son côté à lui. Un coup d'œil lui avait appris qu'elle n'était pas correctement fermée.

Il émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur et elle leva la tête pour le voir reprendre la seringue.

- N'y pense même pas, dit-il. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je me serves finalement de mon chalumeau.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Ne pas tenter de s'échapper fait également partie des règles, au cas où tu te demanderais si je les ai mises au pluriel par accident.

- Et il y en a d'autres encore ? s'enquit Sally. Je ne voudrais en enfreindre une par accident.

Il sourit lentement.

- Voilà une meilleure attitude, approuva-t-il. Je te le ferai connaître au fur et à mesure.

- Alors… les week-ends ? se rappela-t-elle. D'après ce que je comprends, passer le week-end avec eux est important ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent, affirma-t-il. Un week-end accompagné. On regarde la télévision, on fait à manger, tout ce qu'ils aiment faire… Je suis toujours à leurs côtés.

Son sourire était horriblement faux de tellement de façons que Sally ne pouvait les quantifier.

- Et ils sont toujours à mes côtés.

**oOo**

- Vous devez rester là, fit Lestrade sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucun argument.

Ils étaient retournés à Scotland Yard et se préparaient à sortir à la recherche de Sally.

- Certainement pas, répliqua Sherlock alors que le ton de commandement de Lestrade lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête. Je suis capable de repérer douze fois plus d'indices que vous tous réunis.

- Sans doute, reconnut Lestrade. Mais, selon votre propre déclaration, rester publiquement visible pourrait être le seul moyen de garder Sally en vie.

Il s'interrompit, se passa une main sur le visage puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur Sherlock.

- Vous pensez qu'elle _est_ toujours en vie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse. Honnêtement.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver coincer à Scotland Yard mais ne pouvait se résoudre à mentir à Lestrade à ce propos. Il essaya de détourner le regard mais échoua.

- Si le meurtrier est toujours concentré sur le fait de me piéger, ce qui semble être le cas, alors je dirais oui, répondit-il à contrecœur. Je n'ai pas été séparé de John plus de dix minutes depuis que vous avez quitté l'appartement hier.

Lestrade se détendit très légèrement.

- Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui peut le confirmer ? s'enquit-il tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur John.

- Pas vraiment, fit John. On est allé _chez Angelo_ pour un souper tardif, ce que vous pouvez vérifier mais sinon, on était juste à la maison.

- Votre logeuse, peut-être ?

John secoua la tête.

- Sherlock a envoyé Mrs Hudson à la campagne pour quelques jours, son neveu l'accompagnait. Du moins, je suppose qu'il l'a fait – il était invité.

- C'est un peu suspect, non ? attaqua Anderson. Écarter votre logeuse du chemin. On dirait que vous êtes sur le point de commettre un méfait, si vous me demandez mon avis.

- Personne ne vous le demande, aboya Sherlock.

- Sherlock est très _inquiet_ en fait, intervint John. Moriarty n'hésitera pas à se servir de Mrs Hudson – lui, c'est un dangereux psychopathe.

Anderson ouvrit la bouche mais John le coupa dans son élan.

- Non, l'avertit-il.

Son ton de commandement surpassait celui de Lestrade avec une certaine marge. Anderson se tut mais pas pour longtemps.

- C'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas garder un peu de son inquiétude pour Sally, ricana-t-il. Si c'est un si grand génie, pourquoi il ne l'a pas vu venir ? Elle a été prise pour cible uniquement à cause de lui, d'abord.

- Espèce de petit merdeux !

John en avait assez.

- Je suis plus que marre que vous traitiez Sherlock comme de la merde alors que vous attendez encore de lui qu'il sorte un lapin de son cul dès que vous claquez des doigts.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers Anderson qui recula précipitamment derrière le bureau.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute si Sally correspond au profil des victimes, n'est-ce pas, salopard adultère ?

- Heu… ce n'est pas le bon moment ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Hopkins qui venait de frapper à la porte.

- Entrez, invita Lestrade avec un grand geste.

Il se tourna vers Sherlock.

- Vous, vous restez ici, dans le bureau en verre. Vous pouvez vous promenez de temps à autre en partant du principe que quelqu'un peut vous surveiller, mais pas plus loin que le foyer. J'ai toujours le mandat d'arrêt et ne croyez pas que je ne m'en servirais pas.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Je resterai avec John, offrit-il, en s'approchant pour être à la fois plus près de John et de la porte. Tant que je ne suis pas seul et invisible, elle devrait être sauve.

Lestrade secoua la tête.

- Publiquement visible, cita-t-il, et John est déjà votre alibi pour le cinquième meurtre. Si c'est une tentative pour vous piéger alors Moriarty, ou qui que ce soit derrière ça, le voudra en dehors du coup. Si l'un d'entre vous veut sortir tout seul, alors vous lui demandez de ne plus y penser.

- Alors il devrait rester là, répondit promptement Sherlock.

- Pour que vous l'impliquiez dans un autre de vos complots insensés ? Je ne crois pas non, fit Lestrade d'un ton décidé. John peut venir avec moi.

Son attention se déplaça vers Hopkins.

- Sherlock doit rester à Scotland Yard, ordonna-t-il. Présentement, je le laisse sous votre responsabilité. Il peut se promener dans le bâtiment et apporter son aide à l'affaire mais il ne doit pas quitter les locaux, vous comprenez ?

Le visage de Hopkins afficha un mélange de panique et d'excitation et Sherlock grogna.

- J'ai mon propre chiot, marmonna-t-il à John.

Lestrade posa un regard sévère sur Hopkins.

- Je suis sérieux, dit-il. La vie du sergent Donovan en dépend. Faites votre job.

Il ménagea une pause.

- Ou j'aurai votre badge.

Hopkins déglutit puis se redressa et acquiesça.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sherlock qui leva les yeux au plafond.

- Bien.

Lestrade frappa brièvement dans ses mains puis indiqua la porte.

- On y va ?

- Je suis juste derrière vous, déclara John. J'ai juste un truc à lui dire…

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Sherlock qui soupira et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Oh, les deux tourtereaux veulent un moment à eux ?

- La ferme, Anderson, aboyèrent trois voix à l'unisson.

Hopkins avait l'air de vouloir y participer s'il avait pensé pouvoir s'en sortir impunément.

- Oui, d'accord, approuva Lestrade. Allez, Anderson.

Il indiqua la porte.

- Hopkins, avec moi.

Il les fit sortir tous les deux puis fit une pause sur le seuil de porte et regarda vers John.

- Je vais les briefer, indiqua-t-il avec un hochement de tête en direction du groupe d'officiers qui se tenait là. Cinq minutes, d'accord ?

Et il les laissa seuls. Sherlock faisait face à la fenêtre.

- Où tu vas, d'abord ? demanda-t-il pendant qu'il fixait distraitement le trafic dans la rue en bas.

- Aucune idée, admit John. On va probablement courir partout comme des poulets sans tête mais, franchement, je ne pense pas que Lestrade réussisse à rester assis alors qu'un membre de son équipe est manquant.

Sherlock grogna et John remua inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Écoute, je sais que tu places l'arrestation de Moriarty comme ta priorité numéro un…

- Et maintenant, qui se rappelle chacune des petites choses que les autres disent ? demanda Sherlock en pivotant, un sourcil haussé.

John remua un peu plus.

- Et je sais que tu ne veux pas rester là tandis que _la partie est en cours_…

Il laissa la phrase en suspend, l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise. Sherlock se jeta sur une chaise, froissé.

- J'aurai mon chien de garde… fit-il remarquer.

- Un chiot de garde, corrigea John puis il secoua la tête. Hopkins n'est pas ton égal, Sherlock… personne ne l'est.

Il ne prit pas la peine de dire plus, Sherlock savait très bien ce qu'il voulait.

- Alors… quoi ? Tu veux une promesse ? Une promesse que je resterai ici et je ferai ce qu'on me dit ?

John soupira.

- Je ne veux pas que tu risques Sally, dit-il. Il n'y aura pas de retour possible à une telle chose.

Il s'avança et alla s'appuyer contre le bureau, en face de Sherlock qui gardait la tête baissée en boudant.

- S'il advenait que mettre un terme à la vie de Moriarty coûte la vie de quelqu'un d'autre… eh bien, je connais déjà ton choix dans une telle situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Les lèvres de Sherlock se pincèrent en entendant la référence à la piscine, qui était un sujet à éviter.

- Mais ne risque pas Sally pour une _chance_, poursuivit John. Je t'en prie, Sherlock.

- Reste avec Lestrade.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as entendu. Je resterai ici si tu restes avec Lestrade. À prendre ou à laisser.

- Je prends.

- Bien.

- Bien, répéta John. Très bien.

Il observa Sherlock qui fixait ses chaussures, de mauvaise humeur.

- Je peux prendre soin de moi, tu sais. Tu l'as même dit, hier.

- Il t'a déjà enlevé, fit remarquer Sherlock. Et Lestrade a raison, bon sang – Moriarty a besoin de briser cet alibi, ce qui te place dans la ligne de mire. Et il pourrait aussi essayer de te discréditer, ajouta-t-il, son expression plus animée cette fois. Une fausse accusation d'un patient, de la pornographie enfantine sur ton ordinateur portable, quelque chose dans le genre.

John en resta bouche bée. Sherlock leva les yeux, assimilant sa mine blême avec un soupir.

- La mort plutôt que le déshonneur, hein ?

Il secoua la tête puis donna un petit coup de pied à la chaussure de John.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je laisserais quiconque te faire ça ? J'ai augmenté ton pare-feu depuis des mois.

John soupira puis lui rendit son coup.

- Eh bien, ne dis pas des choses pareilles alors !

- Heu… Vous êtes prêt ?

Lestrade était sur le pas de porte mais il ne les regardait pas vraiment. John se redressa.

- Je te vois plus tard.

Il avança d'un pas en direction de la porte puis s'arrêta. Sherlock l'étudia avec curiosité en voyant son dos se tendre.

- Désolé, je viens d'avoir un moment _Star Wars_, expliqua John en se retournant vers Sherlock. Pas vraiment utile, navré. C'est une expression qu'ils emploient souvent dans ces films.

- _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça_, cita bénévolement Lestrade. Je vois tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire.

Sherlock se leva sans à-coups, redressa sa veste et ouvrit un bouton.

- Ne traînez pas, alors, les encouragea-t-il vivement, en claquant l'épaule de John en l'accompagnant à la porte. Amenez le chiot.

John sourit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, apaisé par le contact d'une façon que Sherlock commençait tout juste à saisir. Hopkins se mit à rôder mais Sherlock l'ignora, il regardait John qui s'en allait et nota sa posture plus détendue. Toucher, sans aucun motif ultérieur… c'était un concept nouveau. Il mit l'idée en suspend pour l'instant.

**oOo**

Trois heures plus tard, Sherlock avait fait deux fois le tour du bâtiment et semé Hopkins plusieurs fois… mais jamais bien longtemps. C'était comme si le jeune homme avait une laisse extensible et il continuait simplement s'élancer sur ses talons.

Après une heure d'une kyrielle de futilités, Sherlock lui avait expliqué le concept d'encombrement sur son disque dur et maintenant Hopkins paraissait réticent à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut un énorme progrès jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne et qu'il ne lui passa pas immédiatement l'information. À la place, il plissa le visage pendant qu'il essayait de la résumer mentalement en aussi peu de mots que possible. Le claquement des doigts de Sherlock sous son nez brisa les vannes.

- Les transports londoniens viennent de laisser un message pour le détective Lestrade, reporta-t-il. Ils ont les enregistrements de la carte Oyster du sergent Sally Donovan – elle est sortie du métro juste après vingt-deux heures hier soir…

Il détourna inconfortablement les yeux…

- … à la station de Baker Street.

_Elle est morte._

Les mots se répétèrent dans l'esprit de Sherlock tandis que le parcours jusqu'à la conclusion apparaissait dans son cerveau tel un plan des rues illuminé.

_Elle est morte et je sais où._

Il était conscient de ressentir une violente colère et quelque chose de moins familier mais il repoussa impitoyablement ses émotions et réfléchit à ses options.

Il serait inévitablement arrêté dès que le corps de Sally serait trouvé et, de façon tout à fait probable, accusé des autres crimes en dépit du manque de motif raisonnable : il y aurait indubitablement plus de fausses preuves sur la scène de crime et si les meurtres s'arrêtaient maintenant, ça pouvait suffire à convaincre un jury. Il pouvait sentir le filet se resserrer autour de lui.

Hopkins le regardait bizarrement.

- Où peut-on visionner les images de la vidéosurveillance du métro ? demanda sèchement Sherlock. On a besoin de voir qui a volé la carte de Sally.

- Heu…

Hopkins avait l'air stupéfait mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Dans la salle des incidents ? suggéra-t-il. Elle possède tout le…

- Parfait, l'interrompit Sherlock. Je vais procéder à l'installation – allez chercher la vidéo et trouvez l'heure exacte à laquelle sa carte a été utilisée.

- Mais…

Hopkins était hésitant.

- Allez, bougez !

La voix de Sherlock s'éleva.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu Lestrade ? La vie du sergent Donovan en dépend, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Il commença à se diriger vers l'escalier.

- Je vous verrai en bas.

Il entendit un faible _Oui, Monsieur _alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était dans un taxi et roulait en direction de son domicile. Son seul espoir d'éviter une arrestation était d'identifier le vrai tueur avant que le corps de Sally ne soit officiellement découvert, ce qui signifiait s'y rendre en premier et examiner attentivement la scène jusque dans les moindres détails. Bien qu'il soit plongé dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, produire un suspect valable en résoudrait une grande partie. Ils en savaient beaucoup sur le meurtrier maintenant, de son aspect physique jusqu'aux opportunités qu'il avait eues, ses motivations, ce qui pouvait se relier à son histoire personnelle, ses déplacements ces dernières semaines… tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était un nom. Ensuite, tout le reste se mettrait en place.

Pendant un bref instant, Sherlock reposa sa tête contre la fenêtre, en imaginant le visage de John quand il découvrirait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il soupira. Gagnant ou perdant, la détention préventive de la police serait probablement l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui parce que John ne serait _pas_ content du tout d'avoir été exclu encore une fois. Mais il y avait des situations que Sherlock devait gérer seul. Comme avec la piscine… John ne lui aurait jamais permis de risquer les plans du missile, pas quand ils étaient d'une _importance nationale._

Il roula mentalement des yeux à ce qualificatif.

Cette fois – il repensa à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours – cette fois, John se serait probablement tenu à ses côtés quelqu'en soit le prix mais le savoir ne lui procurait qu'un bienfait mitigé. Vertigineux à un niveau qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'envisager maintenant, mais encombrant également, parce que ça signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui demander… ce serait extrêmement injuste d'impliquer John avec lui dans cette situation.

Il fixa son propre reflet dans la vitre tandis qu'il se reconcentrait puis commença à analyser les faits qui l'avaient amené ici. Bien sûr, il avait été facile d'appâter Sally à Baker Street – qui d'autre aurait pu être si persuadé de trouver des preuves contre Sherlock Holmes ? Et il n'y aurait pas eu de meilleur moyen de contrecarrer son alibi. Il se rappela les mots qu'il avait eus pour Lestrade : il n'avait pas été séparé de John plus de dix minutes. Eh bien, dix minutes, c'était suffisant pour descendre les escaliers, non ? Il aurait très bien pu tuer Sally pendant que John était sous la douche.

Moriarty avait été devant lui à chaque étape, si prompt à prendre avantage de chaque opportunité, même de la soudaine absence de Mrs Hudson et Peter. Et il disposerait sans doute de l'actuel tueur dès que Sherlock serait en détention préventive puisqu'il ne voudrait pas risquer que les meurtres continuent. Il manquait de temps.

Le taxi s'arrêta, Sherlock paya rapidement puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit silencieusement. Il pénétra dans le hall et tendit l'oreille. Mais il n'y avait aucune preuve de présence autre que la sienne, ni même d'activité tandis qu'il avançait directement vers la porte du 221C. Il sortit son crochet de serrurier et se mit au travail.

Le couinement que fit la porte quand il l'ouvrit raisonna fortement dans la maison. Sherlock se figea un instant mais tout était silencieux quand il descendit l'escalier. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les autres pièces mais continua d'avancer, il était certain que Sally avait été laissée dans la chambre à coucher pour correspondre aux autres crimes.

Ne se permettant aucun délai pour se préparer, il serra les dents et ouvrit la porte… puis sentit son expression blêmir tandis que la sensation de choc envahissait son organisme, lui rappelant le moment où Moriarty avait jeté la clé USB dans la piscine tant de mois auparavant, faisant ainsi s'effondrer toutes ses hypothèses. Et ça reproduisait encore une fois… Toutes ses théories étaient basées sur une erreur essentielle…

Sally était en vie. En vie, sur le lit, étendue sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les poignets liés, attachés à la tête de lit. Il y avait un ruban autocollant sur sa bouche et un hématome sur son visage mais autrement elle avait l'air indemne.

La compréhension jeta ses étincelles et s'étendit dans son cerveau comme un feu d'artifice en forme de soleil tandis que la profondeur de son erreur lui apparaissait. Si Sally n'avait pas encore été tuée, si la nuit d'avant avait été problématique ou tout simplement trop tôt au goût du meurtrier, quelle qu'en soit la raison… sa vie n'avait jamais été autant mise en danger qu'en cet instant, puisque Sherlock était là pour en porter tout le blâme.

Il était inutile d'espérer avoir pris le temps de prendre le flingue de John. Bien que conscient que le danger lui picotait l'épine dorsale, il ne pouvait laisser Sally ici. Il s'avança à grands pas vers le lit tandis que son regard examinait la chambre, l'oreille aux aguets, mais il était difficile d'entendre à travers le bruit provenant de Sally qui luttait pour parler à travers le bâillon. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et paniqués et elle secouait la tête, agitée, tandis qu'il défaisait le nœud qui l'attachait à la tête de lit.

Dès que ses bras furent libérés, elle les amena contre son torse et essaya de le repousser, son pied cherchant une prise sur le lit mais Sherlock l'ignora, il tendit la main pour lui ôter le ruban de la bouche et tira d'un coup sec.

Il sentit une douleur piquante à la cheville juste au moment où Sally haletait son avertissement.

- Il est sous le lit.

À suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Vous avez d'éventuelles questions ? Un pronostic, peut-être ? Je suis là pour accueillir vos commentaires.

Bises

Falyla


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre en vo** : The Green Blade

**Auteure** : Verityburns (/u/2494960/verityburns)

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating**: T (pas de slash)

**État de la fic en vo** : complète. 15 chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Sherlock Holmes et ses comparses appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conon Doyle**. L'intrigue m'a été aimablement prêtée par la merveilleuse auteure qu'est **Verityburns**. Je ne mets que mes modestes talents de traductrice à votre service pour vous faire découvrir cette histoire.

**Sommaire** : Un tueur en séries fait les gros titres, une police au désespoir, la prochaine victime déjà choisie, la confiance placée en Sherlock Holmes au plus bas, cette affaire va pousser la loyauté dans ses derniers retranchements…

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà, la fin du suspens est proche. Je vous laisse apprécier le talent de Verityburns sur ce coup-là. Le dernier chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture.

**La lame verte**

**Chapitre 14/15 L'élimination des hypothèses**

- Comment ça, vous l'avez perdu ?

John se tourna, inquiet, tandis que Lestrade aboyait dans son téléphone.

- Hopkins, comment avez-vous pu perdre un type qui dépasse le mètre quatre-vingt et qui en fait toujours des tonnes dans un bâtiment rempli d'officiers de police ? Il passe difficilement inaperçu, pour l'amour du ciel !

Lestrade s'était penché en avant dans son agitation et maintenant, il vacillait sur le côté tandis que la voiture prenait un virage un peu brusquement.

- Faites attention ! aboya-t-il au conducteur.

John le poussa pour le redresser.

- Quand ? siffla-t-il.

Lestrade leva une main pour tenter de couper court au flot d'excuses qui émanait de l'autre bout du fil. John sortit son propre téléphone et appela Sherlock, les sonneries s'enchaînèrent puis vint la boîte vocale. Bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose – Sherlock ne répondait à son mobile que s'il en avait envie.

- Ça fait presque deux heures, reporta Lestrade en coupant la communication avec Hopkins avec dégoût. Il y a tout un truc à propos de la vidéosurveillance - on vérifiera quand on reviendra.

- Aucun message de Sherlock, je présume ?

Lestrade fit une grimace.

- Je suppose que c'est un peu dur de laisser un message sans compromettre le fait que vous allez ficher le camp en douce.

- C'est juste, approuva John en grimaçant aussi. Écoutez, laissez-moi à la maison, voulez-vous ? C'est pratiquement sur le chemin. Je vous verrai au Yard un peu plus tard.

- Je croyais que vous étiez censé rester avec moi ?

- Le marché ne tient plus, lui dit John en mitraillant un texto disant qu'il serait à Baker Street en quelques minutes.

Sherlock était généralement plus enclin à répondre aux messages qu'aux appels mais cette fois, il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- Vous m'appelez si vous le trouvez ? requit Lestrade.

- Bien sûr, approuva John. Faites de même.

Tandis qu'ils approchaient du 221B, John vit quelqu'un frapper à leur porte d'entrée. Sa première pensée fut que Paul était de retour plus tôt et se retrouvait sans clé mais, alors qu'il sortait de la voiture, il reconnut son voisin à ses cheveux blonds coiffés de sa casquette de baseball.

- Tout va bien, Tim ? le salua un peu rondement John, espérant ne pas perdre de temps en conversation. Je pense que Peter est absent si c'est lui que tu cherches.

- Vraiment ? fit Tim, stupéfait. Il m'avait demandé de lui donner un coup de main cet après-midi – je frappe à cette porte depuis au moins cinq minutes.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se moucha.

- _Et_ il était censé me rendre la perceuse de Mrs T., se plaignit-il. Typique !

John avait sorti ses clés pendant ce temps et il ne voulait pas faire le pied de grue.

- Je lui dirai de te lancer un coup de fil dès que je le verrai, d'accord ? offrit-il. Mais ça pourrait prendre quelques jours.

Il déverrouilla la porte.

- Mrs T. ne va pas être contente, se tourmenta Tim. Tu n'as pas de clé pour le sous-sol, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais y faire un saut et la prendre.

- Désolé, s'excusa John en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

- Je pourrais lui laisser un mot, décida Tim, qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de porte. Tu as un stylo ?

John fit le geste de tapoter ses poches mais il avançait déjà dans l'escalier.

- Écoute, il y en a un sur la table du couloir.

Il le pointa du doigt.

- Vas-y, je dois juste prendre quelque chose.

Il se rua dans l'appartement mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Sherlock. Une rapide vérification aux alentours ne révéla aucun signe qu'il était revenu ici depuis le matin.

- Je vais laisser le message ici, fit la voix de Tim depuis le bas de l'escalier. Merci, John. À plus.

- Salut ! répondit John en entendant la porte de refermer avec un bang.

Il alla dans sa propre chambre, récupéra son flingue et le glissa dans le creux de ses reins avant de redescendre dans le salon. Il se tint là un moment, dans cet espace familier, essayant de voir les choses avec les yeux de Sherlock. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire renoncer à sa parole et pourquoi n'avait-il pas téléphoné ou au moins texté ? Il pouvait difficilement avoir été enlevé de force dans le bâtiment de Scotland Yard. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait contacté ou peut-être menacé ? Il se fit une note mentale de demander à Lestrade de vérifier les appels téléphoniques de Sherlock, bien qu'il l'avait sans doute déjà dans les mains.

Son regard se posa sur le crâne et il repensa à la manière dont Sherlock roulait des yeux chaque fois que John le fixait. Il s'avança vers lui et le souleva. Pas de drogue. Il secoua la tête et le reposa. Il eut un rapide aperçu de son visage à l'expression sinistre dans le miroir lorsqu'il se tourna pour s'en aller.

_Mais où es-tu, bâtard insensé ?_

Il se rua à nouveau dans l'escalier et sortit à la recherche d'un taxi – ils étaient toujours plus fuyants quand Sherlock n'était pas là.

**oOo**

- Réveillez-vous, réveillez-vous !

Sherlock grogna en essayant machinalement de s'éloigner de ce qui le poussait du coude si rudement dans les côtes. Il entendit un halètement puis il sentit soudainement un poids contre le côté droit de sa poitrine.

Il cligna des paupières, forçant son cerveau à se reconnecter avant de baisser les yeux sur la masse de cheveux sombres et bouclés. Le poids se retira lorsque Sally leva la tête pour le dévisager. Visiblement, elle avait pleuré, il y avait des traces de mascara sur tout le bas de son visage et son œil droit était enflé et à demi fermé. Le ruban autocollant qui couvrait sa bouche avait été réappliqué mais elle s'était arrangée pour en déloger la plus grande partie. Sa joue était rouge d'avoir été frottée contre… il baissa son regard et nota que sa propre épaule portait des traces d'adhésif.

- On s'en fout de votre veste, demandez à votre cerveau de mettre la première, siffla-t-elle.

Sherlock estima promptement la situation. De ce qu'il pouvait en déduire, il était dans une position identique à celle de Sally quand il était entré dans la chambre, sauf qu'il était du côté le plus proche de la porte. Il était à plat sur le dos, un ruban collé sur la bouche, les bras attachés au-dessus de la tête. Il testa le lien mais il était solide. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et vit que les poignets de Sally étaient eux aussi attachés à la tête de lit mais elle avait réussi à se tortiller et elle se tenait maintenant à genoux sur le lit, à côté de lui.

- C'est la première qu'il sort et il ne sera pas long, murmura-t-elle. Il est même venu avec moi dans ces foutues toilettes !

Son visage pâlit.

- Oh, bon sang, il voudra probablement qu'on y aille ensemble maintenant…

- Mmmph ! se plaignit Sherlock avec urgence et elle se recentra.

- Oh, oui. Désolée. Il pourrait aussi nous tuer avant, de toute façon.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

- Oh, mon dieu… Bon. Prends une grande inspiration. Allez, Sally.

Elle fixa le ruban collé sur sa bouche, son regard remonta et rencontra le sien et elle haussa les épaules.

- Y a pas d'autre moyen.

Elle commença à abaisser la tête puis s'arrêta brusquement.

- Vous devez rester silencieux, l'avertit-elle.

La crainte que perçut Sherlock dans sa voix le fit plisser des yeux.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi il…

Elle s'interrompit.

- Promettez-le-moi.

Il acquiesça impatiemment, elle fronça les sourcils mais continua. Il sentit ses dents écorcher sa joue tandis qu'elle tentait d'attraper en vain le bord du ruban. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle se redressa.

- C'est trop collé. Il continue à réutiliser le même avec moi.

Sherlock roula sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur angle et elle fit un nouvel essai à l'autre extrémité. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle réussit à soulever suffisamment le coin pour l'attraper fermement avec ses dents et le retirer puis elle se redressa en l'enlevant complètement avant de le laisser tomber sur le côté du lit.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, tandis qu'il examinait les longues écharpes étroites qui les maintenaient attachés à la tête de lit.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous avez été inconscient, probablement au moins deux heures mais je pourrais tout aussi bien être loin du compte, c'est difficile de rester à jour. Il a dit qu'il vous faudrait encore une heure avant vous ne vous réveilliez.

Elle gloussa soudainement.

- Je suppose que prendre toutes ces drogues a été utile finalement.

Ses gloussements s'éteignirent dans un hoquet et elle parut très éprouvée.

- Ça va aller, la rassura Sherlock. Restez avec moi.

Elle serra les dents et opina du chef.

- Désolée. J'ai l'impression d'être ici depuis des lustres.

Elle prit de profondes inspirations.

- Voulez-vous… ?

Elle se pencha en avant et il mordit l'extrémité du ruban qui collait encore sur son visage tandis qu'elle se redressait.

- C'est mieux.

Sherlock cracha le ruban et termina d'étudier leurs liens. Il comprit qu'ils ne se dénoueraient pas rapidement. La tête de lit était ancienne, c'était du bois solide et ils étaient sécurisés à la barre épaisse qui longeait sa base. Il tendit ses muscles et tira mais sans résultat.

- Dites-moi ce que vous savez.

Il essaya d'avoir l'air rassurant bien qu'il se sentait un peu à court d'intensité devant une Sally qui ne crachait son venin sur lui. Elle inhala profondément et jeta un regard nerveux à la porte avant de se tortiller à nouveau afin qu'ils se retrouvent couchés l'un en face de l'autre.

- Eh bien, il vous a injecté une sorte d'anesthésique qui vous a rapidement fait tomber. Il ne rigole pas son truc _ko en quelques secondes_, dit-elle. Je suis descendue du lit et j'ai essayé de vous porter mais vous êtes plus lourd que vous n'en avez l'air – vous êtes tombé contre le mur et ensuite vous avez, en quelque sorte, glissé. Vous vous rappelez ?

- Je me souviens que vous m'avez appelé… et puis plus rien.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Pendant ce temps, il a rampé de l'autre côté. Il m'a fait l'aider à vous mettre sur le lit.

Son visage se crispa. Sherlock fronça les sourcils tandis que son regard se posait sur son œil enflé.

- Vous avez tenté de le combattre.

- Je suis officier de police, déclara Sally en réponse puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ça n'a fait aucun bien. Il vous a attaché et…

- Oubliez cette partie et continuez, ordonna Sherlock. Pourquoi et quand est-il parti ?

Sally déglutit.

- Il a pris votre mobile, expliqua-t-elle en indiquant son manteau qui était drapé sur la coiffeuse mais Sherlock ne tourna pas la tête – il avait déjà enregistré tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Il a remis la sonnerie et a écouté vos messages mais il ne semblait pas inquiet. Puis il y a eu un texto il y a quelques minutes et il a simplement resserré mes liens, recollé le ruban sur ma bouche et il est sorti. Mais il a dit qu'il ne serait pas long.

Elle le regarda avec espoir.

- Est-ce que le détective Lestrade sait où on est ? Ils vont venir ?

Sherlock fit une moue désapprobatrice et Sally en resta bouche bée.

- Vous êtes venu là _tout seul_ ? C'est vous qui êtes censé être intelligent !

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous, rétorqua sèchement Sherlock. En tout cas, pour la première partie, ajouta-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Retenez cette idée, indiqua-t-il. Nous allons probablement être utilisés l'un contre l'autre si nous avons l'air d'être des ennemis.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire légèrement triste.

- Ça ne devrait pas trop vous poser de problème.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il poursuivit.

- Vous avez été en contact avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous avez vu Moriarty ?

Il y eut une soudaine toux étouffée depuis le seuil de porte et une voix demanda :

- C'est qui, Moriarty ?

Les yeux de Sally s'écarquillèrent de panique mais Sherlock l'empêchait de voir. À moitié prise dans une quinte de toux et étouffée par une main, la voix était trop rauque pour être reconnaissable mais le ton contenait une sincère note de perplexité qui le déstabilisa totalement. Il fronça les sourcils de concentration comme si tout se réalignait et força son esprit à dépasser l'apathie induite par la drogue, il voulait savoir à qui il avait à faire avant de se tourner.

Il ôta mentalement Moriarty de l'équation et considéra ce qui restait comme un nouveau jeu de données distinctes, enleva les partis pris de ses précédentes conclusions et emboîta les preuves entre elles. Les blancs dans l'énigme prirent brusquement des formes familières. Sherlock ferma les yeux un instant, l'expression douloureuse. Merde, John avait eu raison depuis le début : son obsession avait obscurci son jugement dès le départ.

- Salut, Tim, fit-il avant de rouler sur lui-même.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein ? rétorqua Tim en s'approchant rapidement du lit, du côté de Sally.

Sherlock pivota pour le garder en vue tandis qu'il attrapait une poignée de ses cheveux et tirait sa tête en arrière. Puis il y eut un éclair d'acier quand il amena la lame contre sa gorge. Il soutint le regard de Sherlock.

- Restez silencieux, les avertit-il et les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent en grand quand il comprit.

- Le texto venait de John. Il est ici.

Il tendit l'oreille mais aucun son provenant de l'escalier n'atteignait le sous-sol.

- Bravo. Maintenant, la ferme, aboya Tim.

Sally réprima un gémissement quand sa prise se resserra douloureusement. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il tenait mais elle pouvait sentir sa froideur contre sa peau. Elle roula des yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur Sherlock mais elle arrivait à peine à le voir avec la tête dans cet angle. Elle dut se contenter de fixer le mur à la place et soudain, elle sut où elle était. Son esprit revint sur le week-end précédent quand Peter avait émergé du sous-sol du 221 et lui avait offert une main éclaboussée de peinture. Le mur était de la même couleur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne tentera rien, murmura Tim à son oreille. Vous êtes attachés et je pourrais vous poignarder tous les deux avant même que John n'ouvre la porte.

Il sourit et se pencha sur Sally tout en gardant les yeux sur Sherlock.

- Il sait que je vais te tuer de toute façon mais il ne sacrifiera pas sa vie pour une si petite chance de m'arrêter. Il attendra une meilleure opportunité.

Sherlock garda un visage impassible et la bouche close lorsque tous entendirent vaguement des pas dans l'escalier et la porte d'entrée claquer. Sally se mordit la lèvre alors que le silence tombait sur la maison une fois de plus. Tim la relâcha, se redressa et recula d'un pas.

- Ce sont des ciseaux de coiffeur, observa Sherlock, en examinant l'arme qu'il tenait. Ils sont chers et spécialisés, on peut donc très vraisemblablement les faire remonter jusqu'à toi.

Tim afficha un sourire narquois et les fit rapidement tournoyer sur ses doigts tandis que Sally essayait de se concentrer sur eux.

- Oh, tout à fait, approuva-t-il. Ils sont très chers. Acier molybdène, lames convexes avec des bords aiguisés comme des rasoirs… ils m'ont coûté plus de trois cents livres. C'est pourquoi j'ai déposé une plainte auprès de mon assurance quand ils ont disparu il y a quelques semaines.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Je me demande qui a bien pu les prendre ? Un voisin, peut-être ?

Sherlock grimaça.

- Des ciseaux de coiffeur, répéta Sally en suivant le mouvement des lames tandis que Tim les ouvrait et les refermait rythmiquement. Pourquoi… ?

- Il est coiffeur, l'interrompit Sherlock. C'est évident.

Il examina Tim attentivement, notant que sa bouche se contractait devant la rudesse dont il avait usé avec Sally.

- L'endroit parfait pour les ragots, poursuivit-il. Je parie que dans chacun des bureaux où travaillait une des victimes, il y avait quelqu'un qui se faisait coiffer par Tim ou au moins dans le même salon. C'est lui le lien invisible, concéda-t-il. On aurait pu creuser dans la vie des victimes pendant des années sans jamais le trouver.

- Mais pourquoi se mettre brusquement à tuer des gens ? demanda Sally.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui expliquerais pas _toi_, Sherlock, invita Tim, le ton sombre et furieux. C'est toi qui sais _tout_, après tout.

- Son mari l'a quitté, lui dit Sherlock. Il a trouvé un autre homme.

- Adrian n'avait trouvé personne ! siffla Tim. Ce salaud l'a _attiré_ loin de moi.

Ses jointures étaient blanches là où il serrait les ciseaux mais il recouvra progressivement son calme.

- La cinquième victime, fit soudainement Sally. Lors de son dernier coup de fil… elle a dit qu'elle allait peut-être se laver les cheveux – même si c'était tard le soir et qu'elle avait déjà pris un bain. J'ai _pensé_ que c'était étrange.

- Dommage de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, fit sèchement remarquer Sherlock.

Tim ourla ses lèvres.

- J'ai dû passer beaucoup de temps avec _celle-là_, dit-il, elle se croyait _tellement_ maligne.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Sally est toujours en vie ? s'enquit Sherlock sans ménagement.

- Espèce de salaud !

Sally lui balança un coup dans la jambe et Tim rit. Sherlock ignora l'éclat.

- Si tu l'as attirée ici hier soir…

- Je ne suis pas venue ici, l'interrompit Sally. J'ai sonné à la porte voisine. Il a dit qu'il était Mr Turner, j'avais déjà entendu ce nom…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- … par votre logeuse, je crois. Bref, c'était familier.

Sherlock garda son attention sur Tim.

- Donc tu…

- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, on est restés là toute la journée, fit Tim. J'ai drogué son thé puis je l'ai amenée ici quand John et toi êtes sortis. J'aurais pris le risque de le faire pendant que votre télévision était allumée mais vous m'avez facilité la tâche.

Il chercha des signes de chagrin sur le visage de Sherlock et parut ennuyé de n'en trouver aucun.

- Elle était encore à demi consciente, je pouvais jouer la carte de la _petite amie un peu bourrée_ mais il n'y avait personne alors je n'en ai pas eu besoin.

- Je ne rappelle rien de tout ça, fit Sally, ébahie.

- Les drogues administrées par voie orale prennent plus de temps à faire effet mais non, vous ne pouvez pas vous en souvenir, lui dit-il.

Son attention se reporta sur Tim.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuée hier soir ? demanda-t-il. Manifestement, tu as essayé de me piéger depuis le début et tu as neutralisé mon alibi en l'amenant ici. Tu aurais pu la tuer et t'en aller. Mais la garder en vie… ça n'a pas de sens.

Tim le dévisagea un long moment puis tourna les talons et siffla.

- Ah, c'est donc pour cette _raison-là_ que tu es venu ici si imprudemment ! Tu croyais qu'elle était morte !

Il se mit à rire et son hilarité accrut l'expression frustrée de Sherlock.

- Oh, c'est _trop_ bon.

Ses ricanements se changèrent en toux jusqu'à ce qu'il se frappe la poitrine pour se calmer.

- J'ai bien peur d'avoir changé les règles, dit-il finalement. Comme tu n'as pas été arrêté hier malgré la carte de légitimation, le témoin _et_ la perruque…

- La perruque ! s'exclama Sally en tournant la tête.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et elle lui balança un autre coup de pied.

- Ah, vous deux, vous êtes impayables, fit observer Tim. C'est presque dommage de vous tuer. Je pense que vous garder attachés ensemble est une bien meilleure punition.

- Bonne idée. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas ça ? commenta Sherlock d'une voix traînante.

- Une punition pour quoi ? exigea de savoir Sally. Je reconnais que _moi_ je corresponds à vos critères de dingue mais si vous pensez que _lui_, il s'envoie en l'air avec des personnes… mariées, vous êtes complètement cintré. Il ne l'a probablement jamais sortie de sa vie.

Tim plissa les yeux.

- Et tu te proposes de régler son problème ? s'enquit-il. Parce que sinon je te conseille de surveiller tes manières.

Le visage de Sally pâlit. Tim afficha un sourire sarcastique et fit le tour du lit, du côté de Sherlock, en se tenant prudemment hors de la portée de ses pieds.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Mr Holmes ?

Il ouvrit sa paire de ciseaux d'une chiquenaude et promena le bord de la lame sur la mâchoire de Sherlock, tout en maintenant le bord coupant éloigné.

- Est-ce que te faire tailler une pipe par cette pute sera ta dernière volonté ?

Sherlock sentit Sally trembler comme si le courage qu'elle avait regagné par sa présence l'avait brusquement déserté.

- Parle-moi de Neil Benson, déclara Sherlock, sachant que le nom de la victime _de trop_ le distrairait.

La main de Tim retomba tandis que son visage s'assombrissait puis il recula.

- C'était un accident.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

- Comment peut-on enfermer quelqu'un pendant plus de douze heures puis le poignarder accidentellement ? s'enquit-il.

Tim se détourna en jurant à voix haute, Sherlock saisit cette opportunité pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Sally.

- Battez-vous contre moi, pas contre lui, murmura-t-il. Vous savez très bien le faire.

Elle le dévisagea un instant les yeux vides puis hocha la tête. Il se redressa juste au moment où Tim se retournait.

- Ils passaient régulièrement la nuit ensemble, se plaignit-il. Le bureau tout entier pensait qu'ils avaient une liaison. C'est très rare qu'un membre masculin des AA ait une marraine. Comment est-ce que _moi_ j'aurais pu savoir qui elle était ?

Il avait l'air indigné.

- Mais pourtant tu ne l'as tué que le dimanche matin, murmura Sherlock. Tu ne voulais pas croire à son explication ?

Tim aboya un autre rire.

- Honnêtement, je commence à me demander pourquoi on te porte tellement aux nues, jeta-t-il. Tes déductions, c'est de la merde.

Il revint vers le pied du lit, deux paires d'yeux le suivaient à la trace.

- Il ne m'a rien dit du tout – c'est moi qui ai découvert les jetons de sobriété et toutes ces photos.

La compréhension se fit mais Sherlock poursuivit pour le bénéfice de Sally.

- La victime était un chrétien dévasté par la mort de sa femme, expliqua-t-il. Seule la crainte d'aller en enfer et de ne jamais la revoir l'a empêché de se suicider.

Il fallut un moment à Sally pour saisir puis elle tourna un visage choqué vers Tim.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il voulait que vous le tuiez ?

Tim haussa les épaules.

- Il avait peur que je n'aille pas jusqu'au bout s'il disait la vérité, expliqua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et plus longtemps encore pour cerner sa motivation… et bien sûr, j'ai dû le tuer.

Il semblait sincèrement le regretter.

- Il aurait pu t'identifier, reconnut Sherlock. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

- Exactement ! s'écria Tim avant de se figer et de plisser les yeux. N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, espèce de salaud sans cœur.

Il lança un regard noir à Sherlock.

- Je vais te saigner à mort mais je n'ai pas prévu de commencer dès maintenant. Ne me fais pas changer d'avis.

Sally les regarda tour à tour nerveusement.

- Je croyais que vous aviez prévu de le piéger, fit-elle.

Graduellement, Tim détourna les yeux de Sherlock et la dévisagea.

- Oh, c'est le cas, rétorqua-t-il. Mais après ce qui s'est passé hier, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucune chance de le faire arrêter. Il connaît probablement trop de gens et de sales petits secrets.

Il ourla les lèvres et fixa Sherlock une nouvelle fois.

- Mais je ne crois pas que les gens s'en soucieront tellement quand tu seras mort.

Il se redressa, les ciseaux ne formant plus qu'une tâche floue alors qu'il les faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts. Sally trouva le mouvement presque hypnotique, elle se força à regarder ailleurs.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas en premier lieu, c'est pourquoi vous voulez le piéger.

Cette fois elle prit garde de faire sa demande sur un ton poli. Tim émit un reniflement de colère.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock. Est-ce que tu vas comprendre au moins _une_ chose aujourd'hui ?

- Tu me blâmes pour Adrian, répliqua Sherlock. Tu es fou furieux qu'il t'ait quitté mais tu l'aimes encore. Alors tu as concentré ta colère sur des personnes comme cet homme qui l'a _attiré_ loin de toi et sur moi, parce que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit…

Il s'interrompit et regarda prudemment l'expression de Tim.

- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils puis se repoussa en haut du lit jusqu'à être à demi assis, la tête reposait à nouveau contre ses mains liées.

- Tu le savais déjà. Tu savais qu'il avait une liaison mais tu n'as rien dit.

- Ça se serait arrangé, insista Tim en marchant du côté de Sherlock. Ça ne signifiait rien, il m'aimait encore. Il m'aurait _toujours_ aimé. Il ne m'aurait jamais quitté.

Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux.

- Mais je l'ai révélé au grand jour, ajouta lentement Sherlock. Il a senti qu'il devait choisir. Et il ne t'a pas choisi, toi.

Sans un mot, Tim leva le bras et les ciseaux fendirent l'air jusqu'à la gorge de Sherlock, déviant au tout dernier moment pour frapper dans la tête de lit avec un bruit sourd.

Sally suspendit le cri qu'elle avait été incapable de réprimer et il la dévisagea en libérant les lames.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle promptement, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas.

Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade, sous le choc, et tenta de recouvrer une respiration plus paisible. Ses yeux passaient de l'expression meurtrière de Tim à Sherlock, qui avait blêmi mais qui semblait sain et sauf. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et réussit à produire un sourire à demi caché mais elle put voir un filet de sang lui couler le long du cou.

- Ce n'est pas très malin de me provoquer.

Tim répéta l'avertissement qu'il lui avait donné des heures plus tôt.

- Je ne crois pas…

Elle déglutit et refit une tentative.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il essaie de vous provoquer délibérément, dit-elle en haïssant le tremblement de sa voix. Il est grossier comme ça avec tout le monde.

Il y eut une pause tendue puis Tim rit et se détourna.

- Bien joué, articula silencieusement Sherlock.

Sally lui adressa un sourire tremblant puis l'effaça rapidement tandis qu'ils regardaient tous les deux en direction de Tim qui maintenant marchait de long en large dans la chambre. Elle surprit un mouvement du coin de l'œil et réalisa que Sherlock essayait de défaire les nœuds maintenant que ses poignets étaient hors de vue. Ses bras s'immobilisèrent quand Tim revint vers le pied du lit mais elle savait sans le moindre doute que ses longs doigts continuaient leur travail.

Le regard de Tim les survola.

- Am, stram… gram **[1]**, fit-il en les fixant tour à tour.

Il sourit à Sally.

- Vous avez l'air un peu échevelée, Sergent Donovan, dit-il. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on s'occupe de vos cheveux.

**oOo**

John supposa qu'il aurait dû se sentir un peu mal à l'aise d'entrer dans Scotland Yard avec une arme illégale planquée dans le bas du dos mais ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Si Sherlock avait des ennuis alors, bon dieu, John allait faire tout son possible pour le sortir de là et l'expérience lui disait que le genre d'ennuis dans lequel se plongeait Sherlock était souvent du genre où la possession d'une arme mortelle se révélait un facteur décisif.

Il y avait en fait un double but en allant chercher le flingue, le second étant simplement de vérifier qu'il était là. Si Sherlock avait su qu'il se mettait dans une situation dangereuse, il aurait probablement pris l'arme. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas fait était soit bon… ou très, très, mauvais. Comme il n'avait pas encore réussi à le contacter, John penchait plutôt pour la seconde option et il était content de sentir son poids familier contre le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il trouva Lestrade dans la salle des incidents avec un groupe d'autres officiers, tous étaient rassemblés autour d'un moniteur et visionnaient ce qui ressemblait à la vidéosurveillance d'une barrière à ticket de métro.

- Oui, c'est clairement Sally, déclara Lestrade en s'adossant à sa chaise. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?

- Heu… je crois que c'est une ruse, Monsieur, proposa Hopkins de sa chaise, dans le coin. Pour la mettre hors jeu.

Il remarqua John sur le seuil de porte et pâlit. Lestrade se tourna vers lui.

- Vous, restez sagement silencieux **[2]**, fit Lestrade avec emphase, avec l'air d'un homme qui se répète.

Hopkins se tut et Lestrade remarqua John.

- Entrez, entrez, l'invita-t-il. Voyons si vous pouvez trouver un sens à tout ça.

Il le mit à jour.

- Bien, il n'y a aucun signe de lui à l'appartement, fit John. Et, manifestement, Sally ne nous a jamais atteints, si c'est chez nous qu'elle se dirigeait.

- Jamieson ! Vérifiez la vidéosurveillance des environs de la station de métro de Baker Street entre vingt-deux heures et vingt-deux heures trente, ordonna Lestrade à l'un de ses officiers.

Son regard se posa sur Hopkins.

- Vous ! Allez l'aider. Voyons si on peut découvrir où elle allait ou, au moins, dans quelle direction.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Hopkins se précipita vers la porte mais s'arrêta, l'air totalement malheureux.

- Je suis tellement navré, Dr Watson, s'excusa-t-il. Je me sens terriblement mal.

- Pourquoi ? demanda John. Parce que vous vous êtes fait avoir par Sherlock Holmes ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en minorité dans ce cas-là.

- Mais j'étais censé…

- On ne peut pas vraiment _contenir_ Sherlock, lui dit John. Ni même aller aussi vite que lui – il n'est pas comme tout le monde.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est suivre.

Hopkins parut pathétiquement reconnaissant et John lui donna un claque dans le dos.

- Bon, trouvons-le, d'accord ? dit-il le conduisant à la porte.

- Oui, Monsieur !

Hopkins redressa les épaules et sortit, le pas déterminé. John pivota et vit que Lestrade le regarder curieusement.

- Quoi ?

Lestrade secoua la tête.

- Désolé, fit-il. C'est juste qu'on vous voit toujours comme…

Il chercha la meilleure formulation.

- … comme celui qui soutient Sherlock.

John roula des yeux.

- Vous pouvez dire _acolyte_. Je sais ce que je suis.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'en fait vous êtes un leader sacrément bon, rétorqua Lestrade.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte par laquelle Hopkins avait disparu.

- Je crois que ce jeune homme vient juste de se trouver un nouveau héros.

- Que dieu m'en garde !

John balaya le compliment mais il avait l'air content.

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez été un peu dur avec lui ? Je pensais vraiment ce que je lui ai dit.

Lestrade soupira.

- Je ne le blâme pas d'avoir perdu Sherlock, fit-il. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Mais il a paniqué – il nous a fallu presque deux heures pour le découvrir et dieu sait combien de temps encore si je n'avais pas téléphoné.

- Ce n'est pas faux, approuva John. Bien que le menacer _d'avoir son badge_ a sans doute été un facteur.

Lestrade soutint son regard un long moment puis soupira une nouvelle fois.

- D'accord… d'accord, admit-il. Essayons d'avancer.

Un moment plus tard, tous deux pénétrèrent dans la salle où Hopkins et Jamieson visionnaient encore la vidéosurveillance.

- Quelque chose ? demanda Lestrade mais il ne récolta que des hochements de têtes négatifs.

- On se demande bien pourquoi Londres n'est pas jonché de cadavres, fit Jamieson en indiquant sur l'écran qui lui faisait face un groupe de jeunes filles gloussantes vêtues de minijupes. On est en novembre, bon sang de bonsoir – elles vont attraper la crève et mourir de froid !

- Le refroidissement commun est un virus, corrigea machinalement Hopkins. On ne peut l'attraper que de quelqu'un qui en est déjà affecté.

La conversation se poursuivit mais John n'en saisit plus un seul mot. Deux minutes plus tard, il annonça :

- Je dois y aller.

Lestrade le dévisagea en clignant des paupières.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous.

- Un rendez-vous.

- Oui.

- Sherlock a disparu mais vous avez un rendez-vous ?

- Oui.

- _Sherlock_ a disparu mais vous avez un rendez-vous ?

John se renfrogna.

- Je n'ai pas son téléphone. Je dois au moins la rencontrer pour lui dire qu'on ne peut pas sortir.

Lestrade était toujours bouche bée.

- Je ne serais pas long, promit-il en haussant les épaules. Écoutez, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais d'une quelconque utilité ici et je ne peux pas laisser tomber une dame.

Lestrade leva les yeux au plafond.

- Bon, bon, marmonna-t-il. Allez-y. Mais, bon sang, ne vous avisez pas de disparaître aussi.

- Aucun risque, le rassura John en souriant. Je serai de retour en un rien de temps.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Apportez-moi un paquet de ces foutus gressins, je meurs de faim, lui dit encore Lestrade.

**oOo**

- Raconte-moi ce que ça fait d'être une maîtresse.

Sally serra les dents et resta silencieuse. Elle flippait sérieusement. Tim l'avait assise sur la chaise qui faisait face à la coiffeuse et elle fixait son propre reflet tandis qu'il examinait ses cheveux, les dégageait de son visage pour ensuite les laisser à nouveau retomber. Elle pouvait voir Sherlock dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, interrogateurs, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un est censé croire que moi, je suis impliqué dans toute cette comédie ? demanda Sherlock, à voix haute, toujours attaché au lit.

Ses efforts pour défaire les nœuds avaient été vains jusqu'à présent. Tim le fixa à travers le miroir.

- Personne ne devinera cette partie, fit-il. C'est juste pour moi.

- Oh, vraiment ? Alors les empreintes visibles de la _chaise_ dans le tapis de la chambre de la dernière victime devaient passer inaperçues, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme celles qui faisaient face à la garde-robe qui possédait un miroir en pied dans sa porte intérieure ?

- Je vais être _tellement_ content que tu seras mort, lui dit Tim avec un sourire. Et je ne crois pas que je serai le seul. Tu penses vraiment qu'il existe une personne qui en a quelque chose à foutre de toi ?

Il reporta son attention sur Sally.

- Raconte-moi les mauvaises choses, l'invita-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie le plus dans le fait d'être _l'autre femme_ ?

Sally donna une autre secousse à ce qui l'entravait mais sans résultat. Ses poignets liés étaient à l'extérieur du dos de la chaise alors elle était effectivement attachée au siège.

- Donc, c'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Sherlock pour le distraire une fois de plus. Essayer de les convaincre qu'ils méritent la mort ?

- Nom de dieu, mais tu ne la fermes donc _jamais_ ? Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas d'amis.

Sherlock resta silencieux.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous parle de ça ? s'enquit Sally. J'aurais plutôt pensé que ça vous mettrait en colère.

Elle essaya de modérer son langage aussi bien que son ton.

- C'est le cas, non ? intervint Sherlock. Ce que tu _veux_, c'est qu'elle te tape sur les nerfs.

- Ça va être dur de la pousser à m'énerver plus que toi, aboya Tim. Peut-être que je devrais commencer par toi ?

Il sourit de façon déplaisante.

- D'autant plus que ça prendra _tellement_ plus de temps.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif, tandis qu'il envisageait les options.

- Non, décida-t-il finalement. Je vais m'en tenir au plan.

Il leva la main qui tenait les ciseaux et les pointa sur le reflet de Sherlock.

- Mais ferme-la, l'avertit-il. Ou je te recolle un ruban adhésif.

Puis à Sally :

- À nous deux, ma chère. Oh, là, là, on a lésiné sur le masque capillaire ces derniers temps, non ? On va devoir faire quelque chose pour ces pointes fourchues.

Il sortit un journal d'un des tiroirs de la coiffeuse et éparpilla quelques pages autour et sous de la chaise.

- Je doute que ton amant soit aussi observateur que celui-ci, fit-il en indiquant Sherlock. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, hein ? Je suppose que _tes_ cheveux pourraient le faire tilter, puisqu'il a l'habitude de les ôter du col de sa chemise.

Il prit un peigne à larges dents de sa poche arrière et se mit au travail tandis que Sally l'observait dans le miroir, l'air de plus en plus malade. Ses mains s'immobilisèrent et elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard fixe posé sur elle.

- Parle.

Sa voix était douce mais son expression était tout le contraire. Sally déglutit nerveusement.

- Pour être franche, je préfère avoir mes week-ends de libre, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir un _vrai_ petit ami.

Tim ne dit rien, alors elle continua.

- Il est commode mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ou quoi que ce soit. La dernière chose que je voudrais, c'est qu'il quitte sa femme pour moi.

Elle sursauta lorsque Tim jeta son peigne par terre avec fureur.

- Nom de dieu, tu es la pire victime que j'ai jamais eue ! Est-ce tu essaies délibérément de tout gâcher ?

Sally ne savait quoi répondre à ça alors elle se tut. Après un moment, il saisit son peigne et recommença à s'attaquer à ses cheveux plus agressivement.

- Presque tous les jours, je me retrouve avec une personne assise dans mon fauteuil qui gémit sur le fait qu'elle se sent _utilisée_, sur le fait qu'elle ne peut pas téléphoner à son amoureux quand elle le veut, sur le fait qu'elle ne peut pas se rendre avec lui dans des endroits chouettes.

Sa voix retomba.

- Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai souri et conversé et coupé leurs cheveux alors que je ne rêvais que d'une chose : leur plonger mes ciseaux dans le cœur.

Il taillait dans la masse de cheveux pendant qu'il parlait et Sally essaya de ne pas tressaillir chaque fois que les lames cliquetaient.

- J'en suis arrivé à un point où parfois je pensais vraiment le faire. Je regarderais dans le miroir et je observerais leurs halètements agonisants, je verrais l'horreur et le choc se peindre sur leur visage quand ils baisseraient les yeux sur l'arme plantée dans leur poitrine.

Il sourit affectueusement à ce souvenir.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il. Je n'aurais pas tué mes propres clients.

- C'est mauvais pour les affaires, hein ? suggéra Sherlock d'une voix moqueuse, ce qui tira Sally de la stupéfaction horrifiée dans lequel elle était tombée.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se recentrer. Tim ignora l'interruption.

- Tout ce que je faisais toute la journée, c'était écouter… et les gens _adorent_ parler.

Il émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur quand il trouva un nœud dans la chevelure de Sally et commença à le démêler.

- Putain, est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de la fatigue que ça engendre d'être aussi aimable tout le temps ? demanda-t-il.

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Sherlock.

- Je sais que _toi_, tu n'en sais rien.

Leurs regards se soutinrent un moment puis Tim se remit au travail, bien qu'il eut l'air d'abandonner la préparation de Sally pour le meurtre. Il était maintenant concentré sur Sherlock.

- J'attendais avec tellement d'impatience les actualités, dit-il. Bien sûr, ça aurait été mieux si tu avais été arrêté. J'ai passé _beaucoup_ de temps à imaginer comment un joli garçon chic comme toi allait se débrouiller en prison.

Il lorgna Sherlock à travers le miroir.

- Je parie que tu n'aurais plus été aussi joli en sortant.

Son sourire retourna l'estomac de Sally. Tim soupira.

- Pourtant, parfois, on doit juste faire de notre mieux, comme Adrian avait l'habitude de dire. Il ne semblait rien trouver d'ironique à cette déclaration. _Sherlock Holmes est découvert près du corps de sa dernière victime,_ cita-t-il en imaginant les gros titres. _La femme policer tue son propre meurtrier._

Il fit un peu bouffer les cheveux de Sally avant de reculer pour admirer son travail.

- Tu pourrais décrocher une médaille, ma chère, ajouta-t-il en croisant son regard un instant.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour que Sally me tue, exactement ? s'enquit Sherlock. En présumant que tu aies réfléchi jusque-là.

Tim haussa les épaules.

- Oh, on va la faire simple, répliqua-t-il. Elle s'arrange pour attraper les ciseaux à un moment ou un autre et te poignarde avec. Malheureusement, le saignement n'est pas immédiatement fatal et tu réussis à les prendre à ton tour et tu la tues aussi, exactement comme tu l'as fait avec toutes les autres victimes. Cependant…

Il se mit à imiter la voix off des bandes-annonces.

- … il s'avère que notre héroïne s'est débrouillée pour le frapper dans une artère majeure afin que le diabolique scélérat meurt d'avoir perdu son sang avant de pouvoir s'enfuir comme un lâche !

Il soupira, glissa les ciseaux dans sa poche puis posa la main sur cœur.

- Malheureusement, il survit à la courageuse femme policier qui ne saura jamais combien de vies elle a sauvé.

Il laissa tomber sa main et reprit un ton normal.

- Je pense à l'artère fémorale, ajouta-t-il. Donc, je la poignarde, là, sur la chaise, puis j'attends qu'elle meure…

Il leva les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas long. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas t'ennuyer.

Il s'assura que toutes les pointes de cheveux de Sally se trouvaient sur le papier journal puis il se mit à les rassembler.

- Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui… Ensuite, je te poignarderai dans le haut de la cuisse – ne t'inquiète pas de ça non plus, je me suis renseigné sur Google et je sais ce que je fais.

Il tira un sac plastique d'une autre poche et y enfonça les feuilles de journaux.

- Et tu comptes sur le fait que je vais rester étendu là tranquillement pendant que tu essayeras de localiser un vaisseau sanguin en particulier ? demanda Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.

Sally espérait qu'il avait employé son temps à défaire ses nœuds parce qu'elle n'avait fait aucun progrès avec les siens.

- Oh, bon dieu, j'espère que non ! rétorqua Tim. Je n'attends qu'une chose : que tu te battes contre moi avec tout ce que tu pourras attraper – ce qui, il faut en convenir, ce sera pas grand-chose, vu que tes bras sont attachés et je suis au moins aussi lourd que toi. Donc, je n'ai joliment qu'à m'asseoir sur tes jambes. Mais, pourtant…

Il sourit en nouant les poignées du sac puis le jeta dans le couloir. Puis il s'approcha de Sherlock une nouvelle fois et baissa les yeux sur son visage.

- Je veux voir une émotion sincère dans ces yeux pendant que je te tuerai… ce sera une image qui me tiendra chaud pendant les longues nuits d'hiver.

Ses yeux devinrent un peu vitreux. Sherlock envisagea de le frapper de ses pieds mais les chances de lui donner un coup suffisamment violent pour lui donner le temps de s'échapper étaient négligeables. Tim cligna des paupières et se recentra.

- Bref, une fois que tu auras perdu assez de sang, ce qui ne prendra pas longtemps si on en croit Wikipédia, je te libérerai de tes liens et tu pourras tituber un peu si tu veux – ça devrait donner un air dramatiquement sympathique à l'ensemble.

- Vous êtes dingue, murmura Sally.

- Il est dingue de croire que son plan va fonctionner, approuva Sherlock.

Il leva les yeux vers Tim, l'air narquois.

- Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que j'irai tuer des gens avec des ciseaux de coiffeur ? Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un va croire ça ?

- Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un s'en soucie ? rétorqua Tim. La pression sur la police sera énorme – est-ce qu'ils vont garder l'affaire ouverte alors que leur premier suspect est juste là ? Ils savent déjà que t'es qu'un taré.

Sally tressaillit au mot mais Sherlock l'ignora.

- Mes poignets montrent clairement les signes qu'ils ont été attachés et il y a une marque de seringue hypodermique dans ma cheville, fit-il remarquer. Même Anderson sentira le coup fourré.

Tim rit.

- Je ne crois pas que quiconque sera surpris de trouver des marques d'injection sur ton corps ! dit-il. Et la moitié d'entre eux pensera que tu t'es attachée toi-même pour une expérience quelconque et l'autre moitié présumera que tu es encore plus pervers qu'ils ne le pensaient. Non…

Il secoua la tête.

- La seule personne qui voudrait et pourrait tout découvrir, c'est toi et devine quoi ? Tu seras indisponible. _Pour toujours_.

Il afficha un rictus, l'air suprêmement satisfait de lui.

- Il y a déjà une profusion de preuves, tes alibis ne compteront plus une fois que tu seras mort et qu'on retrouvera le téléphone dont le bon sergent s'est servi pour m'appeler hier soir dans la poche de ton manteau.

Il comptait ses arguments sur ses doigts.

- Je pense que mon travail ici est presque terminé.

- Et pour toutes les autres personnes que vous allez blesser ? demanda soudainement Sally. Comme Mrs Hudson. Elle sera dévastée.

Elle avait vu à quel point la logeuse appréciait les deux _garçons_.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

Tim se tourna vers elle.

- Il la traite comme sa bonne à tout faire. Tu sais qu'il attend d'elle qu'elle fasse sa lessive ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse.

- Je crois plutôt que ce sera un soulagement pour elle de trouver un locataire qui paie le loyer en vigueur et ne tire pas dans ses murs.

Il se plaça derrière Sally, les ciseaux à nouveau dans sa main.

- Et, sans lui en travers du chemin, quand John se trouvera une gentille femme – ce qu'il fera sans problème une fois que ce salaud égoïste cessera d'interférer dans chaque des relations qu'il essaie de construire – elle pourra emménager avec lui et Mrs Hudson aura enfin une vraie famille sous son toit.

Sherlock resta muet et Sally ne sut dire s'il était touché ou non. Une semaine auparavant, elle aurait trouvé l'idée absurde.

- Et John ? demanda-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que…

Elle s'interrompit avec un halètement lorsque Tim avança encore d'un pas, derrière elle. Il amena sa main libre sur son front et tira sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'anticipation. Elle vit l'éclat argenté du coin de l'œil tandis que sa main oscillait d'avant en arrière.

- Non !

Le mot était sorti de sa bouche et elle ferma les yeux, incapable de stopper les larmes brûlantes qui s'échappaient.

- Je vous en prie, non.

Il y eut un bruit de craquement provenant du lit et elle ouvrit les yeux, prenant un moment pour saisir ce que le miroir lui montrait. Sherlock s'était arrangé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour se contorsionner et maintenant, il était assis, face à la tête de lit, totalement plié, les deux pieds de chaque côté de ses poignets attachés étaient appuyés contre le bois.

Tim vit ce qu'il faisait.

- Arrête ça !

Il ouvrit ses ciseaux et approcha leur arrête coupante contre la joue de Sally.

- Arrête… ou je vais la tuer lentement. Je peux la torturer pendant des heures.

Sherlock ne tourna pas la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

Il respirait avec difficulté pendant qu'il s'efforçait de briser le bois, ou de déchirer l'écharpe ou simplement forcer ses mains à travers les liens.

- Elle me hait.

Les tendons de son cou ressortaient alors qu'il tirait. Pendant un long moment, Tim se contenta de le fixer puis il rit.

- Tu n'es qu'un salopard à sang froid, reconnut-il en abaissant la lame. D'accord. Lutte tant que tu veux – c'est une bonne vieille tête de lit à l'ancienne en solide chêne anglais, tu ne le briseras jamais.

Il maintint Sally en place tandis qu'il observait les efforts de Sherlock.

- Bon, continua-t-il. John Watson.

Sherlock l'ignora.

- Oh, tu crois qu'il se soucie de toi, mais pas du tout, fit Tim. Pas vraiment.

Il se mit à se balancer légèrement sur ses talons.

- Comment le pourrait-il ? John est un homme bon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se soucierait de quelqu'un d'aussi froid et impassible que toi ?

Il était en train de s'énerver pour frapper.

Sherlock étudia ses poignets maintenant qu'il pouvait voir ses liens plus clairement. Ils étaient liés ensemble, donc s'il libérait une main, il y aurait assez de mou pour libérer l'autre.

- Tu impressionnes encore John, continua Tim. Tu l'as ébloui mais il n'est pas idiot. Une fois que tu seras mort, il se rappellera comme tu le rabaissais et à quel point tu le traitais mal.

Sherlock prit une seconde pour évaluer les autres options mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait libérer sa main.

Tim poursuivait son laïus.

- Il pourra rentrer chez lui après son travail et ne sera plus immédiatement réexpédié dehors pour exécuter des courses ridicules pour une personne qui paresse toute la journée en robe de chambre.

_Main droite_, décida Sherlock.

Il ne savait pas s'il serait encore capable de tenir un archet mais il ne pourrait définitivement plus jouer du violon s'il brisait la gauche.

Tim resserra sa prise sur la tête de Sally et elle hurla, se disant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il avança pour couvrir sa bouche à la place et lui jeta un regard meurtrier dans le miroir.

Sherlock empoigna la barre à laquelle il était attaché et tira contre lui puis il plaça la paume de sa main droite à plat sur la partie solide de la tête de lit, en remontant sa jambe gauche sous lui. Il fit pivoter son genou droit aussi loin que possible et leva sa jambe contre sa poitrine. La position était inconfortable et lui permettait à peine de prendre son élan pour frapper mais ça restait sa meilleure chance – la seule qu'il avait. Il prit une profonde inspiration, concentra sa puissance dans sa cuisse… et entendit un bruit qu'il reconnut. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, il frappa son pied de toutes ses forces… juste à droite où reposait sa main.

L'impact fut incroyablement bruyant et Tim se retourna tandis que Sherlock recommençait à frapper le bois de la barre. Il rit.

- On a planté des clous et déplacé des meubles pendant une semaine, fit-il remarquer. Personne ne fera attention à ça.

Il reporta son attention sur Sally.

Après quelques coups supplémentaires, Sherlock s'interrompit, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sally qui pleurait ouvertement maintenant. Il tenta de croiser son regard mais elle semblait hypnotisée par le mouvement des ciseaux alors que Tim en intensifiait le balancement. Son regard empli de haine fixait le reflet de Sherlock.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis parce que tu es incapable d'en être un, gronda Tim. Tu joues de cette saleté de violon à trois heures du matin, que les gens dorment ou pas.

Il jeta son bras en arrière et Sally pressa fortement ses paupières, luttant pour respirer avec la main qui lui couvrait la bouche.

- Pourquoi tu te soucierais de savoir que ton prétendu ami a des nuits entrecoupées ou s'il a besoin de repos ? Je l'ai entendu crier – il a des cauchemars, tu sais ?

Il y eut un clic émanant de la porte.

- C'est pour ça qu'il joue du violon, pauvre con.

La tête de Tim pivota avec une expression d'incrédulité totale et, pendant un long moment, il ne put que le fixer, sous le choc, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses doigts se resserrèrent.

Sally gémit en sentant les muscles de ses bras qui se tendaient, prêts à frapper…

La balle de John se logea directement entre ses deux yeux.

**NdT :**

**[1]** _Eeny, meeny, miny... moe_ en vo.

**[2] **_Seen and not heard_ en vo. La locution exacte est Children should be seen and not heard, elle signifie littéralement: les enfants devraient être vus mais pas entendus. Donc par extension : qu'ils doivent bien se comporter en présence des adultes mais ne pas faire de bruit.

À suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Vous avez d'éventuelles questions ? Un pronostic, peut-être ? Je suis là pour accueillir vos commentaires.

Bises

Falyla


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre en vo** : The Green Blade

**Auteure** : Verityburns ( /u/2494960/verityburns)

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating**: T (pas de slash)

**État de la fic en vo** : complète. 15 chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Sherlock Holmes et ses comparses appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conon Doyle**. L'intrigue m'a été aimablement prêtée par la merveilleuse auteure qu'est **Verityburns**. Je ne mets que mes modestes talents de traductrice à votre service pour vous faire découvrir cette histoire.

**Sommaire** : Un tueur en séries fait les gros titres, une police au désespoir, la prochaine victime déjà choisie, la confiance placée en Sherlock Holmes au plus bas, cette affaire va pousser la loyauté dans ses derniers retranchements…

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce final que j'en ai pris à traduire toute cette histoire. Certes, ce n'était pas un slash mais on a toutes remarqué la bromance tapie derrière toutes ces allusions ^^

Un petit mot pour **Badou** qui n'a pas laissé son e-mail quand elle a posté sa review, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, c'est vraiment gentil et ça me touche mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette histoire, uniquement la traductrice.

Bonne lecture.

**La lame verte**

**Chapitre 15/15 Règlement de comptes**.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Les yeux de John étaient posés sur Sherlock mais il était très conscient que Sally était en train d'hyperventiler sur sa droite. Il ne jeta même pas un œil à Tim, il savait que son tir ne laissait aucune place au doute. Sherlock hocha brièvement la tête.

- Va voir Sally.

John soutint son regard un instant puis obtempéra. Il posa son flingue sur la coiffeuse avec regret. Avec Sally sur les lieux, il pouvait difficilement le mettre en lieu sûr et prétendre à un tir hasardeux. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et promena un œil averti sur son visage meurtri.

- Vous avez d'autres blessures ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Sally secoua la tête, le regard féroce.

- Dégagez-moi…

Elle inspirait difficilement et luttait pour parler.

- Dégagez-moi de cette chaise !

Elle tirait sur ses liens et faisait des mouvements désespérés.

- Je n'y arrive pas… Je vous en prie !

John était un peu stupéfait par sa véhémence mais dieu seul savait ce qu'elle avait traversé ici. Si elle voulait qu'on la dégage de la chaise alors il allait la dégager de cette foutue chaise. Il examina les liens qui maintenaient ses poignets. Elle n'était pas directement attachée au siège mais ses bras étaient passés autour.

- Utilise les ciseaux de Tim, lui conseilla Sherlock mais Sally tressaillit et trembla un peu plus fort.

- Je vais vous soulever, d'accord ? lui proposa John et elle acquiesça vivement.

Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et glissa l'autre sous ses aisselles puis il se redressa pour la soulever en grognant sous l'effort.

- C'est une bonne chose que vous ne mangiez pas de gâteaux, plaisanta-t-il faiblement.

Il ne prit la peine de la remettre sur pied parce qu'elle avait l'air prête à s'écrouler. Il la porta à travers la chambre et la déposa sur le bord du lit.

- Ça ira ? demanda-t-il.

Elle s'arrangea pour hocher légèrement de la tête, en inspirant profondément.

- Laissez-moi juste libérer Sherlock, ensuite, on sortira d'ici, okay ?

Elle acquiesça encore une fois et lui adressa un sourire tremblant cette fois.

- C'est bien.

Il lui tapota l'épaule et reporta son attention sur Sherlock.

- Par terre, fit Sherlock en lui indiquant les ciseaux qui étaient tombés près de la main déployée de Tim.

John enjamba le corps pour les récupérer et les étudia, dubitatif. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Ce le fut pourtant. Les ciseaux tranchèrent le solide tissu qui retenaient les poignets de Sherlock comme un mouchoir en papier, révélant les blessures qui deviendraient – John le savait – de profondes contusions. Il tendit la main pour les examiner mais Sherlock les retira promptement.

- Sally, dit-il en indiquant d'un signe de tête l'endroit où elle était assise, toujours tremblante.

- D'accord.

Sherlock prit les ciseaux et se plaça derrière elle, John s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et posa un bras hésitant sur ses épaules. Elle s'affaissa contre lui avec un soupir et il sentit sa tension se relâcher. Après un moment, il entendit une exclamation basse et frustrée et il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il vit Sherlock qui luttait avec la paire de ciseaux. Il avait réussi à enfiler ses doigts dans les anses mais ses mains tremblaient et il n'arrivait pas à manipuler les lames. Il leva les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas…

Sa bouche se pinça, il détestait reconnaître ses faiblesses.

- Tes doigts sont engourdis à cause des liens, comprit John. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû y penser.

Il frottait distraitement le haut du bras de Sally pendant qu'il parlait et, manifestement, ce contact l'apaisait.

- Heu… on échange nos places ? suggéra-t-il.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la position de John mais il acquiesça et s'installa de l'autre côté de Sally. Elle parut se sentir en sécurité entre les deux, elle gardait les yeux clos et respirait plus calmement. Elle n'objecta pas quand John la poussa doucement de l'autre côté afin qu'elle repose contre Sherlock.

S'emparant des ciseaux, John se recula sur le lit et coupa promptement les liens. Une fois qu'elle eut les mains libres, il s'accroupit devant elle et soulagea ses bras tandis qu'elle grimaçait.

- Vos épaules se sont ankylosées manifestement, fit-il en examinant ses poignets qui étaient rouges mais pas aussi meurtris que ceux de Sherlock. Mais je crois que ça ira.

Elle hocha la tête en affichant un faible sourire puis son visage se froissa.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle en essayant d'essuyer ses yeux sur sa veste puisque John lui tenait encore les mains. Je vais bien. C'est juste la réaction.

Sherlock paraissait complètement perdu et bizarrement impassible tandis que les larmes de Sally continuaient de couler.

- Hé, tout ira bien, lui promit-il en relâchant ses mains avant de reprendre place sur le lit. C'est une réaction parfaitement normale due au stress. Il n'y a pas de quoi en être embarrassé.

Il remit son bras autour de ses épaules et Sally se tourna immédiatement dans cette étreinte, en pressant son visage contre le pull. John leva son autre bras et se mit à la bercer en murmurant des paroles apaisantes tout en lui caressant le dos pendant qu'elle pleurait.

Il regarda en direction de Sherlock.

- Et toi, ça va ? demanda-t-il encore une fois.

- Bien sûr que ça va, confirma Sherlock, lapidaire.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le corps de Tim. John n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il comptait en déduire à ce stade de la partie.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que les larmes de Sally ne tarissent. Elle se sentit gênée et se dégagea de l'étreinte en murmurant _merci_ lorsque John sortit un paquet de mouchoirs.

- Aucun problème, lui répondit John avec fermeté. Comme je l'ai dit, cette réaction est tout à fait normale.

Sally renifla.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une mauviette, dit-elle en se mouchant.

Sherlock émit un ricananement sans se retourner.

- _Maintenant_, vous êtes stupide, asséna-t-il. J'aurais dû savoir que ça ne durerait pas.

- Hé !

L'indignation lui donna l'air d'être bien plus elle-même et John gloussa, en poussant son épaule avec la sienne.

- Il veut dire que vous avez été brave, expliqua-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule et il lui sourit.

- Il faudra travailler votre Sherlockien.

Elle parut dubitative un moment puis secoua la tête.

- J'avais peur.

Sherlock émit un autre bruit en signe de dérision et Sally dévisagea John une nouvelle fois.

- C'était ça, la bravoure, lui dit-il. Sans crainte, vous n'avez pas _besoin_ de courage.

- Bien sûr, il est aussi possible d'avoir _trop_ de courage et pas assez de foutu sens commun, fit la voix de Lestrade depuis le seuil de porte. Ce qui s'applique pareillement à vous tous.

Il porta sa radio à ses lèvres.

- La situation est maîtrisée, reporta-t-il en englobant la scène.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le flingue et sa bouche se pinça.

- Ah, fit-il.

Il y une pause embarrassante.

- Et ceci appartient à… ?

Il sonda la pièce. John ouvrit la bouche.

- À lui.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sally quand elle parla. Elle pointait le corps sur le sol.

- Bien sûr, fit Lestrade. Je suppose qu'il y a eu une sorte de lutte, durant laquelle…

- John…, avança Sherlock.

- … John. Évidemment, approuva Lestrade. Donc, John s'est arrangé pour arracher le flingues des mains de… je suppose que lui, c'est Tim ?

Les sourcils de Sherlock se haussèrent en entendant l'identification mais il hocha la tête.

- Bon, eh bien, ça me semble assez clair. J'imagine qu'il n'y aura aucun moyen de savoir où _Tim_ se l'est procuré ?

- Je ne pense pas, intervient Sherlock. On dirait bien que le numéro de série a été limé.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance, répondit Lestrade tandis que des pas résonnaient dans les escaliers.

Il reporta son attention sur Sherlock.

- Alors, ça y est ? L'affaire est close ? demanda-t-il. Ou on cherche toujours une connexion avec Moriarty ?

Tous les yeux étaient sur Sherlock mais il évita tous les regards.

- Aucune connexion, confirma-t-il en fixant Tim. Juste un tueur en série qui avait une dent contre moi. L'affaire peut être classée.

Son ton était égal et John se sentit mal à l'aise. Lestrade avança vers Sally.

- Vous allez bien ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je serai contente de sortir d'ici, Monsieur, fit-elle en se remettant sur pied.

Lestrade examina encore une fois la chambre du sous-sol qui se remplissait d'officiers.

- Allez, venez. On va parler dehors.

- Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? s'enquit Sally tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier.

Lestrade fouilla dans sa poche et en sortir une note gribouillée sur le dos d'un ticket de caisse de chez Tesco.

- Il s'avère que l'un d'entre vous n'est pas _tout à fait_ aussi stupide que les autres, déclara-t-il en le passant à Sally, alors qu'ils émergeaient dans le corridor.

- _À l'intention du détective Lestrade_, lut-elle, _si je ne reviens pas_, _allez_ _vérifier chez notre voisin Tim_.

Elle fit une pause et jeta un œil à Sherlock qui semblait tout aussi déconcerté.

- _PS : Désolé pour les gressins_, termina-t-elle.

- Ah, fit John. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez ce mot si rapidement.

Il avait l'air embarrassé. Lestrade leva les yeux au plafond.

- Si vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais gober votre histoire de rendez-vous alors que Sherlock avait disparu, vous êtes dingue. J'ai envoyé Hopkins vous suivre et il vous a vu mettre ceci dans la boîte aux lettres quand vous êtes parti. Malheureusement, le temps qu'il récupère le mot, vous aviez disparu. C'est pourquoi nous sommes un peu en retard puisqu'on a supposé que vous vous rendiez sur son lieu de travail ou quelque chose comme ça. Le temps qu'on identifie lequel de vos voisins était Tim et qu'on trouve la bonne maison, sa logeuse nous a dit qu'elle avait entendu du bruit inhabituel à côté.

- Et comment êtes-vous entré ? demanda Sherlock en jetant un œil sur la porte d'entrée qui n'était pas endommagée alors qu'ils la passaient et se retrouvaient dehors pris dans les gyrophares clignotants qui dominaient la rue.

Il posa son regard sur John qui fronçait les sourcils. Lestrade afficha un rictus moqueur.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui peut faucher quelque chose dans une poche, vous savez, fit-il remarquer. Je pensais qu'une copie de vos clés pourraient être utiles un jour et je suppose que j'ai eu raison. Une entrée silencieuse semblait assurément avisée étant donné les circonstances.

Sherlock grogna en réponse puis se crispa lorsque John posa sa main sur son bras.

- Désolé, fit John en reculant immédiatement. Tiens.

Il lui tendit le manteau qu'il avait récupéré quand ils avaient quittés le sous-sol. Sherlock le prit d'un air absent, son regard était fixé sur John et il affichait la plus étrange des expressions. C'était le genre de regard que vous pourriez poser sur votre chien si vous lui demandiez d'aller chercher le journal et que vous trouviez les mots croisés déjà remplis.

- Merci, fit-il en enfilant le manteau.

Il prit un sac plastique à collecter les preuves de sa poche intérieur et se mit à vérifier les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il localise le téléphone que Tim avait planqué sur lui puis l'en sortit en utilisant le sac comme gant.

- Preuve, annonça-t-il en le tendant à Lestrade. C'est le téléphone que Sally a appelé hier soir, celui que Tim a utilisé pour l'attirer ici.

Lestrade le prit.

- À ce propos, fit-il, ne croyez surtout pas que je vais oublier ça. Mais bon dieu, à quoi vous pensiez, tous les deux…

Il pointa son doigt sur Sally puis sur Sherlock.

- … en vous fourrant dans une situation aussi dangereuse sans aucun plan de repli et sans en avertir personne.

Il leur adressa un regard noir de colère et se tourna vers John.

- Mais pour l'instant, continua-t-il, je veux savoir comment _vous_, vous avez compris _ceci_ ?

Il reprit la note des mains de Sally et l'agita un peu.

- _Et_, ajouta-t-il avec emphase, pourquoi vous n'avez pas trouvé utile de le partager avec nous au lieu de partir tout seul comme ces deux clowns avant vous ?

Il secoua la tête.

- C'est vous qui êtes censé être le plus raisonnable de tous !

John parut embarrassé.

- Eh bien, c'est quelque chose que Hopkins a dit, commença-t-il. Hum… quand on regardait la vidéosurveillance avec les filles en minijupes.

Sally renifla, se méprenant sur le sens de la remarque.

- Continuez, insista Lestrade.

- En fait, Jamieson a dit qu'elles allaient attraper un rhume et Hopkins a fait remarquer que les rhumes étaient d'origine virale.

Les sourcils de Sherlock se haussèrent, tout se mettait en place. Il dévisagea John.

- Extraordinaire, fit-il.

Les oreilles de John rosirent. Lestrade semblait aussi perdu que Sally qui haussa les épaules.

- Tim a beaucoup toussé, lui indiqua-t-elle. Je suppose qu'il se remettait d'un rhume mais je ne vois pas…

- Pourquoi tu ne leur expliques pas ? invita Sherlock, toujours fixé sur John. D'après tes propres déductions.

John commença à secouer la tête mais Sherlock le devança en lui touchant très brièvement l'épaule.

- Vas-y.

Il sourit.

- Tu m'as vu faire ça des centaines de fois, c'est ton tour.

John le regarda, hésitant mais Sherlock l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Voilà, Tim a surgi dans mon esprit parce qu'il se mouchait quand je l'ai vu plus tôt. C'était lui sur le pas de la porte quand vous m'avez déposé, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Lestrade.

- John m'a envoyé un texto pour m'indiquer qu'il rentrait à la maison et Tim avait mon téléphone, intervint Sherlock qui récolta un regard lourd de la part de Lestrade. Désolé, ajouta-t-il pour John. Continue.

- Alors il avait laissé ces deux-là en bas et prétendait frapper à la porte au lieu de la fermer derrière lui ? s'enquit Lestrade. C'est gonflé. Mais pourquoi ?

- Il voulait savoir si j'avais une clé du sous-sol, précisa John. Et probablement juste vérifier ce que je faisais là, je suppose.

- Mais comment êtes-vous passé de : _Tim a un rhume_ à _Tim est un salopard de meurtrier psychopathe complètement dingue_ ? demanda Sally.

John cligna des yeux dans sa direction.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, fit-il. Heu… eh bien, j'ai pensé à Sherlock et je me suis souvenu qu'il en avait déduit que la victime avait eu le rhume lors de la première affaire où on a été appelés, parce qu'il a dit…

Il poussa Lestrade du coude.

- Vous vous rappelez ? Il a dit ce truc à Anderson…

Lestrade ricana.

- Oh, oui ! Qu'il viendrait à bout d'une boîte de mouchoirs s'il n'était pas régulièrement…

Sa voix mourut. Sally soupira comme si ce qu'elle souffrait un calvaire.

- Bref, reprit rapidement John, ensuite j'ai pensé : _et si le tueur avait attrapé son rhume ?_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock pour vérifier comment il s'en sortait puis poursuivit :

- Les symptômes du refroidissement commencent généralement deux ou trois jours après la contagion et atteint son apogée deux ou trois jours après, expliqua-t-il. Et je me suis rappelé que Tim reniflait quand je l'ai vu la première fois mercredi soir puis, vendredi, Peter a dit qu'il était malade.

Il regarda les visages dubitatifs qui l'entouraient.

- Je _remarque_ les symptômes, dit-il. Je ne suis pas comme Sherlock, je ne vois pas _tout_ mais je remarque les maladies ou les blessures, c'est juste machinal. Comme votre genou quand vous avez percuté la bibliothèque, ajouta-t-il pour Lestrade.

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête puis il continua :

- Ensuite, j'ai juste écarté l'idée par… eh bien… c'était Tim, quoi.

Il ouvrit les bras dans un grand haussement d'épaules.

- Et de toute façon, il ne te ressemblait pas, indiqua-t-il en s'adressant à Sherlock. Avec ses cheveux blonds qui flottaient et son visage rond le tueur était censé être au moins un peu similaire.

Il secoua la tête.

- Mais… ensuite je me suis souvenu que je m'étais trompé deux fois pour Peter quand il avait les cheveux cachés et que Peter te ressemble un peu. De dos, du moins, ajouta-t-il promptement. À l'évidence, personne ne peut confondre tes traits avec ceux de Peter.

- Heu… merci, fit Sherlock, dubitatif.

John lui sourit, il avait trouvé son rythme maintenant.

- Et après, j'ai repensé aux perruques et Tim est coiffeur. Et il avait accès à notre appartement, il pouvait très bien prendre une carte de légitimation et déposer une preuve.

Il accéléra son débit.

- Et je me suis rappelé qu'il avait demandé une clé du sous-sol ce matin puis j'ai entendu le claquement de la porte d'entrée mais que je ne l'avais en fait pas vu sortir et que Sally était sorti du métro à Baker Street et…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, l'air gêné encore une fois.

- Alors, j'ai décidé d'aller vérifier, termina-t-il.

Il y eut un court silence. Sally avait l'air impressionnée. Sherlock avait l'air fier. Lestrade avait juste l'air emmerdé.

- Bon, fit Lestrade en prenant la parole en premier. Tout ça, c'est très bien. Sacrément bien, en fait, je dois l'admettre. Mais pourquoi, nom de dieu de bordel de merde, avez-vous décidé d'y aller seul ?

John baissa les yeux, apparemment, il cherchait l'inspiration dans ses chaussures.

- Hum, eh bien… tergiversa-t-il avant de redresser les épaules et répondre à la question. Je me trompe presque tout le temps, admit-il. Parfois, je crois que j'ai tout pigé et que c'est aussi clair que de l'eau de roche…

Il lança un regard à Sherlock puis revint à ses pieds.

- Mais ensuite, il s'avère en fait que c'est quelque chose de complètement différent.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pensé que j'avais sans doute mal compris comme d'habitude et je n'ai pas voulu faire tout un foin s'il s'avérait que ce n'était rien, fit-il. Je me suis dit que je pouvais juste aller vérifier, ensuite…

La fin de sa phrase mourut.

- Eh bien, moi, je pense que vous êtes génial, s'exclama Sally à haute voix.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et le serra dans ses bras. Sherlock plissa les yeux avec intérêt parce que c'était une étreinte très différente de celle dont il avait été témoin dans le sous-sol. Il n'y avait plus de faiblesse ici, aucun besoin de réconfort. C'était l'appréciation et la gratitude d'une femme forte qui avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

John rougit mais sembla content.

- Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien, fit-il quand elle le relâcha avant de reculer. Ces deux-là deviennent frénétiques quand vous manquez à l'appel.

Sherlock adopta promptement une expression insultée mais c'était inutile tandis que Lestrade sautait sur une autre question.

- Mais comment êtes-vous entré dans le sous-sol puisque vous n'avez pas de clé ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, à l'évidence, vous aviez laissé la porte ouverte et c'est pourquoi je l'ai remarquée mais elle n'a pas l'air endommagée et vous deviez vous garder de faire le moindre bruit de toute façon.

Il hausse les sourcils.

- Vous avez menti à Tim en lui disant que vous n'en aviez pas ?

John secoua la tête.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il. Mais Mrs Hudson en possède la clé bien sûr et nous, nous avons les clés de chez Mrs Hudson.

Son visage redevint sérieux tandis qu'il dévisageait Sally.

- Je suis allé la prendre quand je vous ai entendu crier. Ensuite, j'ai ouvert la porte du sous-sol un peu plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais fait autrement et elle a fait un horrible grincement.

Il grimaça.

- J'ai cru que tout était fichu mais quelqu'un – ce devait être Sherlock – a commencé à faire un vacarme de tous les diables, et j'ai saisi ma chance.

- Vous avez entendu la porte, comprit Sally en s'adressant à Sherlock.

- J'ai entendu la porte, confirma-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa main dont il fit bouger les doigts.

Il y eut un cri provenant de plus loin dans la rue, tout le monde se retourna et vit Anderson se précipiter vers eux. Il se jeta sur Sally et elle tressaillit quand il lui pressa les épaules.

- Tu vas bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Mon dieu, j'étais tellement inquiet !

Il l'attira dans une étreinte.

- Dès qu'ils ont dit que ton téléphone était éteint, j'ai su que tu avais des ennuis, déclara-t-il. Parce que tu n'éteins _jamais_ ce foutu truc – j'ai même dû le cacher parfois juste pour nous soyons ensemble un moment !

Il se recula encore une fois en la tenant à bout de bras maintenant et l'examina de haut en bas.

- Tu as fait _quoi_ ? demanda Sally.

Il leva une main vers son visage mais sans toucher son œil enflé.

- Oh, bon sang, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il… ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement quand tu dis que _tu as dû cacher mon téléphone_ ? l'interrompit-elle.

Anderson agita la main pour balayer la question.

- Ce n'est pas important maintenant, dit-il. Allons te faire examiner par un médecin digne de ce nom.

Il essaya de la diriger vers l'ambulance toute proche. Sally ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- J'ai _déjà_ été vue par un médecin digne de ce nom, affirma-t-elle d'une voix significative avec un signe de tête en direction de John. _Quand as-tu caché mon téléphone ?_

Il haussa les épaules, en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, mal à l'aise.

- Oh, juste une fois ou deux, concéda-t-il, évasif. On peut parler de ça plus tard ?

Il tira sur son bras un peu plus fort mais elle se dégagea.

- Tu n'as quand même pas… commença-t-elle, mais ses mots étaient pleins de suspicion.

Anderson se tortilla sous son regard scrutateur.

- Oh, mais si, décida-t-elle. Je me suis toujours demandé comment mon mobile était tombé sur le côté de ton siège de voiture cette fois-là. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée que tu aurais pu délibérément le mettre là.

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Et tu n'as jamais rien dit. Pas un seul foutu mot. Même quand j'ai blâmé Sherlock et que je l'ai fait bannir.

- Mais c'était de sa faute, se défendit Anderson. Je veux dire, qui t'a envoyé uniquement un texto ? Tu as dit toi-même qu'il aurait dû t'appeler, ensuite, quand il a compris que tu n'avais pas ton téléphone, il aurait pu appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'a pas pris cette peine !

- Heu… fit John en attirant l'attention de Sally. Sherlock n'a pas appelé au cas il y aurait un risque, lui dit-il à mi-voix. Parce que vous suiviez une piste et souvent, vous…

- … je mets ton téléphone sur silencieux, termina Sally, en le dévisageant avec une compréhension naissante.

Elle se tourna vers Sherlock qui se tenait de l'autre côté sans dire un mot.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous jamais dit ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'était inutile.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à John qui lui sourit pour l'encourager. Sherlock grimaça.

- Et…

Il fit une longue pause.

- Et vous aviez raison, reconnut-il, l'expression douloureuse. J'aurais dû m'assurer que vous aviez eu le message.

Il serra les dents mais soutint son regard.

- Je vous présente mes excuses, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Sally en resta bouche bée, sous le choc, et elle ne fut pas la seule. John se demanda s'il était le seul qui pensait qu'il y avait plus derrière les excuses de Sherlock que ce que disaient les mots.

- C'est pas trop tôt… commença Anderson de sa voix la plus sournoise.

Sally lâcha un juron indistinct, pivota sur ses talons et le frappa en plein visage. John siffla entre ses dents.

- Joli crochet du droit, murmura-t-il à Lestrade qui acquiesça.

Anderson tituba en arrière, la main sur son nez.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas le défendre? protesta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule.

Sally avança jusqu'à lui.

- Espèce de branleur à la con ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il s'agit de moi, pas de lui. Tu savais à quel point je m'accusais de ce qui s'était passé et tu n'as jamais dit un seul mot ! T'es un vrai salopard !

- Tu ne peux pas juste me frapper comme ça ! s'écria Anderson, les yeux humides tandis qu'il regardait sa main à la recherche de sang. Spécialement devant témoins.

Une bonne douzaine de têtes se détournèrent aussitôt bien que la plupart continuaient à regarder du coin de l'œil. John avança vivement d'un pas.

- Elle est sous le choc, expliqua-t-il en plaçant une main apaisante dans son dos.

Sherlock agita un bras et un auxiliaire médical s'approcha.

- Apportez une couverture à cette femme, exigea-t-il.

**oOo**

La soirée était bien avancée quand John ouvrit enfin la porte de leur appartement. Ils avaient été à Scotland Yard pendant des heures à faire leurs dépositions et à donner des explications, après quoi, Lestrade avait servi à Sherlock une engueulade sans équivoque. John était content d'être de retour à la maison.

Il jeta un œil sur le visage impassible qui lui faisait face, soupira puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit la bouilloire et fut stupéfait de trouver Sherlock juste derrière lui quand il se retourna.

- Heu… tu veux une tasse de thé ? s'enquit-il en se déplaçant vers l'évier.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. John remplit la bouilloire puis la brancha.

- Tu prends les mugs ? demanda-t-il encore puisque Sherlock se tenait maintenant devant l'égouttoir.

Il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse alors John le contourna avec son bras et en attrapa deux.

- Je suppose que c'est ton tour maintenant ? fit Sherlock à mi-voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

John prit les sachets de thé puis pivota vers le frigo. Il se stoppa net quand il vit que son chemin était bloqué à nouveau.

- Écoute, pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'asseoir ? suggéra-t-il. Tu es au beau milieu du passage.

Sherlock se poussa du frigo et s'approcha de la table.

- Je préférerais récolter les cris en premier, dit-il.

John prit le lait et le posa puis il se retourna et s'appuya contre le plan de travail pour examiner la posture défensive de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Les lèvres de Sherlock se tordirent.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de couverture.

- Eh bien, en tout cas, tu as besoin de quelque chose, rétorqua John. Et te faire crier dessus n'est certainement pas ce qu'il te faut.

- J'ai merdé.

- Je t'ai averti que ça pourrait se reproduire.

Sherlock secoua la tête, dédaigneux.

- Oui, mais je voulais parler de tout ce qui est délicat ou émotionnel, pas d'une _affaire_ !

John pencha la tête de côté.

- Ce que tu fais… eh bien, ce n'est pas un _tour de passe-passe_ comme ce branleur de Sebastian l'a décrit, même si ça semble magique parfois. Tu prends de minuscules indices et de simples soupçons, tu les mets ensemble et tu en déduis une chose que personne n'aurait pu rêver obtenir et tu as presque toujours raison. Mais il y aura toujours les fois où _Harry_ est une sœur. C'est ce qui rend tout ça si impressionnant, en un sens, parce qu'autrement, ce serait vraiment surnaturel.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler et il tendit la main pour l'éteindre. Il fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers Sherlock.

- J'ai réfléchi à ça et à ta théorie et je comprends ton raisonnement : pourquoi amener Sally ici, à Baker Street, si ce n'était pour contourner ton alibi ? Et pourquoi contourner ton alibi pour ensuite ne pas prendre avantage de ce fait ? Tes déductions étaient parfaitement logiques.

Il eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Sauf que Tim… ne l'était pas, lui.

- Je jouais contre Moriarty.

- Oui, je sais, acquiesça John. D'une certaine façon, tu t'es montré _trop_ intelligent, tu as présumé que ton adversaire l'était tout autant.

Il y songea un instant.

- Mais ta plus grande erreur a été de t'y rendre seul. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

Sherlock soupira lourdement.

- J'avais pleinement l'intention d'enquêter sur la scène de crime sans en faire un compte-rendu. Te prendre avec moi t'aurait placé dans une position intenable.

- Tu _me_ laisses m'inquiéter de ma position, lui dit John avec fermeté. Je crois que tu sais parfaitement bien où je place ma position.

- Pour l'instant.

Les yeux de John se plissèrent et il vit que Sherlock crispait la mâchoire et baissait la tête comme s'il était agacé que ses mots se soient échappés.

- J'ai seulement entendu la fin, un peu plus tôt, dit-il lentement. Quelles autres saletés a sorti Tim ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Juste d'autres du même genre, dit-il. Que je n'étais qu'un enfoiré froid et sans émotion. Que je me fichais de tout le monde et que tout le monde se fichait de moi.

Il afficha un demi-sourire mais c'était un effort plutôt pathétique.

- Le truc habituel.

Il remua inconfortablement sous le regard scrutateur de John et s'appuya contre le bord de la table.

- Tu sais bien que ce sont des conneries, pas vrai ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Mrs Hudson est positivement folle de toi.

- Je l'ai débarrassée d'un mari abusif, fit remarquer Sherlock. Je suis sûr que c'est de la gratitude.

- Très bien, fit John.

Sherlock n'avait pas une énorme confiance en sa conscience émotionnelle et le peu qu'il possédait en avait pris un coup. John envisagea brièvement d'amener la famille sur le tapis mais _Mycroft_ était rarement un sujet apaisant.

- Et moi, alors ? demanda-t-il à la place. Parce que je me rappelle t'avoir fait une déclaration plutôt spectaculaire il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures. Tu l'as déjà effacé ?

Sherlock se moqua mais parut encore plus fasciné par ses chaussures. Il semblait si seul, John n'avait qu'une envie : lui mettre la main sur l'épaule ou lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'oublier l'aversion de Sherlock pour les attouchements. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne bougea pas.

- Il a suggéré que tu étais juste _ébloui_ par moi.

Sherlock renifla au mot employé.

- L'implication étant qu'une fois la nouveauté passée, tu… eh bien…

- … je ficherais le camp ? suggéra John en essayant de cacher son sourire.

- Quelque chose comme ça, confirma Sherlock en tournant son attention vers la fenêtre.

- Est-ce que je t'apparais comme quelqu'un qui a un caractère changeant ? Qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ?

- Je ne veux pas être normal, murmura Sherlock, en prenant apparemment la tangente.

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit un danger imminent, déclara John avec prudence, en ce demandant où tout ça menait.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard frustré.

- Tu as dit que la réaction de Sally était _parfaitement normale_, fit-il remarquer. C'est sûr, ce n'est pas _moi_, n'est-ce pas ? La description de Tim est bien plus proche. Pas d'émotion. Pas de cœur. Froid. Un sociopathe, mais un sociopathe de haut niveau. Ça, c'est le _moi_ que j'ai construit toutes ces années. C'est _ce que je suis_.

John était stupéfait par la colère contenue dans sa voix.

- Je n'ai jamais cru ça, démentit John à mi-voix.

- Pourquoi le croirais-tu ? reconnut Sherlock en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Le mieux qu'on puisse en dire c'est : ce que j'_étais_.

Il laissa tomber sa main et reporta son attention sur John.

- Maintenant, j'achète des gants, dit-il sur un ton désespéré. Je prends l'ascenseur au lieu des escaliers quand ta jambe est douloureuse. Je regarde d'épouvantables programmes télévisés qui encombrent mon cerveau et je joue du Bach alors je veux jouer du Tchaïkovski. Je mange quand je n'ai pas faim et je dors quand je ne suis pas fatigué et le pire de tout – le truc absolument terrifiant – c'est que _je ne veux pas revenir en arrière._

John le dévisagea. Il avait l'air misérable.

- Tu n'as pas à revenir en arrière, le rassura John. Je suis ton ami.

Il se redressa et avança d'un pas.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami et je vois ce que tu es réellement. Je ne suis pas ébloui ou trompé et je n'attends pas non plus que tu sois ce que tu n'es pas. Alors, je t'en prie, dis-moi si j'ai tout faux parce que la dernière chose que je veux est te mettre mal à l'aise. Mais tu as mentionné la réaction de Sally et tu m'as suivi dans la cuisine. Bon sang, tu as l'air d'en avoir sacrément besoin, alors, à moins que tu ne me dises de m'arrêter, je vais t'enlacer maintenant.

Sherlock en resta bouche bée parce que la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé impossible à demander venait soudainement de lui être offerte. L'approche de John était lente, il lui donnait du temps et tout ce que ce Sherlock avait à faire était… de ne rien dire. Il resta silencieux. Il sentit des bras autour de ses épaules et ils ne le serraient pas. Une main se posa sur l'arrière de sa tête mais elle n'essaya pas de diriger ses mouvements. Un corps se pressa contre le sien mais il ne se tortillait pas ni ne se frottait contre lui, il était tout simplement là, chaud et solide. Sherlock éleva ses propres bras, les enveloppa autour de son ami et il se sentit réconforté au plus profond de lui-même.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda John et le grondement de sa voix se répercuta à travers leurs deux poitrines.

- Je suis toujours là, confirma Sherlock avant de fermer les yeux.

**oOo**

- _La lame verte_ ? se moqua Sherlock, en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de John, une semaine plus tard. On dirait le nom d'un héros de bande dessinée !

- Eh bien, j'ai pensé à vert pour la jalousie, expliqua John en continuant son laborieux travail de frappe. Tout tournait autour de la jalousie et tout ça. Et il a employé une lame. Et cet acier molybane contient une nuance de vert, je crois.

- Molybdène, corrigea Sherlock avec dédain avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Si tu veux écrire sur les affaires, ne t'en prive pas, l'invita John. Tu verras bien si les gens auront envie de le lire s'ils ont besoin d'un dictionnaire tous les trois mots. Mais ça, c'est _mon_ blog.

Il regarda son écran avec un peu plus d'attention puis s'appuya à nouveau contre sa chaise.

- De plus, il y a comme un lien avec les autres cas : _Une étude en rose_, _La bernacle bleue_, c'est comme un thème.

- Je suppose que je devrais être à la recherche de _La fourche pourpre_.

Sherlock ouvrit bruyamment son journal et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. John leva les yeux vers lui.

- D'accord, alors tu l'appellerais comment, toi ? exigea-t-il de savoir. _Le tueur du crépuscule _? On dirait le nom d'un pancake géant !

Une expression distraite passa sur le visage de Sherlock, ce que John voyait rarement mais qui était toujours bienvenue. Il sauvegarda son travail et ferma son ordinateur portable.

- Cet endroit, à Soho ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock parut stupéfait mais ensuite il sourit d'un air piteux.

- Celui qui est près du _Breakfast Club_ ? vérifia-t-il.

John sauta sur ses pieds.

- Exactement. _Une affaire de crêpes_ **[1]**. C'est toi qui régales.

- On ferait bien de s'arrêter à un distributeur de billets alors, ça m'a coûté une fortune de te nourrir cette semaine. J'ignorais que tirer sur les gens donnait un tel appétit.

John ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer que Sherlock mangeait la moitié de ses repas mais il en fut empêché par le coup frappé au cadre de la porte.

- Bonjour, les salua Lestrade.

Hopkins hésitait, juste derrière lui.

- Sois gentil, rappelle-toi, murmura John à mi-voix. C'est toi qui as plongé Hopkins dans les ennuis.

Sherlock se rassit dans sa chaise et claqua ses mains au-dessus de son estomac en fixant Lestrade d'un air interrogateur alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce.

- Une nouvelle affaire ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Non, non, juste une petite visite en passant, fit Lestrade. Une sorte de visite sociale, on pourrait dire.

Il produisit ensuite un vigoureux gloussement qui était si manifestement faux que même Hopkins sembla embarrassé pour lui. Il soupira.

- D'accord. J'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être été un peu dur la semaine dernière et je voulais m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas…

Ses yeux se perdirent traîtreusement jusqu'au crâne.

- … en train de me shooter pour oublier ma peine ? suggéra Sherlock, sardonique. Ne vous inquiétez pas. John me maintient dans le droit chemin. Bon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, quand je dis _droit_… **[2]**

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas brancher la bouilloire ? suggéra John d'une voix forte en se plaçant derrière Sherlock. Fais l'effort d'être un hôte décent pour une fois. Je m'occupe de ta chaise.

Sherlock se mit sur pied juste au moment où John retirait le siège d'un coup sec.

- Merci, _chéri_, dit-il, d'un ton flirteur en lançant un clin d'œil dans la direction de Lestrade avant de se diriger dans la cuisine à grands pas.

- Heu… je vais voir s'il a besoin d'un coup de main, se proposa Hopkins en disparaissant après lui.

- Fermez la porte, fit Sherlock sur un ton qui pouvait passer pour du commandement. Votre patron veut parler à John.

Les portes se fermèrent. John secoua la tête.

- Ne me posez pas de questions parce que, bon dieu, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit-il à Lestrade. Il a été comme ça toute la semaine. La plupart du temps, il est plutôt normal et ensuite il a un de ces… épisodes.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Et il continue à me présenter comme son _partenaire_. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend.

- Pas vous, donc ? demanda Lestrade qui leva aussitôt une main. Désolé. Désolé, oubliez ça, fit-il. C'était déplacé.

Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé.

- Je peux ?

- Quoi ? Oui, bien sûr.

John agita son bras, il était toujours un peu ébahi par la remarque suggestive. Il s'installa à l'autre bout. Lestrade hésita.

- Donc, Sherlock et vous, vous n'êtes pas vraiment…

Il laissa traîner la fin de sa phrase.

- C'est juste que… je n'ai jamais pensé que vous l'étiez mais ensuite il a semblé que peut-être c'était le cas – et c'était bien, peu importait ce qui vous rendait tous les deux heureux – mais ensuite vous m'avez sorti cette excuse comme quoi vous aviez rendez-vous et…

- Je ne suis pas le meilleur menteur au monde, manifestement, dit John. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de m'exercer avec Sherlock puisqu'il est totalement impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

- Eh bien, il y a de ça, reconnut Lestrade. Mais c'est plus la manière dont vous avez sorti ça étourdiment, comme si avoir rendez-vous avec une femme était, pour vous, une chose parfaitement normale.

John siffla.

- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas mauvais, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moins évident quand vous vous tenez près de Sherlock mais vous ne manquez pas de ruse.

Lestrade haussa les épaules, il semblait à la fois déterminé et gêné.

- Donc, vous n'êtes pas en train de le balader ?

John le fixa longuement.

- On a vraiment cette conversation ? Celle du _si vous lui_ _brisez le cœur et c'est moi qui vous briserai_ ? s'enquit-il, incrédule. Sérieusement ?

- Oh, bon sang.

Lestrade se renfonça dans son siège et examina le plafond.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je le comprends bien.

Il soupira.

- Mais vous ne savez pas comment il était à l'époque, John. Et, franchement, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que vous vous auriez fait ensemble – je ne sais pas si _vous_, vous auriez persévéré face à ce junkie chic et si _lui_ aurait reconnu ce qu'il voit en vous maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Pour être honnête, je n'aime pas penser à cette période, admit-il. Et c'est ridicule de décrire comme innocent quelqu'un qui a fait moitié des choses qu'il a faites et pourtant, il _l'est_.

Il pivota pour regarder droit vers John.

- Je ne lui ai jamais connu aucune vraie relation, de quelque nature que ce soit avant, qu'elle en soit l'implication, mais il vous a clairement laissé _entrer_ et je _suis_ inquiet de ce qui se passerait si vous le quittiez.

- Je ne vais pas le quitter, affirma John.

Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il avait prévu d'avoir un jour et certainement pas avec Lestrade mais il n'était pas aveugle et il pouvait voir une inquiétude sincère derrière tout ça.

- Oh, j'aurai des rendez-vous, ajouta-t-il. Et Sherlock les connaîtra dans les moindres détails, c'est évident – comme si quelqu'un avait un jour été capable de le tromper !

- C'est pas faux, reconnut Lestrade en se redressant.

- Je pourrais même me marier un jour, si je trouve une femme qui peut le supporter.

John arqua un sourcil devant l'improbabilité d'un tel scénario mais ensuite son visage devint sérieux et il baissa les yeux.

- Lorsque je suis revenu à Londres, dit-il lentement, je n'étais que l'ombre d'un homme triste et infirme.

Sa voix se fit plus basse.

- Et Sherlock m'a sauvé. Et il continue à me sauver chaque foutu jour depuis.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lestrade.

- Alors, on n'est peut-être pas _ensemble_ au sens traditionnel du terme mais on est plus _ensemble_ que n'importe qui d'autre de ma connaissance et je n'ai pas plus envie de le quitter que de me tirer brusquement dans l'autre épaule, juste pour mettre les choses dans un ordre d'égalité. Ça répond à votre question ?

Lestrade exhala lentement.

- Oui. Et je suis franchement désolé de me montrer intrusif.

Il secoua la tête en écartant largement les mains.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'aussi imbuvable.

John rit.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

- Vous avez terminé ?

Sherlock entrouvrit légèrement la porte coulissante et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il fut immédiatement frappé par deux sourires chaleureux et affectueux et recula, paniqué. La porte claqua à nouveau et les deux hommes assis sur le canapé explosèrent de rire.

John reprit son souffle le premier.

- En fait, je ne m'inquiète plus depuis longtemps du terme que les gens emploient pour désigner notre relation, parce que rien ne la qualifie vraiment, dit-il. C'est un mystère qui perdurera.

Il se leva.

- Je peux encore poser une question ?

Lestrade vérifiait ses progrès. John stoppa son mouvement et le dévisagea avec prudence.

- Allez-y.

- C'était quoi ce truc avec la nuque ? s'enquit Lestrade. Vous savez, quand vous avez attrapé sa nuque cette fois-là et qu'il s'est tu immédiatement. C'était quoi, ça ? Vous croyez que ça marcherait avec n'importe qui ? Et par n'importe qui, je veux dire moi, évidemment.

John gloussa.

- Un vrai coup de bol, déclara John. Il était assis dans son fauteuil et radotait après quelque chose. Je me suis levé de mon bureau puis j'ai trébuché sur une de ses merdes qu'il avait laissé traîner par terre. J'ai mis ma main devant moi pour m'empêcher de tomber et j'ai accidentellement attrapé l'arrière de son cou. Il n'a recommencé à parler que lorsque je l'ai libéré et j'ai compris ce qui ce qui s'était passé. Mais ça le contrarie énormément alors il ne faut l'emploier qu'en cas d'urgence et je ne compterais pas trop dessus parce que ça ne pourrait fonctionner qu'avec moi. Je ne sais pas.

- Probablement juste avec vous, grommela Lestrade. Quand je pense à toutes les fois où j'ai ramené ce pauvre con chez lui quand il s'évanouissait n'importe où… Bon dieu, y a pas de justice.

John se leva cette fois.

- Allons voir ce qu'ils mijotent.

Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit les portes, il découvrit Hopkins penché sur le microscope alors que Sherlock était en train de remplacer une lamelle de verre par une autre et lui parlait de la différence entre les moisissures.

- Tu as fait une tasse de thé pour l'officier Hopkins ? demanda John.

Sherlock eut l'air insulté.

- J'ai dit que je serai gentil, fit-il remarquer. Je n'ai pas dit que je serai _toi_.

- On doit y aller de toute façon, fit Lestrade. Voir si on peut dégoter des cas intéressants.

Il donna un claque sur l'épaule de John en ouvrant la bouche mais ne sembla pas savoir que dire.

- Merci, fit John.

Lestrade acquiesça.

- Oh, avant que j'oublie. Deux ou trois trucs de résolu.

Il sortit son bloc-notes de sa poche intérieure.

- On a trouvé une perruque dans l'appartement de Tim.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sherlock.

- Une _autre_ perruque, ajouta-t-il plein de sous-entendus. Celle-ci correspondait drôlement à _vos_ cheveux. Et on a aussi interrogé son ex.

Il vérifia ses notes.

- Adrian. Qui nous a dit qu'il cherchait une excuse pour quitter Tim depuis des années mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé. Quand vous avez porté la liaison au grand jour, ça lui a donné l'élan dont il avait besoin.

- J'ai vu Adrian l'autre jour, déclara John. Son nouveau petit ami est si mince qu'un coup de vent pourrait de renverser. Il est physiquement très différent de Tim et mesure presque trente centimètres de moins. Et tu te tais, avertit-il promptement Sherlock puis attendit le ricanement qui me manquerait pas de se produire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait très choqué, manifestement, mais pas entièrement surpris. Il a dit que Tim avait toujours été colérique mais qu'il arrivait à la contenir. C'est sûr qu'un boulot où il devait être aimable toute la journée était le pire pour lui.

- Donc, ce que tu es en train de dire, suggéra Sherlock avec une trace de joie dans la voix, c'est que c'était franchement…

John se joignit à lui et ils terminèrent à l'unisson :

- … un épouvantable coiffeur !

Tous les deux parurent trouver ça hilarant tandis que Lestrade et Hopkins se regardaient, abasourdis.

- Désolé, désolé, marmonna John après une minute. C'est une plaisanterie récurrente, ne faites pas attention.

- Allez, Hopkins, répéta Lestrade. Je crois que nous sommes de trop.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna en renouvelant ses remerciements pour la leçon impromptue sur les moisissures et ils sortirent.

On put encore entendre de vagues exclamations : _c'était génial_ ! tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.

John se retourna et découvrit que Sherlock l'examinait, scrutateur.

- Tu savais ce que Lestrade allait dire ? le défia-t-il.

- Je sais presque toujours ce que les gens vont dire, rétorqua Sherlock en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il n'a pas réussi à te faire partir alors ?

- Je suis toujours là, non ?

Un sourire joua sur les coins de la bouche de Sherlock mais il le garda sous contrôle.

- Petit-déj ? offrit-il.

- Ça sera plus un brunch maintenant, mais oui. Absolument.

John attrapa son manteau et grogna quand il entendit à nouveau des pas dans l'escalier.

- Quoi encore ? Il veut que je le mette par écrit ?

- Non, à moins qu'il n'ait changé ses chaussures pour des hauts talons, fit observer Sherlock en regardant la porte pour voir Sally apparaître.

- Salut, fit-elle un peu gênée, en tenant ses mains derrière son dos.

Il y eut un silence quelque peu inconfortable puis John agita sa main en direction des chaises.

- Entrez, invita-t-il. Comment allez-vous ? Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? Ou de café ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne reste pas, dit-elle. Je suis juste passé vous dire au revoir. Et vous donnez ceci.

Elle sortit un sachet cadeau bleu de derrière son dos, fit quelques pas en avant et le tendit à John. Il en fut surpris mais content. Il regarda à l'intérieur et vit un paquet en forme de livre joliment emballé.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû.

Les lèvres de Sally s'incurvèrent.

- Vous avez probablement raison, reconnut-elle. Mais ça semblait approprié.

- Vous partez ? demanda Sherlock.

Elle pivota vers lui et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois.

- Désolée, dit-elle. C'est comme si je vous voyais en double. Il y a tous ces réponses automatiques et puis il y a ce nouveau truc par-dessus.

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est perturbant.

- Bon, je ne tiendrai pas compte des commentaires sarcastiques, alors, d'accord ?

- D'accord, parce que vous ne l'avez jamais fait.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil mais parut amusé.

- Vous allez quelque part ? s'enquit John en répétant la question de Sherlock et Sally reporta son attention sur lui.

- Congé exceptionnel, précisa-t-elle. Juste pour quelques semaines. J'ai aussi envie de faire un break après… eh bien, tout ce qui s'est passé et quelque chose s'est présenté, alors…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Oh, bien, acquiesça John. Quelque chose de sympa, j'espère ? s'enquit-il poliment.

- L'Amérique, en fait.

Sally parut hésiter à s'expliquer mais tous deux la dévisageaient avec intérêt alors elle poursuivit :

- Mon petit frère – bon, il n'est plus si petit maintenant, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Celui qui aime la BD ? se rappela John.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ouais, il est brillant, en fait. Pas d'une manière agaçante…

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui roula des yeux.

- … mais brillant quand même. Bref, il a été invité à ce truc de conférence aux États-Unis il y a un moment, mais on ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'y envoyer. Je veux dire, on a essayé, on a demandé des subventions partout où on pouvait mais c'était juste trop cher. Et puis une de ses demandes de bourses a été approuvée alors ça y est. Ça couvre également les frais d'un partenaire comme il n'en a pas, je vais avec lui. On part ce week-end.

- C'est génial, fit John. J'espère que vous vous amuserez.

Sally lui adressa un grand sourire, elle parut brusquement plus jeune et plus insouciante que jamais.

- J'ai hâte, en fait, dit-elle. J'ai été tellement à fond dans ma carrière ces dernières années que j'ai à peine pris le temps d'une pause et Lestrade a promis de me garder mon poste, donc…

Elle ouvrit les bras en grand.

- _Au revoir, pluvieuse Angleterre_ et _bonjour, sans doute tout aussi pluvieuse, Amérique _!

- Envoyez-moi un e-mail si vous croisez des affaires intéressantes, proposa Sherlock.

- Pas d'affaires ! insista Sally. Et n'allez pas le faire tuer, dit-elle avec un signe de tête vers John puis elle se tourna vers lui. Idem pour vous, ajouta-t-elle avec un mouvement de main vers Sherlock.

- On fera de notre mieux, lui promit John alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir.

- Vous allez avoir des ennuis pour ça ? demanda Sherlock et elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de porte.

- Je doute que qui que ce soit l'ait remarqué, déclara-t-elle. Ce ne sera jamais une affaire qui finira au tribunal, ce n'est donc qu'une boîte vide dans une pièce remplie de boîtes pleines.

Elle releva le col de son manteau et renoua sa ceinture plus fermement.

- Rien ne me connecte à ça, de toute façon. Alors ne faites rien de stupide.

Elle grimaça.

- De plus stupide que d'habitude, je veux dire.

- Merci, lui dit Sherlock et elle hocha la tête.

John en resta bouche bée alors que les pas s'éloignaient.

- Elle n'a pas fait ça !

Sherlock se contenta de lui sourire.

- Tu ne vas pas l'ouvrir ?

Moins d'une minute plus tard, John était assis dans son fauteuil, il regardait le flingue qui reposait dans sa boîte ouverte.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Il semblerait que la perspective de vacances l'ait mise de bonne humeur, fit Sherlock en prenant le siège opposé. Ou du moins, dans une humeur moins officieuse.

John détourna les yeux du flingue et fixa Sherlock plus attentivement. Sherlock lui rendit son regard, le visage impassible. John l'étudia alors plus longuement.

- Tu as fait quelque chose.

Son visage ne tressaillit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il n'y eut toujours aucune réaction.

- Tu as demandé à Mycroft de…

- Non, bon sang, je n'ai _rien_ demandé _du tout_ à Mycroft ! explosa Sherlock. J'ai aussi _quelques_ contacts à moi, tu sais. Rien de tout ça n'est le fait de Mycroft !

John lui adressa un sourire suffisant.

- Je t'ai eu.

Sherlock le regarda avec incrédulité puis il s'effondra dans sa chaise.

- Je suis découvert, se plaignit-il sur un ton irrité. C'est toi qui m'as mis à nu.

- Tu pourrais aussi bien tout me dire maintenant, fit John. À l'évidence, tu as arrangé quelque chose avec sa bourse. Mais comment tu étais au courant d'abord ?

- Il y avait des demandes de subventions derrière l'horloge du salon, admit Sherlock à contrecœur. Je les ai vues quand elle a disparu.

- Tu as vraiment une mémoire eidétique ? lui demanda John. Tu as à peine jeté un coup d'œil à ces documents.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- C'est sans importance. Je me rappelle les choses jusqu'à ce que je les efface.

Il se redressa, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Ne le dis à personne, lui ordonna-t-il. Ça ruinerait ma réputation.

John lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Tu l'apprécies en fait.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Oh, que oui.

- Tu es ridicule. Je ne vais pas entrer dans une argumentation aussi puérile.

Sherlock tendit la main par-dessus la table et attrapa le journal.

- Pourtant, c'est bien le cas.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! J'ai demandé un renvoi d'ascenseur, c'est tout. Juste un simple coup de fil.

Il ouvrit le journal d'un geste sec et le tint devant lui.

- Pourquoi t'en donner la peine, alors ? Un coup de fil, c'est plus d'effort que tu n'en fais pour la plupart des gens et tu ne pouvais pas savoir non plus qu'elle allait venir ici, pas plus que ça signifierait le retour de mon arme.

John fit une pause puis ajouta, sournois.

- Tu l'as fait uniquement par gentillesse.

- Je vais vomir.

John resta silencieux pendant un moment.

- Tu as l'impression que tu lui dois quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. À cause de ce qui s'est passé ? Parce que tu as fait une erreur ?

Sherlock abaissa le journal.

- Tu es la personne la plus tenace que je connaisse.

- Merci.

- Ce n'était pas un…

Il s'interrompit et soupira.

- Très bien. L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit quand on était au sous-sol, tu es content maintenant ?

Il commença à relever le journal une nouvelle fois mais ses lèvres se contractèrent.

- Mais ce n'est pas le moment où j'ai décidé définitivement de le faire.

- C'était quand alors ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et John rit quand il comprit.

- Quand elle a allongé Anderson ! réalisa-t-il. Génial.

Il sourit.

- Tu es génial.

Sherlock parut quelque peu apaisé.

- On va déjeuner ? suggéra-t-il, en posant son journal.

John jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Merde alors, pas étonnant que je meure de faim. Allons-y avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se pointe.

Ils enfilèrent manteaux et écharpes et sortirent. Là, ils ignorèrent la flopée de taxis puisque ce n'était qu'à vingt minutes de marche.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait dire à Mrs Hudson que Lestrade a une clé ? demanda John en marchant d'un pas vif.

- Eh bien, si le dictionnaire urbain est exact dans sa définition du _renard argenté _**[3]** alors je ne pense pas que ça l'aurait trop ennuyée, rétorqua Sherlock.

- C'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelle ? se moqua John. Oh, je dois amener ça dans une conversation.

Il gloussa pendant une minute tandis qu'ils marchaient puis fronça les sourcils.

- Attends… l'_aurait_ ennuyée ?

Sherlock ricana puis sortit une clé de la poche de son manteau. John roula des yeux.

- Vous deux, vous aller pratiquer ces aller-retour pendant des mois, non ?

- J'ai de la peine à le croire, répliqua Sherlock. Ça, c'est une copie de ta clé.

John ouvrit de grands yeux

- Hein ? Il l'a piquée dans _ma_ poche ? Quel enfoiré !

Il ragea pendant un moment.

- Et dire que je lui ai ouvert mon cœur pour apaiser son esprit. J'aurais dû lui dire que je me servais de toi uniquement pour le sexe.

- Sens-toi libre de le faire, l'invita Sherlock. De le lui dire, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il promptement. C'est évident.

Il se tut.

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant un moment puis Sherlock reprit la parole.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as _dit_ ?

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas écouté ?

John adopta une expression stupéfaite. Sherlock renifla.

- Hopkins s'est montré beaucoup plus intéressé par les moisissures que je ne l'avais envisagé, admit-il. Il n'arrêtait de poser des questions.

- On dirait bien que quelqu'un a un protégé.

Sherlock ignora cette remarque mais attendit la réponse à sa question. Il y avait une pointe de tension visible sur son visage si on savait où chercher. John savait où regarder.

- Je lui ai dit que je ne te quitterais pas.

Il vit un début de sourire mais Sherlock le réprima.

- Et il y a un délai rattaché à cet énoncé ?

- Non, il n'y en a pas.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- C'est un peu vague, non ?

- C'est une façon de voir.

- Ah.

Les efforts pour contrôler son expression commençait se voir : Sherlock donnait l'impression d'être victime d'un tic nerveux. John arrêta de marcher.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock fit également une halte puis se tourna et recula afin qu'ils soient face à face.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? répéta-t-il. Franchement, je n'en suis pas complètement sûr.

Il se renfrogna pendant un de ses rares moments d'introspection.

- J'ai l'impression de planer un peu.

John pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- Et ça te convient ? s'enquit-il. Je suppose que je prends vraiment tout ça pour acquis. Est-ce que tu es d'accord de t'investir avec une autre personne ? D'avoir un ami si proche ?

Il avança d'un pas et posa sa main sur la poitrine de Sherlock.

- Assez proche pour te toucher, dit-il avec emphase. Ce n'est pas exactement normal pour toi.

Sherlock lui sourit.

- Ce qui est normal est ennuyeux.

**NdT** :

**[1]** _CrepeAffaire_ en vo

**[2]** jeu de mot intraduisible avec le mot _straight_ qui signifie droit mais aussi hétéro…

**[3] **Un _renard argenté_ est un homme qui, en dépit de ses cheveux gris, reste très séduisant. Sa crinière argentée est même un charme supplémentaire.

**FIN**

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette histoire. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Vous avez d'éventuelles questions ? Je suis là pour accueillir vos commentaires.

Bises

Falyla


End file.
